Elatale
by ChocoSamara
Summary: Ubicado desde el final Post-Genocida. El alma de Frisk está prisionera a cambio de la felicidad de sus amigos. Sin embargo, Flowey agrega nueva regla y permite nuevos jugadores en su mundo. El destino de tres hermanos se une a este universo. ¿Las consecuencias serán inevitables o podrán luchar para crear por fin una ruta justa? YayA!
1. Prólogo

Aviso 27/02/16

Siento haber tenido que re-organizar los capítulos. Ahora ya entiendo como se usa esta cosa =_=; Ha sido más que todo mi tiempo ajustado. No me molesté en entender cómo se organizan los docs, aparte que soy newbie usando el sistema de esta web.

Gracias Koyuuki por explicarme.

Y también me disculpo con las review perdidas :,c y los usuarios que favoritearon. Ni modo.  
Desde ahora, denle watch/fav sólo a este link.  
Al menos ahora será mucho más fácil.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 SU ALERTA DE LO QUE SEA -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* Shippeos entre OCxCanon, abstenerse de llorarme que no los aceptan :c  
* No compito con sus shippings ni yo con los suyos.  
* "Chara es mujer, Frisk es mujer y jaba-jaba"... Lo siento pero no lo siento. No en mi historia.  
* Charaliebers :c por favor no sigan esta historia, no lo dejo bien parado. Excepto en que es súper poderoso.

* Probablemente seguiré editando los capítulos. No esperen actualizaciones seguido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ElaTalE**

Prólogo

 **H** ace mucho tiempo la tierra fue dominada por humanos. Las leyendas de una guerra contra monstruos se volvieron simple polvo que se perdió en la brisa del tiempo. Pasaron de leyendas a mitología. Cuentos que sólo se inventaron para asustar a los niños e impedirles aventurarse a temprana edad.

Y los cuentos fueron recogidos en manos con experiencia artística, convirtiendo algunas en lo que la actualidad se disfrutan como películas, videojuegos e historietas. Sólo un medio de diversión y de logros que en la vida real no se comparan.

Entre los videojuegos, uno en particular se destacó. Por años la gente estaba acostumbrada a ganar la meta; no en este. En este... las cosas se trataban con delicadeza, en la que tenías una decisión mayor, ganar al costo de otros, ¿No es así con todos los juegos? Experiencia, subir de nivel, mejorar armas, defensa, es el desarrollo para/con el jugador.

Y el Inframundo conoció a uno de esos jugadores. A pesar que este hizo intentos por ir mucho más allá de las reglas. De probarle a monstruos y humanos que podía ser tan poderoso como él deseara.

Falló. Y falleció. Game Over.

El tiempo pasó, hasta que alguien más tomó aquel mismo camino.

Desde el Monte Ebott, el único sitio donde resguardaba misterioso lugar... Curiosamente, su esfuerzo supuso lo inverso. Quiso probar que con piedad y afecto, no hacía falta un ser supremo que controlara la convivencia de monstruos y humanos. El problema con esto es que él era sólo un niño, al igual que el anterior.

Un niño con alta curiosidad, con fácil manipulación. El final feliz que construyó lo borró, prometiendo que apenas saciara su curiosidad iba a rehacer el buen sendero, ¿Curiosidad de qué, se preguntarán? Bueno, obviamente matar a cada monstruo de aquellas tierras.

¿Por qué? Curiosidad, repito. El sólo conocer que tan allá llegaría la tristeza y el miedo de los habitantes, como aprendió a conocer sus alegrías.

Un costo tan alto que hasta el mismo que lo convenció de esa idea, terminó muerto.

Así que, prometiendo lo anterior, estuvo por restaurar al punto inicial... Y no pudo. Algo le impidió utilizar ese poder tan especial. Sólo el alma del primer visitante acudió con un trato para ayudarlo.

Su alma a cambio de volver todo a la normalidad. Sin más opción aceptó.

Sin más opción... volviéndose esclavo físico de él: CHARA.

No obstante, todo tendría que estar bien ahora. Sus amigos estaban vivos, como si jamás les hubiera hecho daño. Recreó el final feliz que todos deseaba, rompiendo la barrera que impedía a los monstruos salir a la superficie. Y nuevamente, eran recibidos por un colorido atardecer.

Los días pasaron y convivieron contentos, algunos paseando a las grandes ciudades, otros en la playa, otros realizando las profesiones que tanto deseaban tener.

Y el niño eventualmente fue adoptado por uno de los monstruos.

Su madre adoptiva llamada Toriel, le dejó un pay cerca de la cama. El niño parecía dormido, y el pay de mantequilla y canela despedía un rico aroma.

Apenas ella se fue, el chico se giró y mostró cierta luz rojiza en sus ojos. Claro, era Chara.

\- _Ugh, pay de nuevo..._

Ignoró el postre y fue directo a una librería, buscaba algo útil, el niño se preguntó qué hacía ¿Por qué no lo dejaba dormir? ¿O al menos comerse el pay? ¿Por qué lo molestaba ahora?

- _No ahora, Frisk. Recuerda el trato, ya no tienes nada que hacer..._

Frisk el niño humano reclamó, no podía articular palabra, no podía gritar por ayuda. No tenía control de su cuerpo. No comprendía porqué Chara estaba poseyéndolo después de tantos meses que pensó que lo había dejado en paz.

\- _No seas ridículo ¿Sí? Tenemos mucho que hacer ahora que estamos aquí. Hay que estudiar acerca de bombas y...armas nucleares ¡Tenemos que preparar los planes para una guerra mundial!_ \- sonrió sincero - _Vamos a ser grandes líderes._

Él no quería ser un dictador, no quería una guerra. Se preguntaba por qué Chara simplemente no se había ido con su alma ¿Se refería entonces a apoderarse por completo de él? Pensó en pedir ayuda. Chara rió bajo.

\- _¿En serio? ¿Quieres que se enteren por qué te poseo? ¿Quieres REALMENTE que lo sepan? ¿Qué empezó esto?_ \- Sonrió más.

Claro, decirles lo que lo empezó. Con eso dejó a Frisk en completo desconcierto. Quizás debía resignarse, dejarse llevar por las penumbras de su inconsciente. Había hecho algo más que perder, había dejado que otro tomara su partida de juego.

- _¿Por dónde comenzamos?_ \- Lanzó unos cuantos libros de la estantería - _Inútiles... Sólo son para aprender a multiplicar, otro de animales ¿De qué sirven?_ \- exhaló - _Mañana visitaremos alguna biblioteca._

Frisk escuchó, asumiendo que así sería su vida y que todo terminaría en un vuelco trágico, lento y doloroso. Ni su determinación le estaba ayudando lo suficiente.

...Hasta que un... Un pequeño sonido, como el de un chispazo, como el de un fósforo encendiéndose, lo despistó de sus pensamientos negativos.

Y luego fue Chara el confundido.

\- _¿Qué...?_

No había cuarto, ni pay, ni cama.

No había pueblo, no había escuela.

No había ciudad.

No había superficie.

Todo lo que había era una caverna y un montón de flores amarillas a un costado. Chara estaba aún en control de Frisk.

\- _¡¿Qué hiciste?!_

De haber podido lo habría agarrado de los brazos para agitarlo. Estaba furioso. Pensaba que Frisk había vuelto a reiniciar la aventura como un pobre intento de atrasar su plan mega genocida. Sin embargo, percibiendo la propia conciencia del niño, descubrió que no fue él. Ignoraba el suceso.

\- _Si no fuiste tú ¿Quién más lo hizo?_

Frisk vio dos bultos entre la maleza y las flores, algo que antes no reconoció las veces que llegaba ahí. Estuvieron por chequear qué eran, cuando oyeron una familiar risa.

\- Howdy!

- _Es él. Tuvo que haber sido él, no sé cómo..._

La entidad culpable volvió a reír en un grado de mayor burla y se alejó, metiéndose bajo la tierra y asomándose unos metros más lejos del niño. Chara no quiso devolverle el control del cuerpo a Frisk, así que siguió adelante para encontrar respuestas.

Mientras, esos bultos se movieron por una tercera presencia que había resultado aplastada.

\- Nhh...uhhh... - Al hacerlos a un lado, los bultos rodaron y se les desprendieron las flores amarillas. Eran tres forasteros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y eso es todo por ahora. Dandole su toque de misterio xD Cuando casi todos aquí ya conocen bien a los personajes, mi ambigüedad confía en que ya conocen Undertale.

Es todo, pásenlo lindo :3 tengan un día o una noche agradable.


	2. Capítulo 0 (parte I)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ElaTalE**  
Capítulo 0

.

Hace mucho tiempo, dos razas reinaban la tierra. Humanos y Monstruos.

Un día, una guerra se desató entre las dos razas. Después de una larga contienda, los humanos ganaron. Los monstruos sobrevivientes fueron aprisionados en cavernas, en lo más hondo de la tierra por medio de un hechizo.

Y por eso, los humanos dominaron y expandieron sus hogares.

No obstante, también existían parientes de la raza humana. Entre una de las más conocidas:

Los elfos. Seres con características humanas, atados a las propiedades mágicas y vinculados con la naturaleza.

Estos construyeron sus casas aledañas desde el sur de la gran montaña Ebott. Las familias podían vivir y apreciar las propiedades de los bosques en todo su apogeo. Pasaron miles de años, sin cambiar sus costumbres.

Una familia en particular, estaba realizando un picnic ese día, junto a sus tres hijos...

200X

Paseaba un niño elfo de 9 años, quien traía a su hermano menor, de 6 años, tomado de la mano.

\- Ahora verán. Escalaremos la montaña y regresaremos con mucho oro - Su hermanito no parecía muy interesado en aventurarse- ¡Vamos, Maeglin! ¡Oro!

Ambos eran elfos de pieles púrpuras. El mayor no poseía color en sus ojos, eran blancos como la nieve, aunque muy expresivos. El menor los tenía de una tonalidad fucsia. Por las noches, era más notorio; sus ojos titilaban igual que los de los animales.

Vestían con camisas simples y pantalones cortos. Los elfos, a diferencia de lo que explican los cuentos, no todos estaban envueltos con vestidos largos de seda, tampoco tenían una vida centrada lejos de la tecnología. Estos elfos se adaptaron a las mismas costumbres de los humanos. Sólo mantenían unas cuantas tradiciones, el tiempo los obligó a cambiar, pero tampoco permitieron que el mismo tornara su naturaleza de manera tan acelerada y agresiva como las personas.

-Mae no quiere ningún tesoro, Aldaron, todo lo que dices son tonterías.

Respondió la hermana del medio. Usaba una coleta y una camisa blanca con una falda rosada. Era un poquito rechoncha. La gran diferencia es su piel era tan blanca como la luna. Tenía unos lindos ojos violetas y su cabello era castaño, mientras que el de sus hermanos era azulado. Mucho de ella lo sacó de su madre, que casualmente fue humana una vez...

\- No le hagas caso a la trollcilla. Si hay oro, podremos comprar... Juguetes... Y de esos celulares con videojuegos.

\- Mamá y papá nos van a castigar por tu culpa. - reiteró la niña.

Aldaron siguió avanzando, medio forzando a su hermanito. Ella tomó a Maeglin de la otra mano.

\- Se supone que nos deberías cuidar, no yo a ustedes, bobo.

\- Vamos, deja de gruñir, Elanor ¿Por qué no actúas como una flor? Tu nombre significa "flor". Las flores son lindas, y tú no eres así.

Elanor le dio un zape en la cara, para callarlo.

A Maeglin no le gustaba nada cuando sus hermanos discutían, y siempre hacía lo posible por tratar de sofocar dichas peleas.

\- ¿Podemos volver? Tengo hambrecita.

Su estómago hizo ruido, haciendo resaltar ese punto. A pesar de ser el más pequeño de los tres, tanto de edad como de estatura, se notaba que cuando creciera las cosas iban a cambiar.

\- Aparte papá y mamá van a estar preocupados si no volvemos. Se van a terminar todas las galletas, pensarán que no quisimos postre…

Era gordito, similar a Elanor. Vestía con prendas coloridas. Su peinado era diferente al de su hermano mayor, y su temperamento también, pues mientras Aldaron era más aventurero y rebelde, él era tranquilo. Prefería quedarse en casa coloreando o jugando que yendo a hacer travesuras.

\- O…puede que se haga de noche, ¿No salen fantasmas cuando es de noche?

Su madre le decía que los fantasmas no eran malos, pero él no podía evitar asustarse de todas formas. Aldaron le dio una mirada graciosa.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Si mamá es una fantasmita.

Maeglin tiritó cual gelatina. Elanor volvió a darle otro zape a Aldaron.

\- Ouch!

Ya habían escalado bastante, Aldaron quería seguir. Elanor veía que iba a seguir para rato, así que pensó en una maldad útil para obligarlo a volver.

Cuando nadie la vio, empujó a su hermanito menor. Maeglin tropezó con unas lianas, rodando cuesta abajo.

Aldaron se puso inmediatamente a perseguirlo. Al menos ellos iban a llegar de vuelta con sus papás. Maeglin no paró hasta volver a la zona segura.

\- ¡Maeglin!

Sin embargo, Elanor se quedó solita en la montaña. Lo único notorio fueron rastros de pétalos amarillos. Eso significaba que aquella caverna debía estar repleta de lindas plantas. Una parte de ella le gustaba, más que todo porque hacía orgullo a su nombre relacionado con una flor.

Su mamá le enseñó cómo se cuidaban y su papá le compró muchos libros de botánica. Algo decía que su futuro iba a ser sobre jardinería o viajaría por el mundo para descubrir plantas. Lástima que no sabía usar esa pasión para concentrarse en aquello, muy seguido le gustaba hacer maldades. Y muy rebelde en comparación a sus hermanos.

\- A estas le faltan agua.

Sacó una botella con la que roció la tierra. Humedeció cuanto pudo, siguiendo rastros secos. Sin darse cuenta, terminó entrando a una cueva.

Encendió una linterna. Alumbrando algo peculiar. Parecía un brote que sería pronto una flor. Era demasiado grande en comparación a otros plantas cercanas. Midiendo casi el mismo porte de Elanor.

Nunca había visto algo así. La flor lucía maltratada. La tierra seca. Le faltaba sol. Y supuso que por eso el brote estaba blanco. Le regó la tierra con todo el resto de agua que le quedaba, y además usó la botella para darle un soporte al tallo. No iba a dejar que un brotecito muriera sin florecer.

El brotecito se estremeció al recibir el agua, se apoyó en la botella.

Fueron surgiendo unos pétalos amarillos; la flor se dejó ver. No era un brote después de todo, sobre todo por el hecho de que… Tenía cara. Miraba a Elanor con una sonrisa.

 _\- ¡Howdy!_

Su vocecita era aguda, algo chillona, como la de un ratón.

 _\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Soy Flowey, la flor._

Pronto Elanor se daría cuenta de que la salida había "desaparecido", tras haber entrado a la cueva. Todo cuanto se veía era la flor que le hablaba.

 _\- Bienvenida, eres nueva por aquí, ¿Cierto? No recuerdo haberte visto antes por los alrededores… Gracias por el agua, ha sido refrescante._

Obsequió una sonrisa que aparentaba ser adorable, seguramente a otros le habría parecido una expresión perturbadora.

Como era predecible, ella no supo qué contestar.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? No seas tímida. Flowey será tu amigo._

Elanor recobró la compostura. Si hubiera sido Maeglin, ya se habría desmayado. Quizás Aldaron tampoco manejaría bien una situación de este extraño calibre. Ella creía que era la más fuerte de los tres.

\- Yo no soy nueva, yo vivo por los alrededores...

Notó que había más oscuridad y no veía la salida.

\- En realidad vivo bajando la montaña. No se supone que debo estar aquí ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar? Nunca había visto una flor como tú... - De a poco su rostro crispó a relajo y admiración - Esto es genial. Nunca le había hablado a una flor, una vez me pregunté qué pensaría una...Oh.

Ni trajo su libro para escribir sobre esto. Ni alguna cámara con que grabar el momento. Alumbraba con su linterna y seguía sin encontrar la salida.

 _\- ¿Te sientes perdida? …En ese caso te voy a guiar. Estás en el Inframundo. Y aquí… es donde habitan los monstruos, supongo que ya sabes eso._

\- No, de hecho… ¿Monstruos? – preguntó más sorprendida.

 _\- Oh, sí. Aquí viven. Justo aquí._

Flowey entrecerró sus ojos, indicándole que a un metro de distancia se hallaba un agujero gigantesco. Ahí abajo se encontraba la entrada a sus tierras.

\- ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo viven ahí? ¿Cómo sobreviven? ¿Qué comen? – preguntó realmente curiosa.

 _\- ¿De qué nos alimentamos? De AMOR… ¿Sabes qué es AMOR, no? ¿Te gustaría compartir tu AMOR con tu nuevo amigo Flowey?_

Elanor no supo que contestar. No le entendió por completo, ¿Cómo podía compartir amor? ¿Con abrazos? ¿Cumplidos? ¿Cómo los monstruos podían **_comer_** eso?

\- Eh…Yo no sé cómo se "come" el amor ¿No comen carne o frutas?

\- _… Hay unas adorables pastillas de la amistad que tienen ese ingrediente, justamente tengo unas por aquí… ¿Te gustaría probarlas?_

Hizo aparecer entonces pequeñas y aparentes pastillas blancas, flotaban frente a él. Elanor entretanto seguía buscando un libro donde anotar, sin saber dónde se habían quedado. Flowey hizo desaparecer las pastillas, mirándola con seriedad.

 _\- ¿Me estás poniendo atención?_

Seguía revisando su mochila, en caso que trajera algo que le sirviera. Flowey seguía hablándole y cada vez estaba irritándose más.

 _\- ¡Hey! ¡No me estás escuchando!_

\- Sí te escuché. Espera que estoy buscando... ¡AJÁ! Eureka.

Inspeccionó otro libro de su mochila, sólo para descubrir que no era el que pensó.

Lo asentó en el suelo y siguió revisando. Flowey se fue aproximando, como decidiendo si sacar o no sus pastillas amistosas. Cuando notó que el libro quedó abierto, observó unas imágenes que le parecieron divertidas. Aunque el contexto no lo era, para nada. Salía una máquina con un tubo gigante, andando entre escombros que alguna vez fueron hogar de humanos. En otros humanos sosteniendo cañones y en la punta una hilera de humo se colaba. Otra más le causó mayor curiosidad, porque era... una fosa común. Tuvo que preguntar.

 _\- ¿Qué es esto?_

Elanor se acercó para tomar el libro, dándole hojeadas.

\- Esto es la Primera Guerra Mundial ¿No lo sabí... - no terminó la pregunta, captó por qué Flowey no lo sabía ¿Cómo iba a saber de eso si había vivido encuevado desde siempre?

\- Bueno, verás…

Tomó asiento a su lado, le mostró algunas páginas.

\- Esto pasó varios años atrás…

Le contó algunas cosas, le mostró otras fotografías nada encantadoras. Sin embargo, la flor lucía muy entretenida.

 _\- Mira cuantos humanos muertos._

\- Sí. Murieron millones. Sobre todo con los ataques de gas... Eran humos tóxicos y...

No era para nada un tema tierno. Ni apropiado para una niña, aunque en su escuela el tema era tratado de un modo menos crudo. Tampoco debía ser apropiado para una "flor amigable". De todos modos Flowey parecía haber mostrado un gusto por las cosas...bélicas.

 _\- ¿Qué es esa armadura gigantesca con una vara?_

\- Estos se llaman "tanques". Algunos pueden lanzar fuego.

 _\- ¡Hey! Yo conozco esos huevos metálicos... ¿Bombas? Bombas..._

\- ¿Eso? Se les dice más "misiles"... Explotan. Y sí, hace pedacitos a la gente. Quedan como rompecabezas. Pero esto no es nada comparado a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

 _\- ¿Hubo segunda?_ \- preguntó Flowey, con una mirada de obvia diversión.

\- Sí...pero... No puedo contarte mucho sin mis libros. Ha habido muchísimas guerras, y todavía hay. La gente no ha parado de pelear y hacerse pedazos.

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

Elanor se encogió de hombros.

\- Los humanos pelean por cualquier cosa.

 _\- Eso no me sorprende_ – Puso una expresión cruel - _...Hay muchos_ _ **idiotas**_ _allá fuera._

Había quienes creían en su argumento de las "pastillas amistosas", y cuando eso sucedía... Le causaba mucha gracia llamar "idiotas" a sus víctimas, antes de terminar de eliminarlos.

A pesar de su filosofía cruel, Elanor le había simpatizado, y decidió que no iba a hacerle daño.

 _\- ¿Habrá tercera guerra mundial?_ \- Esbozó una sonrisa dentada.

Ver las fotos de tanques y armas le había traído recuerdos, especialmente los misiles. Que tuvieran su rostro como etiqueta personal. Bombas adorables y muy explosivas.

\- Dicen que es probable. No lo sé.

 _\- Igual espero ver esa tercera guerra mundial. Mwahaha...Hahaha..._

Se le escapó un poco una risa maldadosa, la contuvo. No quería causar tanta impresión a Elanor desde un comienzo. De todos modos, ya le había dejado mucha impresión, sólo porque era una flor pensante. Ahora, que se tratara de una flor que disfrutara la violencia y tuviera dientes afilados, no incomodó a Elanor, de hecho le trajo curiosidad.

Un monstruo anfibio, llamado Froggit había pasado cerca de donde ellos estaban, ya que la entrada a las ruinas no se hallaba lejos de ahí. Al ver a Flowey prefirió alejarse lentamente.

\- Si quieres puedo dejarte este libro. Y mañana podría traer más, o películas ¿Sabes qué son?

 _\- Claro. Aquí teníamos un robot que hacía shows, era protagonista de todo. Era interesante cuando tomaba el papel de un robot asesino._

\- No sé por qué, pero parece que donde vives y yo vivo, no es tan distinto.

Se puso en pie y ahora sí encontró la salida. Flowey la abrió para ella, a cambio del entretenido libro que le dejaba.

\- Nos vemos mañana.

...

Flowey pensó que Elanor no iba a volver, no la culpaba. Ningún humano salía con vida del Inframundo. Si ella era lista, no volvería.

Aparte, podría decirse que le compró su libertad con el interesante libro que le dejó.

Para su sorpresa, Elanor regresó y con lo prometido. Más libros, e incluso vídeos que guardó desde un teléfono móvil. Vestía con su uniforme escolar, lo que indicaba que se pasó directo a escalar la montaña después de clases.

Cada día que llegaba, Elanor le contaba sobre la historia de la humanidad y todo lo que a la flor le pareciera divertido. Aunque no eran temas livianos, ambos se estaban acostumbrando a pasar el rato así. Llegaba el atardecer, Flowey dejaba que se fuera, Elanor volvía al día siguiente.

Había días que ella sólo no podía venir, tenía deberes, tenía familia. Cuando eso ocurría, encontraba a Flowey de mal humor, aunque no la insultaba, no la quiso llamar idiota... Pero sí insultaba a su familia, por no dejarla quedarse. Ella, buscando no fallarle como amiga, comenzó a traer algunas de sus cosas al Inframundo. Primero fueron almohadas, alfombras. Intentó armar una zona de confort para su amigo flor y para ella.

Le dejaba más objetos con los que pudiera divertirse. Compartiendo con él figuras... Luego era regañada, porque en realidad eran juguetes de su hermano. Elanor se aguantaba los retos, con tal que Flowey no se sintiera solo allá.

Era niña, pero captaba. Percibía una pequeña "fractura" emocional en Flowey. Y ella no podía dejarlo así.

¿Pero por qué molestarse en ayudarlo? ¿Qué tenía ella en común con él? ¿Que su nombre significaba "Flor del Sol"? ¿Nada más?

La verdad es que Elanor no lo pasaba tan bien en la escuela. Por alguna razón no podía adaptarse como el resto de los niños elfo. Eran seres muy elegantes y ella... Ella no se molestaba caminar en el lodo, tampoco le interesaba mucho meditar ni entender de diplomacias. Quizás era porque su mamá no era una elfa, no lo sabía. Aunque por lo mismo terminaba discriminada.

Su vida estaba algo aburrida, esa era la verdad. Siempre veía las mismas caras y todos tratando de ser buenos, no porque quisieran, sino porque les convenía. Con excepción de su propia familia, que igual eran discriminados por el simple hecho de tener una mamá no elfa.

Para querer paz, los elfos le tenían un rencor a los humanos que los tres hermanitos no entendían.

En fin, Elanor había encontrado una aventura y un amigo que no la criticaba por su aspecto. Aunque sí tendía a burlarse, ella sólo le contestaba de vuelta y le parecía una verdad amigable.

\- ¿Piensas bajar de peso alguna vez, oink-oink?

\- "Mírenme, soy Flowey la Flor. Y me gusta comer popó, porque soy una flor"

\- Yo... Yo nunca dije eso ¡Jamás lo dije! ¡HEY!

\- Jajajaja!

Flowey podía enfurecerse, pero Elanor lo apaciguaba en caricias y en compartirle mucho más que una botella de agua. Cuando tenía snacks, también le daba de comer. Tener rostro no era sólo para adorno. Ya sabía que esos dientes afilados estaban ahí por algo.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? Es avena de chocolate

\- Está ...mhhh... horriblemente malo. Dame más~

Le dio otra cuchara, después asintió - También me parece horrible, Flowey. Hay que eliminarlo, es el enemigo.

\- ¡Vamos por él, Elanor!

Se había vuelto una convivencia grata. Y sin que se dieran cuenta, pasó un año...

Flowey siempre se asomaba a la hora exacta, y Elanor pasaba más tiempo afuera. Se quedaba ahí, pasando el rato. Usaba esa pequeña porción de la cueva para estudiar, o jugar con Flowey. Aunque luego él le decía que era inútil estudiar, su excusa no era cerca de lo cruel.

 _\- No tienes para qué ir más a la escuela ¡Quédate aquí! Puedes vivir aquí. Hay muchas casas tiradas, hasta un castillo abandonado._

\- ¿En serio? - preguntaba en lo que le daba hojeadas a sus deberes.

\- _Sí, muchos monstruos se fueron hace tiempo_ \- Movió una hojita para expresar que no era importante - _Podrías vivir en el castillo._

\- ¿Por qué se fueron? - dejó un rato su tarea y le dio una mirada atenta - ¿No me habías dicho que estaban atrapados?

Flowey desvió la vista e hizo una mueca.

\- _¡Oh, sí! Bueno, en realidad...¡Sólo yo estoy atrapado! No puedo salir..._ \- sonrió más - _Pero Flowey le encanta este lugar..._

Elanor percibió que esa última oración se la dijo forzada. Se aproximó a él. Flowey movía como péndulo sus ojos oscuros, hasta que se enfocaron en ella cuando se quedó junto a él.

\- ¿No puedes salir de la cueva o de la montaña?

\- _La verdad... No he tratado de averiguarlo_ \- La flor volteó el rostro, le daba la espalda - _No estábamos hablando de eso. Sino de que podrías mudarte. Un día seguramente te aburrirás y dirás "¿Por qué me esfuerzo subiendo esta montaña para una sola flor parlanchina?" ¿Sí o no?_

\- Si pensara que me aburres, entonces no me mudaría.

\- _¡Ha! Punto para Flowey, jijijiji_

\- No puedo mudarme.

\- _¿Qué?_ \- Flowey puso un rostro irritado - _Ha, realmente te aburro..._

\- No, tonto. No puedo por mis papás. Y no soy adulta. Esas son las reglas. No quiero que me odien.

\- _Bah..._

Flowey no estaba convencido, entonces Elanor le dio un par de caricias entre sus pétalos. Reaccionó algo nervioso, sin dejar de tener una expresión irritada.

\- Flowey... - Le regaló una sonrisa tierna - Yo quiero que mis papás y hermanos te conozcan. Quiero que sepan que tengo un mejor amigo. Por eso no puedo irme como si nada. Si me saco buenas notas, dejarán que me quede sin problemas, sin castigos... Sin preocupaciones. Si termino todo bien, les voy a poder decir "Mi mejor amigo me ayudó a graduarme. Se llama Flowey". Preguntarán: ¿Quién es Flowey? Y te presentaré. Será genial.

De algún modo, la flor logró imaginar la escena... Y tuvo una sensación... cálida. Hace tiempo que no había sentido algo así. Le habría confundido de no haber reconocido eso como un buen acto. Ya del tiempo que conocía a Elanor, sabía que esas eran intenciones genuinas.

\- Aparte - agregó Elanor - Vamos a poder restregarle en la cara a esos otros orejones que soy la mejor.

\- _¡Oh! Esos idiotas_ \- Volvió en sí con un rostro travieso - _Les voy a dar a todooooos mis caramelitos de la amistad._

Elanor rió bajito - Así me gusta.

Volvió a sus estudios y Flowey le ayudó, tenía cierto sistema en el que si Elanor se equivocaba, le tiraba sus caramelitos a los pocos monstruos que decidieron quedarse en el Inframundo. Así que Elanor contestaba todo perfecto.

Los años siguieron, en ocasiones la joven elfa se quedaba hasta noches completas.

La cueva había cambiado bastante, casi convirtiéndola en un cuarto de juegos para ellos. Tenía cojines más grandes para tener donde sentarse, cajas repletas de libros que juntos leían. Incluso se las arregló para traer un televisor, donde podían ver películas.

Elanor reveló que tenía gusto por las películas de horror y Flowey...bueno, era aterrador. Tal vez eran sus pasatiempos lo que los hizo amigos, tal vez la soledad natural que poseían. No era ya tan sólo lo que significaba "Elanor" en su lengua élfica.

Dos flores de mundos distintos, podían llevarse de maravilla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Este salió muuuuucho más extenso de lo esperado.

Apuesto que es divertido ver pelis de terror con Flowey xD y que puedas echarle hate a tus enemigos para que él te apañe. El amigo violento que todos deberíamos tener.

En el siguiente sabremos un poco más de los hermanos de Elanor, Aldaron y Maeglin.


	3. Capítulo 0 (parte II)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ElaTalE**

Capítulo 0 (Parte II)

.

9 años después...

Elanor ya no era una niñita rechoncha, era una linda jovencita. Seguía teniendo la misma personalidad afable de siempre.

Y Flowey seguía siendo el mismo... Sabía porqué. Lo que no se había cuestionado es de dónde había sacado la paciencia para continuar atado a los límites del Inframundo. Más allá de quedarse en la mera entrada, no pasaba de la luz que se colaba por las mañanas.

La última vez que vio a Frisk, le dijo que viviera feliz y cuidara a sus papás. Le hizo prometer que no volviera a usar su don especial, que no comenzara de nuevo otra aventura.

Frisk siempre tuvo la intención de volver y visitarlo. Pero respetó la promesa. Se enfocó en seguir siendo el mejor amigo de los monstruos.

Al menos esa era la mejor explicación que teorizaba. Evitaba imaginar que fuera porque lo había hartado. Ciertas noches, antes de haber conocido a Elanor, se sumía en su locura, gritando y diciendo lo crueles que eran todos, Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus... Cómo nadie se animó a volver a visitar el sitio y hacerle compañía, ¿Tanto lo odiaban? Pues si así era, él también los odiaba.

Rato después, no los odiaba más, les encontraba razón para no querer arriesgar sus almas y repetir el incidente que sólo Frisk logró reparar.

Un día le gustaba sentirse solo, otros días estaba histérico por el hecho de estarlo. Tiempos en los que simplemente decidía dejar de pensar y volverse un recuerdo distante.

Se lo merecía y al mismo tiempo no...

Pasando meses que ya no tenía noticias de ellos, fue que llegó esa elfa a su hogar. Era una oportunidad para comenzar a jugar con una cara nueva. Aunque rechazó esa chance.

¿No quiso hacerlo?

Ella volvió al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y a la mañana del siguiente. Elanor escalaba esa montaña sólo para acompañarlo; que pasara un buen rato. Permaneció leal a su amistad durante años. Ni siquiera le supo a rutina. Le traía cosas nuevas del pueblo donde vivía, aparte de enseñarle algunas palabras de su idioma, como él después le enseñó cómo el suyo. Le contó quienes fueron los reyes de los monstruos, eventualmente diciéndole cómo un humano los liberó.

Seguía omitiendo importantes detalles, no sólo por la inseguridad de cómo lo juzgaría, sino porque quería realmente dejarlo atrás. Tal vez... sólo tal vez, ella podía hacer una diferencia.

...

\- ...Flowey, ¿Estás aquí?

Venía con una linterna para seguir el rumbo sin tropezarse. Su amigo aparecía en cuanto lo llamaba.

\- _Howdy!_

Se arrodilló para estar a su altura. Arrumando delicada su tallo, para darle un abrazo de confianza.

\- Te extrañé. Me estaba aburriendo allá - Alumbró por un rato la entrada- Mis hermanos estaban algo fastidiosos. Creo que los despisté.

Flowey no había conocido a sus hermanos en persona, lo que sí, Elanor le había mostrado algunas fotografías de su familia y de la ciudad.

\- ¿Necesitas agua? ...Dime por favor que no quieres salchichas.

 _\- ¿Salchichas?_ – Le guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua con un tono juguetón.

El tema era en referencia a un personaje que le simpatizaba de unos libros de fantasía medieval, Ramsay El Bastardo. Un sujeto de carácter salvaje y cruel, conocido por despellejar vivo a sus enemigos. Adoraba comer salchichas.

Si bien Flowey carecía de su alma y no podía experimentar sentimientos de la misma forma como los humanos o los monstruos, por un buen tiempo sus actitudes más "psicópatas" no habían hecho acto de presencia.

Elanor volteó otra vez, alumbrando la entrada.

\- No quiero que descubran este lugar. Empezaré a poner trampas o agujeros para que nadie venga...

 _\- ¿Trampas? ¿Quieres que te ayude con las trampas?_ – Sonrió.

\- Oh, te conozco. Sé qué harías cosas terribles...

Le mostró en los bolsillos de su mochila algunas sogas y herramientas. Dándole una mirada cómplice que Flowey no tardó en responder.

Los hermanos de Elanor continuaban explorando la zona. Estaban muy acostumbrados a la montaña Ebott. Y las historias sobre tesoros perdidos ya no le eran tan llamativas a su hermano mayor. De todas formas, gustaba de pasear ahí, jugar y hasta entrenar.

Aldaron le encantaba usar varas que hallaba, caídas de los árboles, e imaginaba que era un valiente guerrero, en espera de rescatar princesas o de enfrentar monstruos temibles. Tal como en los cuentos clásicos.

\- La perdimos... – Musitó el menor.

Maeglin había crecido al punto de que era ahora el más alto de los tres. Se había hecho físicamente fuerte; no estaría fuera de lugar en un equipo de fútbol americano. Su vestimenta había cambiado notoriamente. Ya había dejado atrás las ropas suaves y ahora usaba una coraza de metal más un cinturón. La verdad es que lucía como un futuro aprendiz de alguna guardia.

Aun así, no le gustaba pelear. Sólo intervenía cuando alguien intentaba molestar a sus hermanos o a sus amigos. Apenas un suave empujón bastaba para mandar a los tipos abusivos contra las paredes y sin ganas de buscar más problemas.

\- ...No la veo por ninguna parte. – Volvió a hablar, afligido.

Estaban algo habituados que Elanor los despistara y los terminara perdiendo. Llegaban a sospechar que no quería que la siguieran. Lo único que sabían aparte de lo fácil que se escabullía, es que tenía un amigo que vivía en los alrededores. Ya para esos años, Elanor les contó sobre "Flowey". Y la reacción de Aldaron fue de risa.

\- Déjame adivinar ¿Es una flor?

Elanor terminaba esas conversaciones incómodas a bofetones.

\- Siempre regresa...Relájate, Mae.

\- ¿Y si está perdida? - exclamó inquieto - ¿Y SI NOS PERDIMOS?

\- No la hemos perdido, sólo le dimos ventaja. Fear not, lil bro.

Una vez más, escalaron la montaña.

Para cuando estaban aproximándose dónde estaba ella. Ya había puesto las trampas.

Había un muffin con un papel que anotaba: Cómeme.

\- Elanor, ¿Crees que tengo 6 años?

Aldaron pasó por el lado del muffin y _¡Waka!_ Le cayó una bolsa repleta de piñones. Se fue quitando los piñones con cuidado, retrocedió y _¡Slip!_ Se resbaló con una cáscara de banana.

\- ¡Woah! ¡Mae! - Su hermanito lo agarró a tiempo - Ohhh...Muy bien, Elanor. Muy bien jugado...Ya sabemos que estás aquí.

Elanor le hizo señas a Flowey y le susurró.

\- Mira esto…

Tomó un piñón y le prendió fuego, se lo lanzó sin importar las consecuencias.

La cola llameante voló hasta que le dio a Maeglin, entre su armadura. El pobre gritó en pánico, agitándose y agarrado de Aldaron en socorro. Lamentablemente lo zangoloteaba fuerte.

Flowey y ella no paraban de reír.

\- ¡Hahaha!

\- ¡Aldaron! ¡FUEGO!

\- ¡Espera, aguarda!

Pateó el piñón en fuego lejos de su hermanito.

\- ¡Elanor! Te estás pasando. Puedes hacerme a mí tus travesuras, pero no a Mae.

\- Vete, Aldaron.

Usó un megáfono improvisado con hojas.

\- ¡Que se vayan, este lugar ya tiene dueños y no son ustedes!

\- No recuerdo que tú seas la dueña.

\- No lo soy. Pero llegué primero.

Flowey estaba aferrando una cuerda, a saber qué cosa iba a caer si lo soltaba.

\- ...Mi amigo tiene... manos resbalosas, yo que tú, me voy.

\- ¡Ha claro! Tu "amigo" el que vive en Villa Imaginación... ¡Pues dile que salga! Espera, déjame adivinar - Se agachó para mover unas cuantas flores silvestres - ¿Este es "Flowey"? ¡No, ya sé! Este, este otro. Dile que no sea mala hierba y se presente. O mejor aún... Hace amigos reales, no tienes ninguno excepto a Mae y a mí.

Maeglin tragó saliva - Eso no fue muy amable, Aldaron.

\- ¡Oh, relájate! Se lo digo por su bien. Nunca nos ha presentado al tal "Flowey" y ahora se nos esconde. No quiero que siga de adulta pensando que es... bueno... - susurrando - real.

No pudo evitar medir la broma de sus palabras a su malhumorada hermana. Claro, a la flor no le pareció grato que lo trataran de "imaginario". Flowey soltó la cuerda y cayó una bolsita encima de la cabeza de Aldaron, no le hizo ni un poco de daño, estaba liviano.

El jovial elfo recogió la bolsa envuelta en paños.

\- No entiendo esta broma.

De los paños se asomó UNA TARÁNTULA.

Los ojos de Aldaron se paralizaron y lanzó de inmediato la bolsa.

\- ¡MAE! ... – Ahogado, igual buscó conservar la calma- Re... Retirada, vamos Mae, vámonos, vámonos…

Lo intentó empujar, pero no lo movía un centímetro.

\- ¡Mae! Maeee...

Fueron cayendo más bolsas con arañas entre las ramas de los árboles, rebotaban y salían casi en gesto tímido hacia los elfos.

\- Tuviste razón, poner más de una mejoró el plan -Se contuvo la risa- Eres un genio, Flowey.

 _\- Lo sé_ – Volvió a guiñarle.

La tarántula se había liberado de los paños en los que había sido envuelta, y corría ahora en dirección a Aldaron.

Se acercó a él dando pequeños saltos, y ofreciéndole lo que era en apariencia una media luna.

\- ¿Gustas comprar una media luna horneada por arañas? Todo el dinero se utilizará para ayudar a arañas reales que siguen en las ruinas.

Las trampas y bromas pesadas de Elanor no le parecían nada divertido a Maeglin. Era el momento oportuno para salir, porque Aldaron se veía incapacitado para defender.

No escucharon que la tarántula hablara, simplemente la vieron venir. El gran Maeglin era incapaz de aplastarla, al igual que le sucedía con cualquier otro animal o ser vivo, la rodeó en su huida. Llevaba a Aldaron consigo, bajo su brazo derecho, como si fuera un libro, con tal de escapar de allá tan rápido como fuera posible.

La araña volvió a guardar su media luna y se retiró.

Se habían divertido de lo lindo junto a Elanor, viendo huir al par de hermanos.

 _\- Muahaha… Esto ha sido inolvidable, tenemos que hacer más trampas como estas._

\- Para eso necesitamos más víctimas. A ver si vienen pronto.

Volvieron a su guarida, seguidos por las arañas. Extrañamente también mantenían gran distancia con Flowey. Adentro de la guarida, se recostó entre unas almohadas, y él le hacía compañía.

Flowey parecía tan ausente como ella, aunque sólo pretendía. Estaba observándola en lo que la veía reposar. Y pensaba…Pensaba ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que se había divertido así en grande?

Esa carencia de alma, parecía que ya no era un problema, la flor tenía emociones. Se había reído con las trampas, como en otras ocasiones que se divertían. También se enfadaba cuando discutía con ella sobre otros temas, luego se perdonaban al día siguiente o a las horas.

Ya le había contado a Elanor sobre su... dificultad emocional. Ella lo apoyó.

Siempre se divertía con ella, lo hacía reír, lo hacía sentir feliz. Y eso era lo principal: SENTIR.

No había logrado lazos con otros monstruos, ni con su propia familia. Con excepción de un esqueleto que vivía en su propio mundo.

Le había dicho también que su relación con los monstruos del Inframundo no era buena. Que lo pasó bastante mal. Es por esto que ella se empeñó más aún en cuidar su amistad con él; hacer lo posible por alegrarle los días por delante.

A pesar de cómo era, ella era una verdadera amiga. Y eso le hacía sonreír sincero.

Esa misma noche se le ocurrió preguntar de la curiosidad sobre si ella no tenía otras amistades con quien compartir su tiempo.

\- _Elanor, hey…_

\- ¿Qué pasa, Flowey?

\- _¿Eso que dijo el bobo de tu hermano es cierto? ¿No tienes más amigos?_

\- No... Sólo tú.

\- _¿Por qué?_

\- Pues… - Llevó la mirada hacia el techo - Los elfos tienden a tratar de ser perfectos en todo... No puedo ser yo misma. Contigo puedo decir que me gustan las cosas de terror. Me gusta romper una que otra regla, me gusta el humor ácido. Me da risa hablar de Hitler.

Flowey no pudo evitar una risita perversa al recordar chistes relacionados a él y todo lo que era políticamente incorrecto.

\- _Hitler hubiera sido un gran amigo._

Elanor se rió también, ella lo tomó como broma, sin saber si Flowey lo decía en serio.

\- ...Me alegra haberte conocido.

Acarició sus pétalos de forma suave. Flowey tomó muy a gusto sus mimos, tenía suficiente confianza con ella. Frotó su alegre rostro entre las palmas de ella.

\- Ojalá pudiera vivir aquí contigo.

\- _¿Por qué no?_ \- Preguntó él, con una mirada traviesa.

\- ...Mis padres se sentirán mal si los dejo, incluso mis hermanos...

La elfa ya había reflexionado sobre esto. Consideraba que había pasado el tiempo suficiente para expresarle su idea. Lo miró de forma seria y le contó.

\- ...Hace tiempo me dijiste que te quedaste solo, y que los monstruos no te tratan bien. Así que... ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

¿Qué pensarían sus padres y sus hermanos sobre su "amigo"? Y ni hablar de todos los habitantes que se enteraran de la famosa flor parlante.

\- No será fácil al principio. Pero yo te voy a proteger. Nunca te voy a dejar solo.

Primero sonrió como respuesta, no su sonrisa malvada o "psicópata", sino su sonrisa de flor adorable. Le llamaba la atención ir afuera, conocer el mundo exterior.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo no se habían topado con otro monstruo, salvo a la distancia. Los Froggit, por ejemplo, que siguieron residentes en las ruinas evitaban a Flowey, y cuando pasaban cerca, se alejaban rápidamente. Puede que sólo les causara mala espina, o que habían conocido ya de antemano sus "pastillitas amistosas".

\- _¿Y cómo iremos?_

Elanor entonces colocó una maceta frente a él, la fue llenando con tierra.

- _¿Qué haces? ¿Es una maceta? ._.. _¿Es para hacer una trampa?_

Elanor usó una palita para ir moviendo la tierra alrededor de Flowey, y este la observaba inocente con lo que ocurría. Lamentablemente descubrió que Flowey estaba repleto de raíces, como las de los árboles. Eran gigantescas. Se extendían hacia todos lados.

\- Esto es un problema...

Buscó alguna otra herramienta, sólo tenía tijeras de podar. Al levantarlas, su amigo se puso altamente nervioso.

- _¡Aleja eso de mí!_

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto?

\- _¡Sí! ¡No lo uses! ¡Apártalo!_

\- No lo haré. Tranquilo.

La asentó en el suelo y Flowey aprovechó para lanzar las tijeras, de un latigazo con una de sus lianas. Cayeron por el agujero.

\- Hey, cálmate, uff...No te pueden hacer daño solas, sólo quien las use. Y no lo iba a hacer… Quería llevarte en esta maceta. No es para hacer trampas, es para transportarte. Pero...No sabía lo aferrado que estás.

\- _Creí que lo habías deducido, ¿Cómo crees que puedo seguirte?_

\- Oh... Cierto. Tienes razón... - Suspiró decepcionada- Voy a pensar esto con más cuidado. Voy a investigar estos días. Como dé lugar, te voy a sacar de aquí, Flowey.

...

Pasó una semana, en la que Elanor continuaba visitándolo y pasando con él las tardes y noches. De día se dedicaba a estudiar la situación sobre cómo sacarlo de la montaña.

Un día regresó un poco antes del atardecer. Estaba lloviendo fuerte y llevó consigo una capucha negra para cubrir su vestido púrpura.

\- ¡Flowey! -Su amigo apareció a su lado- ¿Bonito clima, no? Debes estar contento.

\- _Llegaste_ – Sonrió alegre.

Elanor se hincó junto a él.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de verte, pero igual estoy nerviosa.

Le contó que sus padres iban a hacer una mudanza de emergencia, que de hecho, varias familias lo harían.

\- Eso significa que no podré venir más aquí... Hoy mismo te voy a sacar. Así tenga que cargar todas tus raíces –Suspiró, preocupada - Ojalá no te haga daño si lo hago. No pienso irme sin ti...

\- _Claro que no me harás daño. Somos amigos inseparables_ – contestó animado.

\- ¡Ha! Por cierto…

De su mochila sacó una cajita de color blanco con un listón rojo. Las mejillas de la elfa se ruborizaron ligeramente, pero Flowey no entendió qué le pasaba.

\- Esto...es para ti... Es un regalo.

\- _¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí?_

Los ojos de Flowey se agrandaron, sorprendidos y rebosantes de felicidad. Él no había pensado en un regalo para ella, vaya que tendría que buscar uno muy bueno. Algo mejor que los postres de las arañas. Ni en algo tan típico como las flores doradas de sus tierras. Él mismo era una, así que no tenía sentido darle un racimo.

¿O quizás él mismo debía envolverse en un bonito papel y entregarse como obsequio a ella? Eso sonaba a una gran idea.

¿Pero qué sería el regalo que ella le dio?

\- _¡Oh! ¿Es la maceta?_

\- No, claro que no.

Elanor pensó detenidamente. Tenía una mala noticia. Revisó su mochila.

\- ¡La maceta! ¡NO! ¡Maldita sea! ¡La maceta! ¡La he olvidado! ¡Agh!

Flowey seguía viendo la caja con listón con curiosidad; su atención se distrajo cuando Elanor se alteró a causa de no hallar la maceta. La buscaba por todas partes y vaciaba su mochila, sin encontrarla.

\- _¿No hay maceta? Hum..._

Pensaba que si Elanor se iba de vuelta a buscar la maceta, ya no le daría tiempo de regresar, entonces tenía que hallar otra solución.

\- _Bueno, hay otra alternativa_ – Dijo confiado- _¿Qué te parece si te quedas? Podremos seguir divirtiéndonos, hay mucho que hacer aquí._

Los monstruos que conocían a Flowey no habrían sentido seguridad ante esas palabras, pero lo decía de manera tan animada y con una sonrisa... ¿Cómo no creer que tenía buenas intenciones?

\- _Anda, quédate...Sólo un ratito más._

\- Flowey… Ya te lo había dicho…

\- _Pero Elanor. Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿Cierto?_

\- Sí, lo eres.

\- _Y tú eres mi mejor amiga. Somos inseparables. Por eso…_ \- Puso una mirada triste - _Por eso debes quedarte._

Flowey estaba tan encantado con ella, creía ferviente que nadie ni nada los apartaría de su lado. Y sin ella, no se veía capaz de soportar el resto del tiempo solo, como antes. No quería sufrir esos lapsos depresivos, no de nuevo.

Elanor contaba los segundos. Si se quedaba un rato más, no iba a tener tiempo para sacarlo de ahí. Tenía motivos para no quedarse, no le podía decir en detalle sobre repentina mudanza. Lo que le parecía más urgente era salvarlo a él.

\- Flowey, tú confías en mí ¿Verdad?

Su amigo dejó de sonreír. Contestó con seriedad – _Claro que sí._

\- Voy a llegar. Te lo prometo.

- _¡Espera! …Quédate. Por favor, Elanor._ _ **Quédate conmigo.**_

\- Flowey. Voy a volver. Sí alcanzo. Sólo espérame.

Le dio un abrazo fuerte, el suficiente para no arruinar sus pétalos ni romper su tallo.

\- Y no abras tu regalo hasta que llegue yo, ¿De acuerdo? Es importante que no lo hagas sin mí.

\- _De acuerdo ¡Te voy a esperar! Pero si demoras_ – Le guiñó – _abriré el regalo sin ti._

\- Gracias, Flowey. Ya vengo… ¡Y no toques ese regalito!

Salió de la cueva y se dejó caer sentada, agarrando vuelo y así tratando de llegar a toda velocidad a su hogar.

La lluvia cesó al día siguiente.

Flowey se quedó estático, observando la luz del sol colándose encima de él.

La semana siguiente, Flowey siguió en ese estado, abandonando su expresión alegre.

El mes siguiente, Flowey pensó que Elanor finalmente se aburrió de él.

Meses después, Flowey culpó a la familia de Elanor, ellos seguramente la trataron de loca y la obligaron a abandonarlo.

Flowey dejó el regalo en un cuarto del castillo, no lo abrió.

Algo en él, algo dentro del vacío que formaba su entidad, había... Había una extraña fuerza que lo llenaba.

Negar ser abandonado una vez más, lo llenaba de **determinación.**

La luz de esas estrellas de cuatro puntas reaparecían por los sectores. La flor soltó una risa fuerte, mientras se dejaba llevar con su demencia.

\- _TENEMOS TOOOOODO... EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDOOOO..._ _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que no haya salido ambiguo este episodio, es evidente que Flowey usó RESET. No vayan buscando fórmulas incorrectas a mi historia, no es canon, aunque intento ser lo más certera posible.

Y sí, hice un ultra micro cameo de un personaje de GoT xD jajajaja Descuiden no hago fics de eso, no hacen falta.

Ahora se viene el menjunje, see ya!


	4. Capítulo 1

_Llegamos al capítulo 1. Transcurriendo desde el final del "Prólogo"..._

 _Elanor y sus hermanos despiertan en el mundo de los monstruos ¿Habrá algo que no cuadre aquí? La historia se repetirá con nuevos elementos._

 _A partir de aquí cada capítulo se volverá extenso, tendrán lectura para rato._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ElaTalE**

Capítulo 1

.

Frisk había divisado unos bultos bajo el prado de flores, más no pudo investigarlo, porque Chara eligió seguir a Flowey para obtener respuestas.

Esos bultos se movieron por una tercera presencia que había resultado aplastada.

\- Nhh...uhhh... - Al hacerlos a un lado, los bultos rodaron y se les desprendieron las flores amarillas.

Elanor se puso en pie, descubriendo que sus hermanos la acompañaban. No recordaba que hubiera vuelto junto a ellos, sólo había ido a buscar la...

\- ... ¡Ha, la maceta! ¡Flowey!

Aldaron se levantó, estiró sus brazos y soltó un último bostezo para despedirse de Morfeo. Le dio una sonrisa chistosa a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué hubo?

\- Hazte a un lado, tarado - Lo apartó - ¡Estás aplastando las flores! ¡Quita tus botas!

Aldaron cayó sentado, mientras Elanor se puso a mirar entre los pétalos.

\- ¿Elanor?

Maeglin también salió de encima - ¡Boop!

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Aldaron se quitó restos de tierra de su ropa.

Elanor dejó su búsqueda y se irguió - ¿Yo qué sé? Iba camino a casa ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hiciste? - Agarró a Aldaron.

\- ¡¿Yo qué?! – Alzó sus palmas en son de paz - Sé tanto como tú sobre este lugar. Cero.

Maeglin los separó.

\- No peleen, por favor... - Maeglin emitió un sonido de agobio - Esto no es casita.

\- Nope. No lo es – contestó Aldaron.

Los tres observaron el techo. No había. Era un agujero gigante.

Aldaron llevó las manos tras su nuca - Welp. Creo que nos caímos por ahí. Y nos salvamos gracias al gran trasero de Elanor.

Recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte su hermana. Caminó un poco. Mirando las flores.

\- Este sitio... Tiene que ser parte de la cueva - Elanor llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, con una expresión angustiada - ¿Flowey? ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta.

Aldaron la miró de reojo - ¿Tu amigo vive aquí? - Aldaron sonrió amplio, mientras que Elanor lo miró de forma asesina- ... Te pusiste a revisar entre las flores... Ya, admítelo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que admita?

\- ¡Es una flor!

Elanor suspiró irritada - Sí, es una flor.

Aldaron abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Maeglin hizo lo mismo y se quedaron mirando.

\- Oye, Elanor ... - Titubeó Maeglin - ¿Es cierto? ¿O te has...umm, golpeado muy fuerte?

\- ¡NO! No me golpeé, es la verdad - Habló a dientes cerrados - Es... una flor...

Aldaron ya no pudo evitar carcajear - ¡Claro! Si te la pasas regando flores, ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?

De los años que la conocían, carente de hacer amigos, creían que Flowey era un invento. Elanor jamás les dijo cómo lucía; Aldaron le gastaba bromas por eso.

\- Es una flor pero no como tú piensas que es. Yo que tú tendría cuidado.

\- ¿Qué me va a hacer? ¿Cantarme una canción y sonreírme? - Avanzó, completamente aventurado - Si no podemos escalar, hay salida en otro lado. Tenemos que ir rápido. Recuerden la mudanza.

Elanor se contuvo las ganas de golpearlo, no tenía los ánimos para continuar discutiendo ni probarles que era real. Maeglin permaneció junto a ella.

\- Yo te creo, no te preocupes.

\- Sí, gracias. No importa...

Si tan sólo Chara hubiera dejado que Frisk se quedara por un rato, el niño habría re afirmado lo que Elanor decía. No encontraron a Flowey, por ninguna parte. Esta vez Flowey no les dio la acostumbrada bienvenida, oh, pero sí que estaba vigilando. Eventualmente Frisk se encontró con su mamá adoptiva.

\- ¿Mami?

\- ¿Eh?

Toriel, la guardiana de las ruinas. Una criatura de blanco pelaje, vestía una toga púrpura con el símbolo Delta de la familia real. Tenía aborregadas orejas y cuernos pequeños. La cabrita monstruo recibió al niño, tal como antes.

\- Bienvenido, pequeño ¿Te has perdido? No tengas miedo, estas son las ruinas. Y yo me llamo Toriel... - sonrió con amabilidad - Creo que me dijiste "mamá", puedes llamarme así, si te sientes más cómodo. Por favor, mi niño, sígueme. Este lugar tiene muchos peligros.

Sí, realmente había empezado otra vez la aventura. Frisk se angustió, mientras que Chara estaba enfadado. Alguien había roto la promesa. Aunque poco le valía cual ruta rehacer; percibía ligeras diferencias. El hecho que Flowey los evitaba era una.

"Déjame hacer esto." le contestó a Frisk. Impidiéndole aún que se hiciera cargo. Chara mantenía la expresión relajada de Frisk y se dejó llevar por Toriel. Frisk le rogó en lo que iba con ella, que por favor, no la matara, que no repitiera esa nefasta elección.

"Esa fue tu elección, no mía. Deja de lloriquear. Voy a resolver esto de una vez."

Se alejaron de la zona donde los elfos seguían andando. Chara progresó rápido, ellos apenas estaban cruzando las puertas.

Elanor tenía dificultades para caminar, probablemente por esa larga caída, porque fue apachurrada por Aldaron y Maeglin. Tenía breves mareos, especialmente pensando qué había sido de su mejor amigo y cómo ella terminó ahí.

\- ¿Qué tienes, hermana? - preguntó preocupado su hermano menor.

\- Es que...No sé, tengo una sensación...rara. No me cuadra esto ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Yo estaba...Umm...Olvídalo. Vamos Maeglin. No tengas miedo.

Le tomó la mano y Aldaron ya se había adelantado, cruzando un cerco púrpura. La zona estaba bien construida, con la misma roca que formaba la montaña.

\- Este lugar es muy oscuro – Maeglin seguía junto a Elanor, siendo llevado de la mano- No me gusta mucho, en la oscuridad luego se esconden cucarachas, o quizás arañas.

Eso hizo temblar a Aldaron, aunque Mae lo había dicho sin mala intención.

Más adelante se veía luz, a través de una grieta en el techo. Iluminaba un pequeño círculo de césped verde. Los tres hermanos se acercaron y entonces...

Apareció una flor.

\- ¡Howdy! - Flowey sonrió con la misma forma amistosa de siempre.

Su repentina presencia asustó a Maeglin. Asomó una cola igual a la de los leones, su borla se había erizado.

\- ¿Qué? Es... ¡Es una flor! - Exclamó Maeglin.

\- Así es, soy una flor... Soy Flowey, la flor - Vio aquella cola, vio la cara de Maeglin.

Recordó cuando Elanor le habló de sus hermanos _"Algunos elfos tienen cola, como mi padre y mi hermanito"_ , más de una vez le preguntó si acaso los elfos no eran en realidad monstruos y no otro tipo de seres humanos.

\- ¿Es este tu amigo, Elanor?

Aldaron restregó sus ojos, ahí seguía Flowey. Ahora le debía una gran disculpa a Elanor. Mientras tanto, le pareció gracioso ver a la flor, pues sucedió que su broma terminó siendo una predicción. Le preguntó a Flowey si acaso iba a cantar una canción infantil. O hacer caer sus pétalos. Poderes amigables siendo una florecita amigable.

\- Puedo invocar pastillas amistosas. Es lo que comemos aquí en el Inframundo... ¿Quieren recibir un poco? - Entrecerró los ojos.

Nuevamente le pareció divertido lo que Flowey decía, "pastillas amistosas" sonaba demasiado tonto.

\- Ustedes han de ser los hermanos de Elanor, bienvenidos al Inframundo, vamos a divertirnos todos juntos – Sonriente.

\- ¿Flowey? ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó muy preocupada, estuvo por abrazarlo, cuando vio que encima de Flowey aparecieron sus "pastillas", girando rápidamente y formando una fila circular.

\- Antes de seguir, deben saber algo. Aquí hay una regla muy sencilla...

Su mirada se sombreó por unos segundos.

\- Hay que matar o...

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, un fuego fatuo le acertó y lo sacó de la tierra, mandándolo a volar.

\- ¡AUCH! – Chilló de manera aguda.

\- ¡FLOWEY!

Intentó seguirlo, la oscuridad tragó a Flowey, o quizás él huyó.

\- Tú... ¡¿Quién?!

\- ¿Se encuentran bien?

Se aproximó Toriel.

\- He llegado a tiempo esta vez, ese cretino estuvo por atacar a un pobre niño. No podía permitirlo dos veces.

La mujer cabra tenía unos ojos adorables y una sonrisa afable. Aunque parecía ser sincera, Elanor se lanzó a ella como una bestia salvaje.

\- Oh cielos – La mujer se paralizó, confundida.

\- ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi amigo?!

Ahora estaba apenada. Aunque tampoco entendía la fuerte reacción de Elanor. Maeglin la afirmaba del brazo, haciendo que se fuera tranquilizando.

Aldaron se apresuró en hablar - Lo siento, mi hermana es...Es complicada, ¡Elanor! Cálmate, no lo hizo de mala. Es una señora que nos protegió de... Esa flor. Creo que tu amigo no es tan "amigo" como dices.

\- Sí lo es, ¡Y usted es un monstruo!

\- ¡Oh! Por supuesto que sí. Soy un monstruo – No se lo tomó como una ofensa – Es la Tierra de los Monstruos. Por cierto, esa flor mencionó algo sobre ¿Pastillas Amistosas?

\- Sí, algo así dijo – Respondió Maeglin - ¿Cuál es el problema con esa plantita?

\- Temo que no lo sé. Tiene un comportamiento tan cruel. Les ha dicho a varios que hay que "Matar o ser Matado". Terrible… - Volvió a poner un rostro amable - Salgamos de este lugar. Las ruinas son complicadas para los jóvenes.

Ofreció su mano.

Después de que Elanor se calmó, Maeglin fue el primero en tomar la invitación de Toriel, y a su vez Aldaron tomó la otra mano de su hermanito. Elanor era la única que los seguía separada, a brazos cruzados.

\- Mi nombre es Toriel, soy la cuidadora de las Ruinas. No se preocupen, conmigo estarán a salvo.

Los elfos se sentían más tranquilos y a gusto estando en compañía de Toriel, pues Flowey les había dejado algo nerviosos.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora Toriel...Um… Tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a la tierra de los monstruos?

\- No sabría responder eso. Hace unas horas... Bueno... Dejé a un pequeño marcharse. Debo sonar algo irresponsable ¿Cierto?

\- No ¿Un niño, dice?

Toriel asintió - No son los primeros que caen aquí. Debería poner algo como... un colchón y almohadas - Se expresó preocupada - Ojalá nadie más caiga por este lado.

Toriel entretanto los iba guiando por el camino que llevaba a su casa. Había trampas que involucraban palancas o botones, suelos agrietados y también enemigos. Monstruos con aspecto de rana los observaban al pasar, pero bastaba con una mirada severa de Toriel para que no se les ocurriera molestar a los chicos. La cuidadora les explicó que al enfrentarse a un monstruo no era necesario atacarlo, pues era posible elegir alternativas para evitar una pelea, como darle cumplidos.

\- Eso no suena tan difícil. - A Mae le agradó descubrir vías para evitar peleas.

\- Por favor - Les mostró un muñeco de práctica. Los invitó a ver qué hacían. Aldaron se puso primero- Practiquen, ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

\- Yo, Aldaron Escudo de Postres deliciosos lo hará.

Aldaron estaba entretenido con esta modalidad de combate. Y puso manos a la obra.

\- Se ve que eres un muñeco divertido. Déjame contarte el chiste que mi papá me enseñó. Era un elfo ¡Pero no era yo! Quiero dejar eso claro. Era Elanor y un enano... - siguió narrando como iba, por sanidad del lector, prefiero no ponerlo completo xD.

Toriel escuchó el chiste y le terminó gustando a ella - ¡Ojojojo!

No podía parar de reír. Pensó en anotar ese chiste para compartirlo después. La única que no se rió fue Elanor.

\- Muy bien, Aldaron.

Maeglin optó por darle un abrazote al muñeco.

\- ¡Eso, Maeglin! ¡Que se rinda con tu ternura! – Animó Aldaron a su hermanito.

\- Awww, eso es igual de bien. Son muy buenos en esto.

En el turno de Elanor, ella decidió patear el muñeco. Y la expresión a gusto de Toriel pasó a horror.

Elanor volvió a patearlo, por si acaso.

\- ¿Terminamos? ¿O quieres ir a quemar otra planta?

\- Deja de ser tan huraña, somos sus invitados.

Elanor suspiró hondo. Y Aldaron miró avergonzado a la señora.

Toriel suspiró también, pero mantuvo la calma y los guió al resto del camino.

\- Ahora voy a darles una prueba, la más difícil, es para probar su fortaleza ¿Listos?

Se alejó a paso rápido.

\- Deben avanzar solitos, perdonen.

Ninguno se mostró temeroso, los hermanos de Elanor se divertían a lo grande.

\- Esto es genial. Ojalá nos de alguna recompensa. Algo para comer ¡O una espada súper cool! Mamá y ella se llevarían bien. Ojalá no tuviéramos que irnos tan rápido.

Elanor iba a paso lento. No tenía muchas ganas de continuar con las misiones de Toriel. Quería saber cómo y por qué estaban ahí y no en casa. No quería decirlo, que lo más probable es que había perdido la memoria justo después de haberse despedido de Flowey.

Sus hermanos la veían gruñir y estar de mal humor.

\- Yo me contentaría con una rebanada de pay, tengo algo de hambre.

No había ningún monstruo ni peligro en el largo pasillo, la prueba simplemente consistía en que tenían que ir por cuenta propia, sin tener miedo de que Toriel no estuviera allá para protegerlos.

\- Cierto que es una pena que tengamos que mudarnos... ¿Quizás podamos volver alguna vez? Sería divertido invitar a nuestros padres para que conozcan a la señora Toriel...y tomar té, o galletas.

Maeglin seguía comentando las cosas que podrían hacer para que sus padres se fascinaran con este fantástico lugar. Sin que se fijara quién brotó en el pasillo a sus espaldas.

Flowey los miró con enfado, casi con una expresión de pocos amigos. Recordaba la de bromas que les hizo con Elanor. Ahora, creía que los dos sólo eran unos papanatas. Conocía a un monstruo con una personalidad parecida a ellos.

Lo que sí, no vio a la elfa. Sólo hasta que se dio la vuelta, ella venía de frente, por lo que se volvió a hundir velozmente y desapareció, antes de que lo pillara.

Maeglin y Aldaron llegaron al final, Toriel se había estado ocultando tras una columna.

\- ¿Lo hemos hecho bien? – Preguntó Maeglin - Estas pruebas son divertidas

\- Lo hicieron maravilloso – Toriel les aplaudió y luego los observó curiosa - Uhm...Noto que tienen un color curioso y orejitas de punta. Son elfos, ¿cierto?

Ambos asintieron.

\- Pero su hermana...

\- Ella salió más a nuestra mamá... ¡Elanor! No seas tímida, apúrate.

\- Pero... Agh... Flowey, ¿Dónde estás?

Continuaron el camino. Toriel, entonces, notando que sabían hacer el trabajo en equipo, les pidió que tomaran camino al norte, donde estaría su casa.

\- Cualquier cosa, deben...

Revisó su bolsillo, un largo rato.

\- ...Mi teléfono... ¿Dónde está? Oh... Bueno – Les dio una expresión apenada - ¿Podrán arreglárselas un momento sin mí? Con gusto podría darles de comer – Sonrió - ¿Qué les gustaría?

\- Mi hermanito aquí y yo... - Señalando a Maeglin - somos de postres ¿Sería posible?

\- Es mi especialidad. Y siéntanse seguros, pequeños niños elfo. No se alejen demasiado.

Acarició la melena de los dos.

Elanor la movió ligeramente y Toriel se fue, un poquito nerviosa - Ok, ok, chao, chao, chao.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan mala con ella? Sigue así y el público va a votar que te echen de los primeros.

\- Para lo que me importa esa cabra piro maníaca. Yo sólo quiero saber dónde está Flowey y qué pasó.

\- Te recuerdo que la señora Toriel dijo que tengamos cuidado con él. No es amigable.

\- Tú no lo conoces. No sabes un chango. Ya, vamos.

\- Trollcilla – Le volvió a aconsejar- Aquí los monstruos son amigables, no las flores. Algunas cosas acá no funcionan como donde vivimos.

En lo que andaban, encontraron un letrero que decía: Tienda de Postres. Aldaron se le hizo agua a la boca.

\- Rico…

Habían más detalles bajo el título: Venta de arañas. Todas las ganancias van dirigidas a las arañas reales. Mucho más abajo. Con los detalles de cómo comprar.

\- ¡AAAAACK! – Aldaron gritó horrorizado.

Dos telas estaban bien adheridas en el muro, una mucho más grande. Ofrecían donas.

La elfa revisó un bolsillo dentro de su chaqueta. Bingo - Ten, Maeglin.

Elanor le dio unas 30 monedas de oro a su hermanito.

\- Compra lo que quieras – Sonrió con malicia.

\- No, Mae, noooo...

\- ¿En verdad? – Sonrió inocente y agradecido - Muchas gracias hermana.

Tomó las moneditas de oro y se acercó a la venta de arañas. Una araña descendió por la tela grande, y estiró sus patitas. Maeglin le dio las monedas de oro, y la araña se retiró para después regresar con donas caseras.

Recibió las donas. Tenían buen aspecto, salvo porque algunos pedacitos tenían restos de telaraña, y de otras cositas que no tenían aspecto muy comestible, pero eran arañas después de todo...Mae no se hizo mucho lío y empezó a quitar las cosas que no se iba a comer, pero cuando le ofreció una dona a Aldaron, él se erizó como si le hubiera invitado un estofado de ratones.

\- ...Pero, si son donas... Están deliciosas - Se comió una de las donas y Aldaron se puso verde, sintiendo nauseas - ¿No quieres una tú, Elanor?

Le ofreció donas a su hermana, mientras que en la telaraña las arañas iban tomando nota de quienes les habían ayudado en su causa y comprado postres.

\- Gracias, Maeglin, pero Aldaron le hace falta el azúcar - Agitó las donas- ¡Mhhh! Ricas donas hechas por arañas ¿Quieres? - Se la intentó restregar a Aldaron.

\- ¡IH!

Huyó por un pasillo y ¡Paf! Tropezó con una roca.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!

\- Perdón, eh... – Alzó las cejas - Una roca que habla...

Después Maeglin se aproximó. Y la roca parecía encantada con la presencia del más joven.

\- Ohhh, hola bombón, ¿Quieres que me mueva para ti? No hay problema.

De inmediato se colocó en una plataforma, desactivando la trampa de púas.

\- Listo, cariñito.

\- Que amable.

Maeglin le dio las gracias y avanzaron. Cuando Elanor intentó avanzar, la roca se movió de lugar.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Debo quedarme ahí? No lo sabía – respondió la roca.

De pronto, Elanor la levantó.

\- ¡AAAAH!

Y la arrojó al riachuelo. Recogió otra que estaba inanimada. La acomodó en la plataforma.

\- ¿Acabas de asesinar una roca, ahogándola? – Aldaron no supo qué pensar - Te importan las flores, pero no las rocas. No te entiendo, Elanor.

Ella respondió sacando una dona de las arañas.

\- ¿Qué cosa dijiste?

\- Nada, ¡Nada de nada! ¡No me la acerques!

Prosiguieron - Eso es, nada. Sigan caminando - Apenas pisó el suelo, cayó al primer nivel. Las piedras estaban sueltas por donde pisó.

\- Eso fue el karma.

Elanor cayó a salvo en una cama de hojas otoñales. Además, había una zanahoria bastante grande, junto a ella.

Sus hermanos pusieron gestos nerviosos. No querían que continuara violenta con los habitantes de las ruinas.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Elanor! ...¡No mates esa zanahoria! Ahora bajamos. No mates nada.

Elanor miró el aspecto perturbador de la zanahoria. Esta le sonrió de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué miras tanto? Acércate y te daré un mordisco que nunca olvidarás, beta caroteno.

El monstruo, llamado Vegetoid, dejó de sonreír y se vio altamente asustado.

\- Sólo quería decir que debes comer tus vegetales.

Tras escuchar a Elanor y ver su expresión huraña, se escondió entre la maleza, asomándose sólo por momentos para asegurarse de que ya se hubiera ido.

\- Elanor, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Maeglin.

La ayudaron a salir del lugar, pero luego Elanor volvió a caer por otro hueco.

En el agujero había un lecho de flores, y un fantasma reposaba sobre estas, mirando hacia el techo. La llegada de Elanor no pareció alterarlo en lo absoluto, simplemente siguió ahí.

\- Me he caído... y ahora no puedo levantarme. Hola, soy Napstablook.

\- Elanor, creo que no hace falta que te pidamos que no mates al fantasma...

La miraban desde arriba, cuando entonces Maeglin cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Aldaron... ¿Puede matarse a un fantasma?

\- Uhhh... No lo sé, mamá es un fantasma. Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle.

\- Oye, tú puedes flotar – respondió Elanor a Napstablook.

\- Oh, cierto... Gracias.

El fantasma hizo aparecer un sombrero de copa y se despidió de forma cordial, desvaneciéndose.

Elanor comentó - Mamá nos hubiera enseñado a flotar. La muy tacaña - Tomó las escaleras, hasta reunirse con ellos- ¿Cómo pasamos el otro lado? Oh, ya sé.

Empujó a Maeglin en otro agujero.

\- Duuude, ¿qué onda contigo? – preguntó alterado, Aldaron.

Afortunadamente su plan no fue del todo abusivo. Maeglin encontró una palanca. Desactivaron la trampilla para seguir avanzando.

\- Buen trabajo, Mae...- Siguió atento a su hermana – Elanor. Por fa, deja de empujar a Mae. O ahogar rocas...o... alguna cosa con arañas.

\- Lo intentaré. No es mi día...

Encontraron un árbol marchitado, sus hojas otoñales estaban regadas en el suelo. Toriel apareció por la entrada, saludándolos. Les preguntó si se encontraban bien y si estaban listos para descansar. Tenía todo alistado. Los chicos avanzaron, cuando la elfa captó un brillo extraño tras las hojas amontonadas de la terraza del lugar.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Lucía como una espina brillante.

\- No lo sé... – Contestó Aldaron.

Elanor la tocó con el índice y emitió un sonido corto, agudo. Después de eso, se desvaneció.

\- Elanor...No toques nada, no hagas nada, ¿Sí?

Entraron, siendo bienvenidos por Toriel. La casa era cálida y bien ordenada.

\- Improvisé un cuarto que tenía en renovaciones. Y moví una cama extra para que descansen - Percibió olor a quemado - Ya vuelvo - Fue a la cocina.

\- Es muy amorosa ¿No? - Maeglin asintió. Y luego los dos observaron a su hermana.

\- Es amable, pero no me comprará con pastel. Quemó a mi amigo.

\- ¿Por qué es tu amigo? – Preguntó Maeglin - A mí me parecía que tenía malas intenciones...

No era de los que sospecharan o tuvieran prejuicios de los demás a primera vista. Por lo que sus palabras tenían que tomarse muy en serio.

\- Como que es de esas personas, digo, flores... Que lucen adorables, pero ocultan que es lo que son realmente...

Por momentos el tema de Flowey le parecía confuso, porque estaba seguro de que Elanor no iba a hacerse amiga de un villano, así que la única posibilidad era... Una desagradable.

\- Tengo la sensación de que el tal Flowey te estuvo engañando. Elanor, debes tener cuidado si es que lo volvemos a ver. Puede que la señora Toriel nos haya salvado la vida... No tengo idea de lo que esa flor pensaba hacer con esos caramelos "amistosos"…

\- Mae me sacó las palabras de la boca. Ten cuidado, hermanita.

Y entraron al cuarto que Toriel había preparado para ellos. La comodidad de la cama y el olor a postre que venía de la cocina hizo que Maeglin no tardara en "plopear", algo que había heredado de su padre. Un sueño pesado. Apenas se echó, se quedó dormido instantáneamente. Aldaron le siguió poco después.

Ella no concilió el sueño como sus hermanos. No importaba cuanto intentaba relajarse, no llegaba el cansancio ni sentía sus párpados pesados. En lo único que se daba vueltas era en qué momento cayó ahí, como pasó, donde estaban sus cosas, ¿Qué pasaba con Flowey? Parecía evitarla.

Ni pensó en las palabras de advertencia de ellos, su amistad y cariño eran incondicionales a su amigo flor. No quería botar 9 años de amistad a la basura. No se iba a quedar ahí, esperando que una mujer cabra les diera consejos. Tenía que salir e investigar.

Había tres pedazos de pay en la mesita. No los tomó, sólo salió y se puso a explorar. Vio un piso bajando las escaleras.

\- ... ¿Flowey, estas ahí?

Repentinamente Toriel llegó junto a ella y tomó amablemente su mano.

\- Jovencita, no hay nada aquí. Ve a descansar.

\- Suéltame. Ahora.

Toriel tenía una expresión preocupada. La soltó con suavidad.

\- Atacaste a mi amigo. Agradece que a mis hermanos les caes bien, por ellos lo dejaré pasar.

Se dio media vuelta y Toriel volvió a frenarla.

\- Por favor, no te vayas. Tus hermanos aún duermen. Discutamos esto cuando tengan sus energías repuestas...

Le hizo caso, por sus hermanos. Pero le advirtió que no dormiría y estaría vigilando. Así, pasaron varias horas...

Para cuando despertaron, Maeglin se había sentido algo culpable por la dureza con la que se había expresado con Elanor respecto a Flowey, cuando él era generalmente pura dulzura…

La verdad era que la florecita le daba mala espina. Y si Toriel tampoco confiaba en ella, debía ser por una buena razón. Se preocupaba por Elanor y no quería que su hermana saliera lastimada.

Aun así tuvo un buen descanso, y el aroma de los pies de canela con mantequilla hizo su despertar dulce y apacible. Todavía estaba enrollado con las sábanas, parecía una enorme piñata.

Aldaron por su parte había convertido su cama en un nido desarreglado, y roncaba ligeramente. Elanor cumplió con lo que había dicho respecto a no dormir. Cuando sus hermanos despertaron, lo primero que captaron sus miradas fueron las deliciosas rebanadas de pay que los esperaban.

\- PAY.

Mae tomó su rebanada y al dar la primera mordida, vio a Elanor con los brazos cruzados y cara de sueño.

\- ¿Elanor? ¿No dormiste bien?

\- No dormí. Pero no me siento mal, Maeglin. No tengo sueño - Aunque tuviera ojeras y luciera enmarañada, no tenía realmente cansancio, no físico.

\- Estaba vigilando.

\- ¿Vigilando? ¿Para qué?

Elanor quedó viendo a Aldaron.

\- Sigues con esa idea. La Sra. Toriel es muy amable, nos dio comida y camas.

Terminaron sus trozos.

\- ¿No comerás el tuyo?

\- Guárdenlo.

Aldaron se encogió de hombros y guardó el último trozo en su bolso.

\- Nos tenemos que ir. Debo encontrar a mi amigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Su pequeña aparición para Frisk/Chara. Y mamá Toriel pensando en lo mejor para los demás.

¿Por qué Elanor y sus hermanos aparecieron de la nada? Sé que pueden haber ciertos huecos, y como en muchas historias, se irán rellenando en los otros capítulos.

Aparte, que gruñona estuvo Elanor, ahora sí conocieron a la real xP

 **Saludos especiales a RatchetPower-chan! Gracias por seguirme y darme mi primera bonita review :,) mucha DETERMINACIÓN para ti 3**


	5. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2. Ya será tiempo para dejar las ruinas y a Toriel. Con la impaciencia de Elanor, Aldaron y Maeglin tendrán que tomar una rápida decisión._

 _Y una pequeña charla entre "Frisk" y Flowey se dará en los alrededores de Snowdin._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ElaTalE**

Capítulo 2

.

Aldaron, Maeglin y Elanor llegaron al comedor. Ahí estaba Toriel, leyendo un libro. Se quitó sus gafas de lectura y les saludó, preguntando qué les pareció el pay y si querían más.

\- Nos encantó. Y ahora vamos a seguir el camino - Aldaron dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo - ¿Dónde está la salida?

\- Oh... ¿Salida? –Suspiró- No hay salida. Esto... Son ruinas sin salidas. Entiendo la expresión de sus rostros, pero no se preocupen. Sé que estarán a salvo aquí. Los puedo cuidar. Darles cobijo, comidita. Incluso puedo terminar su educación. Siempre quise ser maestra.

\- Señora. Fue muy amable, pero tenemos nuestra propia mamá. No hace falta retenernos – Elanor recordó la charla anterior. Estaba sospechando que Toriel los quería retener desde un principio.

\- Ella también cocina rico – Aldaron recibió un zape de su hermana, antes que saliera del tema central - ...Lo que quisimos decir es que...Uhm... Sí. Tenemos que irnos. Claro que no la dejaremos aquí botada. Queremos que conozca nuestros papás y—

Toriel lo interrumpió - No pueden salir – Contestó a secas. Hizo como que seguía su lectura.

Aldaron intentó otro medio - ¿Y si viene con nosotros?

\- No. Ya no seguiré este tema. Si necesitan otra cosa, por favor, háganlo saber…

\- Por favor… - Maeglin observó preocupado a Toriel.

\- La salida está donde me prohibiste seguir, ¿Verdad? – Elanor se devolvió donde estaban las escaleras.

\- ¡NO! - Dejó su libro y persiguió a Elanor- Por favor, ¡Por favor, no te vayas así!

Los hermanos de Elanor siguieron a Toriel.

\- ¡No quiero hacerte daño! Todos los que se van de aquí, todos... Se van. Nunca más regresan. **Asgore** no los dejará en paz... Ustedes igual son humanos.

Toriel sobrepasó a Elanor y bloqueó el paso dejando un muro de fuego mágico. La elfa retrocedió.

\- ¡DÉJANOS SALIR!

Maeglin, temeroso, tomó a su hermana del brazo. Ellos no querían pelear con la mujer que los atendió de un modo tan protector.

\- ¡DEBO VER A MI AMIGO!

\- Mi niña. Esa flor no es tu amigo. Ya lo había escuchado, fisgoneó al niño que les mencioné, estaba por atacarlo... Esa flor no es una flor, no es normal. Deben quedarse.

Extendió los brazos. Bloqueaba la entrada.

\- Vuelvan a sus cuartos, o jueguen, o lean. Pero no vengan más aquí.

\- Señora Toriel, ¿Qué tal si ese niño está en problemas? ¿No es mejor ir a buscarlo? – preguntó Aldaron.

\- Ese niño fue el único que... Que me demostró que puede ser fuerte. Pero...estoy bastante arrepentida. No lo volveré a hacer, al menos... Al menos debo protegerlos a ustedes...Aun tengo una oportunidad...

Elanor volteó y habló con sus hermanos.

\- Si ustedes no encuentran el modo de sacarla. Lo haré a mi modo, y será por las malas.

Caminó de vuelta a la casa, iba hacia la cocina a buscar algún arma con que amenazarla, tal vez un cuchillo.

\- Mae, rápido, tenemos que pensar qué hacer.

\- ...oh, cielos...

Maeglin no supo que hacer al principio.

\- Aldaron, ¿Qué hacemos?

\- ¡Eso te pregunto yo! - contestó alarmado.

Maeglin corrió en círculos y después se paró frente a Toriel.

\- Señora Toriel. No tiene que preocuparse. Nuestra hermana es algo ruda, pero muy amorosa... ¡Aunque suene contradictorio! - Hablaba apresurado - Seguramente ha de estar algo confundida, porque piensa que la flor es un amigo...Um, ¿Quizás si nos deja salir cinco minutos podamos dar una vuelta y ella se relaje un poquito? No nos alejaremos mucho, y tenemos un teléfono.

\- Pero yo ya no tengo uno, mi niño. No me harás cambiar de parecer.

Elanor venía de regreso, no había conseguido encontrar cuchillos, Toriel mantenía los objetos peligrosos bajo seguro, y la mayoría de las cosas que había en la casa eran libros y ... más libros.

\- Fiu, Elanor, justo le explicaba a la señora Toriel que quizás podríamos salir un momento, no hace falta enojarse, ¿No prefieres comer la rebanada de pay que guardaste?

Maeglin hacía lo imposible por crear armonía, aunque esto era seguro se rompería inevitablemente.

Elanor apartó suavemente a su hermanito- No necesito armas para sacarte de mi camino - Se tronó los puños.

Aldaron la afirmó de un brazo. Maeglin del otro. Los arrastró con ella.

\- ¡Apártate, señora cabra!

Toriel suspiró y mandó una porción de su fuego hacia ellos. Las esquivaron moviéndose de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Si no quieren continuar, abandonen. Por favor.

Su hermana estaba por colapsar, lucía más engrifada que un gato persa.

\- Uhm... Oiga, señora Toriel. Habían dos gallegos y...

Aldaron se puso a contarle algunos chistes. Toriel no se estaba riendo esta vez, pero sí lucía insegura en cuanto a atacarlos.

\- A que no sabe el chiste del perro. Era un perro...y...

Acordarse lo distrajo y se puso a reír.

\- El perro...Oh cielos, el perro... ¡Hahaha!

Maeglin recordó lo que su hermano lo hizo con el Dummy, así que la solución era seguir lo que Toriel les enseñó. Se aproximó valiente, contra los ataques de Toriel. Entre más cerca iba, Toriel apartaba más su fuego mágico.

\- No, ¿qué haces? Para. Para, por favor, no lo hagas, no, no, no...No...

Maeglin le dio un fuerte abrazo y Toriel no pudo hacer nada más que recibirlo, conmovida.

Aldaron seguía liado con el chiste del perro.

\- Ay, ay...Y luego el perro... ¡Hablaba! ¡Jajaja! ... - Paró su carcajada en seco - ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Elanor le señaló lo que hizo Maeglin.

\- ¡Maeglin, eso es! ¡Continua!

Seguía paralizada con el amoroso abrazo de Maeglin. Aldaron y Elanor cruzaron las puertas.

\- Pero... Pero... ¿Por qué no se quieren quedar? Tú... ¿Y si tú te quedas conmigo? Prometo cuidarte. Sé que no puedo reemplazar a tus papás, pero tras esas puertas no hay nada... Maeglin, tienes un alma pura, algo raro de ver por aquí. Sería terrible si te sucede algo.

\- Elanor, me quedaré aquí, voy a esperar a Mae.

Se quedó en la entrada, mirando lo que sucedía. No intervino, sabía que Maeglin sabría cómo convencer a Toriel.

Elanor, por su parte, continuó sola el rumbo. Tan sólo quería encontrarse con Flowey.

\- Señora Toriel, gracias por pensar eso de mí.

Lejos de tomarse tales cumplidos como algo que ya sabía de antemano, Maeglin se sintió realmente conmovido por ser calificado como alguien con un alma pura.

\- Me encantaría quedarme un poco más, y comer otra rebanada de pay... Con una taza de chocolate, pero mis hermanos me necesitan ahora mismo, somos... Como los tres mosqueteros.

No sabía si Toriel había leído aquella historia, o escuchado de ella, pero parecían gustarle tanto los libros que quizás entendería la referencia.

\- No puedo dejar que se vayan solos, pero... Prometo que vamos a regresar, y luego podríamos invitar a nuestros padres a venir, o a usted a visitarnos... Y habrá té, con postres...

Una de las debilidades de Maeglin eran las cosas dulces, y los postres, algo que ciertamente iba con su personalidad.

\- No se preocupe, no vamos a dejarla sola, es una promesa sellada con pay de mantequilla y canela.

...

Elanor no tardó en encontrar a su querido amigo, Flowey.

Había aparecido frente a ella, tal y como había aparecido momentos atrás, en una colina de césped verde iluminado por un rayo de luz.

\- Oh... Hola, veo que has logrado salir de las ruinas, me gusta tu determinación.

No se le veía lastimado de modo alguno por haber sido atacado con el fuego de Toriel.

Su cara cambió por un momento, algo tétrico titilaba en la mueca, antes de volver a su sonrisa adorable - Aunque habría sido mejor que la mataras.

Muchas veces Elanor se rió con las cosas que decía Flowey, lejos de cruel, ella creía que sólo era de humor ácido. Pero la circunstancia y lo que dijo, no acompañaba eso como chiste.

\- Flowey, ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Estás bien?

Estuvo por acercar su mano a él, cuando vio las famosas "pastillas", algunas flotando libres encima de Flowey.

\- Mejor que nunca.

\- ...No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que no es así. Pareces enojado, ¿Seguro que no estás malherido?

No lo decía porque Toriel lo echó, sino que ella hablaba en un sentido emocional. Flowey continuó obstinado en decir que estaba bien. Entonces, agregó…

\- Nunca había estado mejor, desde que me abandonaste. - Lo dijo sin soltar su adorable sonrisa.

\- ... ¿Qué? Aguarda, yo no te abandoné. Creo que ni siquiera llegué a casa, yo...

\- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Elanor?

Ella no sabía qué contestar. No se acordaba, excepto salir de la cueva.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Acaso no vas a darle una respuesta a tu gran amigo, Flowey?

\- No recuerdo qué pasó.

\- Oh, yo creo que recuerdas. Simplemente… - Su rostro comenzó a cambiar, a un estado bastante maligno.

\- Me abandonaste... _PARA...HACERME... **S.U.F.R.I.R**..._

Elanor nunca había tenido miedo, no con Flowey. Y se mantuvo firme en no permitir esa negativa emoción. Igual le dolía verlo actuar mal y decir esas cosas.

Flowey estaba haciendo lo inverso a Maeglin.

...

Las palabras de Maeglin curaron las culpas de Toriel. Ya había aceptado parar la batalla.

\- Yo... Siento que no he podido hacer bien mi trabajo. Desde... desde mucho antes de venir aquí, perdí dos niños, muy importantes para mí. Y conforme pasó el tiempo, otros se sumaron. Sin que pudiera hacer nada. Quizás no puedo protegerlos, pero...

Abrazó fuerte a Maeglin.

\- Algo me dice que ustedes podrán hacer el trabajo que yo no pude hacer... – Le regaló una sonrisa tierna - Si ven al niño humano, por favor, no dejen que le pase nada.

Soltó suavemente a Maeglin y se despidió de ellos. Conteniendo unas lagrimitas.

\- Eso fue increíble, hermanito - Le dio palmadas en el hombro- Eres el orgullo de esta familia, y...

Ya en el sitio, vieron a Elanor y a Flowey. Las esferas, moviéndose hacia ella.

\- ¡ELANOR!

Las esferas se desviaron de ella. Flowey prefirió mandarlas contra ellos.

\- ¿Flowey? – Ahora sí estaba asustada - ¿Qué haces?

Ambos se agacharon, esquivaron el primer ataque.

\- ...Tú... Tú quisiste herir a mi hermanita. - Aldaron entrechocó los dientes - Elanor, aléjate de esa cosa. Es un demonio.

Por más que luciera a una pelea, y que Flowey actuaba cruel, ella no se movió.

\- N-no... No digas eso. No lo es. Es mi... Es mi mejor amigo - Miró a Flowey, nerviosa- Aún somos amigos, ¿cierto, Flowey? Yo... Yo no te abandoné. Yo no te dejé solo. Dije que no lo haría. Flowey.

Otro grupo de esferas apareció.

\- Flowey... Flowey... Yo soy tu amiga.

\- Yo tampoco te he abandonado, después de todo **soy tu mejor amigo… Y por eso los voy a matar por ti.**

Disparó de nuevo sus caramelos amistosos contra Aldaron y Maeglin.

\- ¡Aldaron, cuidado!

Lo empujó para quitarlo del camino, pero él no consiguió esquivar el ataque del todo.

\- Podemos hacernos fuertes de esta forma, Elanor, ¿Te lo expliqué alguna vez?

Hizo aparecer otras esferas. Ella no lo soportó más y se interpuso entre Flowey y sus hermanos, estando aún nerviosa y sin saber que hacer o pensar con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La flor cambió su rostro por uno decepcionado - Alguna vez lo entenderás.

Se enterró en la tierra y desapareció, como si no hubiera estado ahí.

\- ¡Maeglin! ¿Estás bien? -Lo ayudó a pararse - ¡No plopees!

Elanor se acercó a su hermanito, le dio su parte del pay para reponer energías. Funcionó al instante.

\- ¿Mae? - Suspiró aliviada luego de revisarlo - Estás bien - Lo abrazó- Yo... yo lo siento. Yo... Él...

No se quejaron con Elanor. Ya habían dado su opinión y Flowey dejó las pruebas a su vista.

\- Sigamos el camino. Hay que buscar una salida. No los apuro, papá y mamá obvio que no se irán sin nosotros.

Elanor se tomó la cabeza, estaba mucho más afectada que ellos dos.

\- ...Flowey... Necesita ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda?

Lo que pensaba Aldaron en cuanto a ayuda, era en podarlo. Intentó herir a su hermana, terminando por atacar a Maeglin.

\- Elanor. Soy el mayor, así que... Por favor, si lo ves, aléjate de él. No le hables, no lo mires. Sólo huye. Avísame. Hazme caso.

La elfa asintió, aunque probablemente no lo cumpliría. Siguió a sus hermanos.

La salida dejó un claro de luz. Y un camino cubierto por nieve. Aldaron sacó una bufanda para él, Maeglin estaba protegido por su armadura. Le ofreció a Elanor otra bufanda, la rechazó.

\- No tengo frío.

\- ¿No tienes frío? No, no... - Movió su índice de izquierda a derecha- Tú sabes cómo era papá, no nos dejaba estar desabrigados.

Se lo colocó, cuando escuchó un ¡Crac! tras ella. No vio a nadie.

\- ¿Pasamos ese tronco?

\- ¿Ah? - Aldaron miró de reojo - Sí, nadie lo pisó.

\- Que raro...

El tronco estaba roto de antes, ellos evitaron pasar por encima. Cualquier sonido los alteraba, debido al incidente con Flowey.

Elanor estaba perturbada y ahora sentía que estaba todo el tiempo con ellos, vigilando. No supo si estaba siendo paranoica.

\- ¿Qué les dijo la señora cabra?

\- Sólo que siguiéramos este camino. Debe haber un pueblo adelante.

Maeglin volteó también, juró haber visto una sombra pequeña.

\- Chicos, chicos, chicos. Calma, no dejaré que ninguna flor psicópata nos golpee con sus caramelos. Miren, sólo hay que cruzar ese puente, piece of cake.

\- Creo que algo o alguien nos está siguiendo…

Dijo Maeglin cuando estaban ya por cruzar el puente. Todos voltearon, no había algo extraño a la vista.

\- ...Juro que lo escuché.

Hubo más sonido de ramitas al ser aplastadas. Y una sombra apareció a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban. En otras circunstancias, seguramente se habrían arrancado en ese momento... Se quedaron paralizados, observando. La sombra se iba acercando a ellos, y pronto dejó de verse oscura y amenazadora para...

Revelarse como un esqueleto bajito y rechoncho (o bueno, de "huesos grandes"), vestido casual, junto con una enorme sonrisa.

Flowey estaba tras unos arbustos, analizando su reencuentro con Elanor. La verdad es que había esperado espantarla y que se disculpara por dejarlo casi un año entero solo. Sin embargo, no actuó con ningún cargo de culpa; había algo que no le cuadraba, a menos que Elanor tuviera el coraje para fingir que no hizo nada malo.

¿Hizo realmente algo malo? Después de todo, fue su amiga de muchos años, lo visitó todos los días de su vida, tantas veces como le era posible ¿Quizás habías sido... muy cruel? ¿Quizás tenía que haber sido más paciente y escuchar su explicación?

Cuando estaba rememorando sus palabras al no recordar haber llegado a su casa, una mano lo jaló de su tallo, con un intento brutal por sacarlo de la tierra. Flowey usó todas sus raíces, impidiendo ser arrancado. Al girar su cabeza, vio a Frisk.

\- ¡AH! - se le curvó la boca del susto.

Frisk lo soltó.

Notó que iba armado, así que hizo aparecer sus letales caramelos amistosos.

\- No me esperaba eso de ti, que movimiento tan sucio, IDIOTA... ¡Vas a pagarlo!

Frisk guardó su arma y alzó las palmas en señal de tregua.

\- Oye, ¿Por qué reseteaste todo de nuevo?

La flor dejó de poner una cara furiosa, mantenía girando sus caramelos. Frisk siguió hablando.

\- Pensé que me habías hecho prometer que no volviera a resetear, ¿No fue así? ¿O te sentiste solo aquí abajo? Sé que no te fuimos a visitar. Seguí tu promesa, es todo...

Flowey infló sus mejillas y finalmente canceló su ataque.

\- ¿Y qué? Lo hice y ya... No hay nada que puedas hacer ¡JIjijijiji!

Frisk frunció un poco el ceño, mientras que Flowey hacía una cara burlona - ... ¿Quiénes son los elfos?

\- Ha... Son nadie que te importe.

\- ¿Nadie? - Lo contempló de costado - Que yo recuerde, no viven elfos aquí y realmente parece que están perdidos... Dime la verdad.

\- Esa es la verdad. No tiene importancia. Ya reseteé, quizás lo haga otra vez, en cualquier minuto.

Flowey rió perverso, Frisk no se intimidó, era la costumbre.

\- No tiene sentido. Tú no tenías ese poder... Ni siquiera deberías recordar lo que pasa después de eso...

Notó a Flowey con los ojos puestos en Elanor, puesto que Maeglin junto a Aldaron estaban siguiendo al esqueleto y ella se estaba quedando atrás.

\- Es la elfa... Ella hizo algo contigo. Hmm... - Tenía una corazonada de lo que sucedía - ¿Crees que te ayude a salir de aquí?

\- ¿Y eso qué demonios te importa? ¡Es mi plan, no te entrometas! Nunca te importó lo que me pasó después...

\- Me importas, también eres mi amigo... - Comenzó a caminar hacia Snowdin - Si sabes lo que haces, deja que también yo te ayude. Deja que hable con ella. Si se trata de tu final feliz, no veo por qué no hacerte caso.

\- ¿En serio? - Por un momento el rostro de Flowey se tornó más sereno.

Frisk asintió - Al menos para compensar las visitas que debí darte. Y si acaso algo sale mal, sólo hay que usar ese don ¿Cierto?

El niño se alejó más y más, Flowey no lo siguió, pero sí le dejó satisfecho la conversación.

Y cuando se perdió de la vista de todos... Sonrió. Ciertamente ya podía percibir importantes diferencias desde el último RESET.

La llegada de los elfos, de Elanor específicamente, hicieron desenganchar sus interacciones repetitivas con los monstruos. Cuando antes Toriel le negaba hablar sobre la idea de abandonar la casa, ahora sí que pudo marcharse sin que le diera vueltas. Y mientras Aldaron y Maeglin durmieron a pierna suelta las habituales 8 horas de sueño, Frisk aprovechó cada minuto, llegando a encontrarse con Sans, con los habitantes de Snowdin y con Papyrus.

Así de adelantado estaba. Frisk estaba conforme; Papyrus se volvió uno de sus mejores amigos. Sans le compró papas fritas como la primera vez que se conocieron. Chara no le había sugerido ninguna acción violenta. A pesar que todavía sentía la culpa de sus últimas acciones.

Además, lo de ayudar a Flowey; eso era otra inquietud, ¿Por qué iban a recolectar las seis almas? ¿Y por qué Chara estaba pretendiendo ser él?

La única cosa que le susurró a Frisk fue: _Recuerda, me vendiste tu alma. Tú sólo sigue mi corriente._

Chara sonrió ampliamente...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capítulo 2 yepyepyep!

Gracias de nuevo por leer y la paciencia, me tocó publicar más tardecito.

Yo no me fiaría de Chara fingiendo ser Frisk, menos cuando sonríe a solas ¿Qué creen que trame? ¿Ayudará a Flowey o ve algun tipo de beneficio para hacerse poderoso?

Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, lector, cuidate mucho o°u°o *come unos chocolates que le lanzaron* Gracias Ratchet-chan!~


	6. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3 Los elvenbros conocen a los skelebros! Y a la guardia real WOOF-WOOF... 'nuff said._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ElaTalE**

Capítulo 3

.

Maeglin señaló al monstruo que salió de las sombras.

\- Es... es... Es...

Quería decir "Un esqueleto", no le salía la palabra.

El esqueleto le ofreció una mano a Maeglin, y este se la estrechó medio temeroso. Entonces, se escuchó un ruido fuerte, y...

 **"¡PRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTT =3...!"**

Muy similar al ruido que haría el pedo más escandaloso de la historia.

\- cojín ruidoso en la mano, nunca falla – El esqueleto se estremeció de risa.

Aldaron fue el segundo en echarse a carcajear. Maeglin apartó la mano, completamente perplejo. Aldaron aprovechó para estrechar la mano del esqueleto.

 _"¡PRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT...!"_

Quería volver a oírlo.

\- ¡HAHAHAH! ¡DIOS!

Aldaron lo hizo una tercera y hasta cuarta vez. Al esqueleto se le contagió la risa junto a Aldaron y por poco Maeglin estuvo por reír.

\- ¡Vamos!

Elanor jaló de las orejas a sus hermanos y cruzaron. Pero el esqueleto les detuvo y les preguntó si eran humanos.

\- No, somos elfos.

\- ¿entonces... humanos con orejas más largas? - Preguntó, con su amigable sonrisa.

Aldaron se encogió de hombros - Si cuenta, mi hermanito tiene una cola.

\- oh, entiendo... humanos con orejas más largas y colas...

Se presentó como "Sans, el esqueleto". Custodiaba la entrada y no debía dejar pasar humanos, pero estaba algo cansado del mismo trabajo. Les contó un poco qué sucedía en el reino de los monstruos y cómo algunos estaban dando de caza humanos, como ellos.

\- Sí, genial. Pero somos elfos. - contestó la elfa gruñona.

Aldaron apartó a Elanor - Oye ¿Tienes pollos de hule?

Elanor le jaló más fuerte la oreja a Aldaron - Adiós, esqueleto.

Sans estaba esperándolos del otro lado, con tres lámparas de convenientes figuras corporales iguales a ellos.

La elfa musitó - ¿Cómo...?

Sans le dijo que su hermano llegaría pronto y estaría buscando humanos.

\- el último se le escapó, incluso tuvieron una cita. Y friendzoneó al humano. Mi hermano es muy cool.

\- Wow, friendzoneó al niño humano. Que fuerte... Aguarda, ¿Tuvieron una cita?...

Aldaron sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Estos tipos son geniales, Elanor.

Empujó a sus hermanos tras las lámparas y ella se ocultó en la suya. Notó a otro esqueleto más alto que Sans, aproximándose.

\- ... Si es una trampa, juro que los deshuesaré.

Sans se rió con su chiste.

\- hehehehhe...hehehehehe...

\- Dejen de...

Aldaron se puso a reír también.

\- ¡JAjkasjkakjsjkasj!

\- ¡Basta!

\- _¡SAAAAANS!_

Por fin el hermano de Sans llegó. Pararon las risas.

\- _¡SANS! ¿PERO QUÉ HACES? ¿NO VES QUE TENEMOS QUE TRABAJAR?_

Papyrus usaba una especie de armadura, que se notaba que era de plástico, provenía de algún disfraz de esos para Halloween.

\- _SIEMPRE HOLGAZANEANDO, SANS. ASÍ JAMÁS ATRAPARÁS A UN HUMANO. NO COMO YO..._ **¡El Gran Papyrus!** _( Bonestrousle mode on xD)_

Sans lo quedó mirando – al último lo dejaste ir.

\- _¡... PERO SANS! ¡CONOCÍA TODOS MIS ESTÁNDARES! NO TUVE MÁS OPCIÓN. EL HUMANO QUERÍA MI AMISTAD... ¡ESTA VEZ NO SERÁ ASÍ! ¡HE DECIDIDO CAPTURAR NO UNO, NI DOS... SINO... **TRES HUMANOS**!_

\- ¿y no importa si tienen largas orejas, que dos de ellos sean púrpuras, y uno tenga cola de león? - preguntó Sans.

\- _¡NO! NO IMPORTA ¡EL PUNTO ES CAPTURAR TRES! ¡AHORA! ¡YA!_ – Pensó detenidamente - _¿POR QUÉ ESTOS HUMANOS TIENEN QUE SER PÚRPURAS, CON LARGAS OREJAS Y CON COLAS DE LEÓN?_

\- por nada en particular – respondió con su típica sonrisa.

Los hermanos no sabían que opinar al respecto, era todo muy difícil de tomar en serio. A pesar que Aldaron lo estaba pasando en grande con los chistes de Sans, y le estaba siendo muy difícil contener la risa mientras permanecía oculto tras la lámpara.

\- ¿no quieres buscar tras las lámparas?

Por un escalofriante segundo pensaron que Sans los estaba delatando, pero entonces Papyrus se quejó.

\- _COMO SIEMPRE **YO** HAGO TODO EL TRABAJO, MIENTRAS TÚ TE LA PASAS GASTANDO BROMAS Y HARAGANEANDO, ¡ASÍ NUNCA CONTRIBUIREMOS A LA GUARDIA REAL, SANS!_

\- pero tú quieres entrar en la guardia real, hermano, claramente, **va a costar un par de costillas el ingresar.**

El chiste "de esqueletos" le había parecido tan malo a Maeglin, que casi se cae de lado. Imagínense la cara de Elanor. Sólo Aldaron lo había encontrado hilarante, como seguramente lo habría hecho también su padre de haberse encontrado ahí.

\- no te presiones tanto, Papyrus, **tanto ejercicio te tiene en los huesos.** Deberías relajarte y divertirte. Ir a una fiesta y...

Papyrus puso unos ojos saltones con una mirada enfadada hacia su hermano.

- _SANS, TE LO JURO... NO AHORA, ¡SAAAANS!_

Terminó la frase - ... **mover el esqueleto.**

Se escuchó un toque de batería como para ilustrar lo malo que había sido el chiste en cuestión. Papyrus se alejó a toda prisa, pensando que los humanos podrían escaparse mientras su hermano lo entretenía con chistes malos.

\- ya pueden salir, el peligro ha pasado – Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

\- Dude, eso fue genial. Esos chistes, oh cielos - Le volvió a estrechar la mano, volviendo a hacer sonar el cojín de broma, sólo que lo hizo por felicitar tan buena comedia.

\- A mi papá le vas a caer tan bien.

\- Sí, aja... - Elanor exhaló cansada - ¿Cómo llegamos a la salida?

Sans les dijo que para eso tendrían que hablar con Asgore, el rey de los monstruos. Un sujeto más bueno que el pan.

\- Grandioso - Avanzó, notando que sus hermanos no la seguían- ¡Caminen!

Aldaron le andaba contando algunos chistes para compartir. Uno sobre una "chinchilla" y el chiste legendario del perro parlante en un edificio.

\- No olvides ese. Es de generaciones, se perdió en el tiempo y vaya que le costó a mi papá recuperarlo.

\- no lo haré – Miró de lado a lado, como si estuviera haciendo un plan – por cierto, ¿Pueden entretener un poco más a mi hermano Papyrus? Confíen en mí – Sonrió – Nos vamos a divertir en grande.

Aldaron ni lo pensó dos veces. Elanor tuvo que jalar de la camisa a su hermano mayor y de una pequeña capa de la armadura, al menor. Aldaron la detuvo y le dijo que le hicieran el favor a Sans.

\- Una vez es más que suficiente. Deja tus payasadas. Tengo que encontrar a Flo... Una salida para nosotros, ¡Ahora!

Avanzaron y se toparon con un ave gigante, con un snowflake en el rostro. También contaba chistes.

\- ¡Oh, vamos!

Lo peor para ella, es que Aldaron no tardó en escupir chistes sobre el monstruo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, pollito? Parece que debes ENFRIARTE un poco.

Empezó maravilloso, con esos chistes de muerte.

\- Hey, ¿Por qué la mirada tan FRÍA? Quiero ser tu amigo, ¡Apuesto que eres muy COOL!

\- Te juro por dios, Mae. Haz algo, o lo voy a colgar.

Otro monstruo más pequeño apareció, con un sombrero gigante hecho de hielo. Les preguntó a los dos qué les parecía su sombrero.

\- Es horrendo. Pero si sirve como puñal, por favor, mata a a mi hermano, para no oír más chistes.

Pobre monstruito, se echó al llanto y la derrota. Maeglin debía reparar rápido la crueldad de su hermana e impedir que Aldaron enfadara al ave con sus bromas. Encontró un modo de animar a ambos monstruos antes de que quedara el desorden.

\- Bueno, yo opino que...

Elanor le quitó el sombrero al monstruito "Ice Cap", y este se hizo un cubito de hielo, para esconderse a causa de la vergüenza de ser visto sin su sombrero.

\- Opino que tienes un sombrero muy increíble, y que te ves bien.

Aquello pareció bastar para reponer sus ánimos. No dio más pelea y se retiró gracias al cumplido que recibió. Aldaron seguía contándole chistes al ave, sin lograr que se riera.

Maeglin se acercó.

\- ¿Y si nos cuentas un chiste tú?

\- ¡Por fin! Mi turno, _kwark_ …

El ave les contó un chiste y era tan malo como los de Aldaron, pero Maeglin se rió igualmente, lo que bastó para contentar al monstruo.

\- Perfecto, lo hemos hecho bien.

Elanor se había quedado con el gorrito de hielo, quizás pensaba en dárselo a Flowey, hasta que se deshizo minutos después. Aldaron se preguntaba cuando volverían a encontrar a Sans, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para la respuesta, sólo que terminaron topándose con su hermano, Papyrus.

Cuando los vieron, Papyrus no lo creyó a la primera. Veía a su hermano, luego a los tres chicos. Sucesivamente, al grado de girar sobre sí mismo.

\- _¡SANS! ¿VES LO QUE YO VEO?_

\- sí, rocas y más árboles.

\- _OH, SÍ, MUY BONITO Y... ¡NO! NO ES ESO ¡SON... SON...! ¿SON HUMANOS, CIERTO?_ – preguntó, emocionado.

\- ¡Heyyy! Sans, ¿cómo estás dude? - Aldaron agitó sus manos para saludar - Y hola, Papyrus. Un gusto conocerte.

\- _GRACIAS, IGUALMENTE... ¡AHORA PREPÁRENSE PARA SER CAPTURADOS, POR EL GRAN E IMPARABLE PAPYRUS! ¡NYEHEHEHEHE!_ \- Miró a los lados- _OH NO, HE OLVIDADO TRAER ALGO PARA ATRAPARLOS._

\- Que bufón – comentó Elanor.

Sans ya había notado el carácter especial de ella, pero trataba de ignorarla y le daba ánimos a su hermano para continuar con su misión.

\- Podría darle una paliza ahora mismo.

\- No, por favor. Ten calma – dijo Maeglin. Elanor suspiró.

\- Mae, sólo por ti estoy siendo paciente. No me pidas nada más.

\- _¿QUÉ ES ESTO? LA HUMANA DE OREJAS PUNTIAGUDAS PARECE NO ESTAR SORPRENDIDA POR MIS HABILIDADES. NO TEMAS, DONCELLA. EL GRAN PAPYRUS LO HA DE TOMAR COMO UN DESAFÍO ¡PROMETO QUE NO SERÉ PIADOSO CON USTEDES!_ \- Tomó una pose heroica- _CUANDO LOS ATRAPE, PAPYRUS SERÁ RECONOCIDO POR LA REALEZA Y SUS SÚBDITOS. PAPYRUS, POPULAR, PRESTIGIOSO, PERFECCIÓN... ¡ESE ES PAPYRUS! ¡NYEEEEH!_

Se adelantó a ellos. Seguramente motivado a impresionarlos con sus complejos puzzles.

Aldaron le dio señas a Sans para indicarle que seguían al pie de la letra el juego.

\- Bueno, hermanita. No fue muy lindo lo que le dijiste, pero se lo tomó igual a bien - agregó Aldaron - Sería bueno hacer nuevos amigos.

\- ¿Qué insinúas con eso? Oh...Ya entiendo – Le puso ojos de enfado - Pretendes que olvide a Flowey, forzándome a tener otros amigos, ¿Es eso? ¡Quítense!

Se adelantó a ellos.

\- Voy a mostrarle a esos esqueletos que tan "amistosa" puedo ser.

Aldaron se encogió de hombros.

\- De acuerdo, me pillaste ahí. Sólo lo hacía con buenas intenciones... Mae, no hay que dejarla sola. Está como cabra...Oh! ¡Oh! Le hubiera contado ese chiste a la señora Toriel. Voy a anotarlo.

\- ¿quién es Flowey? – preguntó Sans.

\- Es... es una flor, que es amigo de Elanor, o eso dice ella.

Maeglin no quiso entrar en detalles, pues aunque los esqueletos le caían tan bien como a Aldaron, le parecía que tenía que ser prudente con el tema.

\- mi hermano dice que hay una flor que le habla y le da ánimos y consejos... Es posiblemente una flor de los deseos, repiten todo lo que uno les dice.

\- Puede ser.

Sabía que Flowey no era una flor de los deseos, pues parecía que podía hablar por cuenta propia y Sans no mencionó que dichas flores fueran capaces de atacar con esferas flotantes a modo de proyectiles.

\- Van a dejarnos atrás. Sigamos.

Los tres fueron detrás de Elanor, quien a su vez seguía a Papyrus.

\- Heyyy hermanita. Relaja las venas, por favor. Enfríate... Aprovecha la nieve de acá.

Elanor le tiró una bola de nieve en la cara.

¡Chof!

\- No se preocupen, está de buen humor. – Contestó positivo Aldaron.

Papyrus ya había alistado su primera trampa.

\- _¡CONTEMPLA, DONCELLA! MUA TRAMPA... ¡NYEHEHEHEHE!_

Elanor pisó dos cruces en el suelo y desactivo la trampa.

\- _OH CIELOS, ¡WOWIE! LO HAS RESUELTO...-_ Papyrus curvó su semblante con alegría _\- ¡FELICIDADES, HUMANA DE OREJAS PUNTIAGUDAS!_

Creía que era el único capaz de eso, además de Frisk. La verdad es que Elanor ni se había dado cuenta del puzzle. Sólo había caminado por iniciativa. Las rejas del frente se ocultaron en el suelo, dejando el rumbo libre.

\- _WOWIE... ¡ESPERO QUE NO HABERTE PREOCUPADO DEMASIADO CON MIS PUZZLES!_

Estaba claramente irritada y prefería mantenerse en silencio, para evitar problemas. Sans entonces le dijo a Papyrus que el puzzle Jumble era sencillo. Papyrus le reclamó haber tenido esta conversación antes, a lo que Sans le dijo que Frisk estuvo de acuerdo con él, había elegido el de Palabras Cruzadas por el Jumble.

\- ¡SIGO PENSANDO QUE USTEDES DOS SON RAROS A LA HORA DE ELEGIR PUZZLES! ¡ESOS SON LOS MÁS FÁCILES! ¡TIENEN UN SÓLO RUMBO! ¡Y LAS MISMAS SOLUCIONES! ¡HUMANA DE OREJAS PUNTIAGUDAS! DILE A MI HERMANO QUE SABES, AL IGUAL QUE EL GRAN PAPYRUS, QUE EL JUMBLE ES EL DE REAL DIFICULTAD.

Elanor giró los ojos - Cualquier puzzle te complicaría la existencia.

Papyus hizo una pausa sutil y contestó - ... _¡EXACTO!_

Elanor quiso decir esto como un insulto, Papyrus lo tomó de otra manera, por supuesto.

\- ¡TODO PUZZLE ES UN DESAFÍO, UNA MISIÓN! _POR LO TANTO, EL HUMANO FEMENINO SABE QUE EL PUZZLE JUMBLE ES COMPLEJO -_ Dio un par de giros sobre sí mismo _\- ¡RÁPIDO, SANS! TE TOCA PONER EL SIGUIENTE OBSTÁCULO_ \- Agarró a su hermano bajo el brazo y volaron de ahí. Literalmente.

\- Elanor, gracias. Animaste al spoopy esqueleto con esas palabras. Si sigues así, puede que él termine pidiéndote una cita, ¿Eh?

Aldaron recibió otro pelotazo de nieve.

\- Estoy harta de estas tonterías...

Se escucharon ladridos, seguido de un "¿Quién anda ahí?" Un perro con vestimenta extraña saltó de su casilla. Elanor siguió de largo, siendo la única que lo evitó.

\- ¡Ela, aguarda!

El perro volvió a ladrar y los dos chicos frenaron. Los tenía en la mira.

\- Ehm... Mae, tenemos un pequeño problema.

\- ¡WOOFWOOFWOOF! ¡DOGGO SABE QUE ESTÁN AHÍ!

Ladró, alterado, y ellos se pusieron tan quietos como momias.

\- Algo se movió, algo pasó junto a mí, woof, ¿Se movió? Sí…se movió…

\- …Creo que… ¿Ese perro detecta el movimiento? Si no nos movemos…puede que no note nuestra presencia y se aburra…

Miraba sospechosamente en todas direcciones, pero como Maeglin y Aldaron se habían quedado como estatuas, no podía distinguirlos.

\- Sé que están por aquí - Sujetaba un par de cuchillos para pelear. Y cuando el perro volteó hacia otro lado, Maeglin se acercó disimuladamente y le acarició la cabeza.

Doggo volvió la mirada hacia Maeglin de forma repentina, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- CARICIA…caricia… ¿CARICIO? Sentí una caricia, algo se movió… ¡Doggo sabe que algo se movió!

Maeglin volvió a acariciarlo, y luego Aldaron hizo lo mismo. El perro soltó los cuchillos y empezó a mover la cola, le gustaban las caricias, pero a la vez no entendía de dónde venían y empezaba a ponerse como loco.

\- Caricias… ¿Caricia? ¿De dónde?

Siguieron acariciando el perrito, turnando sus movimientos para distraerlo. Hasta que fue Elanor quien interrumpió, lanzando una bola de nieve, lo bastante lejos para hacer correr a canino. Se alejaron hasta que vieron a Doggo, brincando, sospechando si volvería a sentir caricias.

\- Uff... Estuvo cerca. Uhm, esas cuchillas lucían filosas.

\- ¿Ven? Los monstruos no son tan amigables como parecen. Quizás Flowey tiene algo de razón con lo de "morir o matar". Es válido para los que nos quieran hacer daño.

\- No empieces a defender esa planta - respondió Aldaron, asqueado.

\- Ese perrito sólo quería caricias. - opinó Maeglin.

\- Exacto. Y además está protegiendo el lugar, como buen perro guardián... - Aldaron dio un respingo - Debo anotarlo, puede servir como chiste.

\- Que bueno que están tan entretenidos, acariciando monstruos y anotando bromitas. Sigan así.

Divisó nada más que nieve y árboles. Había una gran cantidad amontonada por una colina y un cerco que los bloqueaba.

Un perrito con armadura y lanza se aproximó, dando brincos y ladrando. Era un pomeriano, sumamente encantador y peludo. Antes que ella hiciera algo, Maeglin no resistió a la ternura del canino y empezó a apapacharlo. Curiosamente, el cuello del perro comenzó a crecer.

\- Ocúpate de él, no tardamos, Mae.

Inspeccionó junto a Elanor, pronto encontrarían el secreto para abrir las rejas, y hallarían la palanca oculta. Entre tanto, Maeglin seguía acariciando al perrito. Sin ellos saber, que Maeglin estaba logrando que este monstruo canino estirara más y más... y aún más su cuello.

Se fue preocupando cuando la cabeza del perro había llegado ya a las nubes. No podía verlo, pero su cuello seguía creciendo…

\- Ups… ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Siguió acariciando al perro, para ver si lograba arreglar la locura que había causado, pero en lugar de reducirse, el cuello del peludo animal fue aumentando. Su cabeza dio una vuelta, porque empezaba a bajar nuevamente desde las alturas.

Siguió estirándose en descenso, hasta enterrarse bajo tierra.

\- Oh, oh… ¡Espera!

Y así el perro había llegado a donde ningún otro perro había llegado antes. Posiblemente su cabeza le daría la vuelta al mundo y seguiría más y más…o ya hallaría el modo de revertir lo sucedido cuando se le pasara la emoción de las caricias.

\- Lo siento… ¡Lo siento mucho!

Estaba realmente apenado, pero el perro no se veía triste o preocupado en lo absoluto, seguía moviendo la cola con emoción y temblando como si fuera una malteada siendo agitada. Maeglin decidió dejarlo en paz y seguir a sus hermanos, esperando que el siguiente perrito que hallaran no hiciera algo similar.

\- ¡Hermanito! ¡Encontramos la palanca! Todo el tiempo el mapa estuvo bajo nieve y...

Observó pasmado lo que le hizo al perro.

\- Nunca lo pensé de ti, Mae ¿Lo agarraste y ya?

\- No hice nada malo. Sólo lo acaricié y… No paró. No pudimos evitarlo…

\- Con razón nuestra gata no te deja acariciarla demasiado. Tienes un serio problema.

Se lo dijo en broma, a pesar que Maeglin se sentía culpable.

Al avanzar, hallaron tres platos de espagueti. Uno de ellos tenía forma de corazón. Los elfos observaron con una sonrisita sutil a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Tocó el espagueti, todos estaban congelados, tanto que se pegaron a la mesa. Había una nota, decía lo siguiente:

 _ **"** **¡Yo, el gran Papyrus he puesto meticulosamente una trampa tan peligrosa como la anterior! ¡No sólo es un plato, sino tres! Para apreciar el esfuerzo que hacen con mis puzzles, el maravilloso Papyrus les ha dejado una recompensa... ¡Pero también es una trampa! Porque es espagueti congelado ¡NYEHEHEHE!"**_

Del otro lado había más escrito:

 _ **"** **¡Y puse un microondas sin medios eléctricos! ¡Por lo tanto, siempre estará congelado el espagueti! ¡Están detenidos por mi habilidad culinaria, teman…!"**_

\- Oh, dios, esqueleto chiflado.

Y un Postdata:

 _ **"** **El de forma de corazón es para la doncella de orejitas puntiagudas... ¿Pueden preguntarle si le gustó? A menos que esté leyendo ella la nota ¡Dime si te gustó, por favor! ¡Nyeeehhh!**_

 _ **\- Firma. PAPYRUS."**_

\- ... ¿Qué demonios?

Cuando Aldaron leyó la nota, se tuvo que contener toda la risa del mundo. Maeglin dijo que, al parecer, Papyrus le gustaba su hermana.

\- Te juro que si es así. Lo patearé, lo más lejos posible.

\- Pero, pero hermanita... Espagueti en forma de corazón, preguntando si te gustará... Las cartas están en la mesa, el destino es inevitable. El tren Chuchú va hacia ese túnel.

\- ¡CÁLLATE!

Hundió en la nieve a Aldaron, de un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡A mí no me gusta! ¡Es un esqueleto, por todos los cielos!

\- Si tu problema es la edad, Sans me dijo que es de huesos blancos - soltó una risita corta - No es tan viejo, piensa como nosotros. Y hace espagueti. Podrías darle la receta de mamá...

\- ¡NO! - De pronto sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, desvió la atención en sus hermanos - No, porque ya... Ya... Ya. Sólo. Ya. Y ... ¡Déjenme en paz!

Aldaron abrió los ojos como plato, igual que Maeglin. La reacción de Elanor significaba... ¿Algo evidente? ¿Elanor tenía un interés amoroso? ¿Y en quién?

\- ...Me preocupan otras cosas y dudo que ese esqueleto entienda de algo tan complejo. YO sí que lo entiendo - Elanor gruñó.

\- ... Espero que no te guste quien pienso que te guste. Estás preocupándonos.

Elanor terminó por hundir a Aldaron lo suficiente en la nieve. Al punto de encontrarse con el perrito que Maeglin había acariciado.

El pequeño perro ladró feliz.

\- ¿Que hubo? Hola. - Aldaron estuvo por darle también caricias, pero Maeglin lo sacó de la nieve. - El perrito te mandó saludos.

Siguieron su camino, a lo lejos vieron una pareja canina, envueltos en ropajes negros y portaban hachas gigantes.

Los perros en cuestión se iban acercando a ellos. Había un letrero cercano que decía "Cuidado: matrimonio perruno. Señor Dogamy y Señora Dogaressa".

Dogamy no los miraba directamente, y tampoco lo hacía Dogaressa. Sólo se miraban mutuamente, así de enamorados estaban.

\- Tal vez podamos rodearlos.

Los perros anduvieron más velozmente, cerrándoles el camino.

\- Hay un aroma…No conozco ese aroma…

\- Hola, chicos, somos…

\- Olor… ¡Identifícate, olor! No conozco este olor, me hace querer aplastarlo. -Levantó su enorme hacha.

\- …No, esperen, oigan…

Intentó evitar una pelea, pero era muy tarde. Los atacaron con sus hachas, y tuvieron que hacer todo tipo de piruetas para evitar los cortes.

\- Llévate las pulgas de mi esposa.

\- No, no quiero sus pulgas… ¡Oigan!

Maeglin notó que los perros se la pasaban moviendo las narices, como si estuvieran olfateándolos e intentando decidir que eran ellos. Tal vez estaba ahí la clave para parar la pelea. De pronto, agarró a sus hermanos y los hizo rodar entre la nieve, donde también había bastante lodo.

 _Sniff, sniff…_

\- El olor, ya no es peligroso – Olfateaba tanto como podía su nariz- ¿Es un cachorro? Parecen cachorros.

\- ¡Aaaagh...!

Elanor se quitó algo de lodo de encima.

\- Huelo terrible.

Los dos perros la olfatearon e hicieron lo mismo con Aldaron. Ahora los confundían con cachorritos perdidos. Maeglin aprovechó para acariciar sus cabezas, y los dejó aún más sorprendidos. Jamás habían conocido un cachorro que diera mimos. Los perros los dejaron en paz, se fueron contentos y sorprendidos.

\- Gracias, Maeglin. Sólo trata de avisar primero - Elanor seguía agitando su falda rosada - Huelo a popó de perro.

\- Bueno, a las flores les encanta el abono, ¿Eh? ¿Entendiste?

Elanor ni se molestó en lanzar otra bola de nieve. Veía que no iba a parar, los esqueletos le dieron bastante cuerda en su humor.

\- Veo el pueblo. Hay que cruzar por donde está esa casa de perro y luego el puente.

Avanzaron confiados, cuando Aldaron notó un esponjoso perrito siberiano entre la nieve.

\- ¡Hola, pequeño! Permiso, tengo que pasar.

\- Woof, woof.

El perrito salió de la nieve… Resultó no ser tan pequeño como aparentaba, pues llevaba puesta una enorme armadura y era más alto y musculoso que el propio Maeglin.

\- Oh, oh…esto va a ser un problema…

El perro tenía una lanza que destilaba destellos azulados.

\- Se me ocurre algo, no se muevan…

Era sólo una corazonada, pero esperaba que funcionara. Todos se quedaron lo más quietos posible, y la lanza pasó entre ellos sin causarles lesiones.

\- Ahora, el siguiente paso.

Tomó una ramita que había en el suelo, la arrojó. El perro soltó la lanza y fue detrás de ella.

\- Al final todo lo que los perritos quieren es jugar un poco.

Cuando regresó con la rama, Maeglin la arrojó otra vez, así hasta que se pudo acercar lo suficiente para acariciarlo.

Tras recibir suficiente cariño, el perro salió de su armadura. Era realmente un pequeño perro pomeriano, ¿Cómo hacía para moverse dentro de la armadura? Quizás nunca se sabría.

\- Mae, estás que ardes. Aunque si fuera literal, derretirías toda la nieve del sitio.

Estaba muy orgulloso de su "pequeño" hermano. Y curiosamente Maeglin no tuvo problemas mimando al Gran Perro, porque tenían el mismo porte.

Comenzaron a cruzar el puente. Maeglin no tenía tanto problema, mientras no mirara abajo. Justo del otro lado se encontraban los hermanos esqueletos.

\- ¡Heeey! ¿Sup? – Aldaron saludó animado.

\- ¡SANS! LOS HUMANOS DE OREJAS PUNTIAGUDAS HAN LLEGADO ANTES DE LO PREVISTO ¡WOWIE!

Tosió y se arregló su pequeña capa.

\- _CONTEMPLEN, HUMANOS. EL GRAN PAPYRUS HA HECHO UNA MARAVILLOSA TRAMPA... ¡NYEHEHEHE!_

Como ya no tenía la máquina para crear plataformas al azar, las cuales podían recrear agua con pirañas, aromas y muros sólidos. Tuvo que improvisar con lo mejor que podía hacer. Papyrus había hecho una piscina de espagueti. De algún modo logró cocinar toda esa descomunal cantidad.

\- _YA PUEDEN RENDIRSE... POR CIERTO, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL ESPAGUETI QUE EL GRAN Y HONORABLE PAPYRUS LES PREPARÓ?_

\- Ehh... Estaba muy bueno. Diez de diez, lo pondría en mis bolsillos.

\- A mí también me pareció rico.

\- ¿De qué hablan? Estaban congelados, ¿Cómo íbamos a comerlos? - Aldaron trató de callarla- Y debo suponer que esta piscina también la ha congelado.

- _¡HUMANA DE OREJAS PUNTIAGUDAS! ¿ENTONCES NO PROBASTE EL PLATILLO EXTRA ESPECIAL DEL GRANDIOSO PAPYRUS? ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡YA HE PENSADO CÓMO COMPENSARLO! ¡SABÍA QUE IBAS A PEDIRME SOCORRO, Y YO, PAPYRUS, SIEMPRE ESTOY DISPUESTO A RESOLVER DESGRACIAS!_

Le lanzó una barrita de energía. Hecha de espagueti. A Elanor le rebotó en el rostro. La manchó con salsa boloñesa.

\- ... Muy bien. Es todo.

Se arremangó su chaqueta y caminó directo. Curiosamente la piscina de espagueti no estaba congelada. Así que adivinen, la elfa gruñona quedó hundida hasta la cintura, entre pasta, salsa y albóndigas.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?!

Aldaron se puso a reír bajito. Sans, que estaba también ahí, sonrió más amplio.

\- Oye, hermanita... ¿Te lanzamos una soga? Aguarda.

Aldaron le lanzó un trozo de fideo.

\- ...Cuando salga de aquí...

Aldaron y Maeglin pasaron por la orilla, evitando la trampa. Elanor puso un rostro afligido que se hacía intermitente con furia. Maeglin le dijo que enfadarse causó que no fuera cuidadosa. Y ahora estaba ataviada con el platillo extra, extra, extra grande de Papyrus. Sin embargo, el esqueleto estaba embelesado con ella. Porque pensaba que se dejó caer en la trampa por él.

\- ¡Voy a destruirte! – Le gritó con rabia al esqueleto.

\- _WOWIE... -_ Papyrus llevó sus guantes al rostro de la emoción _\- MUCHAS GRACIAS, DONCELLA HUMANA ¡NO VOY A FALLAR EN CAPTURARTE!_

Todo lo estaba tomando a su manera. No importaba cuanto Elanor lo insultara, creía que era actuación para darle DETERMINACIÓN en ser un guardia real, apoyándolo para que pudiera ser reconocido.

\- _¡HUMANOS PÚRPURA! EL GRAN PAPYRUS LES DARÁ... UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS, PARA ENFRENTARME..._ \- Papyrus puso una expresión alegre - _¿PUEDEN LLEVAR A LA DONCELLA HUMANA AL PUENTE QUE ESTÁ EN EL FINAL DEL PUEBLO? ¡NO DEMOREN, NI UN MINUTO MÁS, NI MENOS!_

Aldaron llevó las manos a su nuca, con una sonrisa _smug_ \- ... Claro. No hay problema. Nos haremos cargo aquí...

Papyrus se marchó, dando brincos de emoción y alegría. Sans se quedó, observando a Elanor que todavía no podía salir. Aldaron charló con él.

\- Creo que a tu hermano le agrada mi hermana. Pero ella está un tantito gruñona... Nada personal ¿Qué podemos hacer para que no resulte herido? No es que queremos que nos capture ni nada. Es cool, pero no podemos ir tras las rejas. Al menos no Maeglin y yo.

Sans miró a Aldaron con su característica sonrisa, y entonces se le acercó lentamente.

\- ¿Te doy un consejo para esta situación? **Vayan por otro camino.**

No se le notaba tan preocupado por la situación, quizás sabía algo que ellos no… ¿O tenía pensado intervenir de algún modo?

\- o pueden comprarme un hotdog - Sacó un hot dog de uno de sus bolsillos- tengo más…

Metió la mano en el otro bolsillo, pero en lugar de un hotdog sacó un…hot cat. La salchicha tenía orejitas, y el bocadillo maulló.

\- se me acabaron los hot dogs, pero me quedan hot cat.

Maeglin no sabía que opinar con respecto a los Hot Cats. Aldaron compró ambos bocadillos, y Sans ocupó el cojín ruidoso al momento de tomar el dinero.

Intentarían seguir el consejo de Sans e irse por otro camino, pero no lograba imaginarse lo que sucedería si acaso Papyrus los pillaba e intentaba ir a una cita con Elanor.

\- me adelantaré. Buena suerte.

El esqueleto risueño se alejó girando lento, siguiendo a Papyrus.

\- ¿Has conseguido salir, Elanor?

No, seguía en el platillo extra, extra, extra grande de espagueti, mirándolos con un gesto que habría hecho llorar a una cebolla.

\- Mira el lado positivo, ya no tienes lodo y no hueles a cachorrito, ahora hueles a… espagueti especial de Papyrus - dijo Maeglin con gesto tierno.

\- ¡SÁQUENME! - vociferó la elfa.

Ambos la ayudaron a salir. Por suerte, Aldaron traía una botella del siempre leal "Señor Limpio" y se lo roció como si fueran polvos mágicos ¡Plin! Su ropa y ella quedaron relucientes, cual diamante.

\- Por fin hacen algo ÚTIL.

\- Ok, gatito persa - Aldaron la invitó - ¿Vamos?

Elanor no quiso seguir el camino. Porque escuchó todo y se negaba a toparse con ese esqueleto.

\- No sé si es buena idea dejarte sola. Recuerda que _cierta planta psicópata_ anda suelta.

\- Flowey no es ningún psicópata. Tuvo sus razones para atacarlos. Debe estar asustado, o confundido por algo que pasó. Es impulsivo, pero no es malo - miró a su hermanito menor - Mae, yo sé que tú me das la razón. Tiene que haber una explicación.

\- Ven, bro...

Por esta vez dejaron el tema, para que se relajara. Aldaron confiaba que el espagueti de Papyrus le impidiera retornar al bosque.

\- Espéranos en ese... Árbol de navidad. No tardamos.

Llegaron a la biblioteca. Aunque el letrero no decía eso, decía "Blibioteca".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Primero: Doy las gracias a quien siga leyendo esto y se interese por mis OC's. *comiendo chocolatito* gracias Ratchet, de nuevo xP

Lamentablemente el alegre ambiente no perdurará :( Por favor no me odien, no me tiren a la hoguera.

Por si acaso, no, Papyrus y Elanor no son OTP, Papyrus no le gusta, sólo se deja llevar por ese libro de citas :c ... xD

Así que tranquilas a las que tengan a Paps de husbando. Está completamente libre ;) *wink, wink*

See ya!


	7. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4 Aldaron y Maeglin van a la Blioboteca, hallan datos interesantes. Elanor tiene una charla con Flowey y Frisk, Chara, digo, Frisk... o Chara?_

 _PAPYRUS ES COOL! (Pero Elanor no lo piensa así todavía, que mala leche eres, Elanor :c )_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ElaTalE**

Capítulo 4

.

Elanor escuchó un chasquido por debajo del árbol de navidad.

 _"¡Psst!",_ Flowey estaba llamándola, justo por el puente que cruzaron.

...

Aldaron estaba algo distraído con los luminosos letreros y el ambiente navideño. Le preguntó a Maeglin si la "Blibioteca" sería distinta de las que ellos conocían, el único modo de saberlo era entrando. Invitaron a su hermana, pero ella negó, diciendo que le gustaba el fresquito del clima.

\- Recuerda Elanor, nada de aventurarte sola. Estaremos en la _Blibioteca_ , ¿Sí?

La primera evidencia es que habían muchas estanterías con libros, tantos que Maeglin sintió ganas de quedarse a leer. No porque gustara de las lecturas como Toriel, sino que tenía un ambiente colorido, cálido. Era de espacio reducido eso sí, pero no habían muchos monstruos y el silencio era respetado.

\- Este lugar le gustaría a papá… Hay que traerlo uno de estos días.

Se acercaron al mostrador, donde estaba la bibliotecaria.

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… Afuera dice "Blibioteca"… No hemos tenido suficiente presupuesto para cambiar el letrero, es la última vez que somos tacaños al remodelar el lugar.

Se había adelantado a los comentarios de Maeglin y Aldaron, por lo visto muchos preguntaban por eso, o intentaban ser listillos y entraban solamente para hacer la corrección.

\- ¿Han venido a sacar una credencial de la biblioteca? Digan que sí, por favor.

Se notaba que de la mayoría de los que entraban a hacer dicha corrección, pocos lo hacían para sacar una membresía o un libro.

Maeglin contestó - De hecho estamos de paso… No me molestaría sacar uno o dos libros para leer en el camino, o si… Tienen cómics, y anime también.

Seguramente había un par de habitantes que visitaban esa sección con frecuencia.

A su hermano mayor se le ocurrió algo astuto y observó con ojos fijos a la encargada.

\- ¿Dice que nadie quiere arreglar el letrero de afuera? Le tengo un trato.

Finalmente Aldaron aceptó reparar el letrero, a cambio de una membresía. Se llevó la escalera y trabajó en acomodar las letras. Maeglin estaba leyendo un poco sobre la historia de esas tierras. Le contaba a su hermano.

\- ¿Dijiste una guerra? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

Maeglin seguía leyendo sobre lo que sucedió y porqué los monstruos estaban viviendo bajo tierra. Hablaban de una barrera mágica y que por años, el rey Asgore ha intentado romperla.

\- No debe ser fácil vivir aquí. Uhm...Recuerdo que papá y mamá nos contaron que nuestra raza debía proteger la montaña Ebott. Pero nunca nos dijeron por qué, ¿Será que tenían que custodiar la barrera?

Por poco se caía de las escaleras. Maeglin lo tenía afirmado.

\- Gracias. A ver... - Ahora decía "Biblioteca"- Perfecto.

Segundos después, todas las letras dieron al suelo.

\- ¡Okey! Necesitaré más pegamento.

En lo que seguía reparando el letrero. Maeglin se preguntaba en cuanto a la idea de que sus padres fueran protectores de la barrera.

\- Deberíamos preguntarles al regresar.

Estaba siendo un tema de lo más interesante. Entendía porque motivos podría ser que no les hubieran contado aún, pero ahora que sabían de la existencia de ese mundo y sus habitantes… Tenían deseos de comentarlo a sus papás, para ver si podían volver a visitar el reino.

Miró una de las fotografías, salía un símbolo conocido como Runa Delta, perteneciente a la casa de la familia Dreemurr. La explicación de su significado no traía los datos suficientes. Sólo marcaba que los tres triángulos representaban los mundos. El invertido era el de los monstruos ¿Los otros dos eran de los humanos? ¿Por qué no era por cantidades iguales? No especificaba tampoco el círculo ni las alas.

Lo que sí halló fue una descripción bien detallada de la última guerra. Uno de los soldados más fuertes, seguido del propio Asgore Dreemuur, era _"El Martillo de la Justicia"_. Un monstruo que por su propio apodo indicaba su especialidad, habiendo sacudido las tierras con la fuerza de un terremoto. Sonaba como todo un héroe y soldado leal. Maeglin se preguntó si aquel "Martillo" seguía por los alrededores. En la ilustración parecía una musculosa tortuga de tierra, con mirada penetrante, portando un martillo con la misma forma de su caparazón, sólo que la del arma era hecha con acero fundido.

\- Ojalá pueda conocerlo, si el rey Asgore sigue vivo, El Martillo debe estarlo también.

Maeglin continuó en su concentrada lectura. Tenía cierta dificultad, porque algunas palabras no las reconocía dentro de su vocabulario textual. Curiosamente, la forma escrita de los monstruos era casi idéntica a la de los elfos. Recordó sus días en la escuela y cómo le enseñaron su idioma élfico. Muchas palabras fueron modernizadas para no hacer complejo el estudio, y al parecer los monstruos aún conservaban las primeras versiones.

Algo leía sobre los funerales de los monstruos. Se ayudaba también con las ilustraciones. Ahora sabía que al morir un monstruo, se convertía en cenizas y el alma desaparecía.

Maeglin seguía contándole a Aldaron todo lo que estaba aprendiendo, mientras este resolvía el lío del letrero.

...

Elanor seguía sin saber qué estaba haciendo ahí su amigo. Aunque si la llamaba, ella acudiría sin pensárselo. Luego recordó que le dijeron que aguardara en el árbol. El último encuentro había sido... perturbador. Confiaba que en ausencia de sus hermanos, Flowey estaría tranquilo. Y así, una charla con él debía resolver la confusión que tenían. Esta vez esquivó la trampa de Papyrus, se agarró bien de la orilla, hacia las cuerdas del puente, retornando. Flowey se iba alejando, luego reaparecía unos centímetros más atrás.

\- Flowey, espérame.

Seguía alejándose, apareciendo y reapareciendo alejado desde donde estaba Elanor. No podía distinguir su expresión facial, pero sí que podía distinguir sus pétalos. Era una silueta inconfundible… ¿Acaso estaba huyendo? ¿O sólo estaba pasando por ahí y no la vio?

Terminó por cruzar, encontrándose rodeada por nieve. Supuso que se fue.

Pero al girar, se topó con otro personaje.

Nada menos que el niño que Toriel, Sans y Papyrus ya habían mencionado.

El chico no era de muchas palabras. Usaba una camisa a rayas moradas, de color azul. Parecía que estaba siempre dormido, por mantener sus párpados cerrados.

Elanor lo saludó - Hola.

El niño se le quedó mirando, no saludó de vuelta.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

Apenas movió una mano, luego la bajó. Como si le hubiera dado pereza. Ya que no le contestó, intentó ignorarlo, poniéndose inspeccionar. El niño la seguía.

\- ¿Qué quieres? No tengo nada para darte.

Cuando por fin decidió hablar, lo hizo con una pregunta que se notaba, que estaba al tanto de ella.

\- ¿Eres amiga de Flowey?

Elanor quedó extrañada - ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

\- Yo soy Frisk.

Elanor no contestó, le daba una sensación rara su presencia. No era la misma confianza que tenía con Flowey. A pesar que tampoco tenía esa cercanía con otros personajes, como Papyrus.

Este niño le producía una leve incomodidad, que no le daban deseos de confrontarlo ni regañarle.

\- También soy su amigo. Sé que es un dolor de cabeza. Pero dijo que… Nos ayudarás.

\- ... ¿Ayudarlos en qué?

\- Que él te lo diga...

\- Tú estás aquí mismo, dímelo tú.

Frisk se alejó y se perdió entre los árboles. Sin decir a qué iba, adónde iba, ni comentar más del tema. Ahora consideraba que habría sido mejor haberle hecho caso a Aldaron. Sólo tenía que cruzar el puente.

Cuando Elanor se acercó, Flowey apareció brotando fuera de la tierra.

\- ¡Howdy! Soy yo…

Tenía su clásica sonrisa, y expresión adorable, aunque lo primero que hizo fue disculparse.

\- Creo que la última vez que nos vimos fui algo… ¿Tenebroso? Te debo una disculpa, no fue una actuación digna de un mejor amigo… Estaba muy molesto.

Regresó entonces a su semblante más amable.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo? Me parece que Frisk se topó contigo hace un momento.

\- Sí, ese extraño amigo tuyo...

Le causaba mala espina. Acaso si era porque tenía los ojos siempre cerrados, su falta de expresión. Flowey podía parecer tenebroso, pero al menos podía sonreír como enfadarse. Ese niño era de díficil lectura. Además, a juzgar cómo habló de su amigo, le resultó desagradable.

\- Para mí no eres tenebroso. Sólo no les des alas a mis hermanos para que lo crean. No los ataques de nuevo - Suspiró y se agachó para estar junto a él - ¿Qué ayuda quieres?

Decidió contarle aquel tema que se reservó, de los años que lo conocía.

\- Verás. Yo… No sé si lo notaste desde que nos conocimos, pero… No tengo emociones. No las tengo, porque no tengo un alma.

\- ¿No la tienes? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Mucho tiempo. Eso cambiará. Frisk y tú van a ayudarme... El rey tiene las almas. Y necesito seis.

Además, le dijo que el rey Asgore, era muy obstinado. Frisk se encargaría de él y mientras lo hiciera, ella debía conseguir esas almas.

\- En otras palabras, me estás pidiendo que le robe al rey de los monstruos.

Flowey la conocía, ella no era tonta. No podía manipularla de la misma manera que con otros monstruos. Papyrus era un triste ejemplo.

\- Flowey, ¿Cómo sabes que las necesitas? Cuando te conocí, siempre me pareciste alegre a tu manera. Cuando estábamos juntos, te reías conmigo. Te enojabas. Te asustaste cuando viste esas tijeras de podar, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Frisk estaba observando atento la charla, escondido detrás de un árbol.

Elanor aún le intentaba convencer que esa explicación era inverosímil. Acarició la cabeza de Flowey con suavidad.

\- Yo creo que sí tienes un alma...

\- Elanor, eres mi única amiga. La única junto a Frisk. DEBES conseguir las almas, ¿Por qué no me crees?

\- Flowey…pero… Tú…

\- Nadie más puede ayudarme. Frisk y yo estamos… - Puso una expresión triste - cansados. Hicimos varios intentos y los resultados no salen bien.

\- ...Ese Frisk... – Suspiró en silencio - Voy a ayudarte... Si es todo cierto, eventualmente las robaré... Sólo no quiero que salgas herido.

Frisk se había ido y Flowey se le notó mucho más tranquilo. Como última cosa, le entregó un obsequio peculiar. Las "pastillas de la amistad" se pusieron en fila y suavemente se acomodaron en la cabeza de ella. Se habían convertido en un cintillo para cabello. Daba la impresión de ser la misma corona de la Estatua de la Libertad.

\- Sólo es en caso que debas lidiar con algún obstáculo… O puedes usarlo para castigar a tus hermanos – Soltó una sutil risita.

\- ...Gracias… - Elanor revisó el cintillo- Está bonito y genial... y me encanta.

Flowey movió en onda su par de hojas verdes, haciendo una especie de alegre baile - ¿En serio te gustó? Bueno... He reflexionado muuuucho qué te podía gustar. Una vez pensé en darte flores, sólo que es incómodo...cortarlas... Y no tendría sentido, porque me tienes a mí - le guiñó, confidente - Pensé en dulces, pero tú siempre traías. Y en ropa, o juguetes, o libros... o...

Elanor se puso el cintillo de vuelta y se agachó, apoyando la cabeza de Flowey en su hombro, para poder frotar su mejilla con la de él.

\- No quiero que pelees. Sé que mis hermanos terminaron metiéndose a tu hogar, te enojaste y... No te preocupes, no te causarán problemas. Yo soy tu amiga, y te voy a defender...

Su amigo se quedó corto de palabras. Podría de todos modos explicarle por qué se enojó, era justo preguntarle qué había pasado con ella, que lo dejó abandonado... Sólo que le daba una sensación cosquillosa, cálida... Era como cuando Frisk le dio piedad, tenía susto, pero ahora el susto estaba enredado con algo agradable. Era confuso.

Aún así, no quería que Elanor lo soltara, así que sólo fue honesto en una cosa - Echaba de menos esto...

\- Yo también, Flowey... De nuevo, gracias por el regalo - Se puso en pie, recordando una cosa - ¡Oh! ¡El regalo! ¿Abriste mi regalo, al final?

Flowey sonrió con cierto brillo en sus ojitos - Te acuerdas del regalo...

\- Claro que sí, ¿Por qué me voy a olvidar de eso? ¿Lo abriste?

La flor hizo una pausa pequeña y sacó la lengua con gesto travieso - Está guardado. Sólo no me acuerdo en dónde...

\- ¿Osea que lo perdiste? - Elanor arrugó los labios - Vaya forma de valorar mi obsequio, hojas de mantequilla ¬¬

\- ¡Lo estoy buscando! - Le sonrió con una mirada exaltada.

Le hubiera querido explicar con más detalles qué pasó con el obsequio, sin embargo, los hermanos de su amiga ya habían dado el alerta de su ausencia.

\- ¡ELANOR! -No la vio en el árbol- ¡MAE, NO ESTÁ!

Desde ahí se escuchaba el grito desesperado de su hermano.

Flowey ya se había ido antes que pudiera despedirse. En cuanto ella cruzó de vuelta al pueblo, sus hermanos la atraparon con un abrazo fuerte.

\- No sean histéricos, estoy bien.

Maeglin respondió - No nos asustes así, Elanor. Nos preocupamos cuando no te encontramos en el árbol…

Aunque haya sido sólo cosa de un minuto, fue igual un mini-infarto.

\- Te dijimos que te quedaras en el árbolito de navidad ¿No? Si te pasa algo, mamá me mata, y papá me dejará arañas en la cama...y...

Observó su cintillo. Reconoció esas puntas. Aldaron puso rostro agrio y Maeglin dio un respingo.

\- ¿Estuviste con la flor psicópata?

Maeglin se había puesto tan pálido como una hoja en blanco cuando Aldaron señalaba el cintillo.

\- Esas puntas…el… Bueno, Aldaron se me adelantó con la pregunta, pero… ¿La flor vino a verte?

\- Así es. Me lo dio para protegerme.

Decidió no hacer ruido ni que pareciera que criticaban a Elanor. Seguían sin confiar en la susodicha flor… aunque, viendo como su hermana insistía en defenderlo y en afirmar que era bueno, a pesar de que anteriormente los había atacado con esos "caramelos amistosos", Maeglin se preguntaba si acaso debería darle el beneficio de la duda.

\- Este tema puede esperar ¿Revisemos el pueblo? Empieza a hacer algo de frío por aquí, creo que hay un restaurante donde podemos ir a tomar algo o comer una hamburguesa.

\- Excelente idea.

Llegaron al bar de Grillby's. Adentro se encontraban los perros que anteriormente se toparon, entre otros extraños monstruos. El barman, también dueño del sitio, parecía un espíritu hecho de fuego.

El elfo risueño observó un interesante juego - ¿Ese perro está con cartas de póker? – Aldaron se aproximó- ¿Puedo jugar?

Mientras, Maeglin pidió unas hamburguesas.

\- Yo no tengo hambre.

Elanor pensó en el pay de Toriel y creyó que no se le antojó por lo que le hizo a Flowey antes. Ahora, realmente estaba segura que llevaba un rato sin tener fatiga, ni ganas de beber. Maeglin estaba comiendo, Aldaron estaba haciendo vida social con los monstruos y ella estaba sentada, preguntándose cómo podía ayudar a su amigo.

En eso, vio entrar a Papyrus. Cargando un platillo de espaguetis.

\- Ay no...

\- _¡ESCUCHEN! EL GRAN PAPYRUS NO ACOSTUMBRA ESTE LUGAR... PERO HE HECHO LA EXCEPCIÓN, PARA ENCONTRAR... A UNA DONCELLA DE OREJITAS PUNTIAGUDAS ¿ALGUIEN LA HA VISTO? ¡OFREZCO UNA RECOMPENSA!_

Elanor se fue agachando cuanto más pudo tras su asiento.

\- _¿ALGUIEN? ¡VAMOS! ¡MI RECOMPENSA LO VALE! ¡ **ES ESPAGUETI**! ¡Preparado **por** **EL GRAN PAPYRUS**!_

Los monstruos conocían a su hermano, Sans. Era muy popular ahí. En cuanto a Papyrus, no le hacían mucho caso, y él ya tenía su propia opinión sobre el "grasoso" bar. Por lo tanto, lo ignoraron.

\- _¡TENEMOS UNA CITA PENDIENTE!_

Se acercó a Maeglin. Elanor se ocultó tanto como pudo, tras la Jukebox.

\- _¡TÚ, EL HUMANO CON COLA! RECUERDO HABERLES ENCARGADO QUE TRAJERAN A LA HUMANA AL PUENTE._

Aldaron se aproximó para ayudar a Maeglin.

\- Lo hicimos, pero ella… Ahh... Ella...

Maeglin y él se miraron.

\- Ella... voló. Sí. Ella flotó. Voló y flotó, bueno, no en ese orden. Se fue como un globo, y dijo que deberías buscar otra chica que quiera una cita contigo.

\- _¡NYEEHH! ¿CÓMO? LA DONCELLA SE HA IDO..._ \- puso un gesto triste - _¡IMPOSIBLE! ELLA NO SE IRÍA FLOTANDO, NO SIN MÍ._

\- Como dice una canción, "Libre Soy", Papyrus. Sé libre. Aprovecha la soltería. Aparte, tú eres muy cool y ella es súper amargada. De hecho, es gruñona. No la has visto por las mañanas. Es horrenda. En realidad es un troll. Con muchas verrugas contagiosas. Y no sabe cocinar espagueti.

Elanor quería asesinar a Aldaron, escuchando lo que decía de ella. A pesar de todo eso, Papyrus no se veía dispuesto a rendirse.

- _LO SÉ. MIS REQUISITOS SON MUY ALTOS, ¡PERO ESTÁ BIEN! PAPYRUS LE ENSEÑARÁ A COCINAR ESPAGUETI... ¡POBRE HUMANA! ¿CÓMO VIVE SIN SABER COCINAR UN PLATILLO TAN HONORABLE!_

Maeglin intentó ayudar.

\- …E-Es una troll. No es para ti, Papyrus.

Sabía el riesgo que significaba, el llamarla así y recibir una paliza.

- _¡UN SEGUNDO! ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER UN TROLL? ... ¡YO SÉ QUE ES UNA HUMANA CON OREJAS DE PUNTA, IGUAL QUE USTEDES!_

Cuando sus hermanos ya no se les ocurrió otra cosa. Elanor brincó para salir de ahí. Papyrus la vio y corrió hacia ella.

\- Ay no. Justo cuando estaba ganando en el póker.

\- _¡ESPERA POR MÍ, DONCELLA! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS HA PREPARADO UNA CITA INOLVIDABLE!_ \- Llevaba consigo el plato de espagueti. Elanor gritó espantada.

\- ¡Déjame en paz!

\- _¡AGUARDA, DAME TIEMPO PARA EXPRESAR EMOCIONES! ¡NYEH! ¡HE!_

Aldarón se llevó las palmas al rostro y chilló - QUE HORROR.

Maeglin asintió a lo que dijo.

\- ... Me robaron todo el dinero en el póker.

\- Pensé que hablabas de lo de Elanor y Papyrus.

\- ... Eh, sí eso también.

El barman preguntó cómo pagarían las hamburguesas ahora.

\- Mae, aposté todo el dinero. Umm, pero... No te preocupes.

\- Quizás habrías ganado si hubieras acariciado a los perros…

Aldaron le puso ojos de cachorro al barman- ¿Quiere que repare un letrero?

\- No – Les puso la cuenta en la mesa – Deben pagar.

\- Esto no pinta bien.

Para fortuna de ellos. Sans entró segundos después que Papyrus y Elanor salieron.

Uno de los monstruos en los asientos acolchados alzó un brazo - ¡COMPADRE!

Sans guiñó - sup, camaradas… ¿Qué hay? ¿Quieren una hamburguesa?

Grillby el barman dijo que de hecho le debían hamburguesas.

\- Ningún problema, ponlas en mi cuenta… Y tráenos otra ronda.

Grillby asintió y fue a la cocina por otra ronda de hamburguesas.

\- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me acompañan a comer? - Se acomodó en la barra. Maeglin y Aldaron se sentaron a su izquierda. Las hamburguesas no tardaron en aparecer- oh, aquí están…Mis favoritas. Un poco de ketchup, por favor.

Le dejaron un frasco de ketchup y se lo ofreció a los chicos.

\- ¿gustan?

Maeglin recibió el ketchup. Al momento de apretarla, se vació entera sobre su hamburguesa. Más que hamburguesa con ketchup ahora parecía una orden de ketchup con hamburguesa. El barman se dio una palmada, todos caían siempre en la broma de Sans.

\- no pude evitarlo.

Cuando Aldaron se acomodó bien en su asiento, se escuchó un sonoro "PRRRRTTTTTT" proveniente del cojín ruidoso de Sans.

\- tampoco pude evitarlo.

Sans se divertía de lo lindo, Maeglin lo consideraba justo, tomando en cuenta que iba a pagarles la cuenta de las hamburguesas. Luego Sans ofreció cambiarle la hamburguesa, pero Maeglin no tuvo problema en comerla con extra kétchup.

\- Está cómodo – Aldaron hizo resonar más el cojín. ¡Prrrrrrtt =3!

Le encantaban las bromas, y cuando se las hacían, era feliz. No era bueno haciéndolas, por eso prefería ser una "víctima" voluntaria.

\- Sólo espero que no ocurra un desastre allá afuera.

Ellos se habían quedado y no sabían que fue de Papyrus y Elanor después de que el primero saliera corriendo detrás de la segunda, cual Pepe le Pew siguiendo a su amada Penélope.

\- En lo que Papyrus y mi hermana tienen su cita romántica, ¿Hay alguna cosa que nos podrías contar?

\- Que no sean chistes, sino temas importantes - Reiteró Maeglin.

\- Pero Mae... Oh, bueno ¿Qué te gustaría contar?

Sans los miró, con su permanente sonrisa. Y les contó que era difícil salir del reino de los monstruos. Habló del rey, al que apodaban cariñosamente "Bola Esponjosa". Eso dio a entender de inmediato que Asgore era un sujeto buena onda. Aunque en su opinión, su hermano Papyrus, lo era mucho más. De todos modos, el rey tenía sus detalles oscuros.

Cuando Sans tocaba temas pesados, el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía.

Maeglin contestó - Nos dijeron que si vemos al niño humano, debemos protegerlo. Supongo que lo mejor es llevarlo con nosotros.

Los ojos de Sans retornaron a un brillo, menos leve de lo normal.

\- Tienen que estar hablando de Frisk. Ya se hizo amigo de casi todos los que viven por aquí…

Les contó que había estado deambulando varias horas. Frisk era amigo de Papyrus, incluso de la capitana de Papyrus. Nombró a otros monstruos que también lograron un lazo fraternal con el chico.

\- Ustedes son bastante divertidos. No son como los "monstruos" que pintan en nuestro reino "humano". Según las historias ustedes son temibles. Comen personas... Dicen que las arañas son gigantes. Ahora ya no lo creo así.

\- lo de las arañas es posible.

Aldaron se echó una risotada. – Buena esa, Sans ¡Pero no vas a asustarme!

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de Frisk? - Preguntó Maeglin.

Sans los quedó mirando y dijo, sin pelos en la lengua (Lo sé, los esqueletos no tienen lengua, ¡CHAN!)

\- No es amigo mío.

\- ¿Por qué?

Sans se rascó el mentón - Le gusta desordenar más que a mí.

\- ¿Al menos Mae y yo podemos ser tus amigos? Eres gracioso, definitivamente tenemos que salir alguna vez. Digo... Aun no "salimos", pero hablo de pasear por aquí, con Papyrus. Hay que considerar también que seremos familia. Probablemente tendrán una linda boda con Elanor.

\- lo más seguro es que tengan un lindo banquete repleto de espagueti, ¿Saben que es lo que prepara Papyrus cuando nos invita a comer? Espagueti. Lleva espagueti a las juntas, a la biblioteca…a todas partes. Incluso se las ha ingeniado para llevar espagueti consigo cuando corre para ejercitarse… ¡espagueti!

Maeglin y Aldaron se imaginaron a Papyrus corriendo con un plato de espagueti, con salsa y extra queso. Eso era un evidente chiste, como el anterior comentario de Aldaron.

Mientras Elanor no le hiciera un daño real, Sans estaría tranquilo.

\- espero que seamos amigos y que decidan no tener un mal momento.

\- ¿Un mal momento? ¿Por qué querríamos tener un mal momento?

\- exacto.

Les regaló un par de pulgares arriba, contento.

\- parece que se acabó mi hora de descanso. Tengo que tomar otro turno de descanso después, ya saben que pasa cuando tienes más de un trabajo.

\- Seguramente nos veremos pronto – sonrió Aldaron.

Maeglin seguía algo confundido, pero al menos habían pasado un rato agradable, disfrutado de unas deliciosas hamburguesas gratis, y obtenido un consejo.

\- Quizás debamos ponernos en camino también, y ver que ha sucedido con Elanor. No podemos ordenar otra cosa, porque alguien apostó…y perdió…todo nuestro dinero. Tal vez hallemos un modo de hacer monedas.

Aldaron siguió a su hermanito.

\- Déjalo ir, lil bro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y recuerden, nunca, NUNCA hagan apuestas de póker con perros... O no dejen que juegue Aldaron en primer lugar xD

GODDAMN FLOWER, JUST TAKE HER YOU FOOL! ahsdjsdhui xD me fui en volá, no dije nada.

Un capitulo relax, para el siguiente ya no será así. A partir de ese todo irá cuesta abajo :(

Como siempre les deseo un gran día o dulces sueños. See ya!

*deja un plato con galletas en una mesita para sus lectores*


	8. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5 ... Llegó una fuerte y trágica tormenta de nieve en Snowdin. Y trae serios problemas a Elanor y sus hermanos._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ElaTalE**

Capítulo 5

.

Afuera había una alguien cantando con la intensidad suficiente para tiritar ventanas.

\- **¡OH AMOOOOOOOOOOOR! ¡BAJA DE AHÍ!**

Papyrus estaba tocando una guitarra que sólo le quedaban dos cuerdas. Era un estruendo terrible, no le importaba. Seguía un manual de citas, que probablemente adquirió de la "Blibioteca".

Acorde a los datos del librito, una serenata era válida para avivar los ánimos de la cita. Viendo a Elanor invadida por amargura, consideró que esta era la mejor solución.

\- **...BAJA AMOOOOR, YO TENGOO… -** Pensaba con qué rimar la lírica - **¡MUCHO ESPAGUETI!**

La elfa tuvo que trepar a un árbol para eludirlo. Papyrus no se fue, claro, de hecho intentó regalarle un abrigo hecho de espagueti. El abrigo se pegó en el árbol, manchándose con salsa y tallarines.

Papyrus estaba vestido diferente. Usaba una camiseta veraniega, con un logo que ponía "COOL DUDE". Unos shorts cortos, una gorra que se puso con el visor hacia atrás. Y dos pelotas de básquetbol que se acomodó en cada hombro.

Le preguntó a Elanor qué opinaba de su ropa. Ella dijo que era horrendo, que lo odiaba, que la dejara en paz. Y Papyrus se lo tomó a bien.

\- ¡Oh, cállate ya!

\- **¡CALLATE YAAAA! ¡DÉJAME EN PAAAAZ!** \- Intentó seguir la lírica de Elanor- _NADA COMO UN DUETO, CITA DEL GRAN PAPYRUS._

\- ¿Por qué? No te entiendo, ¿Por qué me acosas? ¿No he sido obvia? ¿No te dije que te odio? Que no me gustan los esqueletos. Que tus puzzles son estúpidos, que tu espagueti sabe espantoso.

\- _Y ESO ES LO QUE ME HA CAUTIVADO. TU SINCERIDAD. SÉ QUE LO DICES PARA QUE MEJORE... ERES COMO MI AMIGO FLOR QUE ME DA CONSEJOS. SIEMPRE DICE QUE SOY UN IDIOTA, PORQUE TENGO UN BUEN CORAZÓN ¡ESO ME DA FUERZAS! EL GRAN PAPYRUS AHORA SÍ OBTENDRÁ LA VICTORIA EN ESTA CITA._

Elanor gruñó y puso un rostro similar a un gato persa.

\- ¿No se supone que tenías que capturarme?

Papyrus bajó su guitarra, dejó de tocar.

- _¡WOWIE! ¡ES VERDAD! UNDYNE SE VA A ENFADAR TANTO CONMIGO. PERO... PERO ME GUSTAS... ¡OH NO!_ \- Sus ojos casi salieron de sus cóncavas - _AHORA ENTIENDO ESTA PRISIÓN DE PASIÓN OSCURA QUE LE CAUSÉ AL NIÑO HUMANO... ¡¿QUÉ DEBO HACER?! EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTÁ EN UNA PODEEROSA INCÓGNITA. ME ESTÁ ATACANDO ¡NYEEEEEH!_

\- ¡No seas ridículo! Sólo estás confundido por culpa de ese estúpido libro que llevas. Agh, ¿Por qué no te tiras del puente?

Papyrus lo hizo. Se lanzó. Volvió empapado, sin una gota de frío, porque no tenía piel. Le dijo a Elanor que no había funcionado, que aun tenía sentimientos tiernos por ella.

\- ... Intenta golpeándote a ti mismo.

Sus hermanos llegaron.

\- Quiten a este payaso de mi vista.

\- Papyrus - preguntó Aldaron, con una sonrisa confidente - ¿Cómo va la cita?

\- _MARAVILLOSA. LE ENCANTÓ MI FRANELA HECHA CON ESPAGUETI. PERO VOY A PAUSAR UN MOMENTO... PORQUE, ADIVINEN QUÉ..._

Sacó un par de huesos, los enterró en la nieve.

- _¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS..._ \- Se removió su ropa COOL y volvió a su armadura habitual - _¡LOS VOY A CAPTURAR!_

\- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Maeglin.

\- _LOS VOY A LLEVAR PRISIONEROS CON UNDYNE, PARA SER POR FIN PARTE DE LA GUARDIA REAL. ME QUEDARÉ CON LA DONCELLA ¡NO TODO ES COLORES, PERO ME ASEGURARÉ QUE SU ESTADÍA EN LA PRISIÓN SEA LO MÁS APETECIBLE, GRATA Y SELECTA! TANTO... QUE NO VAN A QUERER SALIR JAMÁS, ¡NYEHEHEHEHE! ¡POR LA DONCELLA HUMANA DE OREJAS PUNTIAGUDAS!_

\- Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, imbécil.

\- _CLARO QUE LO SÉ_ \- sonrió - _TE LLAMAS DONCELLA HUMANA DE OREJAS PUNTIAGUDAS. SIEMPRE ESTOY INFORMADO._

Y así como si nada. Se entabló la zona como batalla. Arrastró una caja con huesos, y las hizo rodar algo lento hacia ellos.

Los elfos levantaron los pies para esquivarlas. Ni siquiera tenía que correr para evitar lo que Papyrus les lanzaba.

\- Mae, creo que Papyrus nos está atacando.

\- Ehm…

Sans estaba ahí también, viendo lo que ocurría.

Pronto se terminaron los huesos que había en la caja de Papyrus, y no quedaba nada más que esquivar.

\- Eso ha sido…una pelea realmente complicada, no me imagino que tendrá preparado ahora el gran Papyrus, me da miedo imaginarlo.

Maeglin intentó que sonara tan temeroso como fuera posible…pero lo cierto es que ni él se lo hubiera creído. Con que Papyrus lo creyera bastaba, en todo caso.

Sans sonrió por ver que le seguían el juego a Papyrus.

\- vaya…Me parece que tu trampa ha tenido resultados excelentes, hermano… Los tienes aterrorizados.

Maeglin fingió estar temblando como una gelatina, mientras que Elanor no podía evitar hacer los ojos hacia arriba.

\- ¡Mira Papyrus! ¡Tengo miedo!

Aldaron se agitó tratando de lucir aterrado, y parecía más un pez fuera del agua. Sans soltaba algunas risas bajitas.

\- Seguramente no podremos resistir un segundo ataque…o un complicado puzzle, no somos competencia para el gran Papyrus.

\- se ve que no aguantan.

\- _¡AÚN NO HAN VISTO NADA, SANS! ¡ES LA HORA DE USAR MI ATAQUE ESPECIAL..._ \- Revisó su caja- _OH NO, MOLESTOSO TODAVÍA TIENE MI ATAQUE ESPECIAL, ¡¿MOLESTOSO?! VEN AQUÍ._

Su perro se llamaba así, creo que era bastante obvio porqué.

\- _¡MOLESTOSO!_

Ni apareció.

- _¡SAAAANS! ¿QUÉ HAGO AHORA?_

\- aún no usas tu ataque azul - Le contestó jovial.

\- _OH, CIERTO._

\- ¿Y qué es eso? - preguntó Aldaron, muy curioso.

De pronto Papyrus les lanzó varios huesos azulados. Los elfos permanecieron quietos, así que, los atravesaron, como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo...? Estos huesos... ¿Serán huesos de fantasma? Oh no, Maeglin, ahora me pregunto si los fantasmas tienen huesos.

\- Creo que no los tienen.

\- ¿Seguro? - Un par les pegó por accidente- ¡Ouh!

\- _NO CREAN QUE SE IRÁN FÁCILMENTE. EL GRAN PAPYRUS LES DARÁ UNA LECCIÓN NO OLVIDADA._

\- ¿no se dice inolvidable? – preguntó Sans.

\- _¡NO OLVIDADA!_

Después de eso, los elfos ignoraron qué les sucedía. Sus pieles púrpuras y ropas se volvieron azuladas. Por arte de magia.

\- ¿Pero qué?

 **¡POW!**

Los hizo terriblemente pesados. Tanto como lo que pesaban veinte kilos de papas.

\- Ugh... ¿Qué pasa con la gravedad?

\- ESE ES MI ATAQUE AZUL, LOS HAGO AZULES.

Fue a recoger sus huesos, porque no tenía más con qué atacar y debía rehacer todo.

\- ¡SANS! ¡AYÚDAME A RECOGER MIS ATAQUES! ¡TENGO QUE AHORRAR!

\- geeh, hermano... en serio me gustaría, pero no puedo, estoy en mi segunda hora de descanso. - Cerro los ojos y se puso a roncar, de pie.

- _¡SANS! HUESOS FLOJOS, UN DÍA VAS A ENTENDER QUE TU HOLGAZANERÍA LE AFECTA A LOS DEMÁS, ESPECIALMENTE CUANDO DEJAS TUS CALCETINES EN LA SALA_ \- miró enfadado a Sans, porque se estaba haciendo el dormido, ¿O realmente se durmió?

Elanor había bajado del árbol.

\- _WOWIE, LA HUMANA VIENE A AYUDARME... ESTÁ TRATANDO DE RECOGER A SUS HERMANOS HUMANOS, PARA QUE YO PUEDA DARLES MÁS FÁCIL._

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – Su intento por levantarlos resultaba en algo nulo - ¡Mhhhh! Maldición. Les dije que esto era sospechoso, les dije que no se confiaran en ellos, les dije que algo se traía entre manos. Les dije.

\- No es tan malo como perder nuestro dinero en póker.

\- ¡¿Volviste a apostar?! - Le dio un coscorrón a Aldaron- Ya vengo.

Caminó hacia Papyrus, quien aún estaba recogiendo sus huesitos.

\- ¿Quieres dejar libres a mis hermanos? Por favor. No tengo tiempo para esto. Y no quiero darte una paliza. Estoy a punto de hacerlo.

Mientras estaba discutiendo con Papyrus, llegó una ventisca muy espesa. Algo habitual en Snowdin. Era suficiente para tapar la vista de cualquier ojo.

Aldaron observó la tormenta - ¡Achoo! Brrr, ya me dio mucho frío, ¡Achooui!

Elanor no veía ya ni sus propias manos.

\- Rayos… ¿Dónde estás?

\- _¡ESTAS TORMENTAS SON USUALES! ¡SI TENEMOS OTRA CITA, VOLVERÁ LA VENTISCA DE NIEVE!_

Estaba por terminar de recoger los huesos, cuando vio algo sospechoso.

Papyrus empujó a Elanor para apartarla de ese peligro.

\- ¡Auch! ¡OYE!

\- _¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡NYEH! ¡ESO QUE IBAS A HACER NO ESTUVO BIEN! ¿OH? ¿QUÉ TIENES? ¿ES PARA MÍ?_

Además de que sólo se oían sus voces y el ruido general. Escuchó un golpe afilado. Y pasos rápidos.

\- ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!

La neblina invernal por fin se desvaneció.

\- ¡Ahí estás! Tú...

\- _QUE CHISTOSO, ME SIENTO ALGO LIGERO..._

Junto a él, había un cerro de cenizas y los restos de su disfraz de armadura heroica.

\- _OH, BUENO, MI CABEZA SIGUE EN PIE ¡NO TEMAS! ¡SEGURO FUE UN ACCIDENTE! ¡VOLVERÁ PARA DISCULPARSE!_

¡¿Quién iba a volver?! ¡¿Quién le había hecho esto a Papyrus?! Los segundos no fueron suficientes para delatar al atacante, porque en un parpadeo...

 _¡CHOF!_

También se hizo polvo su cráneo.

\- ¿Qué...?

Sus hermanos volvieron a la normalidad. Y Sans despertó inquieto. Esa repentina cancelación del ataque, lo alertó.

\- A lo mejor fue a buscar espagueti.

Se estaba tardando. Los chicos se pusieron en pie y siguieron a Sans. Cada vez más intranquilo. Hasta que encontraron a Elanor.

Justo estaba recogiendo el arma de los hechos. Tijeras de podar. Sus hermanos y el hermano de Papyrus vieron la escena del crimen, Sans específicamente clavó su vista en ella. Otros monstruos se estaban asomando, corriendo de sus puestos por el escándalo.

Elanor sólo entendió la gravedad cuando un monstruo gritó: ASESINARON A PAPYRUS. ESA ELFA LO HIZO. ASESINA.

\- ¿Q-qué...? Aguarden...

\- ¿Elanor? ¡Qué...!

Sans corrió para encontrarse con las cenizas de Papyrus. Esos ojos brillantes que Sans tenía, se perdieron en la oscuridad de sus cóncavas.

\- ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Qué ha pasado? - Aldaron se puso junto a su hermana.

Los monstruos siguieron gritando cosas, le gritaron a Sans que fue ella.

\- ... Pero... no, yo no lo hice...Yo...

Elanor soltó las tijeras y se dio a la huida. Empujó a sus hermanos para seguir adelante, sin ellos. Presa del miedo de ser capturada.

\- ¡YO NO FUI! ¡No lo hice!

\- ¡Espera, Elanor!

Nadie la persiguió, fue muy veloz. Además, todos estaban lamentando lo que ocurrió. Sans, especialmente se le había caído el mundo encima.

\- ¿Sans...? Aguarda...No creo que esté muerto...

Sans juntó las cenizas dentro de una botella de ketchup vacía. Se puso en pie, y sólo asomó una luz en sus cuencas, una de color azul.

\- ... les dije que evitaran los malos momentos, ¿No? ...

\- ¡Sans! Mi hermana no lo hizo. Ella no es así.

Sans opinaba todo lo contrario. No estaba con ganas de reflexionar o encontrar pistas. Además, ella eligió huir, eso sólo la dejó mal parada. Ellos lo sabían. Era horrendo ver cómo minutos atrás, reían, jugaban, y de un parpadeo, por culpa de una ventisca, el asesino aprovechó para borrar sus pistas.

\- Si hay un modo de regresar a Papyrus, lo haremos. Aún eres nuestro amigo. Aunque puede que ya no confíes en nosotros.

\- si no confiara en ustedes, ya estarían muertos.

Aldaron tragó saliva. No sabía si eran menos listos que Elanor, o más valientes. Porque aún como estaba la situación, no querían huir. Lo hacían por ella.

\- Sans. Estoy seguro que hay una forma. Tienes las cenizas de Papyrus. Y aquí lo que sobra es magia... Deja que te ayudemos... y tú no persigas a mi hermana...

Se notaba que Sans no estaba de muchos ánimos. Aunque sonreía, irradiaba un aire de frialdad y se notaba que hablaba en serio cuando decía que si no tuviera confianza en Maeglin y Aldaron ya los habría hecho puré a los dos.

\- está bien…

Cerró los ojos y tomó una pose relajada, como si el problema no fuera de mayor importancia.

\- permitiré que me ayuden, y yo no perseguiré a su hermana… pero me mantendré cerca.

\- Nada de acciones impulsivas, ¿De acuerdo, amigo? Elanor es gruñona, y…algo gruñona y…gruñona, es decir…es como un gatito persa, parece que odia todo y en realidad tiene un buen corazón. Sé que no haría daño a nadie, mucho menos matar.

No tenía ni la menor duda de que el responsable no había sido Elanor, sino que quienquiera que hubiera hecho eso a Papyrus la había usado como chivo expiatorio.

\- ¿Crees que haya sido la flor, Aldaron?

\- he escuchado hablar mucho de una flor… ¿Qué es ese asunto de la flor?

Por un momento a Maeglin le preocupó haber hablado de más, pero decidió ser sincero con Sans, sin dar tampoco todos los detalles.

\- Elanor es amiga de una flor que habita por aquí, pero no tenemos pruebas de que haya sido la flor… o de que sea tan malvada.

A decir verdad, la flor los había atacado antes, pero Elanor insistía tanto en que era bueno, que se veía inclinado a creer en ella, era su hermana después de todo.

\- Nosotros tenemos bajo control el asunto.

Sans se encogió de hombros y dijo que estaba bien, que no preguntaría nada más. Les explicó que tenían que ir al laboratorio del reino, para dejar las cenizas de su hermano con la encargada. Se llamaba doctora Alphys. Les explicó cómo llegar, pues tendrían que cruzar la zona de la Cascada para llegar a Tierras Calientes, una zona volcánica.

El esqueleto les deseó suerte y que no fallaran, o él fallaría en su propia promesa.

\- Sólo fallo en el póker. Vamos a volver con tu hermano y verás que fue un malentendido.

Sans les dijo que mientras iba a seguir su trabajo. Se marchó, sin despedirse.

Aldaron suspiró aliviado.

\- Mae, no creo que Sans se quede quieto. Actuó demasiado amable...

\- Quizás buscará pistas del culpable.

Lo más probable es que Sans iba a averiguar más sobre **la flor,** porque algo que no les dijo, es que la cabeza de Elanor ya tenía precio. La guardia real, o la misma capitana la buscarían... Si Elanor decidía sacrificar vidas para seguir oculta, bueno, Sans buscaría darle un mal momento.

\- Hay que hacerse ánimos. Tenemos a Papyrus con nosotros.

Guardó bien el frasco con las cenizas en su cartera.

\- Elanor no pudo ir muy lejos, está deambulando en la Cascada. En marcha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pobre Papyrus :,c sólo quería tener una cita acorde y le pasa esto ¿Pero quién fue?

Y disculpen, por lo cortito, vendrán capitulos ya algo más larguitos.

En el siguiente episodio estaremos entrando al terreno de Waterfall. Elanor volverá a encontrarse con Flowey. E irán descubriendo más detalles de la vida de los monstruos.

See ya! T-T *sniff* Papyrus perdóname...


	9. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6 Conociendo Waterfall. Elanor tiene que escapar de la lanza justiciera ¿Se reencontrará con sus hermanos en tan místico lugar? ¿O alguien más podrá ayudarla?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ElaTalE**

Capítulo 6

.

Elanor avanzó cuanto pudo, hasta quedarse escondida entre unas algas marinas. No sabía adónde ir. Imaginarse todos los monstruos que la perseguirían, sin darle la razón ni motivos para explicarse, la dejó en pánico ¿Cómo se metió en un drama tan grande? Sobre todo, ¿Cómo llegó ella al reino de los monstruos? ¿Cómo cayó ahí? Sólo estaba segura que esa noche había salido, que estaba lloviendo...

Dejó un rato sus pensamientos al encontrar otra de esas espinas brillantes. Una vez más, al tocarla, se desvaneció.

Segundos después, Flowey emergió para saludarla.

\- ¡Howdy!

No lo saludó de vuelta, ni lo miró. La flor entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Oh? Alguien está en modo gruñón...

Elanor suspiró y sacó las tijeras de podar que se había llevado. Flowey dejó de poner sus caras amistosas, no dijo algo de vuelta, estaba tembloroso. Ella las guardó de inmediato.

Con eso probó que Flowey no lo hizo; aún le tenía una gran fobia a las tijeras o cualquier herramienta corto punzante. Eso la tranquilizó por un lado; saber que su amigo era otro inocente.

\- Lo siento, tenía que comprobar algo... - Su amigo suspiró aliviado- Flowey. Los monstruos creen que maté a alguien y no sé qué hacer...

\- ¿Cómo pueden enojarse contigo simplemente por seguir las reglas? Ellos son los que se niegan a hacerlo, ¿Cuándo sabrán que no pueden hacer las cosas a su manera?

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba ayudando mucho a Elanor con sus comentarios, así que rebobinó al tema central.

\- Tienes que explicarme un poco mejor lo que ha sucedido... ¿Alguien murió y te han echado la culpa? No te preocupes, estoy para ayudarte. Puedo hacer uso de mis caramelitos amistosos a quienes pretendan hacerte daño.

Eso realmente no lo consideraba una ayuda, pero cuando iba a comentarlo. A espaldas de ellos, en el agua, emergió un pulpo con aspecto de cebolla.

Miró a Elanor con una enorme sonrisa y con mejillas ruborizadas.

\- Casi no recibo visitas... ¿Han venido a visitarme? Hola, soy Onion-san. Me iría a Snowdin... pero ya no queda espacio en el acuario para mí.

Tras decir eso, se quedó sonriendo.

Flowey inmediatamente le dijo, con una expresión endemoniada, que nadie vino a visitarlo.

\- Lárgate. Nadie quiere hablar contigo.

Onion-san no se fue, sólo se sumergió.

\- Flowey, cuando digo ayuda, me refiero a no empeorar mi lío. Por ahora no es bueno que…

Onion-san volvió a emerger y dijo que por favor charlaran un rato, que se sentía solo. Que fue mala idea mudarse ahí. Todos sus amigos estaban en el acuario y dio más tristes historias. Flowey, como era él, le dijo que si estaba ahí, era porque nadie lo quería.

\- Uhm, Flowey.

Intentó charlar en privado con él, aunque Onion estaba bastante grande y era difícil que no oyera.

\- No hace falta ser agresivo. No nos ataca. Sólo quiere una charla.

Flowey se negaba a perder su tiempo con ese monstruo. La "cebolla marina" estaba a punto de llorar, y no era porque la cortaran. Bueno, la estaban cortando, emocionalmente.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté lo mucho que me costaba socializar con los demás? ¿Qué me aconsejabas tú?

Flowey sonrió - Matarlos.

\- ... Aparte de eso.

\- ¿Conseguir un tanque y estallarlos? - dijo algo dudoso.

\- Me decías que era importante saber algo de los demás. "Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca"...

Aunque obviamente Onion no era ningún tipo de amenaza. Lo hacía más para que Flowey pudiera demostrarle a los demás que él era en realidad un monstruo muy divertido e interesante, como ella lo veía a él.

\- Inténtalo... Puede que incluso te dé... eh... información útil, y sino, al menos podrías ganar un aliado.

Flowey vio de soslayo a Onion, regresó atento a ella - Pero es tan idiota.

Elanor respondió en un tono lo más bajo posible, para no espantar a Onion - Hasta los idiotas son útiles por momentos, Aldaron es un gran ejemplo de un "idiota útil". Él me daba las películas de horror que tú y yo veíamos en las noches.

Su hermano, por cierto, había llegado a Waterfall junto con Maeglin. Observaban para todos lados. Cruzando un campo de algas marinas.

\- Espero que seamos los primeros en encontrarla... Si alguien más lo hace, seguramente va a arrepentirse. - dijo Maeglin.

Con el carácter de Elanor, daba por hecho que podría defenderse en lo que ellos llegaban.

\- Excepto si anda con esa flor diabólica. Creo que ni contigo se ha portado tan dulce, la muy troll. Nunca me ha defendido como lo hace con esa planta de pacotilla.

\- Sí, pero tú realmente te metes en líos, Alda. Como cuando apostaste nuestro dinero.

\- No vas a dejar ir volar ese pollo, ¿Verdad?

Casualmente, había un pollito del otro lado del camino, lo único que los separaba era una brecha de no más de diez centímetros, del lago.

\- Piopiopiopio - Aleteó emocionado- ¡Piopiopio!

Quería ayudarlos a cruzar, aunque realmente no hacía falta.

\- Ehhh... Gracias, pero no...

El pollito se agarró de la trenza de Aldaron. Comenzó a elevarse.

\- ¡Aguarda, de ahí...AAAAGH! - Se intentó afirmar de su propia trenza- Del pelo no, ¡No! ¡Mae, ayuda!

...

Flowey y Elanor seguían junto a Onion-san.

Su amigo quedó pensativo, y sus expresiones faciales daban a entender que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Se volvió hacia Onion-san.

\- Onion-san.

El monstruo lo miró alegre.

\- LARGO DE AQUÍ, IMBÉCIL. REALMENTE ERES UN IDIOTA, Y NO LE IMPORTAS A NADIE. ANDA A MORIRTE POR AHÍ.

El pobre pulpo cebolla se puso a llorar.

Volteó a ver a Elanor, y ella negó con la cabeza- Volvamos a empezar.

El pulpo sollozaba - Nadie quiere a Onion-san... sob, sob...

\- Es verdad, nadie te quiere.

Onion-san ahogó su llanto con un grito de espanto.

\- Flowey - Elanor hablaba a dientes cerrados - asertivo...

\- ¡Oh! Oh... - Asintió - ¡Golly! Lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de ser un idiota... puedes ser útil. Eso es, un idiota útil, puedes hacer... algo bueno, aunque seas un idiota.

Forzó una sonrisa. El pulpo se hundió en el agua.

\- Esto es realmente complicado. Escucha, creo que empezamos con el...

Iba a decir "con el pie izquierdo", pero él no tenía pies, y Onion-san tampoco.

\- Creo que deberíamos empezar de cero, ¿Te parece? Resulta que sí que venimos a conversar contigo, todo lo anterior fue una broma.

Onion volvió a asomarse fuera del agua.

Elanor se había dado palmadas en la cara, cada vez que Flowey dijo aquellas cosas.

Ahora le pedía a ella que hablara.

\- ¿Quién es el que dijo "empecemos de cero"?

\- Tú me dijiste que tampoco hablas con los idiotas de la superficie. No es sólo mi problema.

Elanor gruñó.

\- Bien... - La elfa se acercó - Onion-san...

La cebolla se asomó un poco más.

\- Uh...

No sabía qué preguntar o decirle, era pésima iniciando conversaciones cuando eran cosas que no le interesaban. Y Flowey decía las cosas más horrendas. Ninguno estaba logrando el objetivo.

\- ¿Te gustan las películas de terror?

\- ¡No! Me dan miedito.

\- ¡Pero que cobarde! LLORA, HASTA QUE TE BORRES DE LA EXISTENCIA.

Onion-san le obedeció, volvió a llorar más. Creo que incluso estaba aumentando el caudal.

Elanor hacía su mejor esfuerzo, también sonriendo forzada - ¿Qué te gusta? - El agua subía. No quería ahogarse en lágrimas de una cebolla. Lo cual, era una ironía, ver a una cebolla llorando.

\- Me... me gusta el anime – contestó con una sonrisa.

Flowey y ella estaban por decir cosas terribles sobre la cultura otaku. Se contuvieron.

\- Oh, qué bueno. Quizás deberías buscar otros monstruos que les guste eso. Estoy segura que hay muchos...

La cebolla volvió a alegrarse, porque no se le había ocurrido antes.

\- Sí...Ehm...

Le dio una ligera palmada a Flowey, para que dijera algo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Busca idiotas que les guste lo mismo.

Onionsan ya no estaba deprimido.

\- Buena suerte…

\- …idiota.

Onion-san se sumergió, mucho más relajado.

Flowey hizo una mueca confidente - No salió tan mal.

En realidad había salido espantoso, pero por lo menos habían conseguido medio arreglar las cosas y no haber dejado tan mal a Onion-san.

\- Quizás a la próxima evita usar la palabra "idiota" tantas veces.

\- Pero no puedo evitarlo, Elanor. Sólo digo lo que veo. Un montón de idiotas.

\- ¿Qué tal si reemplazas esa palabra por otra?

\- ¡Buena idea! ¿Qué tal "imbéciles"?

\- … No, quédate con "idiotas". Está bien esa.

Mientras se alejaron, encontró flores de loto, que podía usar como puente. Flowey aparecía del otro lado por su cuenta.

\- Me alegra que ahora no te vayas. Me siento segura contigo - Estuvo recordando cuando lo conoció- Nunca me trataste de "idiota"... Incluso después de conocerte. O si nos enfadábamos, ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué crees tú? - cerró los ojos con gesto jovial - Porque somos los mejores amigos.

\- Pero... ¿Qué me diferencia del resto?

Se hundió en la tierra y luego reapareció frente a Elanor, con una risita suave.

\- Es sencillo, no te considero una idiota… Desde que te vi supe que tenías algo especial, eres la única… que ha animado a conocerme mejor.

Entonces imitó las caras de otros monstruos. Aparte de poder hacer gestos, también tenía esa habilidad.

\- Todos creen que soy una flor demente y psicópata… Cosas por el estilo… Y tú no piensas eso, de hecho… ya podrías haber usado esas tijeras para podar. No lo haces, significa que crees en mí y no en lo que los demás piensan de mí ¿Así que, cómo iba a pensar que eres una idiota?

Puso entonces su sonrisa peculiarmente adorable. Muy distinta de la tradicional que usaba al saludar.

\- Eres una buena amiga Elanor, incluso si yo no tengo alma, puedo sentir eso.

Elanor desvió la mirada, ruborizada por su respuesta.

\- Ha, gracias...

Sin embargo, escucharlo decir que no tenía un alma, la inquietó.

\- ¿Otra vez con lo de "no tengo alma"? - Le dio palmaditas amistosas en la frente- No sé quién te metió eso, pero te voy a demostrar que te equivocas

\- Hay que conseguir las otras almas.

\- Sí, lo haré. Me dijiste que las tiene el rey, no se irán a ningún lado... - Suspiró - No sé cómo caí tan inocente en la trampa del asesino... Como decía, tendré que ir con cuidado. Un sólo movimiento en falso y...

 **¡ZAP!**

Una lanza quedó incrustada entre los centímetros de la pared que separaban a su amigo y a ella.

\- Esa es la idiota de Undyne.

\- ¿Quién?

Avanzó un monstruo humanoide en una armadura pesada y de coleta rojiza. Su lanza mágica regresó a su mano. Flowey ya estaba guiando a Elanor por los campos de algas marinas.

\- ... ¡ALTO! ¡HE DICHO QUE PARES! – Undyne ingresó al campo de algas - No te muevas, ni siquiera respires.

Elanor hacía un gran esfuerzo por no hacer ruido. Y Undyne se metió en el campo de algas.

\- Te voy a encontrar, y cuando te encuentre. Tomaré tu alma... Puedo OLERTE, puedo SENTIRTE. Y...

De pronto, un tentáculo la agarró a ella.

\- ¡AAH!

Onion-san la sacó de ahí, sólo para preguntarle si le gustaba el anime.

\- ¡¿No ves que estoy en horas de trabajo?!

\- Gomenasai Undyne-sama – Puso su cara llorona.

Undyne no pudo regañarle. Dio un suspiro - Sí, me encanta el anime. Ahora...

\- ¿Qué anime te gusta? - preguntó Onion-san

\- ¡Por favor, tienes que...!

Elanor siguió a Flowey, escapó de Undyne, estaba llegando a unos puentes.

\- Son muchas sagas, no sabría por dónde comenzar. Cuando tenga tiempo te traigo la lista – Respondió, esperando que la dejara ir.

\- ¿Has visto el de MewMew Kissy Cutie?

Siguió hablándole a Undyne sobre animes y otras cosas niponas.

\- He preparado unos onigiris veganos, por si quieres probar uno, son deliciosos ¿Y te gustan los pockys? Tiene mucho que no como un pocky. Tienes que traerme algunos de la ciudad, Undyne-sama.

Y así, Onion-san logró, sin querer, que Flowey y Elanor se escaparan de Undyne.

...

Los hermanos de Elanor llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, para abastecerse y ver si podían conseguir dinero.

\- ¡Hola ciudadano pequeño! Soy Aldaron.

\- ¡HoIIII! ¡Yo Zoi... Temmie!

Señaló a otra criatura igual a ella.

\- ¡Y hezte ez mi hamigo... Temmie!

\- Hola Temmie, yo soy Aldaron.

Le decía lo mismo a cada "Temmie". No parecía importarle la forma extraña con la que se expresaban.

\- ¿Qué haces tú?

Un Temmie le dijo que se convertiría en un orgulloso padre, miraba un huevo. Y el huevo estaba cocinado.

\- Felicidades. Su bebé luce delicio... digo, luce sano. Salió blanquito, como usted.

\- Aldaron ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que buscar a Elanor.

\- Mae, Mae, Mae... - Le susurró- ¿No te das cuenta? Esta es una oportunidad de oro... Estos gatitos nos sacarán de nuestra pérdida dineral.

\- Querrás decir TÚ pérdida dineral.

\- Supongo que notaste que son, eh..."ezpecialez", así que... Sólo digamos que voy a quitarles un pecado material de encima.

\- Quieres estafarlos, ¿Verdad?

\- Mae, Mae, Mae, Mae...

Le tomó el hombro.

\- Esa palabra es muy vulgar para mí. Yo diría que voy a hacer un "negocio veloz"...Verás, tengo mucha popó de perro.

Maeglin abrió los ojos de horror, le preguntó por qué tenía eso con él y ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

\- Molestoso llenó de popó mi cartera ¿Quieres ve...

\- NO.

\- Bueno, voy a hacer esto.

Maeglin una vez más trató de hacerle nacer su lado moral ¿Por qué quería robarles dinero a unas inofensivas criaturitas? ¿No iban en camino a revivir a Papyrus y probar que su hermana era inocente?

\- Tú dijiste que ningún monstruo la querría encontrar... Y el dinero lo necesitamos. Tengo que comer, tengo que beber, necesito papel confort... Debemos cuidarnos. Además, nuestro móvil se está quedando sin batería y no he hallado ninguna toma de corriente. No te preocupes, tú da unas vueltas. Yo haré ca-$hín.

La tienda de los Temmies se veía tan… bizarra como el resto del pueblo, con faltas de ortografía y aspecto muy descuidado. La Temmie que atendía allá saludó a Aldaron cuando este entró.

\- HoooIIIII Yo zoi… ¡Temmie!

A esas alturas a Aldaron no le sorprendía que todo el pueblo se llamara Temmie, pero eso era porque no se había topado todavía con Bob, aparentemente el único Temmie inteligente de la bola.

\- ¿HaZ benido a bender algo?

Aldaron sacó su mejor producto…claro, popó de perro. En cualquier otra tienda seguramente lo habrían corrido de un escobazo, o habrían llamado a los guardias.

¿Y Temmie? Ella se maravilló.

\- Ez…ez… - Sus ojitos brillaron - Tem tiene que tener hesa pop, ¿Me la bendez? ¿Le bendez la popó de perrito a Temmie?

Había hasta empezado a sudar y a temblar de los nervios de sólo imaginar que Aldaron no fuera a aceptar venderle la popa.

Aldaron se frotó las manos como si estuviera por preparar algo delicioso.

\- Por sólo $999.9 moneditas ¡Y puedes llevarte un pack especial de popó de perro con popó de perro a sólo 1 peso de diferencia! ¿Quién dijo yo?

Temmie estaba desesperada, y le pagó la cantidad más el pesito para el pack.

\- Aquí tienes ¡Eres afortunada! ¡Y yo un bastardo que ha perdido algo invaluable!

Temmie miró la popocita y empezó a lamentarlo. Repitió que ahora no tenía nada para ir al colegio. Maeglin entró, sin aguantar más el abuso que le hacía al monstruito.

\- Siento las molestias, toma.

Maeglin sacó un jugoso billete de mil para el Temmie. La cara de Aldaron sí que no tenía precio.

\- ¡Todo este tiempo...! ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO TENÍAS DINERO!

Temmie le guiñó a Maeglin, dándole las gracias.

\- ¡Todo este tiempo me hiciste creer que no teníamos!

Además, Maeglin le quitó el dinero que acababa de hacer con la popó.

\- Tem parte aora a la huniverzidad.

Cerró la tienda y se retiró, pero se le olvidó su rostro. Sus ojos, nariz y boca permanecieron flotando en el aire, parpadeando y todo, aunque el cuerpo se había ido.

Habían visto ya tantas cosas que eso no les sorprendió... Igual Maeglin esperaba que la universidad sirviera de ayuda a los Temmies, por lo menos a que mejoraran su ortografía.

Otra Temmie, no la que se había ido a la universidad, los esperaba fuera de la tienda, caída de lado.

\- h0i! ...Oh, oh...Ustedes me caen bien, tanto como los humanos, adoptaría uno, pero...soy alérgica.

Le empezó a salir un punto rojo en la cara. Luego otro, y otro más...y otro más.

\- oh no... Tem es alérgica a ustedes también...

\- ... Creo que mejor nos vamos, Aldaron

Aldaron alcanzó a ofrecerle a la Temmie una crema especial para la alergia, que era realmente ketchup. Maeglin le tiró de una oreja y se lo llevó junto a él.

Undyne todavía no podía soltarse de Onion-san, aunque estaba siendo lo mejor amable posible, conociendo ya de antemano lo sensible que era el pulpo.

\- Yo creo que la temporada 1 de Mew Kissy Cutie estuvo mejor.

\- Oh, Alphys le gusta ese... Digo, Onion, por favor, estoy de guardia... ¡BÁJAME! ¡DEBES HACERLO! ¡EL REINO CUENTA CONTIGO!

Onion-san se emocionó tanto cuando le dijo eso, que la arrojó a toda velocidad. Por un segundo, la capitana de la guardia real planeaba como un avión.

\- **¡NGAAAAAH!** ¡TE TENGOOOOoooo...!

Undyne pasó por encima de Flowey y Elanor. No le tocó ni un mechón de cabello. Onionsan la había lanzado demasiado arriba. Undyne siguió en su vuelo extremo, alejándose tanto su grito como ella.

\- ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? Suena como si hubiera una multitud.

Elanor no se refería al grito de guerra que dio la capitana. Sino a susurros que se percibían por varios sectores de las cavernas. Era efecto de las flores azules. Flowey le señaló qué les llamaban Flores Eco. Los monstruos las usaban para pedir deseos. Como los humanos usaban las estrellas. Claro, él dejó de creerlo.

\- Cuando era un niño sí lo creí, era un idiota.

\- ... ¿Un "niño"...?

Su amigo dijo que aún debían estar las flores que usó para pedir su "estúpido" deseo.

Conforme caminaban, pudo escuchar una conversación ajena de dos chicos. Uno de ellos insistía a su amigo en decirle que le gustaría desear, y el otro, avergonzado, le hizo prometer que no se riera. Y le dijo que deseaba escalar la montaña que los tenía sepultados. Igual terminó riéndose de él, porque había pensado en pedir lo mismo.

\- Ese fue tu deseo.

La flor sonrió como si no le diera importancia.

\- Fue un deseo tonto. Ya sé que jamás ocurrirá algo así. Los deseos no se cumplen.

Elanor se afligió - Pero Flowey. Tu deseo sí se puede cumplir, porque... Te dije que vendrías conmigo, vamos a vivir juntos.

Flowey la observó en un gesto sorprendido.

\- ¿Todavía quieres llevarme? ¿Después de lo que pasó?

Elanor se quedó estupefacta, ¿Todavía estaba enfadado por el primer encuentro? Le dio su respuesta - Sí. Yo te lo prometí ¿Tú... ya no quieres?

Flowey la observó fijamente - No es que no quiera, sólo... ¿Y si no puedo salir?

Elanor le sonrió.

\- Me quedaré contigo hasta que salgamos juntos.

Flowey negó con la cabeza - ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado acá?

\- ...Testarudo...

Se agachó para mirarlo de cerca.

\- Seguiré contigo hasta que salgamos juntos. Si pasan los días, las semanas y los años, seguiré contigo hasta que salgamos juntos. Si pasan décadas, si pasan siglos, y siglos y siglos... - Posó delicadamente su palma entre los pétalos de Flowey - La única razón por la que quiero que vengas conmigo, es porque...

Hizo una ligera pausa, pensando cómo decir su respuesta.

\- Es más fácil aguantar las locuras del mundo, juntos ¿No? Muchos idiotas allá afuera – contestó con tono de broma.

Eso no era lo que realmente quiso decir. No quiso ablandarse como Maeglin y decir algo que espantara a Flowey. Ella quería parecer segura, firme.

\- ¿Vamos bien? ¿Este es el camino al castillo?

\- Éste es el camino. - Le asintió, con su sonrisa adorable- ¿Vamos?

Estaba algo pensativo, pero no parecía que se hubiera asustado o tomado mal lo que ella dijo, no la acusó de ser blanda ni mucho menos.

\- Me pregunto si saldré con forma de flor.

\- ¿Con "forma de flor"...?

Mientras andaban, se podía vislumbrar el gran palacio del rey de los monstruos. Estaba en el horizonte, brillando con luz propia, como las piedras preciosas que se colaban en la enorme caverna y daba la impresión que habían estrellas. A falta de que no tenían cómo mirar la superficie. Era impresionante el parecido con el cielo nocturno.

Elanor se detuvo. Flowey creía que quería contemplar el palacio.

En realidad era por haber escuchado que su amigo aparentaba algo que no era físicamente.

\- Ya me parecía peculiar que pudieras hablar y que tengas cara. En realidad no eres una flor.

Flowey no había revelado esto, ni parecía haber tenido la intención. No se lo dijo cuándo la conoció y cuando pasaban las tardes en compañía. Bien porque se divertía mucho con ella, o porque no quería aceptar esa realidad. Eso la dejó preocupada ¿Qué cosas pasó su amigo ahí abajo? ¿Qué vivió antes de tener ese aspecto?

El niño humano se asomó entre las sombras. De hecho, era tan oscuro el sitio que sólo se formaban sus siluetas.

\- Deberías apresurarte. Undyne te está buscando - Frisk miró a Flowey - ... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me acompaña - Respondió Elanor por él - Un asesino me tendió una trampa y medio mundo piensa que soy yo. Supongo que lo sabes, ya que eres... amigo de todos.

\- Por eso debes llegar pronto al castillo... Mhh... Flowey no debería estar aquí. Si vas a ayudarnos, hazlo sin retrasarlo a él o a mí. No es una crítica.

Aunque estaba oscuro, se pudo percibir mucha tensión entre el niño y ella. Se llevaban como agua y aceite.

\- No creo que quieras que le pase algo, si te llegan a atrapar...

Elanor apretó los puños con fuerza. Contuvo sus deseos por responder a eso.

\- Es verdad. Ya sé dónde está el castillo.

Se agachó hacia dónde estaba Flowey. Le dio suaves caricias en sus pétalos.

\- Gracias por guiarme hasta aquí. No te portes muy mal.

Se fue alejando de ellos. Cuando por fin salió del túnel, Frisk charló con la flor.

\- Flowey ¿Qué estás haciendo? Se supone que sólo ibas a vigilar...

\- Bueno, estaba...

Iba a darle una explicación al respecto, pero su personalidad más fuerte fue la que salió a flote, como le había sucedido con Onion-san.

\- ...Yo, ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? **Idiota.**

Mostró sus dientes y una cara poco amistosa a Frisk, antes de volver a la normalidad. Frisk tampoco pareció darle mayor importancia, porque su expresión no cambió.

\- Sé lo que estoy haciendo, tú hace tu parte.

Frisk no dio opinión, porque Flowey se marchó antes que él. No obstante, ya lo conocía, ya había recibido amenazas así. Sabía que algo era muy distinto.

Siguió su camino.

...

En continuación del rumbo, los elfos se encontraron con el mismo fantasma de las ruinas. Napstablook.

\- Yo te recuerdo, tú te topaste con mi hermana ¿La has visto? Su cara es como... Así.

Imitó un rostro gruñón, poco amistoso.

\- Y dice _"Grrr, grrr, soy una troll, soy amargada, pero me gustan las flores. Nadie me entiende. Aldaron es un tarado. Grrr"_

\- Lo siento, me acordaría de ella, ojalá la hubiera visto…

\- Es que está en un problemita... Tú luces algo... pálido, ¿Te pasó algo?

Maeglin se dio una palmada. Afortunadamente el chiste no le afectó al fantasma, de hecho dijo que estaba algo deprimido. Les preguntó si querían hacerle compañía en su casa.

\- Si tienes comida, seré tu amigo hasta el fin del mundo.

\- De acuerdo, síganme...

Tanto Aldaron como Maeglin siguieron al fantasma hasta su casa. Era azul y ligeramente inclinada. Junto había una casa idéntica, pero de un color entre rojo y rosado. La puerta de esa otra casa estaba cerrada y no se veía modo de acceder.

\- Bienvenidos a mi hogar.

La casa de Napstablook era sencilla, no tenía muchas cosas, entre estas había discos de vinilo de música fantasmal.

\- Cuando estoy solo... me gusta echarme en el suelo y sentirme como basura.

\- Pero, pero... Pero no eres una basura, vamos, arriba los ánimos. - Maeglin intentó darle palmadas, pero sólo lo atravesaba.

Napstablook sólamente dijo "je" y se puso unos audífonos, invitándolos a elegir un disco de música.

\- … ¿Hay alguno que tenga una letra diferente? Todos dicen "Oooo ooo ooo"…

\- A mí me parece divertida - Aldaron movía la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía- ¿Trabajas como DJ?

\- Sí. Siempre fue mi intención. Iba a trabajar con mi primo, pero se fue y logró su fama. Así que… ahora estoy solo. Ya no viene a visitarme…O dejarme cartas…O mensajes de voz…Huhh…Lo siento, sólo voy a aburrirlos… Ahora vive con la doctora Alphys.

\- ¿En serio? Nosotros vamos para allá. Ven con nosotros.

Napstablook se echó en el suelo. Y Aldaron de alguna forma levantó al fantasma para cargarlo en su espalda.

\- Si quieres sentirte como basura, está bien, pero igual vas a venir. No puedo ver a un fantasmita triste. Mamá también es una fantasma y ella es alegre hasta cuando la trollea mi papá. Hay que agregar más "Oooo-Ooo-Ooo" a la música de tu vida.

\- Pero yo estoy muerto.

\- ¡Eres gracioso! Ese **es el espíritu** \- Aldaron le dio un guiño a Napsta- ¡Ehhhh!

Napstablook ignoró el chiste. – Ya debo trabajar. Lo siento, sé que me dijiste que fuera, pero, uhhh… Perdón, tengo que trabajar. Siento tener un trabajo y no tener tiempo para hacer amigos. Perdón, no les estoy echando la culpa.

\- Iremos contigo al trabajo ¿A qué te dedicas, además de ser DJ? – preguntó Maeglin.

Napsta los guió fuera de su casa hacia un rancho de caracoles que tenía al lado. Consiguiente a ese había una carrera de caracoles.

\- ¿Es...con... Con apuesta?

Maeglin inmediatamente le arrebató su bolso y afirmó el dinero.

\- ¡Mae! ¡Pero Mae! ¡Te juro que voy a ganar! ¡Dame el dinero! ¡Dámelo!

\- No, no... No.

Sospechaba que el dinero que acababan de hacer iba a esfumarse por completo si permitía que Aldaron apostara en las carreras de caracoles.

\- Son sólo diez moneditas para apostar.

Aldaron le puso ojos de cachorro – Te juro que duplicaré el número, hermanito.

\- ... De acuerdo, pero sólo una vez, no más, luego podemos necesitar estas monedas.

Le entregó diez monedas a Aldaron y después cerró el bolso, guardándolo.

Napstablook reunió a los caracoles.

\- Tu caracol es el amarillo, puedes darle ánimos para que vaya más rápido.

Maeglin no podía creer lo absurdo del concepto, pero aun así esperaba que el caracol de Aldaron ganara la carrera.

\- ¿Listos?

Apenas se movió su caracol amarillo, el elfo dio brincos altos, eufórico.

\- ¡DALE CARACOL, DALE, PERO DALE TE DICEN! MÁS RAPIDO, RÁPIDO, MÁS TODAVÍA. APÚRATE, TE ESTÁN GANANDO, APÚRATE.

Los elfos ignoraban qué acción estaba viviendo Elanor, al menos Aldaron, que obviamente se obsesionó con ganar y por eso, se excedió en apoyar su caracol, que acabó prendido en llamas y se descarriló.

\- Ehhh... ¿Me puedes dar otras diez mone-

Maeglin tapó la bolsa de monedas entre sus manos - NO.

\- Okey. Bueno, Napsta, creo que me pasé de la raya...

\- ¿Quisieras intentarlo tú? - Napstablook le puso ojos tristes a Maeglin- Uh… No es que piense que ganarás, pero te apoyaré, perdón, soy malo apoyando también. No es que diga que tu hermano sea malo tampoco. Yo soy malo en esto.

\- Anda hermanito - Aldaron picó en el brazo a Maeglin - ¿Cómo sabes? La suerte parece brillar más contigo... ¡Vamos! Y... dame ese bolso repleto de moneditas ¿Para qué las vas a cargar tú? Es mucho peso... Dámelas.

En lo que Aldaron aguardaba invocar su racha de buena suerte, Elanor estaba por salir de Waterfall hacia la zona llamada Hotlands.

Sólo se detuvo para ver un poco más las Flores Eco, decidiendo tomar una y dejar su deseo en un susurro.

\- _... si estás oyendo esto..._

Terminó su frase y la ocultó en una de aquellas cuevas pequeñas, inhabitadas.

Al salir de aquella cueva, se encontró un piano, si su amigo hubiera estado ahí, le habría mostrado cómo sabía tocar algunas melodías. En particular una que aprendió en la escuela. Elanor le gustaba mucho tocar instrumentos y tenía una voz linda, lamentablemente sólo podía demostrarlo junto a alguien de mucha confianza.

Y tampoco tenía alguien aparte de él. No podía cantar frente a su familia, especialmente porque Aldaron le tendía a hacer comentarios en broma.

"Ya volveré por aquí" dijo en su mente, sabiendo que además dejaba su Flor Eco ahí.

Tomando el sendero de la izquierda, se encontró con lluvia. Bueno, en realidad era agua acumulada en estalagmitas a metros del techo. No le molestaba el agua chispeante en su cabello y hombros. Por lo pronto también se encontró con una estatua tan empapada como lo estaba ella.

\- ¿Huh...?

Parecía un monstruo de cuernos alargados, hincado y con la cabeza agachada, por lo que la oscuridad de la cueva le tapaba las facciones.

No obstante, sentía algo familiar con el. Aparte de recordar a Toriel. No creía que fuera ella, o incluso el rey Asgore, que la señora cabra mencionó. No entendía qué hacía una estatua tirada ahí.

Más allá sólo había un tacho de basura vacío. Alguna vez tuvo paraguas.

\- Ha... toma...

Decidió quitarse una pañoleta negra que usaba con su chaqueta. La extendió y secó lo más que pudo la humedad de la estatua. La depositó en su cabeza, quedando semi colgada entre los cuernos. Elanor tenía su cintillo especial, así que no le molestó sacrificar una prenda de ella. No se cuestionó porqué lo hizo, su instinto le dijo que lo hiciera y le hizo caso. Con eso, continuó el camino.

Su pequeño paseo junto a Flowey la hizo escuchar algunos susurros de las plantitas. Una voz repitió, por ejemplo, "Nunca confíes en las flores. Es una constante de este mundo". Lo que le hizo imaginar que fue algún monstruo que tuvo un mal encuentro con su mejor amigo.

Si las flores retenían deseos, pero no los cumplían, al menos esperaba mostrarle después el suyo, en cuanto resolviera su problema.

Se preguntó si había sido prudente dejar solo a su amigo. Especialmente con el niño humano.

Ya no quedando ni la sombra de Elanor, la flor de pétalos amarillos volvió a asomarse, frente a la estatua.

Odiaba mucho esa estatua y también quienes la tiraron ahí al olvido.

\- Huh... Frisk no le puso el paraguas... Eso es decepcionante - Su expresión cambió por una cruel - ¡DEBE SER PORQUE YO LAS TIRÉ! ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Nunca hizo falta ayudar una vieja roca como tú! ¡Nadie te quiere! ¡YA TE OLVIDARON! ¡HAHAHAHA...ha... ¿Ha?

La pañoleta de Elanor se cayó de los cuernos, al haber acumulado agua. Flowey reconoció la prenda. No vio el detalle cuando Elanor la colocó para proteger la cabeza de la escultura, estuvo más ocupado tirando los paraguas y evitando que lo vieran.

Flowey trató de poner un gesto enfadado, para poder exclamar que su pequeña pillería fue estropeada. Mordió la prenda, pero no la rompió.

Usó las lianas de sus hojas para acomodarla, hasta que la amarró a su tallo. Ahora que Elanor tenía su cintillo, él tenía su pañuelo. Escapó una sonrisa temblorosa y amplia, de mejilla a mejilla. Que bien se podía interpretar que era perturbadora. No lo era, por supuesto.

Antes que alguien lo viera, se enterró en la tierra y tomó un atajo para marcharse de Waterfall.

Elanor ya veía la salida, su luz, con la brisa calurosa palpando su rostro. Sólo era una zona más y luego directo al palacio.

Pero cuando estuvo por avanzar. Undyne se hizo presente. No tuvo ni tiempo de ocultarse.

La capitana se removió su yelmo y dio un profundo respiro.

\- Siete almas, el rey necesita siete... Las teníamos, pero... Yo le dije a un amigo que seguramente vendría otro humano, que sería malvado y no mereciera tenerla. Gracias por darme la razón.

Apareció su lanza. Se mostró imponente en la punta de la caverna.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el episodio 6, Undyne NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FEEEEEEELS con los deseos ;_;

¿Qué pidió Elanor de deseo? Que yo termine los capítulos tan pronto como sea posible xD

Me encanta Waterfall, es mi zona favorita del juego uvu See ya!


	10. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo 7 Undyne versus Elanor ¿Qué resultará de esta batalla? Al menos fuera de tensión, Maeglin conocerá a El Martillo! Y más sobre del significado de la Runa Delta._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ElaTalE**

Capítulo 7

.

La capitana Undyne había conseguido interceptar a la criminal. Su cabellera carmesí ondeaba como la de una bandera y su armadura relucía desde su costado derecho, mientras que el izquierdo se bañaba en las tinieblas de las cavernas. Sus ojos dorados no perdían segundo en parpadear, sólo estaban ahí, fijos en la elfa, como flechas tensas que irían hacia el enemigo más amenazador.

\- No tomes mi gratitud para bien...Mataste a Papyrus. Ni siquiera mereces que te hablen.

Elanor exhaló, con mirada desesperada y enfadada - Yo no maté a ese idiota.

Casi sonó como Flowey, aunque lo dijo así, porque estaba de mal humor.

\- Iré YO MISMA a explicarle todo al rey.

\- ¡¿Tú?! Qué agallas...

Y envió su lanza, Elanor la eludió. Undyne hizo un movimiento con su diestra, volviendo a aparecer otra.

\- ¡Yo, UNDYNE, VOY A ELIMINAR EL MAL DEL MUNDO! ¡EMPEZANDO CONTIGO! _**¡NGGAAAAAAAAH!**_

Le lanzó una roca gigante, sólo porque podía. Estuvo segura que Elanor no lo iba a esquivar.

\- ¡HASTA NUNCA!

La roca dio un sólo bote; efectivamente la elfa no tuvo espacio donde refugiarse. El enorme objeto se quedó clavado en el suelo, levantando algo de polvo y trizándose por los costados. Undyne parecía contenta.

Desde que dejó ir a Frisk, pensó que había perdido la oportunidad para completar la misión, que no vendría otro humano a darle obligaciones como heroína. Ahora, se había hecho cargo, sin más obstáculos y sin cargo de culpa. Le hizo justicia a su amigo esqueleto.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a descender, notó algo por el rabillo del ojo, no le gustó absolutamente nada lo que estaba descubriendo.

Vio a Elanor junto a la roca. Ilesa.

\- ¡¿Ehhh?!

Hasta ella pensó que le había dado. No se dio cuenta de cómo la esquivo.

\- Parece que el destino me quiere entera, porque sabe que soy inocente.

Undyne rechinó sus filosos dientes, preparó una lluvia de lanzas mágicas.

Elanor contestó - Mi turno.

Se quitó el cintillo que le regaló Flowey. Este se acomodó a su mano, se convirtieron en filosos nudillos de acero. Sonrió, agradecida y confidente. Flowey la conocía bien para saber que le gustaba solucionar problemas de la vida, a puño cerrado... Es decir, ambos tenían una filosofía parecida.

Undyne tomó esa sonrisa como parte de la psicopatía que creía que Elanor tenía.

\- ¿Crees que es chistoso matar? Que bien ¡VOY A MATARTE Y TE REIRÁS EN EL INFIERNO!

Arrojó sus proyectiles. Elanor comenzó a golpearlos y apartarlos de su vista. Ninguna cesaba. Elanor siguió golpeando con gran habilidad las lanzas de Undyne. Estaban a la par.

\- ¡Córtala ya! ¡YO NO LO HICE!

Algunos monstruos de la zona se conglomeraron para observar la épica batalla y para apoyar a Undyne.

\- Flexiona esos músculos, Undyne.

Uno de los monstruos que apoyaba a Undyne aparentaba ser un caballo, con grandes músculos... al que le encantaba posar.

Un Temmie contestó, horrorizado - No, no... Flexionar es espantoso.

\- Vamos a estar en desacuerdo con eso ;) – Le guiñó un ojo.

El Temmie se desmayó cuando Aaron flexionó.

Una gelatina llamada Moldsmal se agitaba sensualmente para demostrar su apoyo.

\- Nadie te quiere por acá - Undyne sonrió de manera afilada- Hace el favor de entregarte.

Elanor continuaba repeliendo las armas mágicas de Undyne, iba bien hasta ahora, pero los nervios le jugaban con que se llegara a agotar o que su nudillo se hiciera pedazos. En cualquier momento era probable que no pudiera mantener la batalla, de por sí, ya dudaba que ganaría.

\- Tengo un amigo que me necesita ¡Así que ni creas que me rendiré!

\- Como quieras, punk.

Sus lanzas se tornaron a un color dorado y fueron arrojadas a gran velocidad. Elanor las repelía a puño cerrado.

¡Clin, clan!

\- Deberías ahorrar la poca energía que tienes para el real homicida. No para mí, pescado.

\- ¿Poca energía? ¡SI SÓLO ESTOY PRE CALENTANDO!

Por fin descendió, con una lanza más alargada de lo normal.

\- **¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

La tierra se hizo pedazos. Los monstruos casi se cayeron de las gradas... Rocas, gradas. No hay gradas, pero hay muchas rocas.

Los elfos se detuvieron al percibir un ligero temblor. Hasta divisaron al pajarito de antes, marchándose a otra parte.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

\- Uhm, supongo que fue un sismo. Si estamos bajo tierra, eso es normal, Mae.

\- Odio los temblores, me ponen nervioso... - Contemplaba cada detalle de Waterfall, con expresión agria - Todo este sitio me pone nervioso. H-hay... susurros, las flores hablan... E-es muy oscuro...

\- Lugar perfecto para trolls, como Elanor - Aldaron le daba igual el ambiente, siempre que no se toparan con arañas.

Se detuvieron frente a un telescopio, decía en un letrero la cantidad de dinero que se pedía por su uso. Pero no había encargado, tampoco vieron cámaras de vigilancia ¿O quizás habían y estaban bien escondidas? Aldaron movió el telescopio, lo iba a usar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Vas a usarlo sin pagar?

Aldaron ladeó la cabeza, inflando una mejilla como gesto travieso - ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tú eres el vigilante?

\- No... pero... no deberías usarlo. Ya tenemos muchos problemas - Maeglin contó con los dedos de su diestra - Elanor es fugitiva y tú quisiste estafar a las Temmies.

\- ¡Hey! Hey... Yo no estafé a nadie. Tú les devolviste el dinero... - sonrió. Pero no Maeglin.

\- Que no, Aldaron ¿Para qué lo vamos a usar?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros, sólo era la curiosidad. Maeglin suspiró, viendo que no lo apartaría y que ya había dejado su impresión en la Villa Temmie, prefirió tomar él la responsabilidad. Apoyó las manos en el telescopio y miró tras el.

\- ¿Qué hay?

\- Todo... Todo luce rojo, Aldaron.

\- ¿Seguro?

Movió el telescopio alrededor - ¡Oh! Hay algo...

Un espacio en limpio de la caverna, con unas letras rojas que decían:

" no toquen mi telescopio.  
\- sans"

Maeglin dio un brinco atrás, con su melena erizada. Exclamó angustiado.

\- ¡Sans lo sabe! Puso "no toquen mi telescopio", ahora creerá que somos malos. No perdamos más tiempo.

Su hermano lo miró en silencio.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pfff... pff... ¡Jjkajakajkjakjakjak!

\- ¿Ehhhh? - Se preguntó si Aldaron había perdido la cabeza.

\- ¡Lo siento! Haa... Ya, no te preocupes demasiado. Sé que Sans no piensa así de nosotros, estoy cien por ciento seguro - Le dio palmaditas. Y agregó - Tienes un círculo marcado en el ojo.

\- ¿Un qué? - Maeglin se tocó su ojito derecho, salieron unas diminutas manchas - ¡AH!

\- Jajkajkajkajka... - Aldaron exhaló para recobrarse - Si Sans nos gasta bromas, entonces confía en nosotros. Ya, cálmate... Veamos si alguien aquí tiene información.

\- Y alguien que me quite esta mancha - resopló con cierto alivio.

Se encontraron con un monstruo en forma de gotita, se llamaba "Loren".  
Maeglin lo encontró adorable.

\- Hola, mucho gusto.

\- Tienes un ojo pintado - respondió Loren, agregando - ¿Son estrellas? Me gustaría ver una algún día.

\- Ohhhh - Maeglin seguía encantado con la ternura de la gotita de ojillos pequeños - Creo que no; mi papá le dice a mi mamá "estrella" de cariño - Sonrió.

\- Entonces espero que su madre venga alguna vez. Quiero ver una, también me pregunto si las estrellas se pueden matar.

Hubo una pausa - ...¿Cómo?

\- ¿O a qué sabrán las estrellas? Quiero comer una.

Maeglin y Aldaron retrocedieron, mientras Loren no les apartaba la vista. Ambos cambiaron su opinión sobre Loren la Gotita, ya no era adorable, sino un monstruo hambriento por los humanos. Probablemente todo lo que decía era mera inocencia. Aunque en definitiva ¡No querían que su mamá fuera devorada por un monstruo-gota!

Entraron a una cueva más pequeña, adornada por repisas con varios objetos al azar. Frascos, libros, tazas de té, anteojos, manzanitas con tenazas de cangrejo. Era una tienda. El dueño dio pasos lentos hacia su mostrador.

\- Ya voy - contestó la voz anciana del dueño - ¡Woah! Hey... - Sacó un monóculo de su chaqueta, dándole uso - ¿Son elfos, no? Tengo algo de basura por aquí que a lo mejor es tesoro para ustedes ¡Wahaha!

Era una tortuga con casco de explorador, en avanzada edad aunque muy enérgico. La tortuga se presentó como Gerson. Y ellos dieron sus nombres, respectivamente. Estaban contentos al ser reconocidos como elfos, no les llamó "humanos"... o estrellas comestibles.

\- Don Gerson, ¿Cómo qué cosa tiene a la venta en... cero comisiones?

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Gerson abrió más un ojo que el otro - ¡Aquí nada es gratis! Buen intento, elfo ¡Wahaha!

\- ¿Y compra?

\- ¡No! Hagan eso con las Temmies, ellas seguro les gusta amontonar cachivaches.

Aldaron rió con picardía - Eso ya lo comprobamos.

\- Pues si no vamos a hacer negocios ¿Por qué están aquí? - Preguntó sin grosería. Gerson sólo era una vieja tortuga curiosa.

Entonces los hermanos le contaron a Gerson de dónde venían y toda la travesía que estaban teniendo. Una hermana extraviada, un malentendido y camino a deshacer eso. Gerson ofreció darles información. Mencionó que una hora atrás había estado en compañía del niño humano, hablándole sobre el Rey "Bola Esponjosa" y datos generales acerca de la situación del reino.

\- Recuerdo que Bola Esponjosa no era tan "esponjoso" a la hora de la guerra... ¡Lo hubieran visto en acción! Yo estaba entre las filas, con mi martillo...

Maeglin exclamó - ¿Usted...? - Gerson le puso atención. Maeglin completó su pregunta - ¿Usted ES _EL MARTILLO_?

Los ojos de la tortuga brillaron - ¡Wahahaha! ¡Sí! ¡El mismo! - Puso un rostro pensativo - ...Ya no soy ese temible guerrero. Esos años se han ido.

A pesar de eso, el elfo estaba emocionado y le pidió que le hablara más sobre sus aventuras ¿Por qué la disputa con los humanos? ¿Y por qué tuvieron que marcharse?

\- Los humanos pensaban que íbamos a absorber sus almas. Los humanos son muy poderosos, sólo... - entrecerró los ojos - no todos ellos lo saben. Y la ironía es que jamás nos interesó comer humanos. No éramos realmente una amenaza, simplemente pasó y ya no nos querían por los alrededores ¡Cuento corto! Nos refugiamos y ellos nos encerraron. Asgore y yo acordamos que escapar era inútil, ¿Por qué íbamos a salir si nos podían matar?

\- Que injusto.

Gerson suspiró resignado - Me sentí traicionado cuando después cambió de idea. Lo de juntar almas humanas para romper la barrera. Sólo espero que tenga la razón, ¿Cómo siguen las cosas en la superficie?

Aldaron contestó - Tranquilas. Los humanos ya no viven por el monte Ebott, se marcharon a hacer ciudades gigantes. Y los elfos se han quedado los bosques. Aunque la última vez escuché que los humanos estaban volviendo, haciendo acuerdos con nuestros líderes.

Gerson llevó sus garras al mentón, haciendo más memoria - Recuerdo algunos elfos en la guerra. Los humanos decían que ellos tenían la culpa de "nuestra existencia", ha de ser porque estamos hechos de magia.

\- Yep, somos buenos con la magia - Aldaron se encogió de hombros.

\- No en el póker... - susurró Maeglin, mientras Aldaron le dedicó una mirada chusca - ¿Y qué hicieron los elfos en la guerra? ¿Los ayudaron? ¿O atacaron?

\- Los elfos fueron obligados a entregar sus conocimientos mágicos. Asgore intentó dialogar con ellos, pero fue tarde, se habían marchado. De ahí supongo que armaron la barrera que nos aprisionó.

\- Eso sí que no lo sabía.

Maeglin sacó el libro donde leyó sobre Gerson y la guerra. La tortuga le dio algunas hojeadas. Las letras estaban escritas en una mezcla del dialecto quenya de los elfos, por eso es que Maeglin reconoció unas cuantas palabras, eran siglas muy antiguas, que sólo los monstruos podían leer.

\- Aquí sale todo ¿No pudiste leerlo? - Maeglin negó - ¡Es un libro tan anticuado como yo! ¡Wahaha!

\- ¿Qué significa ese símbolo, Don Gerson?

En la portada se contemplaba la Runa Delta.

\- Es el escudo familiar real, ¿No les enseñan en su escuela estas cosas? ¿Los elfos ni nos mencionan en sus libros?

\- En cuentos infantiles - contestó Aldaron.

\- ¡Bah! ¿Tanto nos desprecian como para hacer cuenta que no existimos?

\- No creo que sea eso, Don Gerson - respondió amablemente Maeglin.

La tortuga negó con la cabeza. Continuó con la explicación de la Runa Delta. Un emblema que simboliza los sucesos de la historia del Reino de los Monstruos.

Así como los humanos fueron olvidando que los monstruos eran reales, el significado de la runa también se perdió en el tiempo. Lo que Gerson recordaba era que los triángulos simbolizaban a los habitantes bajo la montaña. El círculo con alas... eso... Gerson se esforzó en tratar de acordarse. No lo tuvo ni en la punta de la lengua; por deducción dijo que representaba un "ángel".

\- Hay una leyenda que dice que un ángel de la superficie descenderá para traernos la libertad. Para algunos sigue siendo ambiguo, dicen que puede ser algo siniestro, un "ángel de la muerte". La libertad se puede tomar de muchas maneras.

\- Huh, un ángel...

\- ¡Yo sólo pienso que es un símbolo cool! ¡Wahaha!

Aldaron le dio un par de vueltas al libro, curioseando los símbolos. Entonces, Gerson les interrumpió y preguntó si querían, por ser amables y estar un rato con él, darle en venta el libro.

\- Pero es de la "Blibioteca" - contestó Aldaron.

\- Oh...

\- ¿Qué tal si le vendemos la membresía y así le dejamos el libro? - preguntó Maeglin.

\- ¡Fantástico! - Gerson puso en el mostrador dos Manzanas y una bolsita de té - Esta es mi oferta.

\- ¿Ehhhh? - Aldaron negó con las palmas - ¿No tiene coins?

Maeglin aceptó la oferta, le dio la membresía, el libro y recibió las cosas de Gerson.

\- ¡Pero Mae! - Señaló a la tortuga con sus manos - Mae...

\- Ya Aldaron, ya. No seas grosero... Es más que justo por toda la información - Se despidieron de Gerson, retomando el camino.

\- Sólo le dijiste que sí, porque te fascinó conocer un héroe, eso es todo.

\- ¡Oh, yo no soy ningún héroe! - Gerson salió de la tienda, los elfos voltearon - Hablando de "héroes", una cosa más. Si ven a Undyne, entréguenle esto - Les dio una carta en blanco con un frasco de tinta.

\- Hemos oído sobre "Undyne", pero no la conocemos.

\- Es nuestra héroe local, la capitana de la Guardia Real. Quizás con el favor, ella les haga un "descuento" para que no castigue demasiado a su hermana fugitiva ¡Wahahaha!

\- No es mala idea - Maeglin sonrió positivo - Visitemos a la capitana y veamos qué podemos hacer.

\- Welp, adiós Don Gerson ¡Gracias!

Entre tanto ellos tuvieron esta larguísima plática, Elanor había estado siendo acosada por Undyne, posteriormente acorralada y atacada. A pesar que la balanza a favor de Undyne no estaba positiva.

Una vez más, sin entender la lógica, Elanor consiguió eludirla en su ataque más fuerte y ahora estaba marchándose. Estaba abatida y quería abandonar la pelea, para cruzar el túnel. Especialmente por una corazonada que le decía que Flowey la estaba esperando del otro lado.

Lo otro que la tenía con insólito alivio, es que nunca consiguió esquivar a Undyne y no sabía cómo evitó sus poderosos ataques. Prefería mantener esa confianza y la suerte. Claro, la capitana ya estaba tras ella.

Elanor siguió corriendo - No quiero darte un puñetazo, ¡Déjame en paz!

\- AHORA SÍ ¡NO HAY ESCAPE!

¡ZAP!

Undyne estaba a espaldas de Elanor, apenas unos centímetros. No había manera alguna que hubiese fallado. Su arma mágica llegó directo a la elfa... Y siguió de largo.

La lanza la atravesó, sí, pero sin efecto, como si Elanor sólo fuera un reflejo o una alucinación. Una vez más, las dos se quedaban con una gran incógnita ante su inmunidad.

\- ¿Pero por qué no te hago nada? ¿Qué clase de magia usas? ¡BAH! ¡DEJA DE HUIR! ¡ASUME LO QUE LE HICISTE A PAPYRUS, MATASTE A MI AMIGO! ¡ERES UNA ASESINA!

La elfa estaba harta de ser culpada y ahora no le hizo gracia que Undyne la atacara por la retaguardia.

Siguió avanzando, escuchaba las acusaciones. Hasta que, agotada de tantos insultos. Se dio la vuelta y...

¡CATACRAC!

Elanor usó los nudilles y le dio un puñetazo en la quijada. Hizo volar el yelmo de la capitana.

Undyne retrocedió, su cuerpo retumbaba. Y comenzó a debilitarse por el calor abrumador de Hotlands.

\- Si así van a hacer las cosas. No pienso darles en el gusto. Te mereces mi puñetazo.

La capitana estaba por colapsar. El calor le quitaba el aire, el golpe la aturdió. Terminando desplomada boca abajo, con la lengua fuera de sus labios.

\- ¿Eh? Oye... - Accercó la mano con un poco de temor, la tocó en la cabeza. Y no tuvo respuesta alguna - ¿Tan fuerte te golpeé? Oh no... No, no, no, no... ¡Levántate! - Tomó su brazo para levantarla - ¡Nhhh...! ¡Ya tengo suficientes problemas! ¡Párate!

\- Es un pez, necesita agua - dijo una voz familiar: Frisk.

Elanor contestó - Oh, tú de nuevo. Flowey no está, por si acaso, así que no me vengas a regañar de nuevo.

\- Undyne y tú son parecidas, que gruñona...

El chico le echó una mano. Se puso detrás y cargó las piernas de Undyne, Elanor la llevó cargándola desde los hombros. Devolviéndose a la entrada de Waterfall. Undyne continuaba aturdida.

\- Sigue adelante, Elanor. Cada minuto es valioso.

\- Pero...

Divisó a un niño monstruo con franela de rayas. Elanor se dio a la fuga nuevamente, sin deseos de confrontar a otro monstruo. Se sentía culpable por haber atacado a Undyne, ya no quería seguir agrandando su falsa reputación. No tuvo más opción que hacerle caso a Frisk.

Cuando el niño monstruo llegó, Frisk le pidió que ayudara a Undyne.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué le pasó a Undyne? - preguntó consternado, hasta sacar solo su conclusión - ¡Te topaste con la fugitiva y salvaste a Undyne! ¿Cierto?

Para variar, Frisk no respondió y dio media vuelta para irse.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Y no te preocupes! Yo la ayudo ¡Atrapa a esa malhechora, tú puedes amigo!

Undyne despertó al cabo de unos minutos, todavía muy mareada. El niño monstruo la cargó con ayuda de su enorme cabeza, para llevarla a su hogar.

Derrotada, humillada, retornó. Eventualmente los demás habitantes estaban acompañándola a casa. No sentía su mandíbula y estaba más seca que la arena.

...

Los elfos oyeron también esos llamados de auxilio y se aproximaron.

Undyne estaba como tabla. Aaron le contó al par de elfos que la capitana fue brutalmente golpeada y estaba ahogándose por el calor.

\- ¿Y por qué no la mojan?

Un monstruo con un aspecto extraño de tortuga, llevaba en lugar de caparazón, un tanque con agua, y en su interior un patito nadaba. Se llamaba Woshua.

Estaba en eso. Regando a Undyne.

\- No funciona. Usé mi mejor detergente y limpia vajillas ¡Parece que está muriendo!

\- Le han estado dando agua con químicos todo este rato, ¿cierto? - Aldaron poco a poco, apartó a Woshua - Okey... Ya puedes parar.

Maeglin recogió en brazos a Undyne.

\- ¿Dónde queda su casa?

\- Yo sé el camino. A veces voy a visitar a un amigo que vive ahí en su patio. - respondió Napstablook. Se refería a un fantasma que había poseído a un muñeco para golpear - Síganme...

Antes de partir, Woshua vio a Maeglin con sorpresa. Se aproximó a él.

\- Mi amigo y yo pensamos que tienes el alma más limpia y reluciente que habíamos visto en nuestras vidas.

\- Oh, muchas gracias.

Aaron relinchó y también comentó que con un poquito de entrenamiento podría tener músculos espectaculares, pero que los que ya tenía eran dignos de una competencia de flexiones. Los monstruos presentes parecían estar a gusto con Maeglin.

\- Gracias también, ustedes son igual de geniales, sigan siendo limpios y fuertes.

Maeglin fue junto a Aldaron en camino a la casa de Undyne. Al llegar, vieron que la casa en cuestión tenía forma de... bueno, de la cabeza de Undyne. Las ventanas eran los ojos y la puerta era una boca que enseñaba todos los dientes.

\- Parece que estamos en el lugar correcto, te vas a poner bien, Undyne.

 _\- HEY HEY... HEY._

El muñeco de costura los había visto llegar y chilló al reconocer a Aldaron y a Maeglin.

 _\- Ustedes...tenemos cuentas pendientes._

Aldaron sonrió muy feliz - ¡Oh! Ya sé quién es. Es el muñeco al que le conté el chiste del perro.

\- Yo me hago cargo de él - Napstablook se interpuso antes que hubiera una pelea - Podría tratar de mantenerlo ocupado, somos conocidos. Atiendan a Undyne, espero que se ponga bien...

Entraron y acomodaron a Undyne en la mesa. Comenzaron por quitarle la armadura. Ya en su ropa urbana, la mojaron de pies a cabeza con paños húmedos. Minutos después ya estaba reaccionando. Abrió su único ojo bueno.

 _ **\- ¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ (SpearOfJustice x2 estilo NGAAAAAAAAAAH!)

Empujó de una patada a los elfos. Se paró en su mesa.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A TOCARME?! ¡QUIEN ME HA DESPOJADO MI ARMADURA!

Hizo memoria de lo que sucedió. Ahora ya mejor, gracias a ellos. (SpearofJustice estilo calmadito)

\- ... Ustedes me ayudaron.

Habían quedado estampados en la pared. Maeglin logró salir y ayudó a su hermano.

\- Sip. Los monstruos pidieron ayuda y eso hicimos. Tenías mucha fiebre.

Undyne tomó asiento en la mesa. Tenía un rostro serio.

\- Nunca los había visto por aquí, ¿Qué tipo de monstruos son?

\- Somos elfos.

\- ¿Qué? - Se puso en pie y apareció su lanza- ¡USTEDES SON HERMANOS DE LA HOMICIDA! ¡NGAAAAAAAAAAH!

\- ¡AGUARDA! ¡AGUARDAAAAA! – gritó horrorizado Aldaron. Sacó el encargo de Gerson y lo extendió a ella.

Undyne desvaneció su lanza. Recibió los objetos. Puso nuevamente atención en los hermanos elfos.

\- ¿Gerson se los dio? Huh, si él confía en ustedes, quiere decir que no son criminales. Y Sans ya me había encargado no hacerles daño...

\- ...Creo que mojé mis pantalones... – susurró Aldaron.

Maeglin preguntó después de grandioso comentario - ¿Ya capturaron a mi hermana?

\- No, ella... ¿En serio son hermanos? Apuesto que están bien decepcionados. En fin, gracias por la salvada. Pero eso no hará que me vuelva blanda por ella.

\- Pero, pero... Vamos, capitana Undyne...

\- NO SOY CAPITANA, YA NO MÁS – Suspiró desanimada - ¿Por qué me molesto en serlo? No salvé su vida. No rescato a nadie... Dejé que se fuera. Lo mejor es que hubiera muerto cocinada por las brasas de Hotland.

\- Hey, hey, hey...Para.

Aldaron le mostró el frasquito donde llevaba las cenizas de Papyrus.

\- No se ha ido, por si acaso. Le prometí a Sans que iba a ser revivido. Con Papyrus de vuelta, nos dirá con sus propias palabras qué sucedió realmente.

\- ¿Crees que revivirá? - Ver las cenizas la tornó nostálgica - Alphys tendrá alguna solución... Ella tiene que arreglarlo - Se fue dando ánimos - Si alguien nos puede dar una solución, es ella.

Undyne parecía relativamente tranquila. Les invitó a tomar asiento, iba a servir té, y conversarían de forma civilizada. Era una capitana después de todo, no una sanguinaria.

-Gracias... – Aldaron vio una botella con un líquido dorado burbujeante - ¿Eso es soda?

\- Sí, pero no es para ti, es de Alp... Digo...Está vencida. - La devolvió al refrigerador- ...Sólo tengo té de pétalos amarillos.

Aldaron pensó que sería una buena ejecución para Flowey. Convertirlo en té.

\- Sí, que hierban y sufran esos pétalos.

Undyne miró con extrañeza a Aldaron.

\- Osea, buen té. Rico té. Por favor, quiero té.

Maeglin soltó una risita nerviosa - Me gusta el té, muchas gracias.

Undyne les sirvió en tazas, y luego les preguntó que les gustaría para comer.

\- Bueno, quizás podría ayudar a...

Undyne había destrozado la mesa con una lanza.

\- ¡IIIIHHHH! - Maeglin chilló.

Les ordenó que no se movieran de sus asientos, como invitados tenían que permanecer ahí y dejar que ella lo hiciera todo. Y por lo visto, no era la primera mesa que sufría ese destino. Por suerte sus tazas de té no se habían volcado.

\- ¿Por... qué no nos dejas ayudarte? Así tendremos pronto la comidita.

\- Está bien, ayúdenme. Quiero quitarme la tensión de encima. Y... a esta hora Papyrus y yo entrenamos - dio un choque con sus puños en gesto animado - ¿Saben de quién aprendió Papyrus a preparar el mejor espagueti?

\- Esto suena a que prepararemos espagueti.

Undyne sacó los tomates y le pidió a Maeglin que los aplastara. Maeglin le dio una palmadita a los tomates, y ella contestó APLASTANDO a los tomates con sus puños, los hizo puré y salpicó las paredes y la cara de Maeglin.

\- IIIIHHHHH...

Luego lo metió todo en una olla, y le pidió a Maeglin que lo moviera. Él empezó a hacerlo, primero lentamente, pero ella le fue pidiendo que lo hiciera más rápido, y más rápido, y más...

\- ¡¿Por qué mimabas esos tomates?! ¡Ahora vas lento! ¡Agh, déjame a mí!

¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP!

Usó su lanza para crear un tornado en el espagueti. Abolló la olla, pero ahí seguía la comida.

\- ¡Enciende la cocina, AHORA!

Maeglin lo puso a temperatura normal.

\- ¡ESO NO ES NADA! ¡ESA PERILLA SOLO TIENE UNA IDA Y ES A LA DERECHA! ¡HAZLO!

Maeglin le dio toda la llama, sólo por temor a desobedecerle. Undyne se estaba sintiendo mejor de ánimos. Le recordaron los momentos geniales junto a Papyrus.

Aldaron se limitaba a observar un próximo desastre - Creí que mojé mis pantalones, ahora no sé qué es lo que tengo. No quiero ni saber...

...

... 5 minutos después...

...

La casa quedó incendiada. Por segunda vez. Undyne y los elfos salieron a salvo.

\- No queríamos quemar tu casa. No nos arrestes ¡Somos buenos!

\- No se preocupen por mi casa. No tenía mucho que la repintaron ¡Y no me gustaba el color! - Undyne se cruzó de brazos y dijo - ¿Saben qué? ... Iba a aprisionarlos como carnada para la homicida, pero… Tienen las cenizas de Papyrus... Y tú - Señaló a Maeglin- Me trajiste buenos recuerdos…

Maeglin tenía la cara llena de hollín.

\- Me recuerdas a Asgore. Tienes esa chispa. Aparte, tu armadura es BADASS... Sólo les prometeré un juicio apropiado para ella. Quizás ablandar la condena, **si Papyrus revive.**

De pronto, el polvo dentro del frasco se movió ligeramente. Undyne y los chicos observaron estupefactos...

\- ¿Vieron eso? Papyrus ha reaccionado por ti, capitana Undyne. No se ha rendido. Los buenos recuerdos del espagueti lo animaron. No hará falta ese juicio. Papyrus repartirá alegría y probará que mi hermana es inocente – Aldaron sonrió.

Undyne le dio fuertes palmadas a Maeglin y Aldaron.

\- Okey. Váyanse ya, sigan el letrero gigante de luces verdes. Dirá "Bienvenidos a Hotland". Siguen a la derecha y encontrarán el laboratorio. Ha, tomen.

Alcanzó a rescatar uno de los regalos de Papyrus. Un hueso. Seguía envuelto en papel amarillo.

\- Por si le falta alguno cuando vuelva a la vida. Nunca supe por qué me regalaba lo mismo... Supongo que será útil... Y… Voy a buscar a Sans. Iré a alojarme ahí de nuevo... Maldición. Snowdin es tan helado, mejor me alojaré en Grillby's...

Los chicos ya se iban.

\- ... ¡AGUARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! -Les tiró su lanza por un costado.

Aldaron se quedó quieto.

\- Tendré que empezar a usar pañales…

\- ¡Una pregunta! Son... ¿SON PRÍNCIPES MÁGICOS?

Por cómo vestían y por el aspecto general, Undyne creía que eran personajes de anime.

\- Necesito saberlo...

Maeglin pensó detenidamente - Pues, venimos de una ciudad llamada Valir. No hay ehm, anime...real...

Undyne se hecho a reír. Algo parecía decir que no le creyó.

\- ¡Buen intento! ¡Sé que vienen del país del anime! Tendré el secreto bajo llave. Ha, no le digan a Alphys que MewMew es de mentira ni nada por el estilo... No se tomará a la ligera si le dicen esas cosas. Y si lo hacen voy a partirles el cuello... ¡ES BROMA! - Les dio otras fuertes palmadas- ¡Maeglin! Eh... Un favor más...

Había rescatado la carta y la tinta, se puso a escribir ahí mismo en el suelo. Cuando terminó. Le dio una carta con un sello rojo.

\- Es...para Alphys... ES CONFIDENCIAL. SI LA ABREN, VOY A ENTERARME y entonces sí que les romperé el cuello.

Aldaron tragó saliva y se acomodó los pantalones.

\- Vamos Mae, tenemos una misión importante. Papyrus está ansioso por volver con todos.

Maeglin olfateó su entorno.

\- ¿Qué es lo que huele tan mal?

Aldaron le dedicó una mirada entre apenada y de "Si le cuentas de esto a alguien, te voy a sacar la mugre".

\- No te preocupes, bro, tu oloroso secreto se va conmigo a la tumba.

Aquello no lo mejoraba, pero era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle en ese momento.

\- Ahora sí que nos vendría bien la ayuda de Woshua.

Siguieron adelante. Él llevaba la carta de Undyne, y también el saquito con el dinero que les quedaba. Se había rehusado a dárselo a Aldaron, dada la facilidad con la que perdía las monedas.

\- Ahora sabemos que Alphys es una aficionada al anime, va a ser fácil tratar con ella entonces, sólo hay que evitar decirle que el anime no es de verdad.

\- Dame un momento.

Aldaron miró el lago, revisó que nadie observara.

\- Okey...Aquí voy, ugh. Esto no da mucha risa.

Se dio un gran baño, quedando como nuevo. Al salir, se topó con Napstablook.

\- ¡EEEEEEEEK! - Se volvió a meter en el lago- ...Creí que eras Undyne.

\- Lo siento…Oh cielos, que incómodo. Yo sólo quería decirles que ahora puedo ir con ustedes, pero te he avergonzado. Perdón…

\- No te vayas, hace falta tu alegría y color, llegaste a tiempo. Sólo me pongo los pantalones.

Se acomodó y siguieron su camino.

\- Que bueno que nadie estuvo para mirar.

Maeglin contestó - Técnicamente yo estuve Pero tampoco me quedé mirando…ni oliendo.

Aldaron tenía suerte que su hermanito tenía una actitud mucho más apacible y menos "trolleadora" que la de su padre. No iba a molestarlo con esto en todo el camino.

Onion-san se asomó.

\- Ay, que asquito…

El pulpo hizo un esfuerzo y salió de esa agua, mudándose a otro espacio. Al fin y al cabo vivía en una zona con cascada y numerosas fuentes de agua, así que no le fue complicado.

...

\- Si seguimos las indicaciones de Undyne no tardaremos en llegar al laboratorio…

En el camino se toparon con un enfriador de agua, con todo y vasos.

\- ¿Alguien quiere agua?

\- …Yo ya estoy muerto, no puedo tomar agua.

\- Bueno, espero no haber sonado insensible, pero… ¿Cómo es que tienes un refrigerador y una cocina en tu casa?

\- …Sándwiches fantasma.

Maeglin había aprendido algo nuevo sobre los fantasmas ese día. Comían comida fantasma.

\- Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle a mamá cuando regresemos…Hasta ahora no recuerdo haber visto comida fantasma en nuestro hogar.

Tras beber agua y darle un vaso a Aldaron, siguieron adelante en dirección al laboratorio.

...

Con la repentina ayuda de Frisk, Elanor iba bastante adelantada en el rumbo. Estando en las puertas del laboratorio. El único problema es que trató por todos los medios parar entrar y temía tocar a la puerta y que le saltaran guardias.

\- Si toco, seguramente no abrirá, sabrán que soy la "asesina"...

¡Clic!

Las puertas quedaron medias abiertas. Las empujó.

\- ¡Howdy!

Encontró a Flowey, asomado entre baldosas rotas.

\- ¡Flowey! ¿Tú me abriste? – Le sonrió y luego le preguntó preocupada- ¿Te hiciste daño? No puedes moverte mucho, está sellado con baldosas y metal

Probablemente sí le costó entrar, pero ese esfuerzo significaba que fue directo en su ayuda.

\- Creí que ya no podía acompañarte.

\- Oh, es que casualmente tenía que hacer cosas aquí.

...

... Minutos en los que Elanor y Undyne peleaban...

...

La doctora Alphys estaba viendo la batalla en su pantalla gigantesca, mientras comía unas patatas fritas de bolsa. Coreaba a favor de Undyne, maravillada por ella.

Flowey había pasado tras los ductos del laboratorio, con la idea de continuar su camino hasta el jardín del palacio real. Se estaba acordando cómo Frisk le dijo a Elanor que no los atrasara, por el bien del plan.

Ahora tenía a Frisk de su lado, de un modo que antes no sucedió, además tenía a Elanor de vuelta, también dispuesta a ayudarle. A pesar de esto, no encontraba bien dejarla sola. La dejó ahí a merced de Undyne, y hasta ahora, nunca la había visto enfrentar a un monstruo. Se convenció a sí mismo que estaría bien.

Pero no, estaba realmente incómodo por la intervención de Frisk. En realidad... él quería estar con Elanor en Waterfall. No tan sólo para ayudarla a salir de ahí, también quería contarle las cosas que pasó ahí. Nunca se desahogó durante esos 9 años, estaba desperdiciando esta oportunidad.

Escuchó los gritos entusiastas de Alphys. Tras una rejilla, vio a Elanor siendo atravesada por el arma de Undyne.

\- ¡¿Elanor...?!

Flowey le dio un cabezazo a las rejillas, repetidas veces, hasta que las soltó. Alphys alzó la cabeza. Las rejillas fueron hacia su cara.

¡POM!

Y cayó de su asiento, inconsciente. Flowey rebotó encima, mirando la pantalla.

Elanor estaba bien. La flor dio un largo suspiro de alivio.

Y luego pensó: "Momento, ¿Acabo de preocuparme por ella? ¿Me estoy preocupando por alguien?"

Retomó las palabras de Elanor, cuando le dijo que era imposible que no tuviera un alma. No era como él decía.

¿Y si era verdad? No había tenido un susto como ese antes, dentro de lo que él recordaba. El caso es que no quería que esos "idiotas" siguieran interviniendo en el camino de Elanor. La necesitaba.

...

... Volviendo a su charla junto a Elanor ...

\- Gracias por no dejarme sola.

Flowey le respondió con un guiño - ¡No hay problema! Para eso están los amigos.

Luego Elanor tuvo cierta duda - ¿Cómo lo hacemos? No quiero que te des cabezazos contra el piso cada vez que quieras guiarme. No es un camino de tierra...

\- Confía en mí. Tu mejor amigo tiene una idea... ;P~*

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Uff, ya había pasado tiempo, no han sido dias agradables, pero escribir esta historia llena algo mis animos.

Tengan todos un buen fin de semana, que descansen y no les pongan mucho trabajo ni estudios encima.

No tengo mucho que decir de este episodio xD See ya!


	11. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo 8 Hotlands. Flowey le enseñará a Elanor los secretos de su pasado._ _Aldaron y Maeglin conocen a Mettaton!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ElaTalE**

Capítulo 8

.

Dos guardias corpulentos yacían sentados en una banca de metal. Estaban rodeados por cascadas de magma. Sólo seres con gran resistencia o de fuertes escamas podían sobrevivir en una zona volcánica como esa. Y es que Hotland también era parte del núcleo dentro de aquel fantástico inframundo.

Los soldados eran musculosos y lucían brutales, con sus armaduras de oxidiana.

Estaban felices compartiendo un rico nicecream. El guardia de orejas de conejo miraba tímidamente al del yelmo con aletas de dragón. Estuvo por comentar una cosa, cuando en el rumbo divisó tres presencias.

\- Me encanta cuando... - El guardia fue interrumpido por su compañero, quien señaló a los elfos y el fantasma.

Y estos a su vez vieron a los guardias tomados de la mano.

\- ¡Kyah! No le digan a la capitana que no estamos trabajando ¡Pasen, pueden pasar!

Aldaron se llevó una mano al mentón - Tal vez si me dan un helado... Olvidaré lo que he visto.

Maeglin lo jaló de la oreja y siguieron adelante.

\- ¡Pero si tengo hambre! Los sandwiches fantasmas de Napstablook no me están llenando. Se me caen, me traspasan.

\- Siento mucho que no te llenen, ooo...oooo... No soy bueno haciendo sándwiches.

Maeglin resopló algo acalorado - ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre en un momento así? Seguimos sin saber de Elanor.

\- Tampoco la tenía Undyne, no sé qué te preocupa hermanito. Sigue fugitiva, ¿No?

\- Lo sé... pero... Ojalá no esté en más aprietos.

\- Ugh... - Aldaron se afligió, ya que recordó a Flowey - Pues ojalá no le pase nada. Si esa flor le hace algo a mi hermanita...

\- Lo siento Aldaron, no quería ponerte nervioso - puso una sonrisa serena - Estoy seguro que no le hará nada a Elanor.

...

Alphys despertó minutos después. Vio a su lado algo de polvo y las rejillas que salieron del ducto pegado al techo.

\- ¡Oh! Ya era hora, doctora perezosa...

Alphys miró a su izquierda...

Vio a Elanor, cubierta por raíces, lianas con espinas. Y la flor asomada por detrás del hombro, con una cara impaciente.

\- ¡Bueno! No se quede ahí ¿Qué tal si le da un pequeño tour a mi nueva amiguita?

\- La...La...La flor... La flor que se fue... - Alphys cayó al suelo y se desmayó de la impresión. Cualquier otro se habría espantado como ella, pensando que tenía una planta parásita.

Elanor exclamó - Creo que la asustaste.

Flowey movió sus raíces, atándose más en ella.

\- Te dije que todos aquí son un montón de idiotas.

Flowey se desenredó hasta pasar por debajo del hombro de Elanor. Revisó en los bolsillos del delantal de Alphys y encontró una credencial electrónica.

\- Viene alguien...

Caminaron encima de la pobre de Alphys. Se metieron a donde estaba la puerta corrediza. Era un elevador. Tomaron el piso central. Elanor no tuvo alternativa, no podía confiar en nadie desde su salvaje encuentro con Undyne. Estaba claro que Flowey conocía el laboratorio.

Los hermanos vieron el laboratorio abierto y a una chica reptil con escamas doradas y bata de científica, inconsciente.

\- ¿Está muerta?

Napstablook la observó atento y concluyó...

\- No veo su versión fantasma, supongo que no lo está. Quizás se sintió como basura. Yo también me he sentido así.

Los dos elfos se ayudaron para acomodarla.

\- Oiga, despierte...vamos – Aldaron le dio palmadas suaves en sus regordetas mejillas.

Como Alphys no reaccionaba, Napstablook quiso ayudar.

\- ¿Quizás si le acercan uno de esos?

En una mesa había una caja abierta de pockys de chocolate.

\- Yo lo haría pero…lo atravesaría. Lo siento tanto.

\- Oh, no lo sientas amigo Napstablook, nos has ayudado mucho con la sugerencia.

Maeglin fue por los pockys y los trajo para ver si hacía algún efecto en Alphys.

\- …p-po…po…po…

\- ¿Po?

Alphys parpadeaba, reaccionando lentamente. Era como un computador con Windows 98 encendiéndose de a poco.

\- Po… ¡Pocky!

Se levantó de un salto, y vio a Aldaron. Luego a Maeglin, y finalmente a Napstablook.

\- Oh, esto es muy vergonzoso. Me había desmayado, ¿Verdad? Tuve un sueño terrible…en el que aparecía la flor.

\- ¿La flor? ¿No te referirás a…?

Aldaron vociferó - ¡LA FLOR!

A medio piso el elevador empezó a sacudirse. Luces rojas parpadearon y hubo un aviso de un mal funcionamiento en el ascensor.

Flowey sonrió - Esta parte es divertida.

Lejos de asustarse, disfrutaba el viaje, le contó a Elanor que esto le había sucedido muchas ocasiones y le aseguraba que nada malo iba a ocurrir. Elanor lució ligeramente afligida, se aferró hasta que el ascensor se detuvo.

Todo se veía oscuro… ¿A dónde habían llegado?

\- ...Déjame adivinar. Nos toparemos con un pasillo tenebroso.

Flowey aplaudió con sus hojitas ¡Porque lo era! Un divertido pasillo muy escabroso. Lleno de neblina, ambiente frío y penumbras.

\- Es como las películas de terror que mirábamos.

Flowey le preguntó si se toparan con algunos de los monstruos de esas películas, ¿les pediría autógrafos y consejos para ser tan temibles como ellos? Por lo menos él le dijo que lo haría si tocaba la oportunidad. A pesar del tenebroso ambiente, le confió que no tenía realmente porqué temer.

Por si acaso, Elanor se puso de vuelta el cintillo/nudillo.

Encontraron la entrada al laboratorio. Había otro ascensor y al lado una máquina expendedora. Flowey usó sus lianas para meterlas por la abertura y robó varias bolsitas de comida chatarra.

\- Así debe sentirse ir al cine, ¿No, Elanor? Tengo una bolsa de patatas y otra de palomitas ¡Falta la soda!

\- Flowey, pero esto no es un cine...

\- Lo puede ser. Vamos, diviértete ¿Qué nos apura? Nadie vendrá aquí.

Empezaron a explorar por la izquierda.

\- Me trae recuerdos

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El lugar. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que vine. La primera vez que traje a Frisk, lo asusté tanto... - rió malicioso - Corría de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer, chillaba. Parecido a cuando le lanzamos arañas al tonto de tu hermano – siguió riéndose maldadoso.

\- Eso lo recuerdo... – Comenzó a asomarse una sonrisa en la elfa - Hehe... Solía darle golpes para callarlo, pero haberle puesto esa trampa, asustarlos, eso sí me dio risa...

Todo lo que esperaba esa noche, resultó. Le supo muy divertido, tanto como a su amigo.

\- ¿Quieres repetirlo? - Sonrió mucho más.

\- Quizás cuando nadie me persiga - Se encogió de hombros - Por cierto ¿Asustaste a Frisk? ¿Ese niño? No parece miedoso.

\- Al principio lo fue. Aprendió mis trucos.

Elanor se detuvo y dirigió su atención a Flowey - ¿Cómo sé que no me trajiste para asustarme?

Flowey fingió un rostro de inocencia, moviendo una hojita para señalarse - ¿Yo? Claro que no, soy tu mejor amigo ;P~*

Elanor se volvió a reír y le dijo en un tono relajado - Ni creas que voy a caer en tus bromas.

Cuando ingresaron a una sala, se topó con unos monstruos. Estaban chorreando en un lavamanos, hacia el piso. Lucían como monstruos, valga la redundancia, verdaderos monstruos, horripilantes, tenebrosos. Una masa blanca fundida con caras espectrales.

Flowey lo observó con una sonrisa, era igual que pasear en un divertido zoológico. Mientras que a Elanor ya no le dio risa.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?

Había una pantalla encendida con un texto. Flowey le tradujo, diciendo que hablaba de los monstruos "caídos" que eran traídos aquí. Les habían injertado "determinación" para revivirlos. Conforme leía, supo que los monstruos habitantes les llamaban "Amalgamates" o "Amalgamas".

La amalgama se estaba arrastrando, chorreando y gorjeando, hacia ellos.

\- Dale una de tus bolsas de comida.

Flowey abrazó firme su bolsita de patatas - No, son mías.

\- ... ¿Recuerdas el lío con la cebolla llorona? Sé que puedes hacerlo, Flowey... Vamos, no les caes mal a nadie, simplemente no te conocen bien.

\- Bueno, no es que les caiga mal… ¡Más bien ellos me caen pésimo! Uhm… Papyrus estaba bien, era un idiota que me daba buenos ratos de risa…

\- Oh, Papyrus... - Suspiró desanimada - Ese fue el que se hizo polvo. Me culpan de su muerte. Me estuvo irritando, insistía que tuviéramos una cita. Agh... Ahora sólo me da pena. No era un esqueleto tonto.

Flowey se quedó pensativo.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que vi? ¿Una cita? ¿Tuviste una cita con ese idiota?

La amalgama emitió ruidos irritantes y eléctricos _\- Vengan, únanse a la diversión._

El monstruo estaba ya por llegar con ellos. Flowey reaccionó de manera impulsiva y le lanzó sus "caramelos amistosos", pero no le hizo nada a la amalgama, simplemente los absorbió y siguió adelante. Al parecer no iban a conseguir ahuyentarlo de esa forma.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo esa cita? – preguntó más inquisitivo.

\- No, él sólo pensó… - Se interrumpió - ¿Estuviste espiando?

La amalgama se acercaba más. La elfa no tuvo más opción y usó sus nudillos para pegarle al monstruo. Casi se le adhería su mano en la amalgama.

\- Flowey, que le tires tus patatas.

\- Son mías, no de esos idiotas deformes.

Elanor le quitó una de las bolsas de comida chatarra a la fuerza y se la tiró a los monstruos. Estos parecieron ligeramente calmados. Burbujeaban rostros entre la masa, contentos y perdiendo el interés en seguir acosándolos. La amalgama volvió a meterse en el lavamanos.

\- No sirve pelear. Entiéndelo.

\- Estoy seguro que será útil pegarles a la próxima - giró los ojos, irritado.

Elanor encontró una llave roja y una puerta abierta junto al cuarto. Se dieron cuenta que era parte del centro de energía. Puso la llave y restauró la luz del pasillo. Tomaron la izquierda, encontraron más pantallas con reportes breves. Tenían una información muy extraña, sobre cuerpos que habían revivido, que pronto los dejarían ir a casa.

Le siguió pidiendo a Flowey que le tradujera y él contestó todo palabra por palabra. Monstruos que estaban debilitados y antes de volverse cenizas, Alphys hizo todo lo necesario para mantenerlos vivos. A pesar que el resultado no terminó bien. Como habían comprobado con una de las amalgamas.

\- Flowey, estas criaturas son... fusiones de monstruos - comentó, perturbada.

\- Lo sé ¿Asombroso, no? Como las películas que veíamos juntos – sonrió.

\- Esto no es como las películas de terror. Es muy triste. Tomaron monstruos fallecidos.

\- Técnicamente no lo están, ¿Te dan miedo?

\- No, sólo es... triste...

\- ¿Sabes por qué sucedió? - Le susurró - Porque no tienen alma.

Elanor se quedó pensando, rememorando la platica que tuvo con él en Waterfall, cuando le reveló que no fue siempre una flor.

\- Esto le pasa a los monstruos que no tienen su alma. Los monstruos no son como los humanos. No pueden perdurar. Son más débiles. Pierden su alma y si acaso vuelven, no tendrán la misma forma...

Elanor le dirigió un gesto triste.

\- ¿Qué? - Flowey no se mostró triste ni enfadado - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Se reservó la opinión, dejando de verlo con pena - Ahora entiendo por qué quieres robarle las almas a Asgore.

La elfa se devolvió y tomó asiento en un sofá. Flowey se quedó algo desconcertado.

\- ¿Elanor? ¿Qué estás esperando? Todavía falta camino.

\- Flowey - tenía los ojos un poco llorosos - ¿Por qué no recuerdo si volví a casa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

La flor se erizó - No lo sé... ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Tú... Te fuiste. No sé por qué decidiste volver.

Estaba notando que la elfa se estaba angustiando, sus piernas tiritaban y no lucía bien.

De pronto, como si hubiera dejado de lado la amabilidad y el trato normal que tuvo con ella por años, se le ocurrió responder de la peor manera.

\- Es lo que te tocó, tú lo provocaste... Si no te acuerdas, es culpa tuya. Además, ¿Para qué quieres volver a irte? ¿No ves que cuando tenga las almas, tu casa será esta? No te irás a NINGÚN LADO, NUNCA MÁS ¡HAHAHAHA!

Elanor se arrancó a Flowey de encima, tirándolo al piso. La flor se agitó de la sorpresa, quería preguntarle por qué lo dejó solo un año entero, quería saber ¡Por qué no se había disculpado por mentirle! ¡Diciéndole que volvería por él y que cumpliría su deseo!

Pero... todo eso se empañó cuando Elanor empezó a llorar.

De los días que compartieron, antes de este gran problema, tuvieron discusiones de cuando en vez, Elanor no lloraba al primer grito, ella le respondía de vuelta y al cabo de unos instantes terminaban pidiéndose perdón.

Aunque no era primera vez que la veía llorar. Hubo tardes que volvía de clases con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas húmedas, mientras le contaba lo mal que la pasaba en la escuela, lo mal que era sentirse aislada, sin saber el por qué. No terminó adaptándose como sus hermanos. Y aguantaba hasta que era hora de subir a la montaña.

¿Ahora cómo iba a repararlo? Él la hizo llorar.

\- ...Los monstruos me quieren muerta por algo que no hice. Tú estabas mirando... Debe ser eso...

\- ¡Eh! Aguarda... ¿Estás insinuando...? - Hizo una pausa y contestó firme - Yo no te puse esa trampa.

Elanor no le creyó.

\- Te sale más simple si dices la verdad.

\- ¡Yo pasé por ahí! ¡Nada más! Sabes que puedo moverme a muchas partes, veo cosas, o escucho algo pero…

Se puso nervioso, a su vez pensaba ¿Por qué me estoy justificando de nuevo?

\- ... Está bien, Flowey. No hace falta que lo expliques... Te habría ayudado de todos modos - seguían cayendo sus lágrimas al piso - Está bien, no volveré a casa.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Cómo que no? - parpadeó estupefacto - ¿Te... vas a quedar?

Elanor frotó la manga de su chaqueta en el rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas - Extraño mi casa, extraño mis papás. Pero... Yo sé que tú no lo has pasado bien. Eso no me hace feliz. Si quieres que me quede, lo haré, no tienes que obligarme. Todo este problema... sólo para que no me vaya... ¿Realmente piensas que voy a dejarte? ¿Después de los años que te acompañé? Lo único que me hacía feliz después de salir del pueblo, era verte a ti.

\- ... Espera... - arrugó la frente y entrechocó sus dientes - Déjame... pensar...

\- Voy a tomar esas almas. Si me capturan, igual te las daré ¿Qué más da? Si eso quieres... - Caminó hacia el elevador, Flowey la detuvo amarrando sus lianas a su brazo, Elanor siguió avanzando.

\- Había ventisca. No vi lo que paso ¡Esa es la verdad! Fui a esperar por ti en las Cascadas...

Elanor se detuvo, mirándolo con sus ojos rosados, aun llorosos.

\- Fui... y te esperé... La verdad no quería dejarte sola, quería...

Flowey se trabó, sintiendo una comezón en el tallo, subiendo a su cabeza, hasta la punta de sus pétalos.

\- No debí decir esas cosas. Es sólo que todos me terminan odiando. Esperan que sea agradecido ¡Pero no puedo! ¡No me nace! Ellos se aburren de mí, y yo de ellos... Todo porque no tengo un alma. Y... No sé porqué no recuerdas qué pasó esa noche, es decir, tú... te fuiste... - agachó un poco la cabeza - Pensé que me habías olvidado.

¿Y si... tenía un alma? Pero eso no podía ser posible ¿Qué había de aquella vez que no soportó estar ni un día con su papá? ¿Y su mamá? Los constantes cambios en la línea de tiempo que realizó, curioseando, haciéndose amigos de todos, enemigos de todos. Eliminando vidas y volviendo a comenzar de cero.

Lo miró seriamente - ... Pareces alimentado por odio, de no sé donde... Lo que sea que es, no lo vas a combatir solo...

Flowey levantó la vista, dejando que Elanor lo recogiera y le entregara un gentil abrazo. A pesar que seguían cayendo sus lágrimas y que lucía igual que si hubiera recibido un puñal en el pecho, no se dejó llevar por la mala onda que su propio amigo le echó encima. Porque al final, sólo fueron palabras engatilladas ante la triste vida que llevaba.

\- No te preocupes, Flowey. Todo estará bien... No tienes que darme nada a cambio. No espero que lo hagas. Pero... Cuando tengas esas almas, podrías... - Suspiró hondo - ¿Podrías por favor buscar una Flor Eco que dejé en Waterfall? Es para ti...

\- ...Una Flor Eco... ¿Me dejaste un mensaje?

\- No es muy importante ahora... Sólo cuando quieras, ahí estará, junto al piano.

Flowey ya no sabía dónde poner la vista y hacer que ella se distrajera, para que dejara de llorar.

\- Me había preocupado desde lo que pasó en las ruinas. Sé que sigues rencoroso... Pero… Si me has seguido todo este tiempo, eso quiere decir que te has preocupado por mí.

La flor seguía con un rostro estoico.

\- Sé que tampoco es porque no me veas capaz de avanzar. Supongo que viste cuando noqueé a la capitana… Tu amigo dijo que los atrasaba, pudiste haberme dejado sola, pero aquí estás de nuevo.

\- Eh…Yo…

Elanor depositó un suave besito en la frente de Flowey. No pudo evitarlo. Se rehusó a seguir triste y seguir pensando en las palabras anteriores que escuchó.

\- Te guste o no, no te voy a dejar...

La expresión de Flowey cambió radicalmente, y hasta los monstruos que lo evitaban cuando lo veían no podrían creerlo si lo vieran ahora.

\- No lo entiendo, lo que quiero decir es que… Es la primera vez que alguien se preocupa así por mí...

No sabía que decir, estaba muy confundido, tampoco quería hacer pensar a Elanor que el comentario de ella le había asustado o incomodado. Estuvo por arruinar su amistad con esas palabras horrendas. No iba a repetirlo.

La elfa le dio una mirada comprensiva y de a poco, lo arrumó entre sus brazos. No podía rodearlo por completo, pero sabía cómo sostener una planta.

\- Siempre me he preocupado por ti. Pero también sé que eres fuerte. Debí decirte esto tiempo atrás, si de todos modos... algo nos separa, seguramente podrás seguir adelante y hacer otros amigos.

\- Pero, Elanor...

La elfa sonrió - Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Nada más.

Flowey sentía algo extraño en su interior, algo como una energía que deseaba llenarlo. Pensaba demasiado. Y de pronto, la miró con unos ojos temblorosos. Agitó leve su rostro, como que trataba de sonreír, de bloquear el tema, y no pudo. No a ella. Así que, le indicó por dónde ir.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo… Vamos, Ela... - Jaló suave su brazo, dejando por completo de lado su actitud brusca. Se arrastraba con sus lianas, iba a paso calmado - Iré a recoger tu mensaje. Las almas seguirán donde mismo, podemos... atrasar un poquito el plan. No quiero que nadie llegue a borrar lo que dice tu Flor Eco.

Con esa respuesta, dejaron de brotar las lagrimas de su amiga, a pesar que seguía deprimida.

Irónicamente, su pena le transmitió valor a Flowey.

En una época, tuvo estas sensaciones a ratos, cuando desafiaba monstruos, haciendo su propia ruta genocida. Particularmente tenía mayores problemas con Sans... De esos conflictos sus emociones se llenaban con coraje.

Pero ahora era muy diferente, era un ímpetu positivo.

Se pusieron en camino a una habitación que parecía que la flor ya había visitado un par de ocasiones. Los amalgamates circulaban, pero ya no se aproximaban a ellos, como si entendieran a qué vino tanto Flowey como ella.

Elanor estaba por enterarse de varias cosas sobre su mejor amigo.

\- Este es el lugar…

En la habitación había un televisor, con un reproductor de videos VHS. Había numerosos casetes encima.

\- Encontrarás la verdad en esos vídeos, Elanor.

Algunos VHS sólo eran de anime y películas. Había otras que estaban un poco pegajosas y no tenían marcado nada. Esas eran las que Flowey quería que viera. Las colocó en la videocasetera. Tomó asiento y aguardó a ver qué salía. Se escucharon dos voces primero, y reconoció gradualmente la femenina.

\- Esa...

Era Toriel, la guardiana de las ruinas. La misma que echó a Flowey cuando lo encontró con sus hermanos. Y que dijo que lo hizo por protegerlos.

No había imagen, sólo el sonido. Toriel le soltaba chistes a su pareja, relacionados con ser "mamá". Pasó a otras cintas.

Hablaba un niño con otro, un tal "Chara"... Sólo parecía que jugaba con la cámara y no le había quitado la tapa. Sonaba alegre y dulce.

Esa voz, la del niño que hablaba con Chara, le recordó a alguien.

Elanor miró a Flowey, para ver qué caras hacía. Pero estaba encorvado, tapado con sus pétalos. Como si no quería que lo viera afectado por estas grabaciones.

Siguió mirando otras, casi era lo mismo. El pequeño le hacía bromitas inocentes a Chara. El niño decía algo extraño, que la cámara no alcanzaba a percibir, y el otro afirmaba a todo lo que decía. Y cuando fue a revisar las últimas, Flowey se dio cuenta que faltaba una.

\- Debe estar por aquí…

\- Pondré esta otra mientras.

Pusieron la restante. Los padres de Chara le daban ánimos, también su hermanito. Estaba enfermo por algún motivo. El niño le susurraba a Chara que no le gustaba el "plan", que era arriesgado y no quería perderlo. No había más pistas, y esa cinta no estaba.

Flowey comenzó a irritarse y poner su rostro macabro.

\- No está. Alguien la robó. Lo hicieron adrede... ¡¿QUIÉN LAS TOMÓ?! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?! - sonrió con demencia - Me hacen sufrir ADREDE...

\- Flowey... Tranquilo, nadie te quiere ver sufrir...

La flor comenzó a perder la cordura, a reírse.

\- Seguro es porque me lo merezco… Mi dolor hace feliz a los demás ¡Estoy seguro!

Elanor ya no le tomó mucha importancia a las grabaciones. Su amigo se estaba comportando como antes. Elanor estaba por recogerlo.

\- No deberías acercarte a él cuando se pone así.

Frisk ingresó al cuarto, espantando por segundos a Elanor. Había sido repentino.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Elanor se puso frente a su amigo.

\- Eso iba a preguntar yo. Otra vez estás desviando los acontecimientos...

Suspiró bajito. Flowey seguía diciendo cosas crueles sin sentido, más para sí mismo que para ellos. No hacía mucha falta escucharlo.

\- Yo ya he tratado de ayudarlo, pero no se puede... Él no tiene alma. Aunque seas una santa con él, no vas a progresar mucho.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no te das la vuelta y te largas de aquí? - No dio más su paciencia- ¿No te gusta que esté con él? Pues te aguantas. No puedes obligarme a hacer las cosas a tu modo ¡Y deja de decirle que no tiene alma! ¡Tú le metes esa basura en la cabeza!

Frisk arqueó una ceja.

\- Flowey es el que dijo eso cuando lo conocí. Créeme, he estado en tu lugar. Te ahorro tiempo, problemas, decepciones... Lo que sí tiene, es bastante determinación. Mhh...Ha, cierto... Vi a tus hermanos en el laboratorio. Creo que te buscan, ¿No? Deja que yo me haga cargo de él...

Elanor le hizo un gesto poco amable con la mano, en respuesta. Y se puso al lado de Flowey. Acercó suavemente su diestra a él, acariciando su cabeza. Flowey hizo un ligero espasmo y un gruñido pequeño.

\- ...Flowey. Tú tienes un alma. La tienes destrozada... El alma no se evapora como si nada. Con tiempo, volverá a restaurarse.

\- No lo has ayudado mucho en eso ¿Sabes?

Sin importar interrumpir, el niño soltó algo que a Elanor la enfriaría...

\- …Tú lo abandonaste durante un año ¿Crees que esa es forma de "restaurar" su alma?

\- ... ¿Cómo que un año? Eso es ridículo. Deja de soltar cosas que no sabes. Iba a mi casa y me caí, perdí el conocimiento unas horas, niño loco.

\- Oh... Un segundo...

La pieza restante encajó.

\- ¿Crees que sólo ha pasado un rato desde la última vez que lo viste? No... -Volvió a repetir- **Ha pasado un año. Él me lo contó**.

Elanor negó, molesta - ¡Yo no lo dejé tirado! ¡NO FUE ASÍ! ¡NO PASÓ UN AÑO! ¡Sólo han sido unas horas!

\- Ahí en la pared hay un calendario. Revisa la fecha.

Elanor, presa de un miedo que iba incrementando, negó revisarlo. Sólo observaba a Flowey.

\- Está tratando de asustarme ¡No pasó un año! Flowey, dile...

Flowey reaccionó un poco antes, cuando Frisk reveló la fecha - Frisk, amiguito, ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Frisk captó la indirecta y aun así, no se retiró. Flowey se enfadó visiblemente, sin embargo, no hizo nada más, sino que se volvió hacia Elanor.

\- Lo sospeché, Elanor, por eso no te quise preguntar. No te preocupes más por eso, puede que haya pasado algo de tiempo, pero seguimos siendo los mejores amigos. Ya no importa más eso - Su rostro se tornó muy distinto, parecía un borrego adorable - porque volviste por mí...

Elanor no escuchó esa opinión, se llevó las palmas al rostro.

\- No, no puede ser…No es cierto… Tiene que ser una broma. Una pésima…

Le afectó oír eso. No pudo contenerse, miró la fecha del calendario. Era verdad. Volvió su atención a su amigo.

\- ... Eso era lo que te enfadó... No eran mis hermanos... Por eso dijiste que te sentiste solo, fue por eso... FUE POR ESO. FUI YO...

\- ¡Pero Elanor! - su semblante fue bajando - En serio no importa ahora. Ya no volveré a perderte... Lo he arreglado.

La elfa estaba deprimida y al mismo tiempo, furiosa. No escuchó a Flowey ni esperó que Frisk dijera otra cosa. Huyó de la habitación, víctima de la terrorífica verdad. Ahora más que todo, necesitaba a sus hermanos.

\- Por cierto…

Frisk siguió encarando a Flowey incluso después que Elanor se marchó.

\- ¿Le has estado dando mis "partidas guardadas"? Imagino que sí. No he visto ninguna desde que llegué…

\- Dije que no te entrometieras, ¿Verdad? No seas MÁS IDIOTA de lo que has sido otras veces…

\- La liaste más que yo... Usaste ese poder y ahora jamás podrá volver a ver a sus papás. Y cada vez que repitas, ella olvidará que pasó un año sin verte...

Flowey enseñó sus afilados dientes - ¡DEJA DE ACUSARME! ¡SÉ LO QUE HICE! ¡NO APUNTES LO OBVIO, IDIOTA!

\- Es curioso. No entendía como recuperaste ese poder… Creí que yo tenía más determinación que tú. Sólo habría una explicación…

\- Tengo un alma, por ahí... – contestó a secas - Ella lo resolvió y tú no. Voy a encontrarla y tú VAS A LAMENTARLO...

\- Oye… Sabes que quiero ayudarte. Quiero ver que todos tengan un final feliz. Cuando tomes las 6 almas, a lo mejor sabremos si aparecerá - Le dio la espalda - Aunque yo lo dudo.

Se marchó a paso tranquilo, Frisk esperó una respuesta de Flowey, no la hubo. La flor simplemente se limitó a darse la vuelta y a ir detrás de Elanor. No podía enterrarse y viajar bajo tierra en el laboratorio, así que dependía de sus raíces para desplazarse… no muy velozmente, pero esperaba poder alcanzarla.

...

Los elfos seguían con sus intentos por encontrarla. Ya sabían que estaba en el laboratorio. El lío se armó cuando Alphys no encontró su tarjeta electrónica. El único que podía ayudarla a abrir la zona era Mettaton, su robot.

El robot que parecía una calculadora gigante, yacía en el segundo nivel, estaba cargando sus baterías.

\- ¡Vamos, déjeme romper la puerta! ¡Hemos perdido tiempo esperando! - Aldaron estaba eufórico, no podía calmarse sabiendo que Flowey andaba con su hermana. Temiendo que le hiciera algo horrible.

Alphys sólo se ponía más nerviosa, pero trataba de aminorar la espera ofreciéndoles snacks y viendo su anime favorito.

\- ¡Nooooo!

Aldaron pateó repetidas veces las compuertas.

\- Siento... Siento mucho que pasara esto, oh no - Alphys llevó las manos a sus mejillas, afligida - ¡Pe-pero...! Pero su hermana estará bien, es... Un laboratorio seguro.

Si les decía que había otro elevador para llegar a otra zona más compleja, probablemente empeoraría la alteración de los elfos.

\- Además...Umm... Si tuviera problemas, ya lo sabríamos...

\- A mí me da la impresión que no quiere mostrarnos el laboratorio.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué...piensas eso? - Alphy enrolló su cola entre sus pies, acongojada.

\- Doctora, por favor... Mi hermana está ahí adentro, y tenemos a Papyrus aquí.

\- Lo sé, pueden... Pueden volver y uhhmm... hablar con...Sans... Mientras tanto, yo me haré cargo ¡Vayan!

\- No sin nuestra hermana.

Era una discusión que giraba como el reloj de espera de Mettaton. Alphys no tenía suficiente confianza y ellos no aceptaban volver a Snowdin sin una mejor respuesta.

Maeglin suspiró, resignado. Sacó la carta de Undyne para Alphys, se la dio - Escuche, no podemos irnos, porque el compromiso es retornar a Snowdin con Papyrus. No volver con las manos vacías. Sé que puede ser poca cosa de un par de elfos extraños, pero doctora, no tenemos a nadie más aquí. No están nuestros padres. No tenemos cómo comunicarnos con ellos. Elanor no puede estar sola con esa flor. Es nuestra familia, estamos desesperados... Me da miedo todo esto, pero trato de ser valiente por ella.

Los ojos de Alphys brillaron, se quedó asombrada escuchándolo. También era por la carta con aroma a pescado. Es decir a Undyne.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, doc? - preguntó Aldaron - Ya le queda poco a su robot, ¿Entonces podemos pasar con usted?

Alphys al principio puso un rostro triste - En serio perdónenme. No era mi intención armarles más líos. El rey estaba preocupado por el niño que vino, y tuve que usar a Mettaton... Ehm, pero esto fue horas atrás. No tiene idea todavía de lo que están pasando ustedes, no sabe lo que le pasó a Papyrus. No creo que le hayan dicho todavía... Así que, bueno - suspiró hondo - Está bien - Ya puso un rostro confidente - Gracias Maeglin, tus palabras me ayudaron a entenderlo todo.

\- Oh, okey... gracias a usted, doctora.

\- ¡Vengan! Ehm, vean lo que ven ahí, no se asusten por favor... Tengo mucho que arreglar y, y con esta carta, oh... - Sonrió apapachando la carta de Undyne. Estaba de ánimos.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BOOP!_

Alphys llevaba cuidadosa el frasco con las cenizas.

\- Descuida Papyrus, te regresaré y esta vez dejaré que me entrenes. Y veremos anime también, comeremos mucho nicecream.

\- Con mucha magia vamos a hacerlos bien ¡Incluso tenemos un huesito que rescatamos de la casa! Se quemó todo lo demás.

Alphys arrugó su semblante - ¿Otra vez se quemó? No debí modificar la cocina de Undyne de caliente a MÁS CALIENTE - se detuvo frente a la puerta, suspiró hondo, volvió a ponerse triste.

\- ¿Qué tiene, doctora?

\- Hay algo... umm, mejor les diré sin muchas vueltas. Papyrus volverá sin alma, volverá inestable. Quizás podamos llevarlo dentro de un contenedor, cuando retorne, pero no puedo hacer más por él. Mi experimento se quedó en medio camino.

\- ¿Un alma?

Alphys les explicó misma cosa que Flowey le contó a Elanor. A lo que ellos asintieron.

\- Eso es triste, pero al fin y al cabo ¿Significa que hasta el alma de los monstruos es puramente magia, cierto?

\- Pues, sí, de hecho, estamos hechos de completa magia.

Aldaron sonrió confiado - Mamá y papá sabrían mejor del tema, pero tengo un plan que quizás funcione. Papyrus revivirá, así que, supongo que solo es cosa de hacerle recordar las cosas que le gustaba hacer. Le daremos de comer espagueti, luego podríamos llamar a Sans, a Undyne y entre todos cuidaremos a ese adorable spoopy esqueleto. Ya sabemos que el alma se puede hacer "pedacitos", pero no se va, doctora. De alguna manera, siguen ahí. Es cosa de parcharlo con amor y abrazos. Es un sabio consejo de mis papás.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? - Abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¿No desaparece para siempre?

Maeglin sonrió para brindarle ánimos - Como elfos, sabemos algunas cositas que los humanos no siguieron indagando. Pero no somos expertos. Sólo digamos que el plan de mi hermano es un buen tratamiento. Pase lo que pase, cuidaremos a Papyrus.

 _¡BEEEEEEEEP!_

Era segunda vez que venía ese sonido de alarma.

\- Su fax le habla.

\- Ese…No es mi fax. Es Mettaton. Ehhh… Ignórenlo. Está recargando sus baterías.

\- ¿Todavía le falta? Pregunto porque me gustaría cargar mi teléfono móvil.

Iba en 99.8%… Cuando estuviera llenito. Vaya que les daría una grata sorpresa. Especialmente al "guapo" de Maeglin.

\- Entonces, vamos a arreglar a Papyrus.

Mettaton ya estaba por cargarse, sólo le faltaban como 0.01% de carga para llenarse del todo.

\- _**¡HIP! ¡HIP! ¡BEEP!**_

\- El fax volvió a sonar, es decir…Mettaton.

\- Uh… Ehm…creo que es mejor que se adelanten, digo… Lo que pasa es que…

Iba a explicarles sobre Mettaton, pero entre tartamudeos y nerviosismo, no pudo hacerlo a tiempo. Mettaton despertó antes.

/ METALCRUSHER ON BABY!~ /

\- BUENAS TARDES DRA. ALPHYS, VEO QUE TIENE INVITADOS.

Maeglin empezó por ser amistoso- Buenas tardes, ¿Mettaton?

\- ¿SÍ LES HAS EXPLICADO QUE TENGO QUE MATARLOS?

\- Uh… Por eso les decía que tenían que irse, yo… Mettaton fue creado para ser una estrella de la televisión, pero el rey me pidió que le hiciera algunos cambios, así que…ahora es un robot con la misión de destruir humanos.

\- Pero, pero… Nosotros no somos humanos.

Mettaton hizo una pequeña pausa.

\- EN ESE CASO… ¿QUÉ LES PARECE UN PEQUEÑO JUEGO? VAMOS A HACER UN CONCURSO DE PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS.

\- Oh, no…

El pasillo se bloqueó con electricidad, y Mettaton encendió una de las pantallas del laboratorio para proyectar imágenes. Apareció la cara de un Temmie.

\- DIGAN EL NOMBRE DE ESE MONSTRUO.

Napstablook estaba asomado en el hombro de Aldaron

\- Presiento que si dan una mala respuesta…va a atacarlos. A mí no me puede matar…porque ya estoy muerto, ooo-ooo…

\- ¿Por qué nos va a atacar? Eso no tiene sentido. Y ese es fácil, es un Temmie.

\- …INCORRECTO.

¡ZAP!

Le dio una breve descarga eléctrica a Maeglin.

\- ¡SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!

Aldaron preguntó alarmado - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡INCORRECTO!

Le dio otra descarga a su hermanito.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema? Deja de atacar a mi bro, ni siquiera hiciste la pregunta.

\- PREGUNTA TRES, ¿BESARÍAN UN FANTASMA?

\- Ehh…Si hablas de Napstablook, no creo que lo bese.

\- QUÉ LASTIMA, PORQUE TAMBIÉN ES INCORRECTO.

Ahora le dio la descarga a Aldaron. Y otra más a Maeglin. El pobre ya humeaba por debajo de su armadura y su pelo estaba muy erizado.

\- PARECE QUE LES HACE FALTA UN POCO MÁS DE VITAMINA A SUS CABEZAS. POR ESO PRUEBE AHORA NUESTRO PRODUCTO MÁS SANO, PARA EL NIÑO DE LA CASA… HUMANO ENLATADOOOO.

Cayeron pedacitos de papeles de colores alrededor y unos aplausos pre grabados resonaron la sala.

\- ¡Doctora, haga algo, es su invento!

Alphys no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ayudarlos a pasar el concurso. Solo con eso Mettaton se iría y podrían seguir con el tema de revivir a Papyrus.

\- ¡OH! NO HACE FALTA HABLAR EN SUSURRO. YA SÉ QUE LOS AYUDARÁ, DOCTORA, POR ESO ME TOMÉ LA MOLESTIA DE PREPARAR UNA PREGUNTA QUE USTED NO VA A RESPONDER…AQUÍ VA. -Señaló a Maeglin- Y SI TÚ NO LA CONTESTAS…

Se encendió un foco bajo él.

\- SERÁAAAS FREÍDOOOO... - risas emocionadas de fondo - ¡ASOMBROSO!

\- Maeglin, tranquilo, cualquier cosa, rueda, solo rueda ¡Oh dios aquí va! ¡Napstablook, hace algo!

\- No puedo, lo siento, no estoy de ánimos, perdón…

\- PREGUNTA FINAL ¿DE QUIÉN ESTÁ ENAMORADA LA DOCTORA ALPHYS? SERÁ…

A) UNDYNE WAIFU

B) UNDYNE OTAKU

C) HECK YEAH!

D) HECK YEAH UNDYNE!

Inmediatamente quedaron mirando a Alphys.

Napstablook se dejó caer de lado en el suelo.

\- Este es un buen sitio como cualquier otro para sentirme inútil…y nadie me quiso dar un beso.

\- Espera un segundo - Maeglin giró el rostro sorprendido - ¿Esperabas un beso?

\- No, ooo-ooo…

Maeglin volvió su atención a la doctora Alphys, y ella se puso como un tomate.

\- Esto… ¿Deberíamos decir Undyne Otaku o Waifu?

\- …Oh, oh…Oh…Bueno, yo… - Tan roja como una quemadura de primer grado.

\- Vamos a probar con Undyne Heck Yeah…

Mettaton le dio una descarga. Y luego otra a Aldaron.

\- LA RESPUESTA ERA HECK YEAH UNDYNE, NO UNDYNE HECK YEAH.

Los cabellos de Maeglin habían quedado erizados como si fuera un punk.

\- …Esto es injusto…

Mettaton le dio otra descarga porque esa fue otra respuesta incorrecta.

\- HASTA AHORA NO ACIERTAN NINGUNA PREGUNTA.

Volvió a mostrar la imagen de Temmie, y Aldaron insistió en que era un Temmie. Mettaton le dio otra descarga.

\- RESPUESTA INCORRECTA.

Alphys seguía colorada y no había podido ayudarlos mucho. A ese paso los hermanos iban a quedar achicharrados.

\- ¡DOCTORA, POR FAVOR! - sollozó Aldaron.

Aún estaban siendo electrocutados. Un poco más y serían freídos y condimentados con ricos aderezos. Hasta terminar en latas de conserva.

\- ¡PERFECTA SINCRONÍA!

Parecían que los elfos bailaban conforme aumentaban los voltios.

\- SOLO HACE FALTA ALGO DE MÚSICA.

Napstablook iba a sugerir poner algo que él compuso, pero se arrepintió, pensando que sería horrible. El robot terminó poniendo de sus propias composiciones.

\- ¡AUNQUE LES HA IDO TERRIBLE, DEBO DECIR QUE ESTÁN QUE ARDEN, CHICOS!

\- ¡Ya…ya basta Mettaton! ¡P-para! ¡La respuesta es…es…! - Alphys jadeaba de los nervios - ¡Todas! ¡Todas las alternativas!

Maeglin gritó - ¡TODAS, TO-TO-TODAS! - mientras era electrocutado.

Mettaton paró la tortura.

\- DOCTORA, NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍA AYUDARLOS. ¡OH, BUENO! NO SE PIERDAN NUESTRA SIGUIENTE SINTONÍA…NOS VEREMOS PRONTOOOOOO.

Dio unos giros con ayuda de una ruedita bajo su pesado cuerpo metálico, y de paso... Le robó a Alphys la carta de Undyne.

\- ¡SUSPENSO, ROMANCE, DRAMA! ¡CONTINUARÁ!

Aldaron soltó algo de humo a tosidos. Alphys tenía la cara enrojecida, devorada por la vergüenza. Se disculpó una y otra vez.

El elfo se dejó caer en el piso.

Alphys estaba muy ansiosa - …Yo…creo que podría revisar a Papyrus y preparar su retorno. - suspiró - Se ha llevado mi carta.

\- No importa, doctora... Ya la devolverá, es su robot - contestó Maeglin.

\- ¡Sí importa! ¡Era de Undyne! - Inhalaba y exhalaba con rapidez.

\- ¿Sabe la capitana lo que sientes por ella? - Preguntaba inocente, pues notaba lo enamorada que estaba Alphys.

\- No, esto…No, no lo sabe…Yo…¡Lo haré pronto! Oh, cielos, no le pueden decir…

Tomó una caja de pockys que tenía entre su desorden y se cubrió la cabeza con ella. En realidad no era tan exagerado, tomando en cuenta que era hasta capaz de ocultarse en la basura.

\- No se preocupe, no voy a decirle nada, sólo iré a pedirle una nueva copia de la carta que le envío, sólo espero que no se enfade. Si cocinando alegremente es algo…extrema, no quiero verla de mal humor. - Maeglin dio un suspiro y se fue levantando.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por... por mí?

\- Claro, no se sienta mal. Preocúpese por ayudar a Papyrus.

Alphys sonrió de un modo muy amplio.

Aldaron levantó una mano - Yo podría comprar algo para comer, y para arreglarnos…

Intentó aplastarse sus cabellos levantados, pero volvieron a pararse de nuevo. Mientras, Maeglin le dejó la mitad de las monedas que llevaban en el saquito.

\- Te dejo esto por si acaso, cuida las monedas, bro. Puede que te ayuden a salir de un apuro si no las gastas en apostar en carreras de caracoles.

\- Es un negocio honrado… - Napstablook seguía acostado en el suelo- Soy como una bolsa de la compra, vacía, en el suelo…

Los elfos se miraron uno al otro, encogiéndose de hombros y volvieron al tema del dinero.

\- ¿¡Sólo 500?! Dude, que tacaño. Dámelas todas, eh, Mae ¡Pero Mae!

Su hermanito ya se había marchado.

\- Entonces… - Le puso atención a Alphys - Le gusta la capitana. Yo soy un experto en el tema de amor – Probablemente no - Lo que tienes que hacer es ponerla celosa. Eso funciona siempre.

Alphys se rascó la mejilla, con bastantes dudas.

\- Si quieres que se fije en ti, debe ver que otros le quieren hacer competencia. Mi mamá se ponía celosa de las "waifus" de mi papá…Aunque… Realmente no eran sus waifus, realmente no tenía waifus, realmente mi mamá lo hacía para molestarlo… En fin, si vuelve Mae, dile que te ayude.

\- Eh…De acuerdo, gracias, creo… ¡Oh! ¿Podrías comprar algo de comida? ¿Puede ser algo dulce? Mientras revisaré a Papyrus.

\- Está bien. Total es dinero de Mae… Lo iba a gastar igual ¿Postres? No hay problema ¿Dónde venden?

Recibió las indicaciones y Aldaron tomó un elevador del exterior. Su mala memoria, no le advirtió el tipo de monstruos que vendían dulces. Iba a llevarse grata sorpresa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Probablemente voy a tener que hacer un capitulo "extra", para explicar cómo son los elfos en general dentro de la historia. Un flashback de Elanor y su familia.

También pensé en hacer el cover de los episodios, aun nada concreto, lo que sí compartiré más adelante son dibujos de como lucen mis OC's.

Cuidense mucho, hasta pronto ;)


	12. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo 9 Tenemos a Mettaton y a Muffet dándoles un fabuloso momento a Maeglin y Aldaron._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 9**

.

\- Elanor, ¿Vienes a cenar o quieres llevarte la cena a tu cuarto?

La elfa acababa de abrir la puerta de su hogar; fue su madre quién le preguntó.

\- Oh, mamá... ¿Estoy en...?

Giró los ojos hacia las paredes, el techo y volviendo su atención a ella. Su padre estaba lavando platos y sus hermanos terminaban de guardar sus cosas para la escuela.

Su mamá la aproximó y ordenó su cabellera.

\- Si vas a empezar a llegar tan tarde, al menos lleva una chaqueta. Hace frío en las noches, mija.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Estoy en casa?

\- ¿Dónde más? ¿Por qué dices eso? - le tocó la frente a Elanor con su palma - Dime que no comiste hongos alucinógenos o algo así.

\- Es que...

Un nombre circulaba en su cabeza, y con ello, toda la aventura que había vivido. Flowey.

\- Creo que te buscaba tu amigo, Floripondio o algo así.

\- Es Flowey, ¿Me...qué? ¿Me está buscando? ¿Dónde está?

Y apenas preguntó eso, sus ojos reaccionaron ante esa escena como un producto de un sueño y nada más.

Elanor despertó en uno de los cuartos del laboratorio. En aquel donde Alphys realizó experimentos con plantas y donde, curiosamente, fue que Flowey "nació".

Había estado sentada un largo rato, todavía sin poder reconocer que había pasado un año en completa ausencia, de su amigo y de su hogar. No importaba cuanto se esforzó en recordar, más allá de haberse retirado a buscar la maceta que se quedó en su cuarto, hacer todo ese viaje apresurado, que se quedó en la nada.

Se preguntó si sus hermanos habían caído en ese mismo agujero del tiempo, o si habían llegado después del año. Ellos no parecieron echarla de menos, así que no apoyaba mucho su segunda teoría.

¿Por qué desapareció un año? ¿Adónde había ido? No sacaba nada con encontrar la respuesta ahora. Había dejado a Flowey solo con ese extraño niño. Temió que ese hubiera sido un grave error y que ahora corriera peligro.

Pero no tenía los ánimos para levantarse del suelo. Eso hasta que notó unas flores ya marchitas en la mesa, de seis pétalos. La misma especie que su amigo.

Se apoyó ahí y descubrió unos reportes en pantalla, los que les dio una leída.

"La flor se fue." era la última oración de tanto párrafo que explicaba la existencia de su mejor amigo.

Cuando estaba analizando qué le sucedió, Alphys ingresó, pensando que era uno de sus pacientes...

\- ¡Ah! ¡Oh, no! ¡Eres tú!

Elanor corrió hacia ella inmediatamente, no dejó que abriera la puerta para huir. La doctora ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a su boca, rogándole que no le hiciera daño, que no le diría a nadie que ella estaba ahí. No la delataría.

\- No me importa eso, ¿Usted es la doctora Alphys?

\- ¿Sabes cómo me llamo? - Elanor le señaló los reportes - Oh, cierto... - Su cola se enrolló, demostrando que se sentía tanto tímida como temerosa - No... No voy a acusarte...en, en serio... De todos modos... Nadie sabe de este lugar, bueno, hehehe... ahora tú lo... sabes... - su expresión se tornó desanimada.

Elanor no entendía mucho el trasfondo de la actitud de Alphys, pero sí sabía que ella sabía mucho acerca de Flowey.

\- ¿Puede hablarme de "Flowey"? De la flor que usted creó... ¿Qué le hizo exactamente?

\- Oh, cielos... - suspiró - No se supone que se fuera, es que era una sorpresa y... Ugh, viste los videos, ¿Verdad? Ay, ay - Alphys volvió a hacerse bola, es decir, a ponerse muy nerviosa - Tus hermanos me encontraron y los estoy ayudando. Tengo... tengo que revivir a Papyrus y ellos no saben las consecuencias. Nadie lo sabe.

Alphys tiritaba y tras sus lentes, una lágrima formada por angustia estaba al borde de caer.

\- No sé qué hacer.

Apenas se conocían, Alphys sabía que Elanor era una sospechosa del crimen, más no pensaba como casi todos que fuera mala. Le creía a los elfos. Su única preocupación era una cadena de cosas involucradas a revivir a ese amigable esqueleto.

Primero, le contó a Elanor sobre "la flor", para que entendiera el porqué de su preocupación.

Mientras hablaban, Flowey se coló por los ductos, tal como había escapado la primera vez. Terminó detrás de unos ventanales de doble reflejo. Él podía verlas y ellas no a él.

[Flashback - Laboratorio de Alphys]

Una criatura acababa de recobrar la vista. Alphys estaba en un costado, con un rostro de sorpresa, sonriendo.

\- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo... lo logré! Lo logré...¡Genial! ...Recórcholis - Brincó un par de veces - Eh... ¡Hola, ho...hola! ¡Hola! ¿Sabes quién soy? No, espera, primero debo preguntarte si me escuchas... Pero si no me escucharas, no sabrías lo que digo.

Lejos de mostrarse nervioso, sentía que había tenido el mejor descanso de su vida. No reparó todavía quién era ella y dónde estaba.

\- ... Howdy! ¿Dónde está mi mamá y mi papá?

Cuando hizo esa pregunta, Alphys dejó de sonreír. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Su pequeño paciente se intentó mover. Su tono inocente pasó a uno de pánico.

\- No siento mis piernas, mis brazos... ¡No... no siento nada! ¡¿Qué me pasó?!

Alphys trató de calmarlo, le dijo que no se preocupara, que era temporal. Era tarde para conseguir tranquilidad en él, porque al verse en el espejo, descubrió que era una flor de seis pétalos amarillos.

Gritó, y con fuerza. Gritó espantado: _**"Ese no soy yo, ¿Qué me hicieron?"**_

Una vez más, Alphys reunió valor para animarlo en que nada malo sucedería y depositó junto a él una cajita. Le dijo que iba a llevarlo con su papá. Y que iban a resolverlo juntos.

\- Lo... importante es que está de vuelta, príncipe...

\- ¡NO, NO ESTOY DE VUELTA, ESTE NO SOY YO! ¡NO LO SOY! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO?!

Alphys no pudo con la presión, salió del cuarto. Necesitaba recobrar el aliento.

[Fin del Flashback]

\- Cuando volví, ya se había ido... Siempre tuve miedo que un día el rey viniera a pedirme explicaciones, creí que me había acusado.

Elanor recapituló lo que aprendió de los vídeos y la explicación de Alphys. No dio opiniones, sólo le dio las gracias a la doctora.

\- ¿No estás enojada? - preguntó Alphys.

\- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

\- Pues... Hice algo horrible. Y no ha sido al primero - suspiró hondo - No he podido llamar a las familias de los demás pacientes. He arruinado sus vidas por un experimento mal ejecutado. Es mi culpa.

\- ¿Te refieres a esas criaturas blancas?

Los amalgamates. Justamente uno de ellos se asomó en la puerta, buscando a la doctora.

 _\- S...n...o...w...y..._

\- Oh, señora Snowdrake, voy con usted - Alphys le dio un gesto más amigable a Elanor - Uh... Eres la... la segunda que se entera de todo esto...

\- Sí, descuida, no te voy a acusar. No es que esté bien parada de todos modos. No me creerían... ¿Soy la segunda?

\- Tus, uh, hermanos también saben algo. No he podido contarlo todo. El niño humano fue el primero. Me... me enseñó que fuera más...de...determinada...Aun estoy tratando...

\- Ah... ese niño...

\- ¿Lo conoces? Es realmente agradable - Puso un gesto jovial - No dice mucho, pero... sabe escuchar... ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡Espero que Mettaton no le esté dando problemas! Debo...

Elanor la interrumpió - ¿Vas a revivir a Papyrus?

\- Voy a intentarlo. Es que... Tengo, oh no, tengo tanto que hacer...

\- Deja que te ayude.

\- ¿En serio? - Alphys abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Me iría mal seguir adelante. Necesito a Papyrus para probar que soy inocente.

\- ¡Oh...! ¡GRACIAS! - Alphys le dio un fuerte y breve abrazo a Elanor - Heh...per...perdón! No quería in...incomodarte... - Giró en dirección a la puerta - ¿Vienes...?

\- Ya voy, sólo dame un momento...

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, vaya. No tardo.

Alphys asintió y cerró con suavidad.

La última información que encontró, hizo que por fin encajara varias cosas respecto a Flowey. Su comportamiento, sus intenciones. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Después que los reyes perdieron a sus dos hijos. Asgore prometió declarar una segunda guerra a los humanos; en consecuencia, Toriel lo abandonó para recluirse en las ruinas.

El hijo en común que ellos tenían, ese niño monstruo, pidió que fuera revivido con los métodos que Alphys había usado en otros monstruos fallecidos.

Se usó la "DETERMINACIÓN" como el principal factor. Y sí, se podía revivir un monstruo, aunque la consecuencia de esto es que no eran lo bastante fuertes para resistir la DETERMINACIÓN. Y los cuerpos humanos se perdían rápidamente. Alphys tuvo que improvisar.

¿Qué pasaba si absorbía algo no humano ni monstruo, la DETERMINACIÓN?

Alphys usó nada menos que las flores que crecieron en el mismo lugar donde falleció el príncipe, parte de sus cenizas se mezclaron en una de las plantas, la primera que floreció después de que Toriel se fue.

El hijo de la familia real regresó. Lamentablemente, no siendo él mismo. Alphys no tuvo valor para contarle este resultado al rey, y quiso continuar la investigación.

Hasta que Flowey se fue.

Elanor se quedó sentada, apoyando su espalda tras esos espejos.

\- ...Flowey...

Se sintió culpable, sabiendo ya para qué exactamente quería esas almas. Le dio mucha pena, especialmente porque algo la mantuvo alejada de él durante un año. Y quizás ya no iba a confiar en ella. O eso pensaba al menos.

\- ¿Cómo aguantó tanto? ¿Se habrá encontrado con sus padres? Toriel no le habría atacado con su fuego si lo supiera... - Se llevó las manos al rostro - ¿Cómo lo abandoné tanto tiempo? - Se puso a llorar- ¿Me creerá si le digo que no lo sabía? No, ni siquiera recuerdo qué hice después que le prometí que volvería... No tengo excusas.

Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, tenía miedo.

\- Debí abrir el regalo con él antes de irme. Debí quedarme. Debí decirle lo que sentía... Pero soy una idiota.

Se puso en pie, se iba a mentalizar en ayudar, sacarse su problema de encima y entonces ayudar a su amigo. Seguía firme su determinación.

Flowey escuchó todo lo que dijo Elanor, y se estremeció un poco en su interior. Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando que no tenía alma, que era incapaz de sentir… Frisk se lo decía también, y él mismo se había dado por vencido tras no obtener reacciones favorables por parte de sus padres, puede que ni supieran que había regresado.

Cuando vio que Elanor estaba por irse, intentó romper el espejo, pero sólo se estampó contra el cristal. Decidió buscar otro camino para ir con ella.

Aldaron se detuvo frente a una mesa repleta de postres muy peculiares. Parecía joyería más que masita. Y el precio era cariñoso.

\- 999 moneditas por una dona... Oh boi, Mae sólo me dio 500... A NO SER...

Reveló que el resto que se guardó Maeglin se lo robó en algún segundo, muy estratégicamente veloz. Rebotó el saco de monedas, con aires de victoria. Lo único que le faltaba hacer era el vendedor.

\- ¡Aquí abajito!

Sus ojos se posaron en dos puntitos negros en la mesa. No, no eran puntos. Eran algo peludos los puntos...se movían. Tenían ocho patas.

\- Saludos, saluditos. Somos ¡arañitas! - sus voces eran agudas - Estamos recaudando para ayudar a las arañitas que no tienen hogar

La acompañante siguió la charla - Si compra una de nuestras golosinas, garantiza un pesito por araña para que tengan un rincón cálido con sus familias. Ayudará miles y usted será el dueño de uno de los postres más codiciados y únicos hechos por nuestra benefactora... ¡Muffet!

\- ¿Cuál le gustaría comprar, señorito?

Las arañitas caminaron alrededor de los platos con los pasteles, donas y trenzas de masa decoradas en glaseado y brillantes comestibles, era difícil imaginar comer uno de esos sin elegir ponértelo como decorado.

Pero Aldaron no estaba viendo ya los postres, sino las dos arañas que andaban en la mesa, dos que dentro de su fobia le parecía ver 200 ahí. No pudo combatir a su fobia y dejó caer el saco en la mesa. Las arañitas caminaron encima y revisaron el saco.

\- ¡Que generoso! ¡Muy generoso, usted es un caballero muy amoroso! ¿Cuál postrecito quiere?

\- To... - Aldaron titubeaba y sudaba frío. Su aliento se le iba tratando de articular frase - Tómenlas... To... To...tómenlas. Todas...

Las arañitas se sorprendieron - ¿Nos quiere donar todo esto? ¿Sin nada a cambio?

Ni siquiera se lo pensaron dos veces, arrastraron el saquito.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, usted es un verdadero caballero! ¡Nunca, pero nunca nos olvidaremos de su carita ni su familia!

\- Sólo…s-sólo déjenme pasar…Tomenlas. Sí, todas suyas…Nhhh...

Caminaba sin darles la espalda, no se fijó que se estaba metiendo a un túnel.

\- Vaya, nos ha hecho una gran aportación…Muchas gracias.

Juntaron todas las monedas.

\- …Parece que vamos a tener que prepararnos para bailar un poco, ya me hacía falta estirar las patitas

Cerca de donde estaban había un cupcake con patitas de araña y enormes mandíbulas, dormitando. Las arañitas lo despertaron. Cuando Aldaron entró al túnel, pronto fue muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Tenía los pies cubiertos de telarañas, y al darse cuenta de ello…quiso huir y acabó envuelto en tela.

 _\- Ahuhuhu…_

Se escuchó una risa femenina. Estaba todo tan oscuro…

\- ¿Jelou?

Escuchó de nuevo esa dulce risita y una manita que le acarició un par de veces su trenza.

\- Hey, cuidado con la mercancía, señorita.

Le quedó gustando esa risa. Se imaginó una doncella muy kawaii, con mejillas rosas.

\- ¿Señorita? ¿Qué hace en un lugar tan oscuro? Debería… - Descubrió que estaba adherido - Oh, mis pies. Mis pies… ¿Por qué no puedo salir?

Trabajaba mucho para sacar sus pies de la telaraña. No había caso, sólo parecía que estaba bailando. Y lo peor fue cuando comenzó a sentir sonidos "viscosos" y algo arrastrándose entre su ropa. No quería imaginar lo peor.

No tuvo que hacerlo.

Se encendieron las luces.

Cientos, miles de arañitas en todas partes. Justo habían terminado de envolverlo. No pudo gritar, porque también amordazaron su boca. Entonces hizo aparición la líder de tan culinarias arañas. Muffet, la araña.

Aldaron Se agitó con más fuerza.

\- ¡¿MHHHHMHMHMHMHHHHHHH?!

Qué bueno que ya tenía el estómago vacío, porque se habría mojado los pantalones y habría hecho mil cosas nada gratas.

\- Hola cariñito, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Escuché rumores algo preocupantes… - Parpadeó con sus cinco ojitos- Como que odias a las arañas. Y que aplastas a las arañas, y eso no está nada bien. Es por eso que he decidido invitarte a bailar, ahuhuhu…

Todo lo que podía hacer Aldaron era gritar y seguir gritando.

Muffet lo hacía girar como un yoyo. A pesar de eso, podía ser adorable y con modales muy finos. Por ejemplo, cuando le ofreció una taza de arañas.

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Rompió la amordaza con tantas veces que estiró su mandíbula.

Se desmayó por unos segundos. Muffet le recobró el sentido haciendo que comiera un trocito de dona, con varias telarañas. Aldaron se atragantó. Si seguía así, se volvería pronto una momia para linda decoración histórica.

Trató de pensar en consejos, su mamá le decía que las arañas eran repulsivas, su padre decía lo contrario. Notó que esos consejos no eran muy útiles en estos casos. Y de pronto, como si su alma hubiera cruzado de un lado a otro, visualizó a Undyne en su cabeza.

 _\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡QUIERES QUE TE PULVERICE! ¡EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, COBARDES COMO TÚ ME LOS COMÍA CON UNA TAZA DE TÉ! ¡NGAAAHHH! ¡HABLA CON ESA ARAÑA, O YO MISMA TE VOY A DEVORAR!_

Aldaron le espantó la ilusión que acababa de tener. Creo que era peor pensar que Undyne se lo comiera, que una araña.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de enfocarse en que Muffet no era una araña, más que todo eso. Quizás si dialogaba un poco con ella, si le tiraba un par de cumplidos, lo dejaría ir. La verdad, es que si no la veía, podía notar que tenía buen gusto para vestir, era realmente encantadora, tenía una sonrisa bonita y unos ojos adorables. Sin contar el hecho que era una arañita.

\- ¡Para, para un momento! - Respiró hondo - Yo…eh…Eh…Oye, oye…Tranquila. No soy tan malo…es decir… - Soltó una risa de bobo- Huehuehue…YO ser Aldaron.

Se puso definitivamente nervioso y no daba su mejor actuación.

\- ¡EJEM! S-soy…Aldaron, mu-mucho gusto… Errhmm…No me coman por favor, los elfos morados son…ah…Son bien amargos ¿Saben? Digo, la carne, uff, dura, ni con sazón se arregla - Aunque estaba más azul que morado ahora.

Intentó imitar una voz chillona de araña.

\- "Deberíamos dejarlo ir", "Buena idea, déjalo ir miss Muffet"

Se preguntó si Maeglin aparecería en la guarida para rescatarlo. La verdad es que recién llegaba al laboratorio, Alphys ya no estaba. Pero dejó una notita que decía que volvería pronto. Estaba trabajando en revivir a Papyrus. El que sí lo esperó ansioso, era Mettaton.

\- ¡YES! LA ESTRELLA FAVORITA DE TODOS HA VUELTO.

Ni siquiera le dejó hablar. Lo atrapó con un imán que sacó del techo. Maeglin voló hasta adherirse por culpa de su armadura.

\- .HA…OH, ESPERA…

¡CLAN!

Mettaton también fue adherido al imán. Los dos salieron del laboratorio.

\- DEBO ADMITIR QUE ERES TODO UN CASO. EL RATING HA ESTADO SUBIENDO, ¿DÓNDE QUEDARÍA EL MARAVILLOSO ROBOT ADORABLE QUE TODOS CONOCEN, CONTIGO PRESENTE? CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE TE AYUDE A SER MÁS DULCE DE LO QUE ERES…

Sacó una motosierra.

\- ¡CONVIRTIÉNDOTE EN UN PASTEL DE ELFO CON FRUTAS!

La motosierra se pegó al imán. Mettaton tuvo un lapso en preguntarse si realmente tuvo que usar un imán para capturarlo.

\- DEBÍ ESPERARTE EN MI SET, PERO NO SIEMPRE PUEDO HACER CÁLCULOS PRECISOS, CUANDO VEO EN RIESGO MI CARRERA… ¡POR NIÑOS BONITOS COMO TÚ!

Napstablook apareció con ellos, el único que no se pegaba al imán gigante.

\- ¡OH! EL KARMA ME PREMIA, PERO SI ES MI PRIMO NAPSTABLOOK. CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS, VIEJO AMIGO, PAL… ¿QUIERES SER EL AFORTUNADO QUE RESCATE A METTATON DEL IMÁN? ¡SÓLO MARCA EL 555, AHORA YA! ¡LOS PRIMEROS DIEZ QUE VENGAN A RESCATAR A METTATON, SE LLEVARÁN GRATIS UN PEDAZO DE ELFO, RECIÉN EMBUTIDO Y HORNEADO! ¡FINA EXPORTACIÓN!

Napstablook contempló la escena e hizo aparecer su sombrero de copa.

\- No has llamado ni escrito cartas, los caracoles te extrañan, pero sé que es el precio de la fama. Oh… ¿Ayudar?

Entonces hubo un mal funcionamiento en el imán, y tanto Maeglin como Mettaton quedaron libres.

\- Cielos…creo que mis lágrimas han causado esto, lo siento tanto. Quería ayudar…pero terminé haciéndolo por accidente. Eso me parece muy triste…

Maeglin había caído de espaldas al suelo. Su armadura había impedido que se hiciera daño.

\- Uff…No hay problema, Napsta… Al menos he logrado obtener la carta, espero que la doctora vuelva pronto…

Napstablook se ofreció a cuidar la carta mientras, para que no fuera a suceder algo como a la anterior. Cuando se la quiso dar…la carta atravesó a Napstablook y cayó al suelo.

\- Oh, caray. Eso fue tan desafortunado… - Se acercó a la carta en el suelo e intentó recogerla, pero no hubo caso- Oooo-oooo…me siento tan inservible.

\- YO TOMARÉ LA CARTA, NO SE PREOCUPEN.

Mettaton agarró el sobre y lo guardó en su interior de metal.

\- LA DRA. ALPHYS ESTARÁ CONTENTA DE RECIBIRLA…PERO ANTES TENGO QUE ENCARGARME DE TI - Refiriéndose a Maeglin- QUIZÁS DEBERÍA INVITARTE A MI PROGRAMA DE COCINA… YA TENGO A ALGUIEN JUSTAMENTE PASANDO UNA INCREÍBLE PRUEBA.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

Maeglin gritó angustiado y fueron a ver qué pasaba en la sección de cocina. Justo en eso, Frisk había llegado a la meta. Maeglin y Napstablook observaron un pilar de cocina que se extendió alrededor de los 40 metros. Sin embargo, el niño logró pasar dicha prueba y Mettaton había perdido el interés por estar buscando al elfo.

\- MUY LENTO, EN LO QUE SUBÍAS YO TERMINÉ DE HACER LA RECETA. SIN EMBARGO, ESTOY CONTENTO DE PODER PRESENTARLOS. NO HAY NADA MÁS MARAVILLOSO QUE HACER JUEGOS EN GRUPO, PORQUE ASÍ HAY MÁS ACCIÓN ¡VAN A EXPLOTAR!

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero explotar!

Fue liberado de la mano de Mettaton, Frisk se aproximó a él.

\- Hola...eh, niño ¿También te está molestando?

Frisk no cambió la expresión ni tampoco le dirigió la palabra, aunque no era hostil ni grosero.

Mettaton parecía más motivado que otras veces a seguir su show, variando en otros aspectos. Armó un programa de pesca, en el que Mettaton atrapó al pez más grande, por supuesto. Y luego lo dejó escapar, porque Mettaton era amigo de los peces, y contribuían a los ratings.

Usaba a Frisk y a Maeglin como carnada.

\- ¡Nada niño, nadaaaaa!

Frisk ayudaba a Maeglin a patalear en el agua.

\- ¡ .HA! EL PÚBLICO LOS ADORA, SIGAN ASÍ.

Mettaton le dio un gorrito de pesca a Napstablook, era un gorrito fantasma.

\- Ooo... Gracias, no lo había pensado, siempre fuiste más creativo...y mejor en todo que yo...

\- BLOOKY, TIENES QUE MEJORAR ESA ACTITUD. ESTAMOS EN VIVO.

\- Ooo... Es una pesca muy tranquila... - Napstablook se recostó en el bote, sin molestar a nadie.

Mientras Frisk chapoteaba junto a Maeglin, en su interior tenía una charla interna con cierto personaje.

 _\- Esto es algo que tampoco sucedía en nuestras partidas. No sé... ¿Es divertido? ¿Qué piensas?_

Frisk se estaba divirtiendo, pero también estaba triste.

 _\- ¿Triste? ¿Echas de menos tener mover tu cuerpo?_

Frisk le dijo que no estaba triste por eso, sino porque él estaba teniendo malas actitudes con Flowey y con Elanor. Estaba cansado que armara cizaña. Así no era él, nunca fue así con sus amigos.

 _\- ¿Y eso es problema mío o tuyo? -_ Hizo una mueca - _Dedícate a observar, pronto llegaremos a Asgore y las almas. Flowey se deshará de estos elfos metiches. Y esa Elanor... Ya veré que haremos con ella, tú tranquilo, compañero_ o'u'o

Pobre Maeglin, se preguntaba porque la doctora no lo ayudaba y venía a ponerle un alto al robot asesino que era también estrella de televisión. Napstablook lo acompañaba para darle ánimos…aunque eso bien podría ir entre comillas, porque el fantasmita no estaba nada animado, y no se sentía en condiciones de ofrecer ánimos a los demás.

En el laboratorio, Alphys encendió una maquinaría muy extraña, parecía un cráneo con mandíbulas, estaba hecho de hierro y unos cuantos cables colgaban en su tope. Encenderlo requería DETERMINACIÓN. Le quedaba un resto, después que dejó su uso con los problemas de los amalgamates.

La maquina produjo un sonido mecánico filoso. Eran como garras metálicas golpeteando en los engranajes, sucesivamente. Sus cuencas soltaron unas chispas y dejó salir un halo de luz en aquel vacío donde se interpuso la máquina. Ahí es donde Alphys dejó el frasco con las cenizas.

Elanor no hizo más que observar.

Alphys descendió una palanca y tecleó códigos para que finalizara el trabajo. Fue a ver que ocurrió. Ella le siguió de cerca.

Flowey aun la espiaba, sólo aguardaba el momento para que estuviera a solas.

\- _¡NYEEEH!_

Conocía esa exclamación.

Alphys suspiró animada - Creo que me ha salido un poco mejor que…bueno, lo que hice antes.

Papyrus parecía haber vuelto a su forma de siempre, lo llevaron al cuarto de entretenimiento. Se puso a curiosear las películas anime de Alphys. Por suerte Papyrus era tan inocente que no comprendía lo que le había pasado.

\- ¡ALPHYS! EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTÁ LISTO PARA TU DOSIS DIARIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO ¿Estás lista?

Vio que Elanor estaba con ella.

\- ¡Wowie! ¡Es la doncella!

\- Aguarda.

Papyrus se abrazó a ella.

\- El gran Papyrus puede ablandar sus huesos y será un abrazo tan cómodo que no querrás soltarme ¡Nyehehehe!

No se pudo despegar de Elanor. Literalmente.

\- …Entiendo tu amor apasionado por mí, pero debes aprender a compartir al futuro guardia de la realeza.

\- ¡Estás…adherido! ¡Alphys, ayuda!

Alphys sacó una espátula gigante y logró despegarlos a tiempo. Papyrus parecía estar igual, sólo que tendría que usar algún tipo de traje protector, para que no se pegara a cualquier ser o estructura. Alphys le explicó que de todos modos, estaba sorprendida.

Pero entonces, comenzó a derretirse su cuerpo. Papyrus observó sus manos, con desconcierto.

\- ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en espagueti?

Alphys estaba por echarse al suelo a llorar, entonces Elanor agarró a Papyrus con ambas manos.

\- ¡No hagas eso! ¡NO!

\- ¡NYEEEH! - Ojos saltones salieron del esqueleto, estaba confundido - ¿No hacer qué?

\- ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Ya basta! Saca tu alma, vamos.

\- ¿Mi alma? Wowie, claro, mi alma ¡De inmediato! ¿Cómo se saca?

\- No tiene caso, Elanor - sniff - Papyrus...va...va a...

Elanor ya no parecía estar adhiriéndose como antes, estaba intentando reconstruirlo, como un muñeco de nieve que negaba a derretirse. Se quedó así un buen rato.

\- Siento cosquillas en los huesitos - Papyrus se estremeció - Pero me siento más fuerte ¡Tengo mucho vigor!

\- ¿Quieres seguir cocinando espagueti? ¿Quieres ver a tu hermano?

\- Sí, quiero cocinar espagueti ¿Quieres comer un poco? Oh, Saaaans... Sans puede venir también, aunque sea un holgazán y le guste molestarme, ¿Dónde está?

\- Papyrus, debes concentrarte, ¿entendido? Quiero que recuerdes todas las cosas lindas que tienes y has vivido.

\- ¡Papyrus tiene demasiados recuerdos, no sabría por donde comenzar! - Igual comenzó a narrarle a Elanor y Alphys su diario vivir, sus entrenamientos con Undyne, el espagueti, Sans.

Flowey no entendía tanto como Alphys lo que Elanor hacía en Papyrus. Le picaba en parte que estuviera moldeándolo, por decirlo de un modo, pero parecía más que estaba transmitiéndole energías ¿Sería algo que los elfos sabían hacer?

Recordaba que sus tardes y noches con su amiga, a veces le daba apapachos en la cabeza, besos en su frente. Elanor había sido incondicional con su amistad, y tanto cariño que le dio...

Algo hizo _¡Clic!_ En su mente. Eso era.

Por eso dentro de él sentía una vibración extraña, algo que quería salir a flote. Tenía que ser algo que sólo elfos sabía crear. La magia.

Una vez ella le contó la guerra que se sembró entre humanos y elfos, como pasó con los monstruos. Y esto tenía mucha relación...

Papyrus había acabado por emocionarse de haberle contado sus anécdotas. Alphys le dio una paletita, para aminorar mejor el acontecimiento.

Ya no se sentía pegajoso, no se derretía, lucía estable.

\- Es... increíble - Papyrus era el primer experimento que salía tan exitoso. Tan vivo, completo, con alma.

\- ¿Alguien dijo ÉXITO y PAPYRUS en una misma oración?

Aunque Elanor lucía algo cansada y Alphys, afligida, Papyrus continuaba ignorante de lo que pensaba su "prometida". Elanor no estaba nada contenta y Alphys titubeaba.

\- Luego vamos a charlar… Oye, esqueleto. Sale y dile a todos que yo no te maté.

\- ¡Oh, pero lo hiciste, doncella de orejitas puntudas! ¡Mataste a Papyrus con tu belleza! ¡Nyehehehehe!

Elanor se dio una palmada.

\- ¡Yo también tengo sentimientos esponjosos por ti!

\- Por si acaso necesito tenerlo más horas, aquí. Yo misma congregaré a todos, y…uh…Y… Llamaré a Sans pronto – dio un suspiro – Siento el lío.

\- No importa, sólo avísale ahora.

\- ¡No! ¡Aun no puedo! Como decía… No es primera vez que hago esto, pero no…No sé si lo haya hecho bien. Quiero decir… - Le puso una mirada de pena – La primera vez que reviví monstruos, parecieron estar bien… Al día siguiente, ocurrió todo un desastre. No puedo…No puedo…confiarme…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que debo esperar un día entero para que se enteren que soy inocente? Pero...

\- Sí, vi lo que, vimos... lo que hiciste. Incluso verte me hizo sentir, no lo sé, con ¡coraje! Había algo...una energía.

\- Papyrus está vivo, Alphys. No me preguntes cómo o qué hice, sólo me negué a que se fuera. No ahora, ni nunca. Limpia mi nombre, ya.

\- Lo, lo haré... en serio... ¿Pero podrías...? Eso que hiciste... ¿Puedes repetirlo con mis pacientes? - Alphys tiritó - ¡Por favor!

Los amalgamates se asomaron por la puerta.

\- ... Puedo tratar. No te prometo nada. Mientras, Papyrus, dime ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te hizo polvo?

Papyrus lucía confundido.

\- Nadie me ha hecho polvo, el gran Papyrus es a prueba de polvo.

Elanor se dio otra palmada. Era obvio que sí necesitaba tiempo para ordenar su cabeza.

\- Mientras esperamos la grata sorpresa ¿Quién quiere un poco de ESPAGUETI? Hecho por nada menos que… ¡YO!

\- No puedes cocinar Papyrus, no todavía. Debes reposar, puedes ver películas…Uhm…Esta…- Alphs revisó uno de los videos - ¡No, este no! – Se puso roja y guardó la cinta - ¿Qué tal…? ¿Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?

\- ¿Tienes algo con cocina gourmet?

Alphys juntó sus manitas en gesto de ansiedad. Papyrus dijo que trabajaría en buscar un mejor anime. El caso es que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la elfa no le interesaba mucho cuidar de Papyrus. O re-armar monstruos. No por ser mezquina, sólo ya tenía un rato sin saber de sus hermanos, además que tenía la urgencia de hablar con Flowey.

\- No me puedo quedar aquí. Debo ir por mis hermanos. Ayudaré a sus pacientes cuando limpie mi nombre.

\- Ehh…Es arriesgado para ti, pero… Si eso quieres…

\- Sí, ahora dígame como salgo.

\- ¡Ah! Ehm… Hay…Hay un elevador en el segundo nivel. Está activo, ya restauré todo.

Dejaron a Papyrus en el cuarto.

\- No le diga a Papyrus sobre esto. Si no entendió que estuvo muerto, esto no sucedió.

\- Eso mismo pensaba.

Papyrus siguió inspeccionando y encontró una video cinta rota. Alguien parece que la había pisado a propósito.

\- Así que eso fue...

\- ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Nyeh? ¡Oh! ¡Eres tú! ¡Hola amiguito flor!

\- Howdy!

Las chicas seguían charlando. Elanor le hizo un encargo más a Alphys y ella accedió. Por último, devolviendo a Elanor un objeto que era de Aldaron.

\- Me había pedido que cargara su teléfono, está listo. Oh y, veamos si los podemos encontrar. Como te... expliqué...ehm, mi robot los ha seguido y... Bueno, no creo que estén en problemas. Podemos ver aquí - Encendió el televisor y lo configuró al canal MTT.

Mettaton aparecía en un escenario nocturno, adornado por una terraza en flores y arbustos. Mettaton bajaba unas escaleras, cantando. El robot se acomodó un vestido de gala color calipso. Napstablook apareció con su sombrero de copa, hecho de sus lágrimas. Estaban empapados por una iluminación muy romántica.

 _\- OH AMOOOOOR, DEBES HUIR, REALMENTE, DEL MONSTRUO REY…_

\- ¡No mires! - Exclamó Alphys, ultra nerviosa. Elanor igual estaba con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

Maeglin estaba atado de pies a cabeza. Junto a Frisk. No les dejó huir.

 _\- PROHIBIDOOOO, Y ESTÁS AQUÍ, ¿CÓMO YO, TE ALEJO?_ _...INCLUSO, ROTO ESTÁ, MI CORAZÓN, YO NO AGUANTO MÁS... TE PONDRÁ, EN LA PRISIÓN, APESTA, Y... MORIRÁS MUCHO..._

Elanor puso ojos muy abiertos - ¿Dijo algo de MORIR? ¿Va a MATAR a mi hermanito?

\- Eh... ¡Ehhhm! ¡No! Ay, voy a ... ¡Voy a ayudarlos!

\- ¡No, yo voy a ir! Voy a patear a ese robot - salió del laboratorio, camino al elevador - ¡Voy a patear su brillante y cromado trasero! ¡Con mis hermanos, NO!

- _¡QUÉ TRISTE! ¡PORQUE UNO! ¡MORIRÁ! ¡YYY NO SERÉEEE YO! ¿QUIÉN SERÁ? SOB, SOB, SOB, TAN TRISTE QUE AHORA PASARÁ..._

Mettaton presionó un botón remoto, Maeglin y Frisk cayeron por un agujero.

Alphys dio algunas vueltas, hasta toparse con Papyrus, quien la miró con la alegría de siempre.

\- ¡Alphys, volviste! ¿Lista para el entrenamiento? ¡Oh, por cierto! ¿Y la doncella elfa?

\- Ehhh…Fue de compras.

\- Es que mi amiga florecita fue a buscarla. Estuvo un buen rato aquí dando vueltas ¡Papyrus ya le ayudó!

Había abierto los ductos del techo.

\- Prometió que la cuidaría por mí ¡Wowie! Papyrus es afortunado por tener tan buenos amigos

\- La flor… La flor… ¿Ayudaste a la flor? Oh, no…

Se puso tan nerviosa y ansiosa que empezó a dar vueltas en círculos, sin saber qué hacer. Ya se había llevado una fuerte impresión con lo que Elanor le contó, diciendo encima que la flor era su mejor amigo, y ahora "Flowey" aparecía en su laboratorio, daba vueltas y Papyrus le terminaba por ayudar a irse. Casi se desmayó, pudo resistir y se llevó al esqueleto a la zona normal del laboratorio, donde se hallaba una tele cuatro veces más grande que las normales.

Maeglin logró soltar sus amarras, ayudó a Frisk y se pusieron a correr. Mettaton lo persiguió por aire.

\- MORIRA. AHO-GADOOO, O QUEMA-DOOOO, POBRE DE MÍ...SE MUEREEEE, SE MUEREEEE…

\- ¡Ah!

El joven elfo se tropezó por las rampas eléctricas, estaba a pasos de caer al magma.

\- ¡Niñoooo! ¡Ahhh!

Frisk no volteó, sólo siguió adelante y Mettaton se olvidó un rato del segundo participante, para mosquear al humano.

\- No... no voy a aguantar más...no... no puedo...

Aldaron era otro que no lo pasaba bien. Las arañas seguían divirtiéndose con su rehén. Bailaban con suma alegría, agitando sus patitas hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, siguiendo el ritmo de Muffet.

\- Como te has portado bien voy a presentarte a mi mascota – Le guiñó de forma coqueta – Ahuhu… Hora del Desayuno.

\- ¿Desayuno? Pero es casi hora de la cena…

Aldaron quizás imaginó que sería un cachorrillo o algo adorable, pero lo que apareció fue un cupcake arácnido que movía sus mandíbulas como si fuera Pacman.

\- Es muy cariñoso, pero le gusta morder un poco, Ahuhuhu… Ven Desayuno, no seas tímido.

Aldaron por fin consiguió zafarse, y empezó a correr para evitar a Desayuno, mientras este lo perseguía. Trepaba las telarañas, se topaba con las arañitas, caían en su rostro, tenía que soportarlo, porque era eso o ser tragado por un cupcake arácnido.

\- ¡No, Desayuno! ¡Niño malo, muy malo! ¡EEEEEK! – Aldaron casi perdía sus pantalones - ¡Tengo que escapar! ¡Noooo!

\- Pero sabes que no puedes escapar, caramelito…

0-0-0

Choco-Pensamientos.

Ha pasado ¿un mes o dos? Desde que no actualizaba. Me disculpo.  
Excusa pues, nada nuevo, no como para decir que ando mal de salud ni nada de eso, pero sí he estado... desganada. Ya saben, tenemos vidas acompañadas de problemas. He tenido que preocuparme más por mis pendientes.  
En un principio puse "no esperen actualizaciones seguido". Por lo mismo.  
No voy a cancelar la historia, porque está terminada, creada por un rol entre dos. En muchas ocasiones, historias de rol tienen muchos fallos de continuidad, diálogos sobrantes, faltantes, hay chistes personales, etc. Cosas que tengo que modificar, cambiar de escena, borrar. Sigue siendo consumo de tiempo.

Me imagino que demorarme afecta en gran parte la "fama", pero no la busco, me he sentido satisfecha con una o dos reviews.

Me alegra que hayan personas que se preocupan y les guste.

Con tanto shippeo y tanto rechazo a los OC's, y las burlas. Si quieren shipear a FriskxSans, CharaxFlowey, FriskxChara, TodosxAsriel, NadiexJerry, KetchupxMostaza, es cosa de uno.

Si tienen sus propios fics de sus OC o de personajes entre sí, con o sin romance, igual mándenme un pm con sus links, creaciones suyas o de amigos suyos. No sé, para leer Y COPIARLES MWHAHAHAH.

No, eso no :c oiga.

Hasta pronto.


	13. Capítulo 10

_Capítulo 10 Incoming challengers...!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 10**

.

Maeglin apenas se sostenía, ambas manos se resistían al extremo entre las rocas, no pudo subir por culpa de las rampas que sólo lo acabarían empujando a su condena. El magma estaba cálido como para preparar ramen y un elfo asado.

Su diestra se rindió, y pronto su zurda sólo se sostenía por su índice.

\- Lo siento, Alda, Ela...

Se soltó...

Y una raíz lo atrapó de la muñeca, firme cual látigo.

\- ¿Qué...?

Salía del muro rocoso, lo aferró con seguridad. Al instante otra parte de la raíz emergió, en forma de una manilla, para ayudar a Maeglin a subir. El elfo se trepó, dejando que aquellas raíces le ayudaran. Mientras estuvo escalando, Frisk estaba por ser quemado vivo.

\- _COMIDO POR PIRAÑAS, O ELECTROCUTADO_ – Mettaton giró al compás de la orquesta - _RELLENADO CON RICAS PIÑAS. O JUGOSOS DURAZNOS. SIEMPRE LO AMARÉ... ¡PERO SE MUEREEEE!_

Ocurrió un apagón.

\- HAY PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS, NO CAMBIEN DE SINTONÍA.

\- ¡NYEHEHEHE!

Casualmente Papyrus tocó los controles de Alphys. Sólo quería ver el show de Mettaton, pero en lugar de eso, ahora tenía completo control del sistema. Alphys había vuelto.

\- Pa...Papyrus ¡Papyrus! ¡Estás en vivo!

-WOOOWIE! ¡MI PRESTIGIOSO ROSTRO SALE EN VIVO! - Lejos de ponerse nervioso, quedó fascinado - YO SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS! ¡MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO COOLSKELETON95, EN INTERNET! ¡SALUDOS HONORABLES A MIS SEGUIDORES! ¿CREES QUE LA CAPITANA UNDYNE ESTÉ MIRANDO AHORA MISMO?

Alphys se puso roja como tomate - Yo, eh... pues yo...

\- OYE. NO HAGAS ESO. SÓLO YO PUEDO HABLAR EN MAYÚSCULAS. EL PÚBLICO SE CONFUNDIRÍA. DEVUELVE LA LUZ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA DOCTORA ALPHYS?

\- ¿La doctora? ¡Oh sí!

Alphys negó rotundamente a participar. Le pidió que inventara una excusa.

\- ¡Está tomando una siesta! Wowie, woooowie, no puedo creerlo - Papyrus llevó sus manos a sus mejillas huesudas, asomando ojitos brillantes - estoy hablando con METTATON. MIS HUESOS NO ESTABAN PREPARADOS PARA ESTO. OH, Y MIREN, PUEDO VER A MI AMIGO HUMANO AHÍ, HOLA HUMANO! LUCES ALGO ACALORADO

Los cañones con lanzallamas se detuvieron y apagaron. Alphys lo cesó.

\- HABLANDO DE BUENAS AMISTADES. TENGO UNA CARTA QUE PODRÍA INTERESARLE... - reveló la carta de Undyne - A LA AUDIENCIA.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Espera, Mettaton! - Volvió a desactivar la luz. Así no dejaría que leyera la carta en público.

\- ESO NO FUNCIONARÁ.

Encendió la luz. Había aparecido espagueti, por todas partes. Las llamarada se convirtieron en espagueti, las rampas y otras trampas. Frisk ya se había ido, aprovechando el apagón.

\- OH NO. ESTO ES UN DESASTRE. VAMOS A COMERCIALES, RÁPIDO.

El comercial hablaba de los nuevos hot-animales, en un pack especial podían llevar espagueti.

\- ESOS NO SON LOS COMERCIALES QUE PEDÍ.

Con ese improvisado cambio de transmisión. Papyrus prestó atención a otra pantalla. Alphys aún se lamentaba por no tener esa cartita, aunque quizás con un poco de suerte, encontraría a alguien para recuperar. Maeglin estaba enfocado por la cámara.

\- ¡Humano con cola!

\- ¿Papyrus? ¡Papyrus! ¡Estás vivo!

\- ¡Eso suena un poco raro, porque soy un esqueleto! ¡Nyehehehe! ¡No más preocupaciones, Papyrus te salvará!

\- ¡Papyrus! ¿Eh? Pero si ya me salvaron, pusiste las raíces para que subiera ¿No?

\- ¿Raíces? Puse mucho espagueti ¡Y hablé con Mettaton! Hoy es un gran día!

\- Entonces tú ni la doctora... No importa, ¿Están mis hermanos por ahí?

\- Sólo vi la doncella y a mi admirador secreto...la flor. Ahora que te dije que es una flor, ya no es tan secreto... ¡Pero no importa, porque tú también eres mi fan!

Maeglin ya estaba corriendo de vuelta al laboratorio, para ir a buscar a Elanor y Papyrus. Y claro, también le dijo que estaba muy feliz de verlo de vuelta.

\- Te echamos de menos Papyrus.

\- Wowie ¿Realmente soy tan popular? ¡Te guardaré un autógrafo sólo para ti...y mis otros miles de fans!

Maeglin decidió regresarse, no esperaba que Mettaton lo persiguiera; no es que deseaba que Frisk tomara su lugar, sólo estaba preocupado por no saber nada de Elanor ni de Aldaron. Aún estaba algo pensativo por aquella cosa que lo ayudo, raíces, plantas... Sospechaba, pero no sabía si atribuirlo.

Entre tanto, una de las arañas le había traído un telegrama a Muffet.

\- ¿Um? ¿Qué es esto?

En la carta, le informaban que Aldaron acababa de hacer una gran aportación en la venta de postres, y que no había dañado a ninguna araña, de hecho les tenía miedo.

\- Oh, vaya…Esto es muy vergonzoso - Paró la música y las arañas dejaron de bailar- Por favor acepta mis disculpas, ahuhuhu…Tuviste que haberme dicho desde un principio que habías comprado en nuestra tienda y…me dicen que no te llevaste tus panecillos, te daré unos gratis como compensación.

\- No, en serio, no hace falta. - Aldaron estaba tieso del miedo.

Sólo un paso más y…NOPE. Muffet lo agarró de vuelta en las penumbras de su acogedor hogar.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Ahuhuhu… ¿Cuál es la prisa? Nadie quiere hacerte daño, cariñito. Insisto, te daré ricos postres, cortesía de la casa.

Claro, con todo lo que pagó Aldaron, estaba algo de sobra decir que fueran "gratis". Lo que sí era algo exclusivo entre arañas, era invitar a un forastero a tomar el té.

\- Ehm, es que no sería apropiado. Un caballero debe invitar primero a la dama…

Muffet rió animada con ese comentario. Y jugó de nuevo con la cola de su trenza. Aldaron tuvo sentimientos encontrados. De todos modos, igual no pudo escapar. Se quedó a la cena. Tomaron asiento en un comedor muy elegante. Todo estaba colgando boca abajo.

La telaraña le ayudaba a mantenerse seguro. Muffet comenzó a servir el té. Que iba aferrado por más telaraña. Tomó un sorbito. Luego le dio un panecillo.

\- En serio, no hace falta, yo…- Masticó el panecillo. Poco a poco, sus mejillas se ruborizaron - ¡Esto es delicioso…!

Una vez más se sentía tan confundido. Era una araña, pero…le gustaba mucho como se reía, y oh cielos, tenía unas manos celestiales. Muffet sabía más de postrecitos que su mamá.

\- E-esto…Oigan…Uh… Si mi hermana les dice algo. Yo…Yo no sabía nada. Yo no sabía…Algunas arañas, ah…La gente informa cosas y uno se asusta, ya saben…Como que…algunas arañas dicen que son violentas, muerden por gusto, y te matan en segundos. Más que nada es porque son venenosas…Pero… Bueno, creo que ustedes…ustedes son agradables. Algo…apresuradas…pero ricos postres, no voy a negarlo…

Estaba erizado, pero también esponjado.

¿Dónde estaba Maeglin? ¿Venía en camino? ¿Elanor estaba capturada? ¿Papyrus vivía?

De a poco parecía que estaba dejando atrás la preocupación. Conforme Maeglin estuvo capturado por Mettaton, y Elanor ayudó a Alphys para la recuperación de Papyrus, él estaba disfrutando la compañía de Muffet y las arañitas. Se reían, le contó sus desventuras y miedos. Curiosamente, Muffet le dijo que la mayoría de las arañas tenían "antropofobia", el miedo a los humanos. No se imaginó que las personas les tuvieran miedo. Sin embargo, ahora no había dicha sensación.

\- Me encantaron tus postres y gracias igual por tejerme este suéter...No me lo esperaba.

Aldaron mantenía los ojos cerrados para no ponerse nervioso.

\- Aunque no la he visto, sé que debe lucir increíble. Me siento más abrigado.

Cuando Maeglin siguió su camino, se puso a pensar ¿qué habían sido esas raíces? No le había tomado importancia por haberse emocionado con el retorno de Papyrus. Mientras reflexionó, cruzó por el túnel. Las arañitas dijeron que un humano parecido a él quedó adherido.

\- ¿Maeglin? ¿Eres tú? ¡Hermanito! Estoy aquí arriba. Estoy bien ¡Ven, quiero que conozcas una dama muy amorosa!

\- Ahuhu…Tenemos otro invitado.

Su hermanito se había sorprendido en una primera instancia por escuchar la voz de su hermano en un lugar…bueno, lleno de telarañas. Era indiscutiblemente algo tan extraño como encontrarse a su padre en una recámara llena de cucarachas.

\- ¿Aldaron? ¿Eres tú?

Tuvo dudas al comienzo, como preguntándose si acaso sería una trampa…Si alguna araña había pillado a Aldaron y lo estaba usando para pillarlo ahora a él también.

Las arañas trajeron una silla para acomodar en la mesita y que Maeglin pudiera acompañarlos. Claro que su primera impresión fue de completa sorpresa al ver quien estaba tomando el té con Aldaron.

\- ¿Por qué la carita de sorpresa, caramelito? Acompáñanos a tomar una tacita de té, es el favorito del rey Asgore, ahuhuhu…Tu hermano ha sido un verdadero encanto.

Llegó una arañita y le ofreció una tacita de té con leche y un croissant, como cortesía de la casa, y lo invitó a subir a donde estaba Maeglin. La mascota de Muffet, Desayuno, estaba comiendo manjar en un plato.

\- No, nada de eso – Aldaron soltó otra risa embobada - Tú eres muy divertida y haces postres exquisitos. Ojalá la gente no tuviera tanto miedo, para que vean tu arte culinario ¡Oh, ya sé! Voy a presentarte con mi mamá. Somos amantes de los postres.

Maeglin no creía lo que escuchaba.

\- Aldaron…

\- ¿Sí, lil bro?

\- Uhm… - Tuvo que preguntarle en un susurro - ¿Sabes que…tu nueva amiga y…sus otras amiguitas…? ¿Son…arañitas?

\- Mae, no arruines el ambiente.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes los ojos cerrados? – preguntó, preocupado.

\- ¿Que acabo de decir? Tch, tch, tch...Come una dona.

Como no veía, se le cayó la dona. Una arañita le ayudó a darle a Maeglin el postre.

\- Oye – comentó una arañita - Yo te vi en la televisión ¡Mettaton y tú deben ser grandes amigos!

\- Oh cielos, eso… ¡Aldaron! Mettaton está…Completamente loco.

\- Es que lo programaron como robot asesino, pero descuida, si hablas con él, verán que fue un a malentendido - sonrió.

\- ¡Aldaron! – Maeglin suspiró agobiado – Creo que no le caigo bien.

 **¡CRASH!**

\- TE ENCONTRÉ.

Hizo un gran agujero en el hogar de las arañitas.

\- BIENVENIDOS A "METTAHOME: FABULOSAS CASAS". EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, LAS ARAÑAS DE MISS MUFFET HAN MANDADO UNA CARTA CONMOVEDORA, DONDE NOS PIDEN AMPLIAR SU HOGAR PARA CUIDAR DE SUS POBRES REFUGIADOS Y HUÉRFANITOS. METTATON ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA AYUDAR.

Acercó su micrófono hacia a Maeglin.

\- ¿TE GUSTARÍA AYUDARNOS A DECORAR?

No le dejó responder, le robó de inmediato el micrófono.

\- POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ. Y COMO HAN VISTO, ESTE AGUJERO QUE HICE ES PARA LA VENTANA -Agarró a Maeglin- AHORA TÚ HARÁS LA OTRA ¿LISTO?

Mettaton usó a Maeglin como un rompe muros. El elfo alcanzó a ponerse su yelmo.

¡CRASH!

\- Vaya, Muffet. No sabía que hoy ampliarían tu casa… ¿Pero dónde vas a vivir ahora que estarán remodelando?

Las arañitas comenzaron a hacer maletas, se marchaban.

\- ¿Te ibas a mudar hoy? Pero...pero Muffet... Hay tanto que conversar – Aldaron suspiró.

\- ¡Aldaron! ¡Ahhhh!

\- Ups, mi hermanito necesita ayuda. Quédate aquí, yo llevaré tus maletitas -Se puso en pie.

¡CRASH!

\- OTRA VENTANA MÁS. HACES UN GRAN TRABAJO, DARLING. NO ME EXTRAÑA TU ALZA DE FAMA. EL PÚBLICO TIENE SU OPINIÓN. DICEN QUE PARECES UNA PIÑATA. ASÍ QUE CUANDO TERMINEMOS ESTO, LO MÁS APROPIADO SERÍA QUE TE USEMOS COMO UNA.

Sacó un bate. Hasta que Aldaron saltó encima de Mettaton y logró liberar a Maeglin.

\- LO MEJOR DE DECORAR CASAS, ES EL PROCESO DE LA ACCIÓN.

Consiguió atrapar a Aldaron.

\- ALDARON. ¿ES CIERTO QUE LE TIENES FOBIA A LAS ARAÑAS? ¿QUE TE HICIERON? ¿Y QUÉ HACÍAS AQUÍ, SI LE TIENES FOBIA?

\- ¡Yo...! Uhm, estoy en un proceso para superarlas – Flexionó sus brazos. Cualquier Aaron lo aprobaría - Un aventurero conoce sus debilidades, y...la debilidad de hoy – Le hizo ojitos a Muffet, aunque los tenía cerrados - Luce muy bonita.

Muffet se rió con ternura.

\- EL AMOR CONQUISTA LA LOCURA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS. UN GRAN EJEMPLO A SEGUIR. ¿QUÉ TE GUSTARÍA DECIR, MAEGLIN?

\- Y-Yo…Espera…

Mettaton no esperó a que Maeglin terminara de hablar.

\- OOOHH… ¿CUÁNTOS APOYARÁN ESTE BARCO PARA QUE ZARPE? ¿PUEDEN SENTIRLO, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS? ¡QUE VIVAN LOS BARCOS!

\- Pero…si no pude contestar a la pregunta… ¡ALDARON!

\- LAS REMODELACIONES SON TAN EMOCIONANTES… ¿QUÉ LES PARECE SI PINTAMOS DE ROJO?

\- No me gusta a donde va esto…

\- PARA TODOS MIS FANS QUE ESTÁN EMOCIONADOS POR LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA HUMANIDAD. VAMOS A PINTAR LAS PAREDES CON SANGRE…

Tomó un pan que había en la mesa.

\- HECHA DE MERMELADA DE FRUTILLA.

Untó un pancito con la mermelada, dándoselo a Maeglin para comer.

\- MMpfff…

No podía hacer comentarios con la boca llena, pero el pan con mermelada estaba rico, así que se lo fue comiendo como pudo.

\- ¿Quieres tomar una tacita de té, Mettaton? – Muffet estaba sirviendo más té, le dio una nueva taza a Aldaron y extendió una mano para ofrecerle otra a Mettaton.

\- OH, ENCANTADO, PERO…SOY UN ROBOT Y NO PUEDO TOMAR TÉ.

Se dirigió al público nuevamente.

\- SINTONICEN NUESTRO SIGUIENTE SEGMENTO… ¡LA FIESTA DE LA PIÑATA! EN LA QUE PARTIREMOS LA PIÑATA EN CALIDAD HIGH QUALITY.

\- ¿De dónde me han visto forma de piñata? – Dio brincos, tratando de alcanzar a Aldaron - ¿Podrías soltar a mi hermano ahora?

\- POR SUPUESTO. TE LO DEVOLVERÉ EN EL SIGUIENTE SHOW...

Puso a Aldaron en una jaula.

\- EL SHOW DEL ROBOT ASESINO QUE CAPTURÓ A TU HERMANO PARA QUE VAYAS A LA BASE CENTRAL A RESCATARLO...O COMO TAMBIÉN MENCIONÉ ANTES: ¡LA FIESTA DE LA PIÑATA!

\- Que emocionante, estaré en la tele... - Aldaron se sentía más confidente que nunca - ¿Puede ir Muffet?

\- ENTRE MÁS. MEJOR.

Metió a Muffet en la jaulita junto a Aldaron.

Chocó con la pared, dejando otro agujero. Volando a toda velocidad. Maeglin se quedó solo, y lleno de migajas de postres de Muffet, además de telaraña.

\- … ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Maeglin sollozó y tiritó. Necesitaría unos minutos para que se le pasara el mareo de tanto golpear paredes.

Pronto se encontraría con su hermana. Elanor había dado una revisada al celular, encontró un mensaje de sus padres, de hace un año. Habían sido tres mensajes en total. Al descubrirlos se le empañaron los ojos. Todavía estaba pensando cómo solucionar todo de una vez. Ya estaba ingresando al túnel.

\- ¿Maeglin? ¡Eres tú! ¡Mae!

Lo encontró adherido a las telarañas. Lo ayudó a salir usando sus nudillos. Cortó la tela y lo puso a salvo a su lado. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Mae ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Eso es sangre?!

\- No, es mermelada de frutilla - Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Y el tarado?

\- Alda fue capturado por un robot de la doctora Alphys. Se llama Mettaton. Él…Es muy malo, Elanor. La doctora no pudo ayudarnos. Y ahora tiene a Aldaron y…a su novia.

\- ¿Aldaron tiene novia?

\- No estoy seguro. Nada de lo que vi tiene sentido.

\- Es mi culpa. Nada de esto pasaría si no pensaran que soy la que mató a Papyrus.

\- Oh, pero Papyrus está vivo. La doctora lo logró. Hablé un rato atrás con él, ya podemos probar que eres inocente.

\- Lo sé. Lo vi... Le tomará tiempo recordar qué pasó...

Maeglin notó que había algo malo con ella. No estaba de gruñona, tampoco se quejó de Papyrus o que Aldaron haya contribuido al lío. Los ojitos de Elanor estaban enrojecidos y lagrimosos

\- ¿Qué tienes, hermana? ¿Estuviste llorando?

\- No te preocupes por mí. Papyrus está vivo y hay que sacarlos de aquí. No voy a dejar que ningún robot asesino moleste a mi hermanito - Le revolvió el cabello- Tengo el celular, pidamos ayuda.

Deseaban mucho llamar a sus padres, cosa que intentaron, pero no llegaba la cobertura. Lo único que podían hacer era llamar al número que Alphys, por mientras.

\- ¡Yo soy Papyrus, futuro guardia real, muy cool! ¿Quién tiene la fortuna de hablarme?

\- Ugh, Papyrus. Suelta el teléfono.

\- ¿Doncella? ¡Maravilloso! ...Me has llamado ¿Me echaste de menos?

Se escuchaba la voz de Alphys en el fondo.

\- Me gustaría darte el teléfono, Alphys. Pero si lo hago no sabré qué quieren decirme después ¡Puede ser importante!

Alphys se aproximó al teléfono para hablar.

\- Un robot tuyo secuestró a mi hermano. Estoy yo y Maeglin... No es que yo te pida ayuda, pero hazlo por mis hermanos, por favor. Debes guiarnos adónde pudo haber llevado a Aldaron

\- Y su novia araña - agregó Maeglin.

\- Y su... Como sea. Doctora, ¿Adónde vamos?

\- Oh, eh… Eh… ¡Um! Muy bien, pongamos manos a la obra…Yo los puedo guiar desde el celular, y…Bueno, Papyrus me ayudará… - Reía de los puros nervios - Sigan bien mis indicaciones y podremos salir bien de esta…

\- Esto… Doctora, ¿Realmente Mettaton pretende hacernos daño? ¿O romperme como piñata?

\- Huh, es…es difícil saberlo, pero yo no creo que sea malo.

\- Eso no nos está ayudando mucho. O lo hará… o no…

\- No, no pienso que vaya a hacerlo, Maeglin. Mettaton simplemente quiere…aunque suene redundante, ser querido. Tener una gran audiencia y que la gente se divierta con sus programas…Ayuden a tener rating y seguramente dejará que sus "rehenes" se vayan, ¡No tiene sentido que mate a los invitados especiales de sus programas!

\- Bueno, eso me deja más tranquilo. Entonces sólo tenemos que hacer un show entretenido y todo saldrá bien.

\- ¿No está el... el niño con ustedes, por casualidad?

\- No, creo que huyó - Maeglin aun estaba algo agrio porque no recibió su ayuda, y claro mencionó esas raíces - Una cosa rara pasó, unas...raíces... Algo me sostuvo de caer a la lava.

\- ¿Raíces? ¿De planta? - preguntó Elanor.

\- Eso mismo.

Elanor exclamó sorprendida. Lo mismo que él, pensó en Flowey, a diferencia de su hermanito, ella sí creía que fue él quien lo salvó. Lo estaba echando de menos, tenía que hablar con él, por el momento, no lo había visto.

Alphys les entregó direcciones, ellos corrieron a la aventura, aunque la doctora solía confundirse por momentos, guiándolos por un lado equivocado, y disculpándose al instante, "Lo siento, no era por la derecha, era por la izquierda".

Flowey continuaba su rumbo, aguardando en la nueva ciudad. Las casas y pavimento eran de pura roca gris. Lo que le daba un aire de misterio. Flowey podía enterrarse en ciertas partes donde habían huecos. Imaginaba que Elanor y sus hermanos bajarían pronto por el elevador. Planeaba hablar con los tres, poder explicar el gran embrollo.

\- ¿En serio piensas que te irá bien?

Esa voz se asomó tras él. Ningún producto de su imaginación, puesto que luego apareció la sombra reflejada por encima. Era el niño humano.

\- Nunca me respondiste eso... ¿Dónde están mis "partidas"? Mi don... Lo quiero de vuelta.

Flowey se negó a contestarle. Sí que apareció un par de sus "pastillas amistosas" flotando por encima.

El niño no hizo más que sonreír, algo simple, que se fue deformando en algo macabro.

 ** _\- Esta vez recordaste todo, ¿No es así?_**

Flowey, sin poner rostros siniestros ni ser agresivo, accedió a hablar - Te hice prometer que no resetearías nada más. Tu vida y la de todos aquí, por fin tenían un final feliz, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No podías estar contento como estaba? Cuidando a mamá por mí, a papá... Me siento...

\- ¿Sientes? ¿Desde cuándo sientes? Tú eres el que me insistía de un inicio que nunca aprenderías. Matar o morir, porque tú no tienes alma.

\- Tú no eres Frisk - disparó su bala cerca del niño - ¿Quién eres?

\- Si recuerdas, no hace falta que te lo diga. La cuestión ahora es, ¿Qué haces con esa elfa? Ya debimos haber eliminado a sus hermanos. No te van a perdonar. Lo que hiciste ya no los devolverá a casa.

\- Sí volverán. Tendré las almas y lo arreglaré.

\- ¿Y si fallas? - No recibió respuesta - Te has vuelto más astuto, más reservado. Pero no cambiará tu destino, Flowey. Seguirás atrapado aquí.

La flor desvaneció su última bala - Y tú ya no tienes mi poder. Ya no puedes resetear, ni guardar el último instante. Por eso evitaste pelear todo este rato.

El rostro de Frisk se crispó por un lapso - _ **¡ES MI JUEGO!**_ \- respiró hondo, volviendo al rostro sereno de siempre - Flowey, si lo que dijo Elanor es verdad, que ahora tienes un alma... Lo voy a saber ahora...

Flowey estaba esperando que Frisk sacara su arma, que lo atacara. Estaba preparado para pelear, a pesar que ahora mismo estaba ganando un sentimiento creciente de miedo. El miedo no se apoderó de él, pensando que si algo le sucedía, de todos modos su viejo amigo Frisk ya no tenía su don.

No sentía que su existir peligrara.

No ocurrió nada de eso, no se acercó a la flor, no sacó su arma, no lo atacó. Frisk se quedó de pie, con una sonrisa familiar.

\- Si tienes alma, **te daré donde más te duela...**

Se giró y alejó a paso rápido. Flowey permaneció, para analizar qué estaba tratando de decir. Un minuto después, decidió seguirlo ¿Quizás hablaba de atacar a Asgore? Podía aguantar sus tonterías, o a lo mejor advertirle a su padre... Aunque tuvo la sensación de haberlo hecho antes y podía imaginar que no resultaría.

Frisk ya no era el mismo chico que una vez lo salvó de su locura megalómana, destructiva, no era un niño simpático, este Frisk despedía un aura ominosa.

Llegó a la capilla, la que era entrada consiguiente al castillo. Sans estaba ahí, probablemente tenía algo que hacer. Lo que no reparó, es que ya estaba hablando con Frisk.

Primero vio a Sans con un dejo de preocupación, y delante de él, Frisk lloraba desconsolado, como un niñito que vio al coco en el armario.

\- ¡BUAAAA! ¡Y... y... y Papyrus...! ¡Y luego Alphys! ¡BUAAAA! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡No puedo vencerla! Estoy... fallándole a todos, Sans.

¿Vencerla? ¿Vencer a quién?

Sans puso una mano en el hombro del niño y asintió - kiddo, hiciste bien en avisarme. Creo que deberías ir con el rey Orejas Esponjosas... Tú déjale esto a mis huesos, hehehe...

\- Pero, Sans... - sniff - ¿Qué... qué harás?

\- nada complicado... sólo digamos qué... haré que la elfa tenga un mal rato, es todo.

Los ojos oscuros de Flowey se tornaron blancos. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Eso rápidamente se convirtió en furia, hacia Frisk.

"Si tienes alma, te daré donde más te duela"

Entre tanto, los elfos llegaron a un pasillo en el que había láseres azules y anaranjados.

\- Aquí tienen que ser cuidadosos… Los láseres azules… ¡Muévanse! Con los naranja deben...deben quedarse quietos, no, esperen…era al revés, con los azules se quedan quietecitos, con los naranjas se mueven, y así evitarán hacerse daño.

\- ¿En qué quedamos? – preguntó Elanor.

Alphys volvió a decir que era lo primero. Así que ella cruzó. Para su mala suerte, Alphys estuvo bien con la segunda instancia, y los láseres atacaron. Por gran suerte, aun Elanor era inmune a cualquier ataque, le pasó con la batalla de Undyne, y los láseres tampoco le provocaron problema.

Alphys se llevó una mano al rostro

\- E-esto es una primera vez. Que suerte...Creo que... fue un fallo o algo así, fiu...

No podía creer todavía que Elanor no fuera afectada por el sistema de seguridad. Según, todo estaba funcionando bien.

\- Yo me hago cargo. No te muevas, Maeglin.

Siguió adelante, medio perdiéndose por los pasillos. Por un minuto, Alphys ya no quiso ayudar, por temor a cometer errores. No quiso seguir respondiendo al teléfono. Cumplió su parte, que era llevarlos adónde residía Mettaton.

Elanor encontró un elevador. Lo activó. Esperaba llegar con su hermanito y ayudarse con esto para ir a confrontar al robot. No se imaginó que volverían a hacerle el mismo truco. El elevador enloqueció y acabó saliendo por otro lado.

\- ¡NOOOO!

Se encontraba en otra zona más lejana. Parece que estaba por los exteriores de la ciudad. El ambiente lucía grisáceo y divisaba las entradas del palacio. Aunque hubiera querido volver por Maeglin, el elevador ya había cerrado y la dejó varada. Tampoco tenía el celular, se lo había entregado a Maeglin.

Su única opción era continuar.

\- Mae, Aldaron... Resistan.

\- ¡Nyeh! ¡Alphys! No es momento para que seas holgazana... ¡Eso es trabajo de Sans!

La sacó del sillón, le quitó sus pockys y le apagó la tele con su anime favorito.

\- Pero...pero yo...

\- ¡Mi entrenamiento no sólo tiene que ser para cocinar el mejor espagueti! ¡Si dejas a los humanos de orejitas largas solos, vas a traicionar su amistad!

Alphys se arrumó en el sofá.

\- No puedo hacerlo. Voy a volver a cometer errores y…

\- La capitana Undyne siempre ha dicho que eres inteligente, incluso cuando te equivocas. Hazlo por ella, ¡ARRIBA!

Alphys no se había esperado que Papyrus le diera ese tipo de ánimos. De hecho, ni siquiera le había comentado sus inseguridades a nadie. Excepto por Frisk, que conocía su timidez.

\- Mi amigo humano nos dijo todo. Luego Sans le dijo a todos que estabas en modo "yuri" por Undyne... ¿Qué es yuri?

Alphys se erizó y se colocó como tomate.

\- ¡ALPHYS, CONCÉNTRATE! ¡NO DEJES QUE EL ESPAGUETI SALGA DE TUS BOLSILLOS!

La tomó y regresó a la sala de control.

Las amalgamas estaban adheridas entre sí en las puertas, se aproximaron para apoyar moralmente a la doctora.

\- Me preguntaron si quería unirme para pasarla bien, pero les dije que no puedo… Algo me dice que vienen de Grillby's… Ese lugar es muy poco saludable.

\- Eh…De acuerdo – respondió Alphys.

\- ¡Oh! Y dijeron que llames a sus familias y los mandes a casa.

Él en parte era ahora una "amalgama", por lo que podía comunicarse con ellos y no los veía diferentes de los monstruos. De todos modos, Papyrus había dado a Alphys suficiente confidencia para no volver a echarse para atrás. El único detallito que no entendía es... ¿Dónde se había metido Elanor? Sólo se encontraba Maeglin.

\- ¿Nyehehe? ... ¡SALUDOS, HUMANO MORADO CON COLITA! ¡El GRAN Papyrus y la FABULOSA Alphys están de vuelta, para ayudarte!

\- ¿Y mi hermana? ¿Adónde se fue?

\- El corazón de Papyrus dice que debe estar segura ¡No temas, tus amigos no te abandonarán y tampoco tus hermanos!

Apretó botones a lo random, aunque Alphys no le había dicho que podía. Logró causar un error en el sistema. Maeglin podía cruzar e ir directo a confrontar a Mettaton.

\- …Bueno, no estoy segura de que eso haya sido parte del plan, pero…no voy a quejarme.

Maeglin seguía preocupado por Elanor, ya estaba frente a las puertas que resguardaban a Mettaton.

\- ¿A dónde se ha ido?

Percibía que en lugar de llegar al sitio, se alejaba, más y más.

Elanor pudo escuchar el sonido de pájaros que cantaban, y la suave brisa agitando los arbustos y las ramas de los árboles. El pasillo por el que caminaba se fue aclarando, y ahí estaba Sans, esperándola con una sonrisa.

\- Hace un bonito día, ¿No te parece? Los pajaritos cantan, las flores florecen…

Se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire fresco, viéndose relajado.

\- Y las chicas como tú…

Sans todavía no sabía que Papyrus había regresado, además, el niño empeoró la información con la mentira. Diciéndole que Elanor se deshizo de las cenizas, que siguió asesinando y que intentó detenerla. Sans había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- **Deberían arder en el infierno.**

Lanzó varios huesos gigantes hacia Elanor. Ella logró esquivarlos por poco, sorprendida por lo repentino del ataque. Aunque Sans apenas empezaba a calentar.

\- Les dije que evitaran tener un mal momento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Antes que las cosas sucumban en dos peleas ~FABULOSAS~ prometí un flashback para explicar la relacion de los humanos y elfos. Dependiendo de si sale largo, lo haré capitulo "bonus" y sino, sólo se continuará normalmente.

Y pues elijan su mejor remix de Megalovania en el siguiente episodio.

Hasta luego!


	14. Capítulo 11 (Flashback)

_Un flashback... REPITO, ES UN FLASHBACK xD_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 11**

.

Eran esos días aburridos ubicados entre semana, cuando la escuela decide dejar harta tarea suficiente, para forzarte a madrugar. Esos días en que el trabajo tenía un ambiente estresante y el sol alumbraba más, con la intención de cocinar a sus habitantes como pollos asados. Eran esos días que Elanor tenía que aguantar a sus abusivos compañeros.

La campana resonó por el patio. La escuela retomaba sus deberes y clases. No era distinto de otras villas humanas. Para los elfos, la educación era igual de importante. A pesar que en lugar de estar encerrados en salones, iban a pequeños establecimientos en el mismo exterior del patio. Jardines que se unificaban alrededor de un enorme y viejo árbol de cerezos.

Elanor se hallaba escuchando la clase en seriedad. Su profesora se movía alrededor de las bancas de cada alumno para continuar su charla. Habría sido otra jornada aburrida, de no ser porque esas tres horas pasaron de calma a discusión y luego, un envío al director.

Su padre fue a atender lo sucedido y encontró a Elanor con su cabello todo enmarañado y una mejilla enrojecida.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Valandil, su padre, estaba muy molesto, no con ella. Su indignación fue hacia el director - ¿Quién le hizo daño?

\- anar-Valandil – Era el modo en que les decían "hermano" a los suyos, como las personas les dicen "señor" a otras – Sentimos mucho esto, ya hemos prevenido a los niños, Elanor ha recibido las curaciones y en unos minutos desaparecerá.

La profesora estaba ahí también, con un largo vestido marrón y humilde, igual que el director. Ninguno, ni siquiera los compañeros de Elanor tenían rostros hostiles, y pronto le explicaron a Valandil que se inició una disputa por una teoría que la su hija había insistido en poner frente a la clase.

\- ¿Una teoría?

\- No es una teoría – contestó Elanor, dejando su asiento – Esos libros están incompletos.

Su maestra le dio un gesto amable a la niña – Elanor, ¿No crees que es inoportuno insistir un error que no existe?

\- Pero si no es un error, es la verdad. Los libros están incompletos.

Aún su padre no captaba qué había sucedido, así que se puso junto a ella y pidió que Elanor fuera quién contara todo.

Comenzó la clase con historia. Su maestra estaba dando los datos de la Guerra de los 100 Años, un combate de estrategia entre humanos y elfos, que indicaría quién dominaría sobre la tierra. Entonces, Elanor comenzó a agregar otra información al asunto, interrumpiendo a su maestra con "Eso no pasó así" o "Pero ahí faltan los monstruos"…

\- ¿Qué monstruos?

\- ¡Los monstruos! Ellos también pelearon en la guerra.

Tanto maestra como director le pusieron ojos cómplice a Valandil, esa típica mirada que ponen los adultos al oír tanta imaginación de un solo niño. Elanor sí que lo captó, haciendo que más se molestara, se le empañaron los ojos, porque prevenía que su papá no le creería.

\- Esos libros están mal, Flowey me dijo que faltaban ellos.

\- Flowey… - Valandil acarició el cabello de su hija – estoy seguro que hay un motivo, Ela. Pero no tenías que haberte alterado con tu maestra.

\- Me llamaron mentirosa – se le escapó un ligero llanto – Yo no soy una mentirosa.

Su maestra se acercó también, arreglándole lo mejor posible su cabello – No pienso eso de ti, Elanor. Eres una muy buena alumna, muy apasionada. Pero debes relajarte, tienes que ser más amistosa.

\- No con esos presumidos, no – sniff – Dijeron que Flowey no existe…y me dicen mentirosa.

Valandil la abrazó con suavidad, consolándola. El director le dijo hablaría también con los compañeros que llegaron a agredirla, dando un respectivo castigo. A Elanor la suspendería sólo por ese día para que se relajara.

Al cabo de un rato, Valandil fue a mirar de reojo a sus otros hijos. Pilló a Aldaron durmiendo en los últimos asientos, y le habló para que prestara atención.

Maeglin era una ternura, apenas en su educación básica, sentado en el césped y viendo una obra con títeres.

\- Parece que tu mejilla está mejor – Le palpó con su palma – Ya no está rojito. Y… tu mamá te arreglará tu cabello. Ahora… - La cargó en sus hombros sin dificultad, Elanor apoyó sus brazos en la cabeza de él, cubierta por una gran melena enrizada - ¿Qué pasó con "Flowey"?

\- No le llames así.

\- ¿Cómo lo llamo?

\- Lo dices como si fuera falso… No me gusta cuando hacen eso.

\- No dije que fuera de mentira, ¿está bien? – le sonrió – Aunque ya estoy curioso por conocerlo. No nos cuentas mucho de tu amigo.

\- Vive en la montaña.

\- Eso…ya lo sabíamos, ¿Qué más?

\- Es divertido.

Valandil se rio sutil – Me refería a su aspecto.

\- ¡Oh! – Elanor pegaba su vista en cualquier estructura de la villa, casas y tiendas. O una plaza, o sólo otros elfos transeúntes – Es… rubio.

\- ¿Rubio?

\- Sí, rubio y… y albino… Y usa una… toga de color verde. Es un poco más bajito que yo. Y es muy delgado.

\- ¿Es un elfo? ¿O un humano?

\- No es un humano.

\- ¿Hmm? Oh, de acuerdo. Un elfo, que vive en las montañas – repasando la descripción – es blanco, rubio, toga verde, estatura baja y delgado – Elanor asintió – ¿Es un elfo salvaje? ¿Por eso vive allá?

Elanor volvió a asentir, le contó que tenía papás, pero ya podía cuidarse solo. Eso preocupó a Valandil.

\- ¿Lo visitan?

\- Ehm… - Supuso que decir que no, haría más sospechosa la descripción – Sí, claro.

\- Ya… ¿Y tiene hermanos?

\- Tenía uno, era un idiota.

\- ¿Un QUÉ? – Valandil la quedó viendo y Elanor lo corrigió con "un hermano malito" – Ya hemos hablado del lenguaje, no debes usarla. Si tu amigo quiere hablar así, está bien, pero tú no debes repetirlo ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí, papá.

Valandil había sido comprensivo con ella, como lo sería con sus hijos. Su mamá, por otro lado, era un caso más desafiante.

\- Mira ese pelo, no tenía idea que criaba un puercoespín ¿Al menos te defendiste?

\- Samara…amor…

\- Sí, ya va. Le estoy diciendo lo que debe hacer cuando la vuelvan a molestar – Su madre puso la zurda en modo de puño – Un golpe a la nariz, y se acabó.

\- Samara…

Su madre no tenía rasgos élficos. A simple vista, parecía humana. Poseía una cabellera muy larga, alisada de castaño oscuro. Tenía ojos violeta, inusualmente muy brillantes. Su tez era pálida. Se notaba que Elanor sacó muchos de los rasgos de su madre.

Y por personalidad eran gotas de agua.

\- No me importa cómo empezó o quién empezó. Lo importante es quién ríe al último – Se llevó las manos a la cadera - ¡Sin piedad, tesoro!

Valandil suspiró – Eres una gruñoncita.

\- Gruñona tu abuela, a un lado orejón.

Valandil no era sumiso, ni mucho menos, era el único que no tomaba muy en serio sus amenazas ni sus leves insultos, porque todo lo hacía por molestar. Eso lo enamoró tanto de ella. Y siempre que quería aparentar la rudeza, él la apaciguaba abrazándose a ella, atraparla y apachurrarla de puro amor.

\- No hagan eso… - Sus padres comenzaron a darse besos cariñosos - ¡No hagan eso, eww! – se tapó el rostro.

\- Cierto. Se supone que deberíamos castigarte, reprimir tu conducta y hacer todas esas cosas que esta villa perfecta quiere.

\- Samarita, mi estrella. Estaba hablando con Elanor sobre su amigo, Flowey.

Elanor se tornó inquieta.

\- Ha, Floripondio, ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Vendrá? – Se tronó las manos - ¿Por fin sabré qué quiere con mi única princesita amorosa?

\- Al parecer Flowey es un elfo que vive en las montañas. Anda solo, aunque tiene papás. Deberíamos ir a ver si necesita ayuda. Es su amigo, después de todo.

Elanor negó con las manos, no le gustó que quisieran organizarse sin su consentimiento. Más bien, porque Flowey no era lo que ellos pensaban.

\- ¿Yo para qué voy a ayudar un niño ajeno? Se agarran de tu mano, luego del brazo ¡Y no se sueltan!

\- Pero nya tinwe, es amigo de Elanor…

\- ¿Tiene tu misma edad, Elly?

\- Eh… sí.

\- ¡NOPE! – Samara la señaló – Eso sí fue una mentirita. Mami sabe cuándo titubeas.

\- Bueno, es mayorcito, pero no es viejo, no lo sé… ¿13 años? Pero no sé si Flowey quiera ayuda, no le he preguntado y sus papás igual lo cuidan…

Quiso decir que ella lo cuidaba, que era más que suficiente.

Una flor no requería tanto como ella y sus hermanos; nuevamente ¿Cómo los culparía en sospechar? Aunque su mamá podía parecer agresiva o no quererlo cerca, era todo lo inverso, sólo era su papel de mamá. Poner un poco de mano de hierro ante toda lo bondadoso que siempre era Valandil con ellos, hacían buen equipo de ese modo. Samara los amaba tanto como Valandil. Y sabía que Elanor mejoraba gracias a esa amistad. Era más asertiva, más positiva, ya no tenía motivos para deprimirse en su cuarto. En lugar de encerrarse al llegar de la escuela, elegía tomar sus libros y disfrutar el aire libre, en compañía de su amigo.

En el fondo estaba agradecida por la aparición de Flowey. Valandil y ella no habían dudado hasta el momento, que fuera falso, a diferencia de Aldaron y Maeglin.

\- Insisto – sonrió Valandil - Quiero conocerlo pronto.

Samara fue a buscar una cosita en la cocina y lo envolvió en un pañuelo blanco. Se lo entregó a Elanor.

\- Para tu amigo y para ti.

Su hijita abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¿No vas a castigarme?

Samara asomó una mueca macabra y una mirada fantasmagórica. Elanor ya sabía lo que pasaba y tiritó. Aunque la escena en sí era graciosa, porque Valandil no podía evitar reírse.

\- Claro que hay castigo. Sólo tomará unos minutitos…

 ** _SNAP, SNAP._**

Flowey estaba ocupado arrojando caramelos hacia una zona, balbuceando cosas que por el momento Elanor no entendía.

Minutos después, la percibió y dejó de actuar extraño.

\- ¿Elanor? Viniste más temprano… ¡HOWDY!

\- Howdy, Flowey...

La miró detenidamente, sus ojos se paralizaron.

\- No me mires así… No te burles.

Elanor presionó sus labios e infló las mejillas. Iba a aguantar las bromas de Flowey, más que todo por la costumbre, sólo que ahora la flor no articulaba palabras.

\- Ese corte de pelo, hmm… - Flowey formó una mueca, estaba pensando – Yo he visto ese corte antes…

\- ¿Eh?

Procedió a hacer lo predecible. Reírse de ella.

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Elanor giró la vista, quedó agria, a diferencia de Flowey que reventó con carcajadas. Al grado de que sus ojos se lagrimearon.

\- Ay… Ay… ya, estoy listo.

\- Bueno, como decía—

\- ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡CABEZA DE COCO!

\- Increíble…

El tallo de Flowey se tambaleaba en lo que reía. Una vez más, inhaló profundo, casi ahogado con su burla. Volvió a su rostro amigable y le dijo a Elanor, con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Golly, ese corte de pelo está muy bonito.

Elanor no respondió de vuelta, no le compraba los comentarios.

\- ¿No me crees?

Elanor apachurró el rostro de Flowey con su mano y le jaló una mejilla.

\- H-hey… ¡HEY! ¡Para!

Se sentó a su lado y olvidaron al instante lo de su corte de pelo. Le contó lo que pasó en clase. Flowey de inmediato usó dos de sus términos favoritos cuando se enteraba de pleitos: Idiota y Matar o morir.

\- Son todos unos idiotas, Elanor. Deberías matarlos para que así no te causen más problemas.

\- Me gustaría, sólo que no es tan grave como para hacer eso.

\- Sí, así piensa la mayoría "No es tan grave…" y apenas te volteas – Disparó su caramelo contra una roca, logró partirla en dos - ¡PAF! Lo grave se transforma en perdición y tormento…

\- Te aseguro que si tú estuvieras ahí, no me molestaría que les piques con tus dulces...

La flor se contentó oyendo eso, hasta que percibió que ella no estaba tan animada. Sólo se quedó sentada, con los brazos en una pose decaída. No tardó en ponerse a llorar.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

\- No… no soy como ellos.

\- ¿Y…? ¿Qué tiene?

\- Me refiero… No soy buena en nada, no soy… fuerte o… inteligente. No lo sé, soy más fea que otras elfas…

\- ¿Cómo que fea? ¿Estás loca?

\- Te reíste de mi pelo…

\- Oh… Espera, no me reía porque te encontré fea. Yo no pienso que eres fea. Ni idiota. Deja de llorar.

Elanor lo intentaba. La verdad no lloraba por el bullying, tampoco porque pensaran que Flowey era un amigo imaginario, ni porque los libros de su escuela omitieran a los monstruos en la historia.

\- Realmente quisiera… que vengas conmigo. Te…te extraño mucho, en la escuela, en casa.

Flowey se limitó a escucharla. Era difícil saber qué estaba pensando.

\- Mañana tendré que ir, van a molestarme por mi pelo. No sé por qué dejé que mamá me lo cortara. No sé cómo me va a ayudar. Me voy a quedar aquí, ¿Está bien? Me quedaré aquí, no volveré a irme.

De hecho, eso era justo lo que él quiso. Los primeros días de conocerla, porque ya llevaban casi un año viéndose, le sugería entre líneas que se quedara con él. Considerando que el reino de los monstruos albergaba pocos. La mayoría en realidad se había marchado, hace varios años…

Elanor no tenía idea que sus padres y seguidores se habían ido en compañía de un humano. Le hizo pensar que estaban todavía ahí. Pero no… él había decidido quedarse atrás.

A pesar de eso, le dijo, con una sutil voz.

\- No, no puedes quedarte.

\- ¿Qué…? – Elanor permaneció con sus ojos posados en su amigo.

No lo dijo con tono cruel, fue de comprensión. Por mucho que le costara.

\- Tu familia se dará cuenta y te echarán de menos ¿Vas a dejarlos para quedarte conmigo?

Elanor asintió, aunque como niña, sus decisiones no albergaban una firme perspectiva. Flowey volvió a contestarle que lo mejor era mantenerse en visitas, que ella debía aprender en la escuela, debía demostrarle a esos elfos que ella era cien veces mejor en todo lo que ellos hicieran.

\- Pero yo… Yo sé que me extrañarán, ¿pero qué hay de ti?

Flowey ladeó la cabeza con gesto curioso – Oh, yo confío en ti. Sé que siempre vendrás.

Eso no era cierto, estaba esperando que un día ella dejara de aparecer. Hasta ahora pensaba que Elanor venía porque era una niña curiosa. Cuando creciera, iba a parecerle molesto escalar la montaña sólo para ver una pequeña flor insensible.

\- Bueno… Pero lo haré por ti. Voy a aguantar y… y voy a demostrarte a ti que soy fuerte.

\- A mí no tienes que demostrarme eso – sacó la lengua en un amistoso gesto – Yo sé que eres inteligente, fuerte y… Ese corte de cabello me hizo reír porque me recordó a un humano muy, muy tontito. Eso es todo. No te pareces a él. Tú eres más bonita.

Las mejillas de Elanor se sonrojaron, su triste gesto pasó a ser jovial. Terminó por reírse.

\- Igual voy a aprobar la escuela. Y cuando lo haga ¡Vamos a vivir juntos!

\- Eso suena divertido.

…

No se imaginó que sus palabras iban a tornarse invaluables para Elanor. Fueron disfrazadas sólo para contentar a la niña, por no inmiscuirla en sus oscuros pensamientos.

Pasó el primer año. Le pareció un buen año, donde tenía a alguien que temporalmente lo escuchaba o él se enteraba del mundo actual.

El segundo año, ya conociéndola mejor, aceptaba jugar con ella. Se volvió una costumbre durante el tercer y cuarto año... Se volvió una satisfacción.

Elanor no se fue, no dejó de visitarlo. Avisaba cuando no podía ir. Fue dejando cosas personales en la cueva, videojuegos, una radio, un cojín grande. Dejó lápices de colores y cuadernos de dibujo. Dejó algo de comida y envases.

Haciendo esto, Flowey captó lo genuina que era acompañándolo. Su amiga. Incluso le había tomado un par de fotos, que guardaba dentro de la cueva. Usó una vieja cámara de fotografías instantáneas.

Sólo había tomado dos, y era una cosa reciente, dejó una para él y otra se la llevó ella.

…

Una noche, que se supone tenía que ir a una fiesta de la escuela. Ella le informó, le mostró la invitación. Incluso un elfo fue lo bastante amable en invitarla para ser su chaperón.

Flowey se la imaginó bailando y pasándolo bien con los demás.

Elanor había resuelto el intercambio de diferencias y riñas con sus compañeros de clase en su infancia. En parte, porque fue más reservada respecto a su amigo. En parte, porque mejoró en sus estudios.

Sus maestros reconocieron su buen rendimiento, así también sus compañeros. Sumando eso a las propias aptitudes de sus hermanos. De ese modo, los tres ya eran reconocidos y respetados.

Nunca dejó pasar una noche para estar con él.

Pero esa noche no iba a estar.

Y muy en el fondo de ese vacío donde tuvo un alma, explotó el rencor que siempre aguantaba.

\- Todos me abandonaron – repitió – Todos hacen lo mismo.

No le era una novedad, no sentía decepción, sino lo predecible, su pretencioso modo de ver el mundo.

Una vez que ya no era interesante o que no fuera útil, lo dejarían. Tal como sus padres y sus amigos siguieron al humano, a otro reino que habitar, no tuvieron que preocuparse por él, nunca más.

Ahora la elfa tampoco volvería. Supuso que después de la graduación, con quién sea que iba a con ella, iba a superarlo, porque tenía alma, así de simple.

Al menos esta vez no tuvo que dañar a nadie, quizás algo aprendió después de todo lo que peleó contra Frisk, el humano.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Da igual! No la necesitaba, no iba a ayudarme. Yo sabía…

Asomó una mueca perversa, contemplando la luz de la cueva, esa donde se hallaba el exterior, donde no podía pasar.

\- Si es de noche, mami y papi están arropando a Frisk. Le deben estar contando un cuento, o cantando, o quién sabe qué ñoñería ¡Jajaja! ¡Me alegra haberme deshecho de ellos! – Sus ojillos se tornaron sombríos – Y esa elfa ¡Pues que se quede allá! Con sus ponches agrios y sus comidas horrendas que no llenarían una rata ¡Que se quede con esos afeminados duendes! YO SOY mejor que ellos…Que TODOS ellos…

\- ¿Flowey?

La sonrisa macabra de la flor se quebró en asombro.

Elanor se aproximó cuidadosamente. Arremangado su falda rosada por la derecha, y con la otra mano afirmándose por la pared rocosa.

También llevaba su mochila.

\- Espero no haber llegado muy tarde. No sabía si dormías.

Flowey simplemente colapsó.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Para qué viniste?

Elanor tenía un signo interrogativo en su expresión - ¿Para estar contigo?

\- ¿Cómo? – No es que no la escuchó. No lo procesaba - ¿Qué hay de tu fiesta de graduación? ¿Ah? ¿Y tu NOVIO?

\- ¿Qué novio? ¿Hablas del que me invitó? El chaperón…

Fue tomando asiento a su lado, en un pequeño cerrito de hierba verde donde Flowey casi siempre permanecía. Puso la mochila en su regazo y la abrió, sacando algunos snacks de la fiesta, incluyendo un trozo de torta.

\- Pruébalo, es de siete sabores. Literal. Tiene mantequilla, merengue, chocolate, selva negra…

\- ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó no con rabia, sino que desesperado.

\- ¿Eh? Te estoy acompañando, cada noche te acompaño ¿Estás bien?

\- Pero… tú tenías que ir a… Fuiste a la… ¿Preferiste dejar una fiesta para estar con una flor? Eso es TAAAN patético... Y encima, llegando como si nada, sin avisar, cuando dices una cosa y luego...luego tú...

Interrumpió - … ¿Tenías planes?

\- No, digo, yo siempre tengo planes, hoy simplemente no…

\- Entonces no hay problema. Ahora comamos y pasémoslo bien, ¿Quieres jugar a algo? ¿O vemos algo? No traje cómics nuevos. Oh, podría contarte algunos creepypastas.

Observó el rostro de Flowey, que se fue poniendo de malvado a triste y poco a poco se agachaba, como si estuviera sintiendo que se marchitaba.

\- Oye… ¿cuál es el problema? Luces preocupado ¿Te pasó algo?

\- …Volviste.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué volví?

\- Sí, tú volviste. Pensé que no volverías después de la fiesta. Pensé que lograste hacer amigos nuevos. Que…

\- Flowey, es la cosa más tarada que me hayas dicho.

Ambos se vieron, con cierta seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo voy a dejarte? Eres mi mejor amigo… mi único amigo. Con el que puedo ser yo misma. Donde puedo reírme y decir palabrotas sin ofender a nadie. Si no te hubiera conocido ¿Te imaginas qué habría hecho?

\- Obviamente algo mejor que estar aquí – desvió la cabeza, sin darle importancia a lo que decía.

\- Deja de actuar como si no tuvieras ningún valor. Mira quién habla de que todos son idiotas, pero te tratas peor que ellos.

Devolvió la vista y contestó – Porque no te imaginas las cosas que hice, además, nunca te contaría ¡Un día podría decirte que ya no seamos amigos! Y tendrás que lidiar con eso…

La elfa no le tomó importancia a esa revelación ni la advertencia – A mí no me importa lo que hiciste antes, sino lo que hiciste por mí… Y dejaré de venir cuando tú así lo quieras, pero no dejarás de ser mi mejor amigo. Ni creas que vas a deshacerte de mí.

Le aproximó el trozo de torta.

\- Ahora deja de imaginar tanta conspiración, come. Es mi fiesta de graduación.

Flowey tiritó unos segundos, con una expresión nerviosa. Elanor le acercó el pedazo de pastel. Se lo comió, sólo para poder decirle después que se fuera…

El caso es que le gustó y fue probando los demás aperitivos que ella fue acercando. No era agrio ni insípido como pensó que era la comida de los elfos, y como eran snacks pequeños eran perfectos para él.

Su instinto macabro volvió a apaciguarse.

\- Ahora que te graduaste ¿Qué harás? – Fue directo al tema – Te quedarás para siempre aquí con tu mejor amigo ¡Flowey! ¿Cierto?

\- Sobre eso…

Le explicó que no era una graduación oficial, la escuela adelantó los preparativos. Estaban ocurriendo situaciones extrañas. Negocios que cerraron sucesivamente, maestros que se marchaban, vecinos que dejaban sus casas.

También vio pasar un avión. Primera vez que veía uno tan cerca de su hogar.

\- ¿Cómo los de las guerras?

\- Creo que sí.

\- ¿Habrá entonces una tercera guerra?

\- No lo sé. No hay información. Pero todo está tranquilo, mamá dice que algunos humanos conocen nuestros pueblos, pocos vienen y se van el mismo día. Oye, Flowey… ¿Los humanos y los monstruos se llevaban bien?

\- Hmm, no precisamente… Muchos nos tenían miedo y otros nos odiaban. Los monstruos no demostraban tanto odio; debían haberlo hecho. El rey era blando, por eso los monstruos perdieron…

Elanor se quedó pensativa, hasta que comentó.

\- Mamá sabe algo sobre eso. Ella vivió esa guerra, fue humana.

\- ¿"fue"?

\- Mamá era una humana que estaba ahí para aprender sobre magia…

Samara fue una soldado más del reino de los humanos. Una cabeza dentro de miles, sin llamar la atención ni ser una protagonista principal.

Elanor preguntó a sus padres qué sabían sobre los "monstruos". Su papá sabía lo mismo que ella, lo que los libros mitológicos y de fantasía contaban.

Samara tenía recuerdos difusos.

Según la madre de Elanor, a ella le dijeron que los elfos habían perdido el control y que ellos produjeron la llegada de los monstruos.

¿Creados? ¿Invocados? ¿O eran elfos que se transformaron? No se acordaba lo suficiente.

Lo que sí sabía, es que los humanos obligaron a los elfos a darles sus conocimientos sobre la magia.

\- ¿Sabías que los humanos están hechos del agua y la magia? Hay razas que fueron fundadas por los elementos de la naturaleza.

\- Algo. Los monstruos están hechos de magia pura…

\- Pues, según nuestra historia, los elfos están hechos de las flores… - sonrió – por eso me pusieron "Elanor", jeje… El caso es que… El origen del mundo vino de la estrella más grande, el sol. El sol dicen que es la magia cósmica, de él salieron las estrellas, y las estrellas se esparcieron. Algunas cayeron en nuestro planeta tierra. Trayendo consigo la Vida. Las estrellas son la magia del Sol.

Flowey ladeó un poquito la cabeza, interesado - ¿Ustedes creen en eso?

Se encogió de hombros. No tenía una decisión clara - Es una bonita historia. Pensar que estamos hechos de estrellas, en lugar de "magia"…

\- ¿Y qué le pasó a tu mamá en la guerra?

\- Oh, cierto…

Samara fue parte de los soldados que tuvieron que aprender sobre la magia. Los elfos les enseñaron varios hechizos. Sin embargo, Samara eligió no seguir adelante, viendo el maltrato que les daban a los elfos. Y que los humanos líderes no iban a cumplir su palabra con ellos.

 _"Dijeron que si ellos no nos ayudaban… Exterminarían toda la raza._

 _\- ¿Los elfos no se defendieron, mamá?_

 _\- No. Habían más humanos que elfos. Los elfos no querían esa guerra, creo que querían defender a los monstruos, querían esconderlos… Por eso optaron por enseñarnos algo sobre una barrera…_

 _\- ¿Y qué hiciste?_

 _\- Me eché para atrás. No iban a cumplir, querían matar a los elfos después de resolver el asunto de los monstruos. Yo solté el dato, huyeron y… bueno, aquí estoy, flotando como fantasma ¿Te imaginas por qué?"_

\- A mamá la mataron, pero ella aprendió magia y supo volver…a…a medias. No sé cómo lo hizo después para tenerme a mí y a Maeglin.

\- ¿Y el tarado?

\- ¿Aldaron? Es adoptado. Lo encontraron bajo un árbol. Y bueno… es todo lo que ella sabía.

Flowey no recordaba haber leído sobre eso en la guerra. De hecho, el origen de los monstruos era ambiguo en comparación. La magia los "creó", no había un dios ni entidad alguna a la que agradecer.

El hecho de pensar que las estrellas eran magia, hizo que entendiera porqué habían tantos monstruos que deseaban conocer el cielo ¿A lo mejor ellos sí sabían eso y él simplemente no se informó bien?

Y más aún, la mamá de Elanor estuvo en esa guerra, al menos por un instante. Traicionando a los suyos por hacer lo correcto.

\- Tu mamá hizo algo idiota, pero… muy valiente – sonrió.

\- Sí, eso mismo le dije… Le costó la vida. No me alegra, pero no se fue, es la "estrellita" de papá.

Flowey sacó la lengua para expresar que su papá y mamá eran muy melosos. Le recordó a los suyos…

\- Bueno, ¿quieres otro poco de pastel? Saqué el pedazo más grande.

\- ¿No te van a buscar tus hermanos?

\- No, les dije con quién estaría… Por cierto, quieren conocerte.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Nooo, jmjm, pronto. Sólo te aviso, por si acaso.

Luego de comer lo que quedaba, Elanor y Flowey estuvieron por un rato pensando qué hacer. No había ganas de ver películas y todavía no querían jugar. Así que la flor le preguntó a la elfa ¿Qué más se hacía en una graduación?

Bailar, respondió apenada.

\- ¿Bailar?

\- No vamos a bailar, lo sé. Sería…

Flowey se metió bajo tierra, apareció en un montículo acorde a la altura de Elanor, quizás algo más bajito.

Sacó un par de lianas cubiertas por hojitas y le hizo señas para que se acercara, en una expresión amistosa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿EH?

\- ¿Qué?

\- … ¿Vamos a bailar?

\- No, voy a enseñarte a bailar. Es muy diferente.

\- …¬¬ claro.

\- ¡En verdad! Soy un experto en baile y en cocina gourmet.

\- Vaya, se te devolvió lo confidente. Eres una caja de sorpresas.

Flowey soltó una risita suave y lenta, estaba complacido consigo mismo.

Elanor le acercó la zurda, a petición de él. Su liana se enrolló gentil en su palma. Con la otra recogió su diestra.

\- ¿Esto es… vals? – Aunque no giraban, le hacía moverse en media luna, con el ritmo del "un, dos tres."

\- Exacto. Es un baile elegante.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo sabes bailar vals?

\- Es de realeza – se corrigió casi de inmediato – Le enseñaba a la realeza. Me tenían envidia. Que suerte tienes de ser mi bestie, o no te enseñaría mis secretos profesionales ¡Jijiji!

\- Sólo faltaría música.

\- Encárgate de eso.

\- ¿Qué? – Elanor negó repetidas veces.

\- Si no cantas, no hay baile, así de simple…Yyyyy…

Estuvo por soltarla, Elanor le dijo en un gesto testarudo que sí, cantaría, a la mala, pero cantaría. No era fan de cantar frente a otros, y pocas veces la escuchó tararear. Cuando lo hacía, sonaba bien y le preguntaba qué canción era, si podía cantarla para él.

Ya tenía años de ser su mejor amigo, si lo era realmente, le iba a cantar.

\- ¡Bueno! Puff… Lo haré… sólo…sólo sigue – Las mejillas de la elfa se tornaron coloradas – guiándome con el vals. Ya voy…

 _/ Es tan cierto  
que las estrellas  
me cantarán.  
Surcando los cielos,  
Dime, si brillan  
como en nuestro hogar._

 _Tus sueños  
Son míos también.  
Si las flores,  
alegres ya vienen  
mi alma ahí estará,  
por ti._

 _Si me sonríes  
Yo sé,  
que este es mi hogar,  
siempre._

 _Si tú me llamas  
Yo sé,  
que te ayudaré.  
Siempre._

 _Si no me olvidas,  
verás  
Que te seguiré  
Libre…_

 _Y cuando estemos  
mirando aquel cielo  
Dime…_

 _Mi estrella…_

 _Has sido siempre tú. /_

Fue una breve canción, pero suficiente para hacer un vals lento. Apenas dejó de cantar, Flowey la aprobó, sugiriendo que cantara seguido, sino su voz se oxidaría.

\- Mi papá me dice lo mismo. Me cuesta cantar frente a otros.

\- Hay imbéciles que cantan horrible y no les importa lo que digan. No desperdicies eso… Por otro lado, mientras me cantes sólo a mí, está muy bien. Aunque sea una canción de tu papá.

\- ¿De mi papá? No es de él… La… la hice yo hace un tiempo… - desvió la mirada y cambió el tema – Debo volver a casa, se hace tarde. Tal vez mañana podría quedarme a dormir, una pijamada. Veremos películas, traeré palomitas – Recogió su mochila.

\- ¡Espera!

Elanor se giró, aun algo tímida.

\- ¿Quién es la estrella? Tu canción habla de eso.

La elfa lo miraba tan fija, se le olvidó parpadear. Estaba contemplando sus pensamientos; qué responder…

\- … Tú… ¡No es gran cosa! Es una canción poética y ya. No es nada más, igual que cuando dibujas… ¡Que tarde! Disculpa, Flowey, hasta mañana.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya casi entrando al mes de Junio, espero que estén pasándola bien, que no les den mucha tarea ni trabajo, como a mí. Y si no, los entiendo y apapacho :,c

Y sip, el flashback, estaba en un lío entre ¿lo hago todo de cero? ¿escribo la historia aparte? ¿resumo? Y a su vez tengo a alguien vigilando esto Dx que me pedía más ship "¡Quiero mi ship! ¡Dame mas OTP de mis flores!" x3x espero que sea de su agrado.

Y saludos a los que me dieron fav, follow y han sido pacientes esperando T3T 3


	15. Capítulo 12

_Capítulo 12... La batalla final con Mettaton y round 1 con Sans. Sip, hora de despertarla del flashback._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 12**

.

Elanor no se preguntó si llegó a escucharla y ojalá que no. Dentro de unos días le iba a expresar sus sentimientos por medio de un regalo. Ansiaba quedarse con él, más aun, sacarlo de ahí. Imaginaba que su familia lo apoyaría como ella a él.

La noche era clara, bonita. La luna se dejaba ver mientras las nubes se hacían a un lado con la brisa. Elanor la contempló.

Le pareció haber tenido un espejismo. La luna tenía un rostro ¿O eran nubes que se colaron por casualidad? Dos ojos oscuros, una sonrisa extendida. Marcas que parecía que nuestro satélite natural fuera una cabeza resquebrajada. Pero... pronto pensó que vio eso, la luna volvió a lucir normal y las nubes se dispersaron.

Se sintió fuera de si, algo quería recordar. Volteó hacia la caverna. Se preguntó si Flowey estaba bien ¿Había olvidado decirle algo? ¿O dejó algo ahí? No importaba, porque iba a regresar.

Se apresuró en dejar el valle y al cabo de una hora, llegó a casa. Se despidió de sus padres para ir a dormir.

\- Oye, Elly, mi princesa

\- ¿Mamá?

\- No has notado nada raro, ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Raro?

\- Oh, no me hagas caso… ¿Tuviste un _buen momento_?

"Buen momento" repitió en su mente, algo en esas palabras no sonaba bien, le producía una ligera ansiedad. No le tomó el peso. Le dijo que fue una buena fiesta y que quería reposar. Samara asintió.

\- Suerte, cariño.

¿Por qué le deseaba suerte para dormir? No hacía eso para espantar pesadillas. De hecho, tenía rato que no le arrullaban o le cantaban, ella era una niña grande, podía defenderse.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que Morfeo la llevara a la dulce tierra de los sueños.

En lugar de eso, sintió las inconfundibles lianas de Flowey, atándola desde sus codos.

\- ¡Ah! ¿QUÉ?

Flowey estaba cerca de su rostro.

No entendía qué pasaba. Estaba en su cuarto, encima de ella.

\- ¿Flowey…?

 _\- Levántate, Elanor, levántate._

Usaba sus lianas y la jaló con fuerza.

\- Ouh, Flowey me…me siento pesada… Me…siento rara… ¿Qué pasa? ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

 _\- Levántate._

Hacía un gran esfuerzo para que saliera de la cama. Estaba asustada y nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. No era exactamente una agresión.

 _\- ¡Por favor, párate!_

\- ¡Flowey! Calma… ¿Por qué me aprietas? Suéltame.

Esas palabras, el "buen momento", algo no iba bien con esas palabras. No se salían de sus recuerdos. Retumbaban...

 _- **Elanor…por favor… ¡Tienes que levantarte! ¡No me dejes solo de nuevo!**_

Elanor exhaló con fuerza... Parpadeó lentamente.

La imagen, los recuerdos. Sí, eso había pasado… pero no fue más que una memoria.

Ya no estaba en su cama, no había hogar, ni familia. Estaba en el gran salón de muros dorados.

Estaba Sans el esqueleto, alzando su brazo como señal que controlaba una oleada de huesos que iba hacia ella… Y a su lado, Flowey, moviéndola a centímetros de ser apaleada por el ataque.

\- ¡Elanooor! ¡Arriba!

Se irguió, Flowey la soltó y se metió como siempre a ocultarse, bajo el suelo.

Una segunda oleada dio con ella. Flowey exclamó espantado.

\- welp, le di…

Elanor simplemente atravesó los huesos, ilesa.

\- huh… ya entiendo – acomodó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaleca – hehehe, por eso Undyne no pudo detenerte, no es inmunidad, tú no eres una elfa, mejor dicho… - Su ojo azulado brillaba lo bastante intenso para cambiar a un color amarillento – no estás viva, ¿cierto?

En lugar de parecer confundida, Elanor adoptó una expresión seria. No respondió.

\- te arrojé un poderoso ataque y de ahí no te volviste a levantar, hasta ahora... supongo que por eso algunos prefieren comenzar con algo básico... - cerró los ojos y respiré hondamente - es tu turno, ¿no?

...

 _¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!_

Maeglin ya había llegado para tener la confrontación final. No tenía idea dónde estaba Elanor, o qué sucedería ahora.

Mettaton cerró las puertas que Maeglin cruzó. Además, interfirió con la comunicación de la doctora Alphys, para que no se entrometiera.

\- QUE ENTERNECEDOR. ESCUCHÉ QUE QUIERES AYUDAR A TU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS. TIENES UN 20% DE PROBABILIDADES PARA LOGRARLO Y UN 90% PARA UNA MUERTE DOLOROSA Y DESTELLANTE.

\- Uhm, todo eso suma 110%...

\- ESE ES MI ESFUERZO PARA CON MIS FANS. PERO TÚ, DARLIN' - Alzó su diestra y movió su índice de arriba hacia abajo - NO ENTIENDO PORQUÉ HAN INSISTIDO EN CAUSAR TANTO DISTURBIO. TU HERMANA SÍ QUE HA SEMBRADO TERROR EN LOS ALREDEDORES. NO ME MALENTIENDAS. EL CAOS GENERADO HACE QUE LA AUDIENCIA QUIERA VER MÁS MI SHOW... PERO HAY UN PROBLEMITA… VERÁS, ES ALGO QUE NO TUVE LÍOS CON EL NIÑO HUMANO... ¡YES...!

Señaló a Maeglin y su visor se puso verde.

\- ¡EL PUBLICO QUIERE VERTE A TI! ¡A TI! NI SIQUIERA LLAMAN PARA SABER COMO ESTÁ EL FABULOSO METTATON. NO, SÓLO PREGUNTAN POR EL CHICO-PIÑATA "¿CUÁNDO SALDRÁ EL ELFO DE PIÑATA?" ¡ME GUSTARÍA MANDARLE UN SALUDO! …CHICO, ME QUIERES ROBAR EL SHOW. Y NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO. LA SUPERFICIE SEGURO TIENE MUCHAS SUPERESTRELLAS, COMO TÚ. PERO AQUÍ ABAJO, ME TIENEN SÓLO A MÍ. Y ME GUSTA COMO VA TODO. LO SIENTO. PERO SI NO TE EVAPORO... SERÁ MI DESPIDO PERMANENTE.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Oye! Nunca he tenido intención de robarme tu show. Menos reemplazarte. Yo…No sería bueno como robot…ehm, asesino… Sólo quiero a mi hermano de vuelta y a Muffet. Sólo quiero irme a casa con mi familia.

\- PERO CARIÑO, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU ENTUSIASMO? ASÍ ES EL NEGOCIO DEL ESPECTÁCULO.

Los focos gigantes del techo enfocaron a los dos.

\- HE ACOMODADO NUESTRA ÚLTIMA ESCENA Y LA DOCTORA NI TU OTRO AMIGO TE SALVARÁ.

De pronto, varios Temmies se metieron entre el público.

\- PERO...QUÉ...

\- ¡HoiiiIi! Tem bende piñatita.

Se pusieron a vender figuras, poleras y todo tipo de souvenirs referentes a Maeglin.

Gracias a la educación que les pagó, los Temmies aprendieron un poco más sobre la economía. Y la publicidad. De alguna forma, se esforzaron en mejorar la calidad de sus productos. Eso respondía el por qué Maeglin comenzó a hacerse tan famoso. Los Temmies fueron los pratocinadores de Maeglin. Y ahora todos lo adoraban.

\- Tem kiere mucho al helfo. Temmie muchas moneditaz...Hoiii!

\- Gracias por su compra. Recuerden, descuentos si tienen dos artículos o más de nuestro salvador, Maeglin - Bob, el Temmie, ya había vendido hartas entradas para el show en vivo.

Mettaton comenzó a echar vapor, del enfado.

\- VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE NO ERES EL SEÑOR ANGELITO. Y QUE YO SIGO SIENDO EL SÚPERHEROE DE GRANDES Y PEQUEÑOS

La música de concurso comenzó a sonar. La plataforma que pisaban se elevó, tan alta como era posible. Maeglin alcanzó a divisar la jaula donde estaba Aldaron y Muffet, colgaba con una cadena de acero.

\- ERES TÚ O ERES YO ¡NO PUEDEN HABER DOS EN ESTE PUEBLO, BABY!

\- ¡Mae! ¡Llegaste! - Aldaron saludó a las cámaras- Muffet, estamos al aire ¡Por favor, compren los postres de las arañas! ¡Todo dinero aporta para su buena causa! ¿Lo dije bien, Muffet?

Notó a Maeglin muy desesperado.

\- Mae, Mae, Mae. Tranquilo. Yo ya encontré su punto débil - Dijo con un semblante despreocupado - Está en su espalda ¡Yo te ayudo! ¡Oye Mettaton! ¡Mira, un espejo!

\- OH. NO VOY A CAER EN ESE TRUCO.

Napstablook apareció entre el público, trayendo un espejo fantasma de mano.

\- ooo... Hice lo que me pediste, ooo... pero no sé si funcione...

\- ¡OH CIELOS! EN SERIO ES UN ESPEJO. DEBO CHEQUEAR SI SIGO FABULOSO.

Maeglin consiguió sacar provecho de esa distracción. Vio el interruptor y lo jaló.

¡ZIP!

\- ... ¿ACABAS… DE… MOVER… MI... PALANCA?

\- Sí, lo acabo de hacer, um… ¿Eso es algo malo? - Miró a todos lados con un gesto apenado, como de haber sido pillado con la mano en el tarro de galletas con chispas de chocolate- Oh, cielos, puedo…dejar la palanca como estaba.

Todas las luces se apagaron, y quedaron a oscuras.

\- ESO HA SIDO MUY MALEDUCADO. LO DE MOVER MI PALANCA.

\- Lo siento, pero necesitaba hacerlo para ayudar a mi hermano y a su novia.

\- ESPERABA QUE ESTO FUERA UNA SORPRESA PERO… SUPONGO QUE ESTE ES TAN BUEN MOMENTO COMO CUALQUIER OTRO. ESTABA ANSIOSO POR MOSTRARLES A MI NUEVO "YO". NO PUDE HACERLO CUANDO ESTUVO EL NIÑO HUMANO, SE FUE ANTES DE LOS COMERCIALES ¡LUCES, CÁMARA...!

~*~*~ OHHHHH YEEEESSS ~*~*~

Se encendió un reflector, y la luz enfocó a Mettaton. Ahora su cuerpo no tenía la forma de una calculadora gigante. Era una figura humanoide, con unas piernas bailarinas magníficas, y un peinado a la moda. Cientos de gritos de fangirls se abalanzaron ante su reflectante belleza.

\- A QUE NO PUEDES MANTENER EL RITMO.

\- Yo… Pero…yo no sé bailar, esto…

El público aclamaba a Mettaton, pero también a Maeglin. Los Temmie ciertamente lo estaban apoyando, agitando banderitas con su cara.

Respiró hondamente y empezó a seguir los movimientos de Mettaton, bailando y después encontrando su propio ritmo. No podía moverse tan rápido o con la misma gracilidad que el robot, pero lo hacía de manera adorable.

\- Voy a ganarte esta sesión de baile, Mettaton – Terminó animado con todo el apoyo recibido.

\- .JO ...LAMENTABLEMENTE, NADIE ME HA VENCIDO EN UN CONCURSO DE BAILE. NADIE.

Hizo sus mejores poses dramáticas y estiró tanto como podían sus artísticas piernas. Era lo que más le encantaba de su cuerpo.

\- LA DOCTORA ALPHYS HIZO ESTE FABULOSO CUERPO, PARA QUE ME SINTIERA CÓMODO. Y NO TIENES MANERA DE GANARME, CARIÑO -Se dejaron caer encima de una pelota gigante de disco. Maeglin le seguía cada pose, aumentando la emoción del público- OHHHH. YEEEEES…

\- Ese es mi hermanito

\- Ahuhu, tienes una familia encantadora, bomboncito - Muffet se le abrazó.

\- ¡Eeep! Lo, lo siento. Aún estoy acostumbrándome...

\- Ahuhuhu… - Reía por como Aldaron se había erizado por un segundo.

Consiguieron banderitas con la cara de Maeglin. Muffet agitaba también banderitas, dos en cada lado, ya que tenía seis brazos. Con los otros dos sujetaba tacitas de té.

\- Esto es muy entretenido.

\- ¡VAMOS, LIL BRO!

Maeglin siguió bailando, ya con más confianza por el apoyo que estaba recibiendo de parte de su hermano y del público.

De pronto los brazos de Mettaton… ¡Explotaron!

\- IIIHHH - Aquello hizo que diera un salto, a causa del espanto.

Mettaton se vio a sí mismo sin brazos por un momento, primero con cierta confusión, luego quitando su importancia con una sonrisa.

\- BAH… ¿QUIÉN NECESITA BRAZOS CUANDO TIENES PIERNAS TAN FABULOSAS COMO LAS MÍAS?

Continuó su coreografía, girando sobre las puntas de los pies, y en general haciendo movimientos muy complejos. Los ratings iban en aumento y la euforia del público también.

Maeglin no podía perder los brazos como para hacerle competencia a Mettaton, pero se las arregló para girar sobre la punta de su cola, mientras que Mettaton llamaba la atención por su baile tan creativo, Maeglin complementaba con pasos adorables. Entre el público habían un par de fans de Mettaton que se estaban ahora volviendo locas por Maeglin.

La pelea estaba nivelada.

La doctora Alphys y Papyrus estaban atentos a la televisión. Ya que desde la computadora no tuvieron más acceso.

\- ¡Nyeh! El humano con colita es casi tan cool como yo. Quizás debería considerar subir su rango de fan a súper fan de Papyrus.

Tocaron a la puerta. Papyrus se adelantó a abrir.

\- ¡NYEH! Undyne, llegaste a tiempo para mirar el META-SHOW ¿Trajiste espagueti para el entrenamiento?

En realidad venía a confirmar si Alphys recibió la carta, no se imaginó que vería a Papyrus.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Para variar, su emoción la expresaba a gritos. Agarró a Alphys de la cintura.

\- ¡TÚ...TÚ LO HICISTE! ¡LO HAS LOGRADO! ¡ALPHYS, ERES INCREÍBLE! - La hizo girar entre sus brazos- ¡Eso es lo que me gusta de ti! ¡Tú...PASIÓN! ¡Ese FUEGO ARDIENTE tuyo puede lograr lo que sea!

\- AH...AH...permiso... per...permiso, debo...

Undyne la soltó y Alphys se dirigió al baño. Tomaría una ducha fría.

\- Undyne, capitana. Mire, los humanos púrpuras están en el show de Mettaton... ¿Quiere mirar? Podría hacer espagueti - El esqueleto vigiló su derecha, luego su izquierda, con una expresión cómplice - Mientras tanto...Se queda aquí...a solas con Alphys.

Papyrus se lanzó contra la puerta. La rompió y siguió su camino.

\- ¡Nyeeehh!

\- Supongo que todavía le falta acomodar su cerebro...

Se preguntó si los esqueletos tenían cerebro. Por otro lado ¡No tenía por qué importarle! ¡Iba a estar a solas con Alphys!

\- Oye, Alphys...

La dinosauria volvió a encerrarse en el baño.

\- Está bien. Sólo estaré aquí en el sofá - Se sirvió algo de snacks y se quedó concentrada mirando qué hacía Maeglin.

Realmente estaban pasando un grato momento entre todos.

La única que no compartía eso, era Elanor. No iba a escapar tan fácil como le pasó con Undyne.

\- Me atacaste, sin siquiera esperar dialogar.

\- yo no dialogo con bromicidas…

Elanor seguía algo atontada con el repentino ataque. Dio media vuelta y trató de llegar a la salida. Del suelo, salieron huesos gigantes que sellaron toda entrada, igual que barrotes de cárcel.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Una marejada de huesos iba hacia ella, nuevamente. Sans aguardó...

Elanor avanzó, ilesa.

El esqueleto ya estaba seguro que lo sucedió con Undyne no fue suerte, o inmunidad. Lo que no sabía era si Elanor entendía el motivo.

\- ¡No quiero pelear! ¡Mis hermanos están en peligro!

\- bueno... - Contestó Sans- eso es tu culpa.

El suelo tembló hasta que algunas partes de la tierra tierra estallaron, saliendo calaveras de dos metros. Eran mágicas, volaban y desprendían rayos poderosos.

Uno consiguió darle a la elfa. Y ya tenía rato que no tenía sensaciones físicas, un dolor electrizante, por ejemplo.

\- ¡AAAAAAAH! ...Ufff...Unnngh…

Se puso en pie aunque todavía tiritaba. Las calaveras flotantes y huesos no paraban de asomarse cerca de ella. Buscando acorralarla.

\- ¡Tu hermano está vivo! ¡Puedes ir a ver! ¡Está con Alphys! ¡No lo maté! ¡Nunca!

Sans soltó una risa fingida - heh, eres mala para las bromas

\- ¡No estoy mintiendo!

Corrió para esquivar otro par de rayos. Saltó por encima de una plataforma de huesos y se puso frente a Sans. Sin más remedio, le lanzó un puñetazo. Sans se hizo a un lado y lo esquivó. La elfa se echó para atrás y evitó su ataque. Sans comentó algunas cosas, el por qué debía eliminarla.

\- hay una brecha rota en el espacio-tiempo, he pasado toda mi vida preguntándome porqué. Cada vez que la usan, nunca sé quién morirá. Quizás me cansé de averiguarlo, quizás soy un holgazán. Pero algo sí sé. Hay una flor detrás de esto. Y tú te hiciste su buddy sin saber las consecuencias.

Le lanzó la ya conocida técnica "azul". Al tomar el control de Elanor, la golpeó como panqueque en el piso.

\- ¿Qué sacas? – Elanor alzó el rostro - No puedes matarme...

Sans le guiñó un ojo - ¿lo apostamos?

La elevó suave, con su propia fuerza mental. Su ojo se tornó azulado ahora. Elanor no podía moverse ni un centímetro. No comprendía el tipo de magia que utilizaba Sans.

\- luego iré por la flor.

Eso NO LE GUSTÓ a Elanor. Para nada. No estuvo desesperada por su lío, hasta que Sans metió a Flowey en esto. Elanor gritó, gritó con fuerza, poco a poco, consiguiendo mover sus manos, luego sus pies, sus rodillas y hombros. Se liberó con su propia determinación, regresó al piso y corrió hacia él, tratando de darle puñetazos. Sans ladeaba su cuerpo a los costados para evitarla.

No iba a ser fácil de vencer, pensó el esqueleto, pero aun así no le costaba evitar sus golpes. Se hacía a un lado con cada puñetazo que Elanor le tiraba, y él a su vez contraatacaba con huesos o con disparos de aquellas calaveras flotantes.

Iba a soltar otra frase característica cuando… ¡POP! Fue golpeado repentinamente, y cayó sentado.

\- ¿Luego irás por la flor? La flor está aquí.

Flowey hizo flotar sus "caramelos amistosos", y los lanzó nuevamente contra Sans. El esqueleto consiguió esquivar a tiempo.

\- Oye, huesos gordos, ¿Qué te parece si te pongo a hacer un poco de ejercicio?

Le siguió disparando y Sans no podía hacer más que evitarlos, pues Flowey era muy veloz y pequeño como para permitirle un contraataque.

Su amigo continuaba atacando a Sans, lo más rápido posible. Sans no se iba a dejar atacar para siempre, usó otro de sus trucos... Apagó la luz

Cuando volvió, Flowey estaba a punto de ser desintegrado por un rayo.

Elanor saltó para alcanzarlo, se puso encima de él y usó sus propios puños, bloqueando el rayo a golpes. Era doloroso, pero efectivo.

\- ¡Elanor...!

El ataque logró ser repelido.

Lo siguiente que hizo ella fue darle un abrazo suave. Agradecida por su ayuda. No pudo hacerlo durar demasiado, porque Sans volvió a apagar la luz.

\- Agárrate.

Flowey se trepó en ella, como lo hizo en el laboratorio. La luz se encendió y corrió en círculos, justo para esquivar los rayos simultáneos de las calaveras. Todos los cristales de la zona se hicieron pedazos. Cayeron pilares. Era puro desastre.

\- ¡Sans! ¡Tienes que parar! ¡No quiero pelear, ni matar! ¡No he matado a nadie! ¡¿Por qué quieres un puñetazo en la cara?!

Hizo su camino para llegar con él, le rozó el cráneo, no pudo golpearlo en totalidad. De todos modos, lo dejaron algo sorprendido.

\- deberías cambiar tu hobbie de jardinería por algo menos peligroso, que no involucre flores diabólicas.

\- ¡Gordo idiota! ¡No tendrás piedad!

\- Flowey…

\- ¡NO hay opción! ¡Es matar o morir!

Usó sus lianas para desviarla, le salvó de ser golpeada por otro rayo. Sans repitió su poder para controlar su alma. Pero Elanor ya no se dejó, avanzó temeraria hacia el esqueleto. Este arrojó huesos y Flowey disparó sus caramelos para repelerlos.

Sans retrocedió y se puso detrás de un pilar, evitando el golpe. Usó su rayo, dándole en la retaguardia. No le gustaba pelear a quemarropa, salvo que no tenía alternativa si se trataba de aplicar justicia contra la mata hermanos.

Se asomó, viendo a Elanor sentada, con una pose cansada. Flowey estaba de guardia, con su cara hostil.

Sólo un par de disparos más y eso la desaparecería. Ya estaba...

Elanor se puso de pie sin esfuerzo, más bien parecía que sólo fue levantada por el aire. Su amigo la observó con similar duda que Sans. La elfa apenas movió el rostro para estar de reojo con el esqueleto.

\- Está bien, Sans. Vamos a pelear en serio... - se puso frente a él. Chocó sus nudilleras con púas.

Flowey hizo una mueca, recobrando ánimos - ¡Te metiste con mi mejor amiga! ¡Te vamos a volar! _¡Mwahahaha!_

Papyrus se había ausentado para buscar a las familias de los amalgamates e invitarlos al laboratorio. De ese modo, animaría a Alphys para que los reuniera y explicara lo ocurrido.

Aparte de eso, echó de menos a Sans. La casa estaba vacía. Los calcetines seguían donde estaban. Nunca iba a lograr que los recogiera. Fue a Grillby's sólo para darle el sermón de siempre y contarle donde estuvo.

\- ¡Umm! ¡Extraño! Mi hermano no está aquí ¡¿Adónde fue, Grillby?! ¡No, no es para que te pague las deudas! ¡Pero con gusto se lo recordaré!

Ahora tendría que regañarle por las deudas en el bar, más los calcetines. Fue a sus puestos conocidos. El señor Nicecream lo había visto ir a Waterfall. Cuando llegó, otros monstruos le contaron que fue a Hotland.

\- ¡Nyeeehh! De haber sabido que estaba en otro lado ¡No habría hecho todo este viaje! ¡Gracias por llevarme, señor de la canoa!

\- Tralala~ Alguien está teniendo malos y buenos momentos, trololo~

El Riverman acomodó una pequeña televisora, también le gustaba ver el show de Mettaton. Y no se perdería por nada del mundo un episodio en vivo. Papyrus aplaudió y le dijo que esos de ahí eran sus amigos.

¡Menea esa cola! – gritó animado Aldaron

Maeglin era oficialmente popular. Tenía sus fangirls, gritando por él. Algunos Moldsmal se meneaban con sensualidad para atraer la atención del "elfo piñata".

\- Me siento tan orgulloso de él.

Mettaton aumentó la velocidad de sus poses, al grado de explotar sus piernas.

\- ... ¿Qué le pasó? Uy…

\- ¡JA! TODAVÍA PUEDO BAILAR, CON EL CORAZÓN. GRACIAS AL APOYO DE MIS HERMOSOS FANS.

Cayó de lado y Maeglin paró el baile.

\- Nhhgg...ESTO...NO ES JUSTO ¿POR QUÉ QUIERES QUITARME MI PUESTO? NO SABES TODO LO QUE HE HECHO PARA LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ.

\- Pero ya te lo dije, Mettaton. No vine para hacer eso. Todo lo que quiero es volver a casa, con mis hermanos, mi mamá, mi papá, mis mascotas. Y me encantaría volver para contarles lo genial que eres, como todos los monstruos que conocí.

El público suspiró conmovido.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

La jaula descendió donde estaban su hermano mayor y la chica araña. Quedando libres.

\- Muffet - Aldaron la tomó suavemente en brazos, girando un poco con ella y acomodándola delicadamente en el piso- No tardo nada.

Fue a toda prisa donde Maeglin y lo abrazó fuerte.

\- Yep...Lo que dice es cierto, Mettaton. Nadie quiere reemplazarte. Tú eres la súper estrella y siempre lo serás. Aunque no lo fueras, Napstablook sigue siendo tu amigo ¿Sabes? Esa música que te pusiste a bailar como chiflado, era de él.

\- ¿Blooky?

El fantasmita apareció, con sus audífonos en la cabeza.

\- ¿Era tu composición? - Si tuviera brazos, podría expresar mejor su sorpresa y admiración- Oh, Blooky, disculpa que te dejara tirado todos estos años - El público soltó un enorme "DAWWWWW" cuando lo escucharon- ¡Glamoroso! ¡Creo que podría darte un pequeño...

Maeglin tosió.

\- Ejem…

\- … No un pequeño, un GRAN BLOQUE en mis programas. Necesito bailar esa música OTRA VEZ. YESSSS~

Napstablook respondió, con lagrimitas de felicidad - Muchas gracias. Siento no haberte pedido permiso antes, pero, ooo-ooo...Aldaron dijo que pusiera mis discos. Perdón.

\- ¡Menos lamentos y más melodías! ¡Mi genialoso primosho!

¡BEEP!

\- Oh...Verdad... Lo olvidé. Soy un robot ahora.

Su batería finalmente se agotó. Sus ojos cerraron y no respondió nada más. Napstablook volvió a deprimirse y a llorar con ganas.

Aldaron se cruzó de brazos - Técnicamente...Si es un fantasma dentro del cuerpo de un robot, está...muerto, pero no lo está... ¿O lo está? El show ya puso los comerciales. Vamos a que se recargue.

Agarró a Mettaton en su espalda.

\- Ufff! Metal pesado. Pero yo soy un macho legionario - Maeglin sabía que lo hacía para lucirse con Muffet- Vamos a llevarlo con la doctora y luego... ¿Sabes? Llevo horas sin saber de Elanor ¿Cómo estará?

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Tiene un buen rato que tampoco sé de ella… Lo más seguro es que haya ido a buscar a su amigo la flor, o algo así me dijo Papyrus.

\- ¿Papyrus? ¿Ha regresado?

\- Sí, al final la doctora Alphys pudo revivirlo, podremos limpiar el nombre de Elanor, y de paso devolver al mundo al gran Papyrus…

\- Ahuhu…Momento, ¿Papyrus se había muerto? - Aquello era una novedad para Muffet. Los hermanos respondieron que era una larga historia- Me alegra que haya regresado. Papyrus sabe preparar un espagueti delicioso, en especial si se acompaña con té y pan dulce.

\- Cuando esta aventura termine…podremos celebrar con espagueti, té y otros postrecitos, seguramente.

Maeglin se imaginó un picnic o un almuerzo a campo abierto, con su familia y nuevos amigos.

\- Hay muchas cosas buenas por las que estar felices…Me sigo preguntando que cara pondrán nuestros padres cuando sepan que tienes novia, Aldaron…y que es una aracne, nada menos. - No pudo evitar gastarle una pequeña broma.

\- ¡TCH! -Tapó la boca de su hermanito- Hehehe… Hermanitos, dicen cada cosa... Jojojo... - Le susurró a Maeglin - Aun no es mi... Y no es una...

\- Bueno…hemos de ponernos en marcha, ¿Nos acompañas, Napstablook? No llores, vamos a recargar las baterías de Mettaton.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pregunta para lectores sobre cosa aparte: ¿Cómo puedo poner links desde aquí? Hay ciertos símbolos que los borra. Llevo hace rato queriendo mostrar el dibujo de mis OC y no hallo por donde D: Lo cargué por aquí y el dibujo fue cortado, sin razón alguna.

Ya casi se vienen las respuestas, ya sabremos qué le pasó a Elanor.

Y sí, la luna era la cara de Gaster.

Saludos a todos y tengan un buen día o un buen descanso :3


	16. Capítulo 13

_Capítulo 13... Apenas la superficie de las revelaciones._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 13**

.

Elanor y Flowey estaban listos ante cualquier otro truco de Sans. Él también estaba preparado para seguir su operación BAD TIME.

No podía protegerse detrás de los pilares por siempre, tampoco iba a salir directo. Invocó dos cráneos para que dispararan continuamente mientras corría tras la única protección que tenía. Era una buena idea, pues Flowey disparaba y no podía atinarle con sus balas.

Pero Elanor sí que apareció, traspasando un pilar e interponiéndose en el camino de Sans. Hizo un gancho con la derecha y logró romper el suelo donde estuvo el esqueleto.

En algún instante se teletransportó y ahora fue ella tomada por sorpresa.

Sans arrojó otro rayo hacia ella, haciendo que el cráneo gigante se volteara. Y Elanor se agachó lo suficiente para evitarlo. La cola de su cabello rozó con la energía, apenas le chamuscó las puntas.

\- huh... que raro ¿estás moviéndote o...?

Analizaba cómo Elanor había cambiado su forma de caminar. No era...¿sólida? Si se le podía decir así. Lucía normal, no obstante, al moverse, era tan grácil como el vuelo de una mariposa. No se sabía porqué.

La elfa giró alrededor de una columna, burlando uno de los cráneos. Se había hartado de eso y decidió que atacaría las armas mágicas de Sans.

Flowey captó el plan y disparó al segundo cráneo, ocultándose bajo tierra, alerta por si le iban a atacar.

Sans contempló la situación, que de alguna manera le quería dar un _deja vú_ , ¿Con quién y en qué momento? Por un lado, sospechaba que no era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar un combate bajo esos términos. Flowey era su primer sospechoso... Pero no sabía aún qué pensar sobre los elfos.

Los hermanos de Elanor les había caído bien. No eran malos chicos, sabía que ayudaron a Undyne y no habían tratado de herir otros monstruos. Pero Elanor sí, a pesar que tenía que defenderse, después de lo que cometió.

Frisk había lucido bastante asustado cuando le advirtió sobre ella. Por eso no podía dejarla ir tan fácil. Por lo menos tenía que hacerse cargo de la flor.

\- vamos, no me hagan usar mi ataque secreto, no quiero seguir gastando mis Gaster Blasters contra ustedes

Invocó el resto de los "Gaster Blasters" y dispararon al unísono. Elanor recogió a Flowey, volviendo a correr en la dirección de una "U".

\- eso no...

Elanor iba hacia él. Y con ello, los rayos. Segundos antes que funcionara su idea, Sans desvaneció los blasters.

\- hey, chump, ¿qué tal si lo dejamos en impase? no voy a ganarte y tú no vas a ganarme

Flowey usó sus lianas y ató a Sans de los brazos, lo jaló hacia ellos a su vez que Elanor puso sus puños al frente.

Sans reapareció sus blasters. Las bolas de energía iban a expandir sus rayos, mientras Elanor tenía su puño frente al ojo brillante del esqueleto. Si él la atacaba, el puño le llegaría de todos modos.

\- ¡Mátalo! – chilló desesperado la flor.

\- Aguarda…

\- deberías hacerle caso, no voy a parar.

\- Tu hermano está vivo. Voy a bajar mi puño… NO. DISPARES. – descendió lento sus nudillos y sus brazos.

Flowey asomó su sonrisa afilada - Ya la oíste. Haz otra bromita y te haremos polvo...

Sans puso un rostro relajado.

\- ok, tienes razón...

\- ¡Atácalo Ela… ¿Ah?

\- esto es una pérdida de tiempo, es lo que decía...

Sans asintió. Desvaneciendo los blasters. Elanor le pidió a Flowey que lo soltara y la flor, a regañadientes, aflojó sus lianas.

Ella caminó a la salida, que aún estaba bloqueada. Antes de pedirle que quitara los barrotes, Sans preguntó si podía estrechar su mano. Por los "viejos tiempos", como se lo hizo a Aldaron, a Maeglin. Por la amistad. Elanor se aproximaba a él; lo haría para demostrar que no tenía rencores.

Sans estaba por estrecharle la mano a la elfa, cuando Flowey hizo una exclamación.

Flowey exclamó - ¡EH!

\- … ¿qué pasa?

\- No creas que no sé lo que piensas hacer…

La sonrisa de Sans continuaba intacta, excepto por la expresión de sus ojos. Flowey lo acorraló con sus balas, girando en ronda.

\- DUNK O—

\- ¡SAAAAAAAANS! – vociferó Papyrus - ¿Vas a hacerle el truco del cojín pedorro? ¡Está ya tan gastado que cualquiera lo ve venir a kilómetros!

Sans apareció fuera del rango de ataque de Flowey. Revelando su cojín pegado a su palma esquelética. La for enseñó unos dientes afilados, estaba furioso.

\- ¡¿Ibas a hacer una de esas bromas IDIOTAS?! - desvaneció su ataque, consternado.

\- pero que aguafiestas.

Aun así le estrechó la mano a Elanor, y efectivamente…

 _PRRRRRTTTTTT…=3_

Se escuchó el sonido del cojín. Aunque el chiste estaba ya arruinado, Sans reía de todas maneras.

\- ni la flor puede arruinar el chiste.

\- Huesos gordos.

\- soy de huesos anchos, es diferente… al menos yo no estoy PLANTADO.

Sans siguió soltando chistes referentes a plantas, mientras que Flowey lo insultaba con cualquier comparativa de gordo. Al grado que llegaron a cosas personales.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a contarle tus chistecitos a Toriel? Probablemente te hará caso así... ¡Eso fue una broma de mi parte! ¡Nunca se fijará en un perdedor como tú!

\- oye, elfa, creo que tienes un problema en…

\- … ¿En qué?

\- en la PLANTA de los pies.

Elanor sintió los malos chistes de Sans, arrastrándose por su espalda - Si quieres podemos volver a las peleas físicas. Duelen menos que tus chistes.

Flowey iba comentar otra cosa contra el esqueleto y a reírse de él. Elanor le tapó la boca con suavidad.

\- No quiero discusiones ni provocaciones. Me dará una jaqueca...

\- ¡Pero Elanor!

\- No digas ni pío, Flowey.

\- Es una planta, las plantas no dicen eso, los pollos sí - contestó Sans.

\- ¡SANS! NO MÁS CHISTES, POR FAVOR… ME ESTOY RECUPERANDO DE UN RESFRIADO A LOS CALCIOS - según lo que Alphys le contó - TUS BROMAS NO ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR.

\- ok bro, vamos al lab, pero sólo para asegurarme…

Salieron del recinto y los dejó encerrados con ayuda de sus habilidades huesudas.

\- ¿Qué?

Apagó la luz.

Elanor trató de encontrar la salida - ¡No hagas eso!

Cuando la prendió, vio a Sans y Papyrus del otro lado, alejándose del castillo. Mientras, ella y Flowey estarían obligados a esperar.

\- ¡Eres un gordo y un idiota!

\- No sacamos nada con reclamar...

Sans le explicó a Papyrus que iban a dejarlos ahí por seguridad. De cualquier forma, el rencor y la pena que se aguantó ya se habían esfumado, gracias a que Papyrus apareció. Elanor había dicho la verdad. Podría haberse disculpado con ella... nah, le dio flojerita, probablemente le haría muchas preguntas. Aparte, seguía confiando poco en Flowey. Lo que por ahora quería, era estar con su hermano y retomar su rutina en Grillby's y Snowdin. Sans era un esqueleto de peticiones simples.

Aunque el amigo de Elanor sí que reclamaba y decía cuánto lo despreciaba y cómo tenía que haberse disculpado en lugar de continuar desconfiando de ellos, a Elanor le calmaba que Papyrus volviera, en un momento exacto para detener la batalla.

\- Menos mal, Papyrus nos salvó el día.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! No, no, no, y no. Ese payaso no nos ayudó en nada ¡Yo sí que ayudé! - le dio la espalda a la elfa, se hizo el ofendido - Lo sabía, te gusta. A todos les gusta Papaya...

\- Flowey, pero...

\- A mí me caía bien, le hice su fan club. Fue divertido por un largo tiempo... ¡Pero no si va a estar quitándome a mis amigos! Tú eres mi mejor amiga ¿Lo entendiste? ¡No del esqueleto!

Elanor lo observó con una dulce sonrisa. Flowey trataba de mantener un semblante serio, se veía nervioso. Y no quería voltearse.

\- Sólo... Es sólo que él tiene un alma, puede hacerlos felices o salvar el día con sólo creerlo. Y yo...

\- Tú me haces muy feliz.

Ahora se veía apenada, pero se agachó para estar cerca de él. Acarició sus pétalos con ambas manos, de forma suave. La flor intentó apartarse.

\- ¡Déjame! No... No hagas eso.

Elanor apapachó su cabecita, moviéndose a su lado. Aun le sonreía. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, una cosquillosa sensación en su interior, que no debería estar ahí. No debería tener sentimientos, pero tampoco iba a engañarse o disfrazarlo. Vio a Elanor muy preocupada por él, lo animó desde el reencuentro. Confiaba en él... Se supone que tenía que usarla y ya está, como al resto de los monstruos, incluso como cuando intentó manipular a Frisk.

\- Agh...¿por qué...? - Sus ojos lagrimearon un poquito - ¿Por qué es tan difícil contigo?

La elfa puso un gesto apenado - ¿Qué cosa? ¿Difícil? Viniste a salvarme... Pensé... que me odiabas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

No pudieron seguir platicando, pues escucharon un golpe seco. Y luego un **¡CRASH!** Como un hueso que había sido roto.

El niño humano se asomó desde las sombras del pasillo consiguiente al salón. Sólo la luz amarilla de los vidrios permitía mostrar su inexpresiva cara.

 **\- Aquí está Frisk...**

Dejó caer los barrotes. Llevaba las tijeras de podar a mano.

Sabían exactamente qué pensar, y podían confirmar lo peor, cuando se asomaron al exterior y encontraron a Sans, aparentemente herido.

\- ¡NO.O.O.O.O.O.O! – Papyrus tenía los ojos saltones, del mero horror.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! - La elfa apretó los puños. Estaba indignada - ¡TÚ! ¡Fuiste tú! -Señaló a Frisk, más el arma que portaba- ¡Tú mataste a Papyrus! ¡Me tendiste tú esa trampa!

Sans estaba apoyado en una pared, tratando de mantenerse despierto. Y Flowey no se veía nada contento tampoco, con el lío que armó el humano.

\- Claro. Yo lo maté, la trampa, sin embargo, no era para ti. No importa. Tú y Flowey debilitaron lo suficiente a Sans y acabé más rápido con él... Esta partida ha sido tan extraña, aunque refrescante.

\- Esto no es un videojuego, maldito psicópata.

Tenía unos deseos de golpearlo, queriendo hacer a un lado que era un amigo de Flowey. Pero lo que hizo fue ir hacia Sans. Al hacer eso, Frisk agarró a Flowey.

\- ¡NO! - Entre los dos lo agarraron de sus raíces- ¡SUÉLTALO! – gritó agobiada.

Frisk ladeó la cabeza.

\- Suéltalo tú... No le hagamos daño, ¿Sí?

\- ¡HUMANO! ¿POR QUÉ TE PORTAS ASÍ? CUIDADO, NO ES MANERA DE TRATAR UNA FLORECILLA.

Elanor cedió primero, temiendo que el niño fuera capaz de herir a alguien más. Pero Flowey no se quedó quieto y mordió la mano de Frisk.

\- Ouch... - Lo soltó por inercia - Oh, Flowey ¿Adónde vas?

\- ¡DÉJALO! - Elanor aprovechó la distracción y le mandó un puñetazo.

Frisk la frenó con las tijeras. Sus nudillos de hierro y el filo de esa herramienta chocaron con fuerza.

 _¡CLAN!_

\- ¿No me tiene miedo, o sí? ¿Por qué hacen tanto drama? Si no te gusta... **Podrías resetear todo, otra vez. DAME MIS PARTIDAS, FLOWEY.**

Gracias al cielo, Sans había hecho pedazos el piso durante el combate y había tierra por doquier, Flowey se metió sin demora.

Sans estaba sintiéndose mal. Papyrus recogió a su hermano en brazos.

\- ¡SAAANS, NO ES HORA DE DORMIR! ¡VAMOS! – Papyrus aun seguía asustado. Le costaba enfocarse en lo que pasaba entre sus amigos.

Mientras, la flor se asomaba a ratos. Les hacía un favor para distraer al maníaco de "Frisk".

\- ¿Ahora me crees, Sans?

\- yup

\- Papyrus, llévalo.

\- ¿ADÓNDE VAS, DONCELLA?

Elanor corrió en la misma dirección que Frisk, tenía que sacar a su amigo - ¡Flowey!

Flowey se asomó y le dijo en un tono casi autoritario - **¡No vengas Elanor! ¡No me sigas!**

Su amigo disparó sus balas hacia Frisk, quien los esquivó, desapareciendo por el pasillo. Elanor no quería dejarlo, no así. Le daba miedo pensar qué le harían. También tenía miedo saber en qué estaban Maeglin y Aldaron.

\- COMO CONSEJO DE TU AMIGO EL GRAN PAPYRUS. HAS DE VENIR CON NOSOTROS, TUS HERMANOS ESTÁN PREOCUPADOS. ESTOY SEGURO QUE NUESTRA PEQUEÑA FLOR SABRÁ VOLVER. SIEMPRE SABE DONDE HALLAR A SUS AMIGOS. EL HUMANO ESTÁ ACTUANDO RARO, PERO NO HAS DE TEMER, LE AYUDAREMOS TAMBIÉN.

Elanor cerró un momento sus ojos, en angustia. Siguió a Papyrus.

\- me duelen hasta los huesos.

Sans tosió un poco, pues hasta hacer chistes malos le hacía sentirse adolorido.

\- ¡Saaaans! ¿Esta es otra de tus bromas? ¿Por qué te sale ketchup de la ropa? ¡Saaans!

\- ahí hay un atajo… - señaló mientras Papyrus corría por los dos. Con Elanor a sus espaldas.

Entre tanto, los hermanos de Elanor retornaron al laboratorio. Aldaron parecía estar curándose de su fobia con las arañas, sin embargo, sí se espantó cuando Undyne hizo aparición en donde estaban.

\- ¡No me empales! - Al parecer, su fobia iba en camino a ser sobre peces con dientes filosos y lanzas mágicas.

Aldaron quedó aplastado por Mettaton en un descuido. Undyne suspiró, poco sorprendida.

\- Humanos - Undyne levantó a Mettaton como si fuera una pluma- Tienen almas poderosas ¡Y no saben usarlas!

Alphys estaba un poco atrás de ella. En una pose tímida.

\- Hey ¿Por qué te escondes?

Undyne la tomó de la mano. Causó que Alphys se ruborizara hasta el infinito. No podía sacar palabras, ni ideas, su cabeza sólo le decía: _Oh dios, oh dios, Undyne tomó mi mano, la tiene tomada, mi palma está adherida con la suya, su piel roza mi piel._

Tenía que concentrarse, primero a reparar a Mettaton. Abrió su casilla donde iban papeles con cuestionarios y comentarios de fans, donde también iba la batería...

Y había un sobre con un sello de Undyne.

\- Hey. Es la carta que les encargué... Por cierto, gracias por dársela intacta, par de...¬¬

Los elfos se encogieron de hombros. Aún así, la carta llegó bien. Alphys comenzó a sudar y enrojecerse.

\- Nhhhggg!

La abrió cuidadosamente, cuando apareció el esqueleto querido por todos. Aun regañando a Sans.

\- ¡Te sale mucho ketchup de la ropa! ¿Cuántas botellas te has metido? - Los demás pusieron rostros alarmados- ¡Tranquilos! ¡Sólo es una de sus bromas! ¡Sans! Basta ya.

Elanor le hizo señas al grupo que no le dijeran a Papyrus qué sucedía. Claro, Undyne estuvo por entrar en cólera, viéndola ahí, hasta que Sans les dijo que ella no le hizo nada. De hecho, lo había salvado. Por ahora Sans no quiso decir quién lo atacó.

Alphys se erizó y dio un par de brincos. Guardó la carta de amor de Undyne - ¡Apúrense, o va a perder más..."ketchup"! Por... por aquí, Papyrus.

Aldaron apareció frente a Elanor - Muffet, ella es mi hermana. La no-homicida... - la presentación la interrumpió cuando vio a su bromista favorito en problemas - ¡SANS! ¡Ahh...! ¡Doctora Alphys!

Mettaton podría esperar que lo recargaran. Blooky le haría compañía. Se recostó en el piso a sentirse como basura.

Los demás, acomodaron a Sans en una camilla, trajeron almohaditas y buscaron lo que Alphys pidiera. La elfa aprovechó para ir en otra dirección. No los acompañaría.

\- ¡Elanor! - Aldaron la señaló- ¿Adónde piensas que vas?

\- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo - Antes que Aldaron le diera algún regaño. Se marchó para ayudar a Flowey.

\- ¡Pero Ela!

Maeglin suspiró - Al menos está bien. Creo...Eh, tenemos que... ayudar a Sans...Está pálido como un…

\- ¿Esqueleto? - preguntó Aldaron

\- ... Olvida lo que dije.

En lo que se ocupaban del esqueleto risueño, dos personas que estuvieron en el público tocaron a la puerta del laboratorio. Deseaban exclusivamente ver a Maeglin. Y en un instante que se quedó aislado él mismo fue a abrir, pensando que volvió Elanor.

\- ¡Nyah! Hola...

Era una gata de pelaje morado y un cabello muy a la moda.

\- yo soy Catty, y ella es Bratty - Presentaba a su amiga, una caimán con cabello rubio ¿O era una peluca?- Oh mai gosh! Quedamos, cómo, súper fascinadas contigo. Ese movimiento, OSEA, el movimiento de cola que hiciste… Fue como, osea, ¡EPIC WOW!

Maeglin había sido tomado por sorpresa- Oh, oh… Mucho gusto, ¿Bratty? ¿Catty? Yo soy…

\- Oh, lo sabemos todo de ti… ¡Maeglin! - Se rieron alegremente- Eramos súper-fans de Mettaton, o sea…como súper-súper-mega-fans…Tenemos todos sus pósters y…sus discos, y también sus figuras. Es tan maravilloso, pero…pero… - pusieron miradas cómplices - tú lo eres mucho más ¡Jijijiji!

Bratty sacó un marcador permanente.

\- Queremos que nos des tu autógrafo…

\- Oh, esto… - Estaba realmente sorprendido ante su repentina e inesperada fama- De acuerdo, no creo que un autógrafo haga daño…

Estaba por tomar el marcador permanente cuando Bratty lo interrumpió.

\- Pero queremos que nos des tu autógrafo en…nuestro potito (_(_) Luego podremos tatuarlo para que sea permanente en verdad.

Si ese era el precio de la fama, Maeglin no lo quería- De acuerdo, les daré el autógrafo, sólo iré por mi marcador especial…

\- ¿Escuchaste, Catty? Tiene un marcador especial, nos dará su autógrafo.

Maeglin cerró la puerta y echó a correr tras Aldaron y los demás.

\- debo lucir como un muerto… - Ni siquiera estando herido Sans podía resistirse a hacer chistes relacionados a esqueletos- tengo un enfadoso dolor de huesos… ¿Les conté alguna vez de lo difícil que fue convencer a los perros de que no nos comieran a mí y a Papyrus? Ese fue el día en que he hecho más ejercicio en toda mi vida.

\- ¿En serio? - Aldaron se puso a reír con los relatos cómicos de Sans. Hasta que Undyne terminó por darle un zape en la cara - ¡OUCH!

\- ¡¿No ves que Sans está grave?! ¡NO TE RÍAS EN UNA SITUACIÓN ASÍ!

\- Por favor, no me grites... No tengo otro par interior conmigo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Nada.

Llegaron a la sala de enfermería. Y Alphys abrió la chaqueta de Sans "OH NO..." exclamó sin aliento.

\- ¡Sans! ¡SAAAAANS! - Papyrus se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ahora sí luciendo preocupado - ¡No puedes morir, bro! ¡Nadie se puede quedar sin tus chistes! ¡TE VAMOS A REVIVIR! ¡TRÁIGANME SALSA Y FIDEOS! ¡EL ESPAGUETI TIENE QUE SALVARLO! ¡CUALQUIER COSA!

Alphys suspiró y sacó lo que había entre los huesos de Sans. Una botella de ketchup, rota.

Inmediatamente Papyrus dejó de agitarse y colocó una pose segura.

\- Les dije que era otra de sus bromas. No entiendo por qué pensaron que mi hermano estaba sangrando ¿Creen que un futuro miembro de la guardia real no lo notaría? Pero fui yo... ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS! El que resolvió su puzzle antes, y eso es porque... - Señalando a Sans- ¡Los esqueletos no sangran! ¡Nyehehehe!

Sans se puso en pie en la camilla, señalando a todos y dijo estas palabras…

\- ¡YOU JUST GEEEEET...DUUUUNKEN...OOOOON!

Aldaron se fue de bruces al suelo. Mientras Sans siguió quitándose otras botellas de ketchup entre las costillas.

\- ¡Ojojojojo! – Aunque el elfo reía, igual volvió al suelo, de la impresión. Y los demás se pusieron a reclamar "¡Sans, eso no fue nada gracioso!".

\- ¡SAAAANS! ¡VOY A USAR TU CRÁNEO COMO TETERA!

Sans se echó a reír – si haces eso, el té saldría por mi nariz y mis ojos…no sería una buena tetera, pero sí una buena bola de boliche – Exhaló para recobrar aire de tanto reírse - en serio no pensé que fueran a caer en esa broma.

Papyrus se dio una palmada, como queriendo expresar "Yo se los había dicho y no me hicieron caso".

\- no se preocupen, no podría estar mejor...

Pensar que las había llevado como defensa, para enfrentar a Elanor, acabaron siendo su chaleco salvavidas a prueba de niños locos.

\- aunque ese individuo me debe ahora muchas, muuuuchas botellas de ketchup…

Maeglin se había enfadado un poco, por como Sans los había preocupado a todos, incluyéndolo a él, pero fue mayor el alivio por saber que su amigo se encontraba bien, y el enfado se fue tan rápido como llegó.

\- Menos mal que te encuentras bien, amigo Sans…Sólo no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera, ¿Quieres? O voy a tener que presentarte a Bratty y a Catty.

\- oh, así que te has encontrado ya con ellas… te diría que corrieras como el viento, pero la verdad es que te van a pillar - Maeglin se erizó levemente- huelo el amor en el aire, y tendrás dos por una - le guiñó.

\- ¿Mae? ¿Por qué hay un gato gigante y un cocodrilo en la ventana?

Preguntó Aldaron, ya que justamente Catty estaba asomada ahí, dándole toques al vidrio para ver si alguien amablemente les abría. Maeglin pidió socorro, y Undyne empujó a Mettaton hacia la ventana, haciendo que su espalda tapara la visual.

Podía estar aliviado temporalmente.

\- Bueno, dejemos a un lado los juegos - Undyne puso un gesto molesto - ¿Vamos por la elfa? ¿O por quién?

\- no busca un mal momento, está bien, no le hizo daño a mi bro.

\- ¿AL GRAN PAPYRUS? ¿A _MUA_? ¿POR QUÉ LA DONCELLA ME HARÍA ALGO TAN VIL? ¡ELLA ES PURO ENCANTO!

Aldaron giró los ojos, recordando lo gruñona que se comportaba con ellos. La buena noticia es que ya no era culpable de nada. Tenían que seguir su camino, encontrarla e irse a casa de una vez.

Animó a Maeglin, con palmadas en la espalda, para que salieran. Si quería, echaría por él a sus recientes fanáticas. Papyrus y Undyne también los iban a acompañar. Ella para poder avisarle al rey de los monstruos que todo estaba en orden. Que no tenía que preocuparse por la elfa.

\- ¿Le dijiste sobre nuestra hermana? - preguntó Maeglin, quedando preocupado.

\- Tenía qué. No tienen idea por lo que me hizo pasar... Quiero decir, pfft, fue suerte de principiante. No demoraré. Ha, lo otro, hay que resolver cómo pueden irse a casa. Todavía falta que Frisk se vaya con ustedes – Undyne lo había sugerido, pero Sans escuchó el nombre y se puso nervioso- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres contar otro chiste? Pues te esperas.

\- ¿No podemos llegar e irnos?

\- Es que para abrir la barrera… - Alphys suspiró desanimada - Necesitarían un alma de monstruo y otra de humano. Dos sacrificios… nada menos…

Ahora el preocupado era Aldaron - Eso es algo bastante...grande… ¿Por qué nos dijeron recién ahora?

Undyne respondió - ¿Cómo te sentirías decirle eso a tres chicos que resultaron ser buenos? Me estaba preguntando a cuál de los tres íbamos a...ya saben - Se encogió de hombros- ...Elanor era la candidata. Teníamos una buena razón. Ahora ya ha probado de sobra que es inocente... – Bufó - ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? -Le empezó a dar un tic nervioso- El esponjoso es agradable – Apuntó sus ojos en Aldaron- Quizás...

\- ¡EEEEEEEEK! - Se puso detrás de Muffet.

No. Undyne sabía en el fondo que no era una asesina. No iba a poder sacrificar ninguno de los tres elfos.

\- Primero Frisk, ahora ustedes... ¿Por qué nunca cae un criminal aquí? Un homicida, un pervertido, alguien que nadie quiera.

\- de hecho, no son humanos, ¿cierto? ¿o servirían igual sus almas?

Muffet se tomó del brazo de Aldaron - Ahuhu~ Eso no debería preguntarse, ni siquiera pensarlo. Sería descortés tomar sus dulces almas.

Aldaron asintió - Eso, eso, mi alma no está a la venta... Oigan, ¿el niño no es humano? El tal Frisk.

Lo dijo sin ninguna mala intención, pero los monstruos igual lo vieron con cierta molestia. Sans fue el único que se encogió de hombros y dijo que no era una mala idea.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Frisk es nuestro amigo - Undyne entrecerró sus ojos - ¿O hay alguna razón para ahora sí licuar al punk?

\- pues...

Tocaron nuevamente a la puerta, Papyrus fue quien abrió y aparecieron varios monstruos de Snowdin, Hotland y sitios aledaños.

\- Hola ¿Es aquí, cierto? Venimos a recoger a nuestros familiares

Alphys se erizó - ¿Qué?

\- ¡POR AQUÍ, ADELANTE CIUDADANOS! ¡NYEHEHEHE!

\- ¡Papyrus! ¿Pero qué hiciste? Oh no, oh no, oh no... - Iba a excusarse y ocultarse en su laboratorio oculto. Pero los amalgamates echaron abajo la puerta apenas percibieron a sus familias.

Alphys se tapó el rostro con sus palmas, temiendo que iban a regañarla, a gritarle, a decirle cosas malas... Pero también pensó, es justo. Ella ocultó el tema, evitó llamadas por un largo tiempo, tratando de mantenerse oculta.

\- ¿Qué haces, Alphys? Estas familias quieren hablarte. Deja de hacerte bola - le dijo Undyne, animándola y recogiéndola, hasta arrojarla cual balón hacia sus pacientes.

No recibió ningún maltrato, al contrario. Los amalgamates la trataron amistosamente, las familias le agradecieron y preguntaron qué sucedió.

La doctora Alphys tomó la responsabilidad - Oh, vengan...por...aquí... Les explicaré todo lo que pasó...

Los elfos contemplaron con curiosidad, como el resto de sus amigos. Hasta que Maeglin avanzó afuera, asegurándose de no toparse con las fans locas. Llamó a su hermano para que se marcharan.

Cuando dieron unos diez pasos, escucharon una tonadita...

 _Nyahnyanyanyanyanya~_

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso?

\- Oh... - Maeglin revisó sus bolsillo, era el teléfono móvil sonando.

\- ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Son ellos!

Era la notificación de uno del los mensajes, estaba en vídeo.

La fecha no coincidía con la actual. Lo supieron porque fue Sans el que apuntó la discordancia.

\- ¿no dice que es de hace un año?

\- ...Es...Parece que es un error del celular.

Sans miró la fecha y les dijo otra vez - nope, es del año pasado.

\- Haha... ¿Ha? Eres tan cómico, Sans...

\- lo siento kiddos, no estoy bromeando.

Undyne miró de reojo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Los hermanos se vieron, nerviosos y confundidos.

\- Eso explica por qué no tenía nada de batería... - Notó a Maeglin con ojitos lagrimosos - Relájate, debe haber una explicación razonable. Digo, no es tanto... No es un siglo, es un añito...

Empezó a sollozar - ¿Estuvimos un año lejos de casa? No puede ser... ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Nos dejaron aquí?

\- No, no...Mae. Respira hondo, cuenta hasta cien...

\- Bizarro... ¿Necesitan tiempo a solas? - preguntó Undyne. Los elfos asintieron - Está bien ¡Sans! Vas a acompañarme al castillo - Llamó por su móvil al resto de sus soldados - Gran Perro, al castillo, ahora. Vamos a reportarle algunas cosas a Asgore...Llama al resto de la ...camada.

No sabían que iban a encontrar en el video, sabiendo que habían perdido un año de sus vidas; ellos apenas y se habían dado cuenta de eso, fue como si hubieran transcurrido en apenas cinco minutos. Maeglin no sabía si quería en verdad ver el vídeo, Aldaron lo entendía. Sin embargo, podía ser importante o útil a la hora de salir del reino de los monstruos.

Undyne y Sans se pusieron en camino.

La pequeña pantalla del celular reveló el rostro de Samara. Había bastante ruido de fondo, de vehículos, de ¿bombas? Gritos y órdenes. No es que tuvieran una película sobre guerras al fondo de la sala. Es que realmente sus papás estaban en medio de una situación bélica.

 _/ Ehm, ok, esto será algo difícil de explicar ¿Lo hago, amor? Aparte que hay... /_

El estruendo de una bomba la calló por unos instantes. La mamá de Mae, Aldaron y Elanor se volvió a asomar. No lucía asustada, pero sí bastante triste. En el fondo había una ventana abierta, con eso bastó para mostrar el desastre que estaba ocurriendo. Tanques de guerra, elfos disparando, humanos atacando...

 _/ Los humanos perdieron el control, otra vez. Ahora quieren echar al resto de los "humanoides" como nosotros. El concilio quería unirlos a la batalla, junto a su padre ¿Cómo iba a permitir eso? Cuando les dimos sus vestiduras... Me dolió decirles que sólo eran regalos bonitos. /_

Los elfos vieron sus prendas. Era cierto... Parece que no habían reparado los detalles. Aldaron notó aquellas insignias que se ponían en los costados de las hombreras. Los botones y botas. Su bolso. Eran cosas que un enfermero de guerra llevaría. Y qué decir sobre Maeglin, estaba usando una armadura clásica, hecha con acero y plata.

Comprendiendo mejor el patrón, los hizo sentirse terribles. La verdad era terrible.

 _/ Elanor estuvo llorando tanto anoche. No quería irse, no quería dejar a su amigo. Así que le dijimos que podía traerlo con nosotros. No entiendo porqué nunca lo trajo. No me importa acogerlo, creo que a ustedes tampoco les habría importado. Lo único que queríamos era irnos antes del ataque. Ahora... /_

El ruido de la batalla aumentaba.

 _/ Elanor no ha vuelto. No sé qué le pasó... Me da miedo pensar lo peor. Tal vez se fue a refugiar con su amigo. Así que, su papi y yo consideramos tomar otras medidas... Vamos a pelear. /_

Aldaron apretó los puños - Por eso querían mudarse tan urgente...

 _/ Elanor nos contaba que la montaña Ebott no es tan peligrosa como aparenta. Allá los vamos a enviar. Lo que me da pena es tener que recurrir a la magia. Los vamos a... a poner bajo un hechizo que los cuidará. Sin necesidad de comida y agua... Va a durar lo que dure esta cochina guerra. /_

Maeglin se agarró el estómago, muy angustiado. Aldaron lo atrajo a su lado y le dio un abrazo fuerte.

 _/ Ojalá supiera dónde está. Ojalá ella los encuentre. No tengan miedo. Mamá y papá son badass. Aparte, no me pueden matar, ya estoy muerta. /_

Lo dijo en un tono de broma, a pesar que no estaba contenta. Que aguantaba las lágrimas. Buscaba la mejor manera para que sus hijos se mantuvieran positivos por la información.

El primer vídeo terminaba ahí, pasaron al segundo.

 _/ ... Su papá sí se puede morir. /_

Valandil se asomó por un lado con gesto de "Eso asustará a los niños"...

 _/ Digo, si su papá le pasa algo, yo misma lo sacaré del Limbo e iremos flotando por ustedes ...Ha... /_

Recordó algo importante al mencionar el Limbo.

 _/ Cuidado con el Inframundo. Es un lugar... realmente divertido. No se porten mal con los monstruos. No hemos protegido en generaciones esa montaña por nada. /_

\- Oh, cielos...

Muffet había salido para volver a su casa, cuando se encontró con Aldaron. No quiso interrumpir lo que veían, tampoco evitó escuchar. Ni evitar comentar al respecto.

\- Yo he oído sobre elfos como de humanos... - sus cinco ojitos parpadearon - Sé que los elfos no son de matar arañitas. Imaginaba que lo poquito que los mencionan en nuestros libros, es porque querían proteger a los monstruos lo menos ruidoso posible...

\- Sí... - contestó Aldaron - No era la montaña lo que protegía mi pueblo - Miró a Muffet - era a ustedes. Es lógico... Hacer a los humanos olvidarles o hacerles creer que es un mundo de fantasía. No me extraña ahora porqué los profes querían que Elanor "olvidara" esas cosas y querían hacerle pensar que todo fue de su imaginación. Cuando nunca fue así.

Maeglin avisó que su mamá estaba informando más cosas, pusieron atención.

 _/ Pensábamos ir allá... Como soy una fantasma, quizás no pongan muchos atados. /_

Escucharon un llanto a sus espaldas y pausaron el vídeo.

Papyrus y Alphys estaban echándose a llorar. Napstablook también, a pesar que ya había estado llorando, ahora era por el conmovedor mensaje que los padres de los elfos estaban dejando.

\- ¡HUMANOS PÚRPURA! ¡NO PODÍA TAPAR MIS OÍDOS, NO TENGO, PERO AUN ASÍ, EL GRAN PAPYRUS HA ESCUCHADO ESAS PALABRAS MATERNALES! - se le salieron dos gruesas gotitas de lágrimas en sus cuencas - SNIFF, ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS! ¡LOS ACOGERÁ EN SU CASA! ¡TRAIGAN A SUS PADRES! SNIFF...

\- ¿qué... qué mas dice su mamá?

Maeglin retomó el mensaje a petición de Alphys.

 _/ ...Pero si ya están ahí. Están a salvo. Los humanos han olvidado la barrera que le pusieron a los monstruos. Eso espero. Estaremos protegiendo los límites. Nuestra villa ya no tiene salvación. /_

Muffet estaba tiritando. Seguro se imaginaba muchas arañitas desapareciendo junto con casas al ser estalladas. Aldaron la atrajo con suavidad.

\- Muffet...No llores. Tú y las arañas que viven aquí están seguras, no voy a dejarlos...

El enfoque se sacudió y se perdió la luz del salón, varias cosas cayeron. Causó espanto en quienes miraban la grabación.

Quedaba un tercer mensaje, en donde contemplaron a la banshee, consiguiendo equilibrar de vuelta la cámara. No estaba ya hablándoles directo, sino que estaba atenta a su esposo.

 _/ Mi angelito, ¿Ya tienes la carreta? ¿Y los niños están ahí? ...Mi vida ¿Quieres dejar un mensaje? /_

 _/ Oh, sí que quiero decirles algo… mi dulce choconomnom... /_

 _/ ¡No soy un choco nomnom, soy una banshee! /_

 _/ No puedo evitar trollearte con eso. Bueno… ¿Por dónde comenzar? Su adorable mamá ya les ha explicado todo… Así que a mí me queda decir que no se preocupen por nosotros, su mamá no puede "hamburguehorear" y… /_

Napstablook estaba soltando más lágrimas que antes.

\- Eso es algo positivo… Es cierto que los fantasmas no pueden morir, en una ocasión intentaron matarme…y sólo por ser educado me puse una barrita de vida, para hacer pensar a mi atacante que estaba ganando… sólo que cuando se lo comenté, todo fue muy incómodo…

 _/ ... yo tengo una pelota. Así que nada puede salir mal, pero si acaso sucede lo peor… Supongo que tendremos una familia un poquito más fantasmal. /_

\- Ooo-ooo… Sean fantasmas o no, podría invitarlos a todos a mi casa alguna vez, para que escuchemos música.

 _/ Sean buenos y manténganse unidos, como los hermanos que son, no habrá problema que no puedan resolver juntos. Seguro que nos volveremos a ver pronto y este mal momento se quedará en el olvido. Los queremos mucho y estamos orgullosos de ustedes, querubines nuestros. /_

El vídeo terminó y no quedaron más mensajes.

Maeglin no pudo evitar llorar y sentirse acongojado. Ahora entendía muchas cosas; de paso se había resuelto la duda de que habría pasado con sus padres. Esperaba que se encontraran bien y que nadie hubiera "hamburguehoreado", como solían decir en broma. Intentó Contener su desanimo, pues no podían dejarse caer ahora. Tenían que seguir adelante y arreglar las cosas, juntos.

Su hermano mayor estaba llorando, pero lo abrazó con fuerza, seguido por Muffet. Algunas arañitas se posaron en los cabellos de Maeglin. Y luego fue Papyrus el que se unió al abrazo, seguido por Alphys y Napstablook.

Pasara lo que pasara, iban a reunir a su familia. Y si así lo deseaban, se iban a quedar a vivir con sus amigos.

Eso si no cambiaba alguien más esos planes.

Flowey se asomó en un cuarto del castillo, adornado por seis ataúdes. El séptimo estaba vacío y abierto.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas eludirme?

La flor eligió el silencio. Sus ojos parecían un tic-tac, alertas. Esperando no toparse con Frisk, menos con esas tijeras. Sabía que estaba en la misma zona que él.

\- ...Recuerdo cuando me pediste que no "reseteara" mi final feliz... Ni el de nadie. A pesar que tú no tenías tu final feliz. Superé tu habilidad para resetear este mundo, por eso desconfiaste de mí ¿O es porque comencé a probar _otros caminos_? ¿Es por eso? ... ¿Verdad?

Repentimanete el pie de Frisk se asomó y pisó la tierra cerca de su tallo, impidiéndole sumergirse y escapar.

\- ¿No te das cuenta? Soy yo...

Su cara comenzó a temblar, se asomó una sonrisa... realmente amistosa.

 **-** Asriel, soy yo, Chara... He vuelto **o'u'o**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

De antemano, gracias a todas esas lindas personas por darle fav óuo ustedes me están dando determinación para seguir publicando.

Veré si publico el 14 en unas horas, sino ya será mañana.

Chara la cuchara 8C corre florcita!

Y todavía no hemos ido profundo, WE NEED TO GO DEEPER!

Bye ^^


	17. Capítulo 14

_Capítulo 14... OMEGA LV._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 14**

.

Flowey, quien gustaba poner caras realmente escalofriantes, no lo prepararon para la sonrisa familiar de su hermano fallecido. Ahora, revivido.

\- Tú…Realmente no eres el amigo que pensaba que era, ¿Cierto? Como cuando hicimos ese pie para mi padre y lo enfermamos. No entiendo como es que no me di cuenta antes.

\- Claro que somos amigos, somos casi como hermanos...

Después que dijo eso, puso el mismo rostro macabro que Flowey usaba para espantar a los monstruos. Y Flowey comenzó a temblar: "¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué no paro de temblar? ¿Qué me sucede?", se preguntaba. Le pidió que dejara de hacer esas caras tan extrañas.

\- o'u'o No hay resentimientos ¿Cierto? Vamos a hacer las paces... o'U'o ¿Hacemos un pie... para la elfa?

\- Tienes un humor retorcido D=

\- Igual que tú ¿Se te olvidó lo que hiciste después que me fui? ¿Quién comenzó a jugar con este poder? ¿Quién dijo que era buena idea matarlos, después de hacerme tantas veces amigo de los mismos monstruos? ¿Quién dijo que era un "idiota", cuando no quise matar a mamá la primera vez?

Flowey lo recordó, ¿Estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mal? ¿En realidad estaba rencoroso con él?

\- Toda esta fue tu idea. Tú lo iniciaste, Chara.

\- No, TÚ lo hiciste, Asriel...Yo estaba muerto. Los muertos no pueden matar a los vivos. Y tú volviste ¿Cierto? Tú y yo no somos diferentes, después de todo, tú me contaste qué te pasó. Y cómo tuviste el poder de retroceder en el tiempo... Te hiciste amigo de todos, hasta que te cansaste y elegiste matarlos, hiciste cada posible cambio, hasta que llegué yo.

Pensó detenidamente. Y corrigió un detalle.

\- Digo... Hasta que Frisk llegó... Él sí está muerto. Ya he ganado control en tu amigo. Echaba de menos tener cuerpo... ¿Tú echas de menos el tuyo, Asriel?

Flowey se agitó, desesperado. No apartaba el pie de su tallo.

\- o'u'o Igual, ¿qué sacaríamos con discutir del pasado? Sólo quiero una cosita que sí me pertenece... **¿Dónde están mis partidas, Flowey?** Quiero mi poder de vuelta... Por favor.

Flowey tenía el aliento entrecortado, con escalofríos. Lo único que podía hacer era contestar sincero.

\- Ya es tarde. Llegó alguien más fuerte que tú. Tal como tú me quitaste mi poder, ahora te tocó a ti. No hay nada que hacer.

\- ...A menos que la mate.

Flowey lo observó fijamente, hasta asomar una sonrisa macabra - idiota, ¿olvidaste el plan? ¿Las almas? Lo que...

\- Oh, vamos, Asri... Ese plan es pura pantalla. No tienes determinación para controlar esas almas por siempre. No importa lo que hagas, fracasas. Sólo estás repitiendo esto para que no piense en sumar a tu amiga y sus hermanos en la otra ruta. La REAL ruta...

La flor tragó saliva, su semblante tiritaba, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Pelear? Chara lo tenía aferrado con la suela del zapato. Si lo mordía o le disparaba, probablemente él solo tendría que darle un corte y lo haría papilla en cuestión de segundos. Después, iría por Elanor, Aldaron y Maeglin.

No obstante, Chara rió a secas y contestó:

\- No haré eso, bromeaba.

La flor no se reía ni mostró otra seña más que mantener una mirada distante.

\- Voy a enfrentar a papá... Y cuando lo matemos, absorberás las seis almas.

\- ¿No dijiste que mi plan...?

\- Me gustaría saber la reacción que harán cuando te conozcan en _tu otra forma_.

Aún así, Flowey no entendía por qué continuar. Sabía que en el pasado fue derrotado. Recordó cuando Frisk era el héroe y el amigo de los monstruos. Era una enorme tragedia enterarse que ese niño estaba... perdido, sometido por un alma megalomaniaca.

Después que Frisk consiguió liberar a los monstruos, lo visitó en varias oportunidades, hasta que un día, simplemente no volvió más.

Pasó un año entero, después de eso, conoció a Elanor, habiéndole rescatado de su tormentosa y demente soledad. Algo había sucedido con sus amigos, no es que lo habían abandonado. Desde su pasado, fue negativo en sus reflexiones. Se preguntaba si tenía mala suerte o era un castigo hacia sus crímenes. El haberse vuelto insensible. Pero no, se estaba dando cuenta que el pensar que lo abandonaron significaba que sí le importaban sus amigos.

Fue interrumpido por otra cosa que aquejó Chara.

\- Yo no fui el que retrocedió el tiempo esta vez ¿Cierto? Lo hiciste tú... ¿Por qué te haces la víctima? No soportaste que Frisk y el resto estuvieran afuera...

Flowey se quedó en silencio.

\- Me lo imaginaba. Siempre tan llorón. No importa. Aún soy tu hermano, te guste o no. Y tienes que absorber las almas y hacer todo como siempre lo hacemos... porque si no...

\- ¿Vas a matarme? - dijo la flor en un tono neutral.

\- Oh, vaya - sonriente - Ya no te da miedo morir. Genial. No, iba a decir que mataré a tu-

Fue interrumpido. La mano de Elanor apareció, apoyando la palma en el cabello del chico.

\- ¿Q...ué?

Elanor agarró a Chara de la cabeza, lo levantó. Claramente era más grande que él. Y no le importaba.

Charlar por mucho tiempo, nunca era una buena idea. Elanor lo arrojó varios metros hasta que el niño rebotó contra un muro y se quedó boca abajo, quieto.

\- Flowey, ¿Estás bien?

\- Y-Yo…No.

Se sentía inquieto. Tenía tiempo… muchísimo tiempo que su interior recibía algo parecido. La conversación que tuvo con Frisk, es decir… Chara, le había dejado pensativo. Y perturbado. ¿Realmente él había causado eso? Sí que recordaba sus propias fechorías, como haber atacado a los hermanos de Elanor, y tenía recuerdos difusos de las "partidas anteriores". Hasta antes de conocer a Elanor había tenido el plan de absorber las almas, intentarlo una vez más.

\- Es decir… Estoy bien, gracias por haberme ayudado.

Volteó a ver a Chara de reojo. Él seguía boca abajo, sin moverse; no creía que estuviera vencido, mucho menos muerto. Se habría disuelto, ¿O no? Lo cierto es que ya no estaba seguro sobre si Chara era un humano o un monstruo. O algo más…

\- Aquello no es Frisk. Es alguien más, es una larga historia. Es realmente malvado. Debes apartarte de él.

Para que Flowey tuviera miedo en alguien, sí que hacía falta ser terrible. Al fin y al cabo, había conseguido hacer frente a Sans, no cualquiera podía presumir de eso.

\- Eso ya lo sabía. Tranquilo, le voy a dar una paliza.

Flowey se medio enrolló en su pierna – ¡No! No lo enfrentes.

\- No le tengo miedo.

Chara ya se había levantado. Dándole la espalda. Apoyado más en su pierna derecha.

\- No es eso... Es que no quiere que te cuente qué cosas divertidas hicimos, mientras estuviste ausente, Elanor...

Ya lo sabía, perdió un año de su vida en un parpadeo. No se quería quedar a investigarlo. Necesitaba ser fuerte, por su amigo.

\- No vas a volver a manipular a Flowey. Ni a nadie.

\- Hahaha... Ahora lo entiendo - giró su rostro y cuerpo, lentamente- Eres tan bonita cuando te enojas o°u°o

Elanor intentó atraparlo. Pasó por debajo de ella. Su mejor habilidad era escapar.

\- ¿Por qué pelear, cuando podemos ser los tres buenos amigos? Con ese poder que Flowey te ha dado, más las almas... El mundo sería nuestro.

Elanor tronó sus nudillos y se abalanzó, un gancho derecho y luego otro ascendente con la izquierda. Chara retrocedió para evitarla.

\- Eso es, deja que el odio fluya~ Flowey entiende de eso - Le llegó un roce por el mentón - Ohhh… Eres veloz.

¡POW!

\- Ouch, me diste en un ojito.

Le dio en el otro también y lo hizo rodar en el suelo. Chara aprovechó para alejarse más de ella. Le traía gusto al dolor. Se reía con ganas. Huyó al interior del castillo. Elanor no iba a pausar. Fue detrás de Chara. Flowey intentó avisarle, que parara. No lo escuchó, estaba realmente molesta y decidida a protegerlo, además de evitar que otro monstruo resultara herido.

\- Elanor... ¿Elanor?

No había caso, habían entrado ya al castillo. En vez de quedarse quieto, se hundió bajo tierra, queriendo buscarla y defenderla en caso de que Chara tratara de hacerle daño o de hacerle creer alguna mentira malintencionada.

Elanor escuchó risas por otro pasillo. El entorno se le hizo vagamente familiar. Era una versión más antigua del hogar de Toriel. Incluso encontró el mismo tipo de cuarto que usó con sus hermanos para descansar. La diferencia es que había dos camas. Y en uno de los muros estaba el dibujo de una flor amarilla.

\- Este era mi cuarto con el de Asriel... Ese es mi dibujo. Mira, hasta se quedaron mis juguetes.

Lanzó algunos después de inspeccionarlos.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Chara seguía mostrando cosas suyas. Como una foto familiar.

\- Mira, ese soy yo. Y ese llorón, es Flowey. Digo...Asriel.

Elanor ya tenía conocimiento de esto con los reportes y el relato de Alphys.

\- Tú eres..."Chara" - Recordó el nombre por las grabaciones- ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Por qué tratas a Asriel y a todos como si fueran juguetes?

\- ¿Por qué no? Con mi poder, no tengo porqué sentir culpa. Asriel creo que no te dijo...

Le contó un resumen de lo que conversó con él. Incluyendo todo lo que hizo cuando se convirtió en "Flowey", y cuando Frisk aún existía.

\- No sacas nada con ayudarlo. Nunca va a comprender esto. Es un monstruo...

\- Eso ya lo sé. Lo sé todo. Él me ha contado cosas y sé porqué algunas las ocultó - apretó los puños.

\- ¿Sabías entonces que estuvo por lanzarte al reino de los monstruos? - hizo una pausa, observando su dibujo - Cuando ya todos tenían su final feliz, se quedó atrapado en la cueva donde lo conociste. Su plan era repetirlo contigo, así no tendría que aburrirse. Eres determinada, eso es muy importante para sobrevivir.

\- Y no lo hizo, así que ¿A qué va que me lo digas? ¿Quieres que vea sus defectos? ¿Sus crímenes? ¿Que lo juzgue? Eres tú el que está mal. Yo no he usado la "determinación" para llegar hasta aquí. Jamás vas a entenderlo...

Chara revisó sus bolsillos y sacó nada menos que el regalo que ella le dio a Flowey la última vez que se vieron en la superficie. La caja era pequeña, e igual ella la reconoció. Estaba maltratada y vacía. Sabía que era la suya. Después, Chara le enseñó algo que él llevaba por debajo de la camisa.

Era un collar con un corazón, que tenía además un candado. **Era su obsequio.**

\- Flowey no soportó que lo abandonaras, así que reseteó al año después. Frisk y los monstruos una vez más se quedaron aquí. Fueron meses de torturas. Matando una y otra vez a los demás... Entre él y yo... Tu ausencia lo empeoró... Y lo hizo más fuerte también.

Balanceó un poco el collar frente a ella.

\- Me lo obsequió sabiendo que yo no lo dejaría.

Elanor bajó sus manos en calma. Ya no lucía tensa, había bajado la guardia también. Chara no iba atacarla. No era necesario. Había logrado su objetivo. Algo en ella se quebró por dentro. No le respondía.

\- Te olvidó fácil... hasta que volviste, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Elanor tomó asiento en la cama, en silencio.

\- Te sientes traicionada... ¿Ves? Flowey no es el amigo que esperabas que fuera. Te dije que saldrías decepcionada.

\- No...

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Me lo merecía.

Lo que le dolía es que Flowey le había dicho antes que "perdió" el regalo; su mentira era justificable.

\- ... Flowey tan sólo quiere recordar como sentir. Quiere a sus papás, te quería a ti. Lo corrompiste hasta que se quebró. Aún así, si te dio a ti ese collar, es que aún te consideró su mejor amigo cuando yo no pude serlo...

Chara asomó un leve gesto de disgusto. Cambió el tema.

\- Iré por las almas. Me encontraré con Flowey.

Se guardó su collar. Salió de la habitación, emitiendo un ligero gruñido.

\- Ni un poco de rencor, ni un poquito... Que fastidiooo...

Todo lo que dijo fue una asquerosa mentira. Flowey jamás le dio ese collar, él se lo encontró y robó sin que se enterara. Igual como encontró las tijeras de podar. Y logró destrozar las emociones de Elanor. Si Asriel no tenía apoyo, pronto podría convencerlo para recobrar su don. Iba a generar cuanta discordia fuera posible.

Sans y Undyne ya estaban reunidos ante las puertas del castillo, junto a los perros guardianes. Las hallaron abiertas. Ingresaron con la simple intención de avisarle a Asgore lo que sucedió y aguardar junto a él si aparecía la flor o la elfa.

Los perros reaccionaron apenas dieron cinco pasos. Orejas agachadas y gemidos suaves.

\- ¿Qué tienen? - preguntó Undyne.

\- pues, no sé, yo no huelo nada...

\- No empieces, Sans...

\- dejé mi nariz...

\- Sans ¬¬

\- en casa - badumtss!

Undyne puso un rostro irritado, le quitó importancia y Gran Perro se adelantó. Ladrando con su gruesa voz.

\- WOOF.

\- ¿Qué viste?

Elanor estaba cruzando el pasillo.

\- ¡Elfa! Detente. - la elfa no hizo caso y Undyne se fue acercando a ella - No te vengo a aprisionar. Tus hermanos te buscan.

La elfa se detuvo, aunque no quiso mostrar su rostro. Pudo notar que sollozaba en un tono bajo. Undyne estaba atenta, sin intención de ponerse autoritaria.

\- Ya sabemos que tú no le hiciste nada a Papyrus. Eso es otra cosa que tenemos que resolver... ¡Pero son buenas noticias para ti! No tienes qué llorar.

\- _sob..._

\- Ehm, sí... ¿Vienes? Sans puede llevarte. Conoce atajos.

No tuvo respuesta. Undyne se encogió de hombros, mientras le hizo gestos a los perros y a Sans. El esqueleto se aproximó.

\- ¿no notaste algo diferente? - miró a Undyne.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

Sans señaló la falda de Elanor. No habían piernas ahí. Ni reflejaba sombra.

\- ¿PERO QUÉ...?

\- _sob..._ \- Elanor continuó su camino, levitando. La siguieron, más que extrañados, curiosos.

\- ¿Qué rayos?

\- ya decía que no tenía un peso encima...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que era una fantasma? ¡Espera! ¡Oye, niña! ¡Detente un segundo!

Elanor giró su rostro, sus parpados cerrados, llenos de lágrimas de una tonalidad rosada. Lo único que dijo fue: **" _No me queda nada."_**

Traspasó el muro y se desvaneció.

\- Ohhh...no. Lo último que faltaba era que se muriera y se hiciera fantasma. Sus hermanos no van a estar contentos.

\- creo que lo era mucho antes - Sans hizo un guiño - por eso era inmune, welp, no quería pensar que _hamburguehoreó_ pero...

\- ¿qué ...qué? ¿hambur-qué?

\- hamburguehoreó, suena mas simple, a paps le dije que cuando nos toca estirar la pata, nos hacemos unas ricas hamburguesas, eso o se van a unas largas vacaciones

Undyne aun tenía un rostro de extrañeza absoluta - Y así invitas a cualquiera a comer hamburguesas.

\- hehehe, ese es el chiste

Eligió no preguntar más - Vamos a buscar a la elfa, digo, fantasma ¡A la chica! ¡Usen sus narices y oídos y ojos!

\- los fantasmas creo que no huelen, quizás debería buscar al que usa ese dapperblook... ah, una idea, vamos a hacerle un sombrero

\- Te juro, Sans, que te reemplazo por Papyrus ¡BÚSCALA! ¡Hay que saber qué le pasó y que vuelva a la normalidad!

Se dividieron por el castillo para buscarla y ver qué podían hacer para hacerle entrar en razón.

Elanor ya no tenía interés por su propia vida, ¿Qué caso tenía recordarlo? Negó su fallecimiento, porque en el fondo siempre supo que le pasó algo terrible cuando fue a buscar la maceta. Sólo quería estar con su amigo, tenía muchos planes y mucho que decirle. Y a pesar de su tragedia, sabía que no iba a tener que preocuparse si Flowey aun la consideraba su amiga.

Regresó por el mismo rumbo donde estaba el viejo cuarto, se encontró con unas escaleras y una nota atada en las cadenas que bloqueaban el sótano.

La nota decía: "¡Howdy! Si quieres hablar, estoy en el jardín de las flores amarillas."

\- ¿Flowey?

Descendió. El pasillo era idéntico al del hogar de Toriel. Este poseía dos rutas. Tomó la de las puertas principales, ya abiertas.

\- ...¿Flowey...? Leí tu mensaje...

Tenía cuidado en no pisar ninguna florecita. Trataba de ubicarlo entre ese campo, hasta sentir una presión fuerte en su pecho. Bajó la vista.

Elanor no le tomó importancia a la presencia que ya se hallaba en el jardín, como tampoco le interesó hablar con Undyne ni Sans.

No imaginó que la nota no era de su amigo, sino del mismísimo rey de los monstruos. Este se había ocultado. Ya había sido advertido y estaba determinado en hacer justicia.

El rey Asgore había apuñalado a Elanor con su poderoso tridente rojo. No esperó charlar con ella, ni invitarla a tomar el té. Por haberse enterado de su crimen, claramente no se había informado ni había recibidó aún un actual reporte. Undyne y su guardia real no habían llegado a tiempo. Nadie llegó para ayudarla.

\- Lo siento...En verdad. No puedo permitir que seres como tú se salgan con la suya...

Chara seguía aparentando ser Frisk, por supuesto. Y la idea era haberlo confrontado. Llegó a segundos cuando vio la escena, hasta él se quedó pasmado.

Asgore aún la tenía aferrada con su tridente. Observó al niño.

\- Oh, howdy... Siento que me encuentres así. No te haré daño. Ella era un peligro para mi reino.

Flowey se asomó de la tierra, a espaldas de Asgore. Vio la escena con cierta estupefacción.

\- Elanor...

Después esa sorpresa se vio reemplazada con enfado y lanzó sus "caramelos" amistosos contra Asgore. Este apenas y pudo evitarlos, por suerte, Elanor se vio libre del tridente con el que la tuvieron ensartada. No se había fijado aún en la presencia de Chara, sino que se apresuró a brotar frente a ella.

Asgore se erizó al percatarse que la elfa movió el rostro, seguía con vida. Encima, que la acompañaba un niño humano y aquella flor, que se le hizo familiar. Sí, esa era la misma flor que una vez lo llamó "papá" y de buena gana lo cuidó un par de días, hasta que no lo vio más.

Elanor cabeceó y se esforzaba por mantener sus párpados abiertos. Y antes que Asgore asimilara lo que ocurría. El niño recogió lo mejor posible a la elfa entre ambos brazos. Ayudó a Flowey a ubicar un lugar que fuera seguro. Para cuando encontraron otro sitio apartado de vista, Undyne, Sans y el resto de los monstruos habían llegado con Asgore.

Chara había dejado a Elanor recostada en lo que iba a ser el ataúd de la séptima alma.

\- ¿Todavía crees que soy el malo? ¿Y ellos, qué son?

El único sitio que nadie visitaría eran las tumbas donde reposaban los cuerpos de los niños que alguna vez cayeron ahí. Por ahora, dejó que Elanor ocupara su ataúd. Flowey estaba asomado, llamándola, podía percibir el miedo en su interior, más no lo celebró, ni reflexionó todas las emociones que se estaban mezclando ahora.

\- Elanor, vamos, reacciona. Elanor...

\- Flowey, hay sólo un modo…Tú sabes cuál es.

\- ¡No! ¡Ya no voy a escucharte! Ella... Ella no está muerta. Ella puede... ¡Yo la vi! ¡Ella es invencible a casi todo! Ella...

\- No… parece que no está muerta, pero está agonizando…

Flowey miró de cerca a su amiga. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y estaban húmedos.

\- ¿Te fijaste? No tiene piernas... Se ve algo transparente...

\- Elanor - Flowey ya no aguantaba la espera. Apegó su frente con la de ella. No se iba a ir hasta que despertara. No tenía heridas del ataque, tenía que reaccionar. - Tranquila, tu... tu mejor amigo te va a ayudar. Tengo que ayudarte... No puedes desaparecer. Yo sé que no pasará eso.

Chara se llevó las manos sus bolsillos - Me equivoqué, Asriel. Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues, dijo que tú sí tienes un alma, que a lo mejor sólo estaba extraviada... Se preocupó por ti. Además, tú creíste en ella. La defendiste lo mejor posible. No como los monstruos… ¿Cierto? Es curioso...

Escuchaba a Chara, aunque no tenía el interés de hablar, sólo estaba preocupado en mover a Elanor o tratar de abrir sus ojos con sus propias hojitas.

\- Ella vio lo bueno en ti, incluso como estás ahora. Los monstruos no. Creo que sus hermanos tampoco te dieron la oportunidad para que te explicaras. De hecho, ¿Cuántas veces los viste tratando de hacerla dudar que esté contigo? Yo que soy tu hermano, nunca haría algo así. Me cae bien, aunque golpea algo fuerte.

\- Elanor... ¡Elanor se despertó!

Su sonrisa fue inmediata cuando esta se movió un poco y parecía atenta a él.

\- Elly... =,]

La voz de la flor se tornó mucho más serena y dulce que otras veces. Frotaba su mejilla junto a la suya, expresando lo feliz que estaba en verla a salvo.

\- No llores, Elly, estoy contigo. Soy tu mejor amigo...

Elanor sonrió de un modo débil, no se movió, permaneció recostada, sin ánimos, sus ojos estaban carentes de vida.

\- ¿Elanor?

Aunque lucía estable, estaba ausente. Flowey la movió otro poco, preguntando qué le pasaba. Se fue desesperando debido a que no conseguía respuesta. Así que se dirigió a Chara y lo culpó por su estado, él tuvo que haberle causado algo terrible.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡No quiere moverse, no quiere hablar! ¡QUÉ LE HICISTE, IDIOTA!

\- Yo no la ataqué con un tridente, fue papá...

Flowey apareció algunas de sus balas y las disparó hacia el chico, no le apuntó directamente. Sólo atacó por rabia.

\- No te enojes conmigo. Fueron los demás los que la acabaron hiriendo. Nadie confió en ella. Nadie la apoyó, con suerte sus hermanos estuvieron presentes... Simplemente se ha rendido.

\- ¡No! ¡Ella no se ha rendido! ¡Sé que le hiciste daño! YO LO SÉ - gruñó y asomó su expresión macabra.

Entonces, la chica habló - _Flowey._

La flor abandonó la discusión con Chara, atento a ella.

\- Elanor...

\- _hoy... es un día lluvioso, ¿Cómo estás?_

Sus ojos rosados permanecían sin brillo. Sonreía de forma débil.

\- _olvidé la maceta..._

Flowey sólo la escuchaba. Lo que decía no eran cosas al azar.

\- _ojalá pudiera vivir aquí contigo. Hace tiempo... me dijiste que te quedaste solo, y que los monstruos no te tratan bien..._

Estaba repitiendo la última conversación que tuvieron cuando aun sus hermanos y ella estaban en la superficie.

\- _Yo también estoy feliz de verte... Esto es para ti, es un regalo._

\- Elanor - en este punto su voz ya era normal, era Asriel quien hablaba. En un tono muy desanimado - Estoy aquí. Elanor, mírame.

\- _Voy a llegar. Te lo prometo - hubo una pausa silenciosa, después siguió - hoy... es un día lluvioso, ¿Cómo estas? Olvidé la maceta... Ojalá pudiera vivir aquí contigo._

Sólo estaba repitiendo esas frases. No parecía que iba a salir del shock. Lamentablemente Chara tuvo razón. Elanor estaba perdiendo la esperanza. Seguía ferviente en que su viejo amigo le causó esto, sólo no sabía cómo. Por otra parte, los monstruos y los elfos no hicieron mucho durante el problema que ella tuvo que acarrear.

\- Si me das mis partidas, podemos arreglarlo.

\- Si crees que haría eso, tienes que ser **UN VERDADERO IDIOTA**...

Flowey se pasó por debajo del ataúd, se enterró en alguna grieta. No, no iba a abandonar a Elanor. Dado su estado emocional, no había sido difícil que Chara le diera ese pequeño empujón que hacía falta para volver a su lado más demente. Su expresión se vio alterada, viéndose por momentos rostros perturbadores en su rostro usual.

\- Voy a salvarte, te quedarás conmigo, Elanor. Voy a ponerte bien... _HARÉ QUE LOS DEMÁS PAGUEN. **Jijijiji...**_

Su carcajada logró pasear por cada rincón del enorme recinto. Incluso los perros de la guardia real de Undyne se sintieron intimidados al escuchar. Se engrifaron y dejaron la búsqueda. Fueron con Undyne.

\- ¿Por qué tiritan tanto? - Pausó el tema cuando divisó a los elfos ingresando.

\- Estoy curioso por conocer al rey, dicen que le gusta el pie…y que tiene un jardín, que aunque es muy amable…es realmente 'badass' luchando.

Iban con Papyrus, quién no paraba de contarles sobre Asgore, además de la famosa historia de cuando Undyne lo enfrentó y pasó a ser la alumna de él, como ahora en su lugar Undyne era su maestra de la guardia real... Ella pudo tumbar al rey de los monstruos una sola vez, Asgore supo ese día que su trabajo había terminado y que ella estaba lista.

\- ¿Tendrás que vencer a Undyne en el entrenamiento para que te deje formar parte de la guardia? ¿Cómo lo habrán hecho los perros?

\- Le he pedido varias veces nuestro desafío. Undyne dijo que el día que la supere cocinando espagueti, será el día que me deje entrar a la guardia real. Y no veo ese futuro tan lejos, ¡Nyehehehe! - pararon en seco y señaló - ¡OHHH! ¡Ese es el rey!

Asgore tenía los ojos embetunados de lágrimas.

\- Ehm... - Aldaron observó a Papyrus y a Asgore sucesivamente - ¿seguro que ese es el badass rey de los monstruos?

\- Ok, grandote, deja de tiritar. - Undyne fue a consolar a Asgore, puesto que se sentía como un completo perdedor al dejar escapar a la criminal. Dijo que vio a un pequeño humano llevándosela. Y claro, ella le explicó que Elanor no era una criminal.

\- El punk era Frisk, ya lo sabía, seguro eso vino a decirte ¿Pero la atacaste?

\- Ohhhh... - suspiró más desanimado - ¿Qué hice? Ahora sí lo arruiné.

\- No te bajonees, vamos, eres el rey ¡Lo vas a resolver! ¿Dónde se encuentra? - sus perros seguían angustiados- ¿Qué les pasa?

El Gran perro agachó sus orejitas hacia atrás. Lucía "pequeño" cuando tenía miedo. Sans regresó de la búsqueda.

\- encontré más kétchup, que suerte tengo

Undyne estaba impaciente - ¡La elfa! ¿La viste?

\- ha, nope ;D ups, ¿ellos ya saben que su sis es una fantasma?

\- ¡¿QUÉ COSA?!

Asgore exclamó también - ¡LA MATÉ TAN PRONTO! ¡Que terrible he sido! T_T

\- ¡¿En serio la mató?! ¡Se hizo fantasma! ¡Pero...cómo! ¡Oh no, Mae! - lo agitó leve - ¡Por eso mamá no la encontró! ¡FUE ESO!

\- ¿Entonces ya lo era? ¡PERO POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJERON!

\- no, no, no... - titubeó Maeglin - Lo supimos hace poquito, por la grabación que mandaron nuestros papás durante la guerra.

\- ¿qué guerra?

Se estaban liando la conversación, hablaban sin pausas sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, hasta que otra figura tan grande como Asgore llegó dando pasos agigantados.

\- ¡Alto ahí, tirano!

Era Toriel. Le lanzó una bola de fuego a Asgore, sin pensárselo. Asgore giró en el aire con el ataque, quedando impactado entre las flores. No lo mató, sólo le dejó una pequeña quemadura en la nariz.

\- ¡¿Cómo sigues con esto tan campante?! ¡No dejaré que provoques otro daño!

Undyne se apresuró a estar junto a su viejo mentor - ¿Qué pasó? ¡Defiéndete!

Asgore intentó ser amoroso, a pesar de haber sido atacado y que ninguno de sus guardias lo protegió. Porque la reconocieron, era la reina.

\- Tori...

\- ¡No! ¡Nada de "Mi Tori, mi cielito, mi pie de mantequilla"! ¡Nunca te perdonaré!

Papyrus ingresó al jardín, ignorando como siempre el desorden del tema central.

\- El Gran Papyrus ha venido a resolver puzzles. No más temor ¡No hay necesidad de peleas, cuando podemos solucionarlo con un duelo de crucigramas! - Alzó entre sus guantes un plato de espagueti- El ganador se lleva este rico plato.

\- Pa-papyrus... - Alphys recobró aliento, hasta llegar al jardín - Papyrus. Espera, tú debías... estar en... en el laboratorio...

\- ¿Alphys? - Undyne se giró - ¿Viniste?

Lejos de regañar a Papyrus. Fue hacia ella. Alphys se hizo otra vez un manojo de nervios. Undyne le guiñó animada.

\- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí...

Aldaron pasó entremedio de ellas, poniendo a Undyne instantáneamente molesta.

\- Perdón, con permiso - Maeglin iba detrás. Se aproximó a Asgore- Uhm, su alteza real. Yo soy Aldaron Faerhaw, primer hijo de Valandil Faerhaw, él es Maeglin, mi hermano menor...

Buscaba ser lo mejor elocuente ante una presencia importante; notó que Asgore no parecía estar emocionalmente bien. Especialmente cuando Sans se acercó a Toriel y estaban conversando e intercambiándose chistes. Al parecer ya se habían conocido y era el primer encuentro cara a cara. Toriel se había calmado y reía con las cosas que Sans le contaba.

\- Ehhh…¿Me está escuchando? Es que… Bueno, nos enteramos que planeaba hacer algo complicado para abrir la barrera. ¿Está seguro que peleó con mi hermana? Se llama Elanor. No es mala ni nada. Papyrus está vivo y todo es un malentendido… No me está escuchando, verdad?

Undyne volteó un momento y le dio palmadas a Asgore.

\- Hey, hey... Hay más peces en el mar.

\- Y corderos en los campos - Aldaron se estremeció con su mal chiste y Undyne le dio un zape - ¡Ouh!

Papyrus le preguntó a Maeglin su opinión ¿Sobre qué? ¡Pues cómo salvó el día! - Nadie se ha ¿Cómo era? ¿"Hamburguehoreado"? ¡Nyeh! Debería ser "espagueteado". Suena mucho más complaciente.

La verdad es que todos parecían tranquilos una vez reunidos. Sólo faltaba resolver qué vieron Sans y Undyne sobre Elanor. Sólo faltaba ella para armar una fiesta con espagueti.

\- Hasta mi amigo la flor ya ha llegado.

Alphys brincó asustada - ¿Qué…dijiste?

Maeglin se erizó - ¿La flor? ¿La flor está aquí?

\- uh-oh… la flor es cosa seria, deberíamos tener cuidado…no vaya a ser que quiera "enterrarnos".

\- Sans, no estoy seguro de que sea el mejor momento para hacer bromas - dijo Maeglin.

Asgore estaba aún medio apachurrado luego de que Toriel le hubiera atacado con la bola de fuego.

\- Tori, por favor, perdóname, yo-

\- TCH! No, no, no quiero oírte.

Alphys vio medio apenada lo que sucedía entre Asgore y Toriel. Le preguntó a Undyne sobre ellos.

\- ¿Crees que el rey Asgore y la reina Toriel se reconcilien y vuelvan a ser pareja otra vez? Son mi OTP favorito después de nosotros… sería como en los mejores animes.

Antes que el tema saliera de la sartén, Flowey se plantó en medio de los presentes.

\- Estoy aquí, imbéciles. En lo que estaban discutiendo sobre anime…EL CUAL NO EXISTE…

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Undyne entrechocó sus afilados dientes.

Maeglin se puso nervioso - Oh, no…No debiste haber dicho eso

\- Pero es la verdad, el anime no existe, par de ñoñas ¡Me dan cringe! Y tú, eres un esqueleto gordo, ¿cómo es que cuentas chistes tan malos y no te roen los huesos de una vez? - señaló a Sans- y tú… tú me caes bien Papyrus.

\- ¡gasp! ¿En serio? (/)*O*(\\) ¿Quién dijo eso?

\- ¡AHAHAHAH! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡Jódete Papyrus!

Papyrus ahogó un grito asustado - ¿Quién dijo eso?

\- ¡JÓDETE DE NUEVO PAPYRUS!

\- ¡¿Quién en su sano cráneo dijo eso?! - el pobre siempre tan despistado.

\- **Todos ustedes van a morir ahora.**

El jardín se oscureció, seguido de la risita de Flowey invadiendo el ambiente. No se vio ya ni el castillo. Era como si hubieran caído en la nada.

\- está realmente oscuro… parece que las cosas se ven algo negras ahora mismo, ¿no?

Aldaron se rió junto Sans, nadie más hizo otro sonido. Estaban estupefactos y confundidos. Las situación emanaba mala vibra. Sin embargo, ellos no se rendirían por un susto tan simple.

\- Yo también tengo un chiste… - contestó Flowey con su risita diabólica- ¿Por qué los elfos cruzaron la calle?

Aldaron pensó y pensó. Cuando vio que algo luminoso venía hacia ellos. Los monstruos se apartaron, así también ellos, por un pelo de ser arrollados por algo gigantesco.

\- ¡PARA MORIR! - contestó, riéndose con más ganas.

\- ¡EEEP! Eso no es gracioso - reclamó Aldaron.

\- **No era un chiste.**

El rostro de Flowey apareció frente a todos, veinte veces más grande que ellos.

\- Oye, ya estoy cansado de tus locuras ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Por qué apagaste la luz?

\- Eres realmente un idiota.

\- No, tú eres un idiota.

\- No, ¡Tú lo eres!

\- ¡No, tú!

Maeglin lo alejó de a poquito - Creo que eso no nos llevará a algún lado.

\- Pero Mae, me dijo idiota. Frente a Muffet...

\- ¿Qué importan esos insultos? - Undyne vociferó - ¡HEEEEY! - Apareció su lanza mágica- ¡EL ANIME… - Le lanzó su arma directo a Flowey- ES REAAAAAL!

 _¡CLIN!_

La lanza rebotó cual débil mondadientes.

\- ¡TOMAAAA! ¡TOMA, TOMA, TOMA! ¡ORAORAORAORAORAORA! ¡ORAORAORAORAORAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ATATATATATATATA!

Siguió invocando lanzas, sin ningún tipo de resultado. Lo único que hacía era irritar a Flowey. Por lo que decidió levantarla en el aire.

\- ¡ESPERA! ¡NO HA ACABADO MI TURNO!

La encerró en un acuario diminuto.

Papyrus tenía los ojos desorbitados ante lo ocurrido - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Si somos amigos… ¡Y eres mi fan número uno!

Flowey lo levantó también en el aire, junto a Sans y quedaron atorados entre varias lianas vegetales.

\- ¿Sans? No sé porqué, pero…tengo la impresión… Que no es tan bueno como el gran Papyrus.

Sans le guiñó - no hermanito, ¿como crees?

\- Tienes razón ¡Papyrus debe ser leal a sus amigos y fans! Nunca más voy a dudar de él - Permaneció positivo.

Flowey lo miró de cerca, con una sonrisa demasiado amplia… Y le untó todo el cráneo con espagueti que apareció ante sus ojos, para que ya no hablara más.

Toriel no quiso pasar por el mismo destino. Trató de lanzar sus llamaradas. Se convirtieron en florecitas con pétalos blancos.

\- ¡Devuelve la hermana de estos pobres chicos! Eres una flor mal portada y cretina

Flowey suspiró irritado y la transformó en un pie gigante. Asgore fue en su auxilio.

\- No quiero que me ayudes.

\- Pero Tori T_T...

Alphys se desmayó de la impresión. Flowey se ahorró su poder. Con haberle dicho que le anime no existía, era suficiente.

Entre el pánico, viendo que Flowey atacaba a los perros guardias y se hacía cargo de expandir su oscuridad por todo el reino, Aldaron agarró a Muffet, la puso detrás de él. Algunas arañitas se colaban entre sus orejas alargadas. Si algo podía rescatar de bueno entre el caos, es que se curó de su aracnofobia. Estaba espantado con el poder de Flowey. Ni siquiera lo habían visto en cuanto a su aspecto. Salvo que se podía ver algunas siluetas vegetales.

\- Sólo quiero ver a mi hermana, dime si está bien… ¿No la mataste, cierto? Si le hiciste algo - se le agudizó la voz, esforzándose por no mostrar miedo - ¡Voy a romperte esa maldita sonrisita!

Muffet titubeó - …¿No querrá resolver el malentendido con un poco de té? - permanecía oculta detrás de Aldaron, junto a las otras arañitas.

\- Aldaron, Aldaron… no provoques a la…flor, o a lo que sea ahora…No creo que queramos verlo molesto, Elanor pensaba que era bueno…Puede que logremos hacer que su lado amable salga a flote… Ella tiene que estar con él.

Maeglin intentaba ayudar a los monstruos. Undyne estaba realmente atorada y Asgore se hacía cargo de Toriel, aunque esta se mostrara amargada. Estaba queriendo auxiliarla, pero ella le lanzó una mirada con la que no hacía falta decir más…a pesar de haberse convertido en un rico postre. Asgore retrocedió lentamente con una mirada de gatito triste. Maeglin revisó que podía hacer por los hermanos esqueleto.

\- dicen la hierba mala nunca muere, espero que sea sólo un dicho.

\- No puedo creer tu capacidad para hacer chistes incluso en las peores situaciones, Sans.

\- welp, no soy de quejarme... no está tan mala la vista por aquí, sólo... no dejen que los una a sus reglas y aprovechen su mal humor.

Aldaron rogó una vez más por Elanor - ¡Dame a mi hermana! ¡Te lo advierto!

\- **¿O QUÉ HARAS?**

Flowey se dejó ver, por fin. Tenía enormes brazos de cáctus con espinas rojas. Pero lejos de parecer una planta, era una abominación sacada de pesadillas y objetos varios. Ahora tenía seis ojos gigantes, envueltos entre carne, piel y conductos junto a cables. De su masa biológica, asomaba una enorme boca vertical, con gruesos dientes humanos. Lo que debía representar su cabeza, resultaba en una pantalla de TV en la que aparecía su cara conocida.

\- ¡Howdy! ¡Holi! ¡Hola! ¡Holita! ;P soy Flowey la Flor. Me he cambiado de estilo, como pueden ver... - Hasta ahí habló amigable, hasta...

 _\- Son realmente unos idiotas si creen que tienen alguna posibilidad contra mí, yo me rendiría ahora mismo si fuera ustedes, IDIOTAS, IDIOTAS, ... ¡ **¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAS! ¡MWHAHAHAHAHA! ¡MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ Haaa... Golly, es lindo revivir este momento.

Sonrió.

 **\- MUERAN.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Les aconsejo oír "Soul of Steel" y "End of Start" de Corpse Party para disfrutar leyendo, oh bueno, a gusto de cada uno.

No vuelvo a prometer lo de "mañana publico el otro cap" porque de pronto viene la realidad a darme un BAD TIME y así, pero al menos ya está...

Para JoseAWDS: gracias por tu review (que no sé porque no quiere salir si ya la aprobé). Supongo que no la toman en cuenta porque la gente prefiere más el shippeo entre los personajes canon, nadie pesca muchos los OC. Pero eso no me importa mucho, si hay dos o tres que les gusta, yo y mi compañero de este rol estamos felices por eso.

Saludos! ^^


	18. Capítulo 15

_Capítulo 15... Bienvenidos a_ f͌̆̂̾̈͆͒̓͋͜l̸̨ͦ̎̏͛ơ̷̢̡͂ͨ̑ͧͥ͒̓͑ͫ͋͌̅͋ͯ̆̑̔w̸̸̛̐̊̏̓̅̐̿ͬ͋ͨ̀̅̏̆̊̿͜͠é͑̋̆ͫ͆̌͢͞͏̀҉y̵̛ͯ̈́̌ͨ͗ͬͤ̈́ͤͣ҉̷͠ȅ̷̡͌̅̾ͨ̔̿͊s͋͆̎ͪ̑̆̚͟҉t̸͑̇́̾̃̍̐́̀̚͝u͌̎̆ͬͤͭͥ͐ͫͯ̆̿̅́̀́̚͝v̵̧̇̊̌ͭͣ́͟ö̷̧ͤͨ̇a̵̢ͧ͆̈́͒̅̇́͝q͋ͭ͛ͪͧ͋̈̄ͯ̌͐̌͋ͩ̐̓͒̀̚͝͠͠u̶̡͋͌͒̐̽͆ͭ͛ͧ͛ͪ̑̅ͤͦ͗̏̚̕͢į̸́̈̇͑̔̑ͤ͐̅̑̊͑̃͗ͤ͛͘ [( ;P )]

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 15**

.

\- Tienes puntos de vista muy exagerados, lo de matarnos y eso... ¿No te parece?

Cientos de lianas repletas de hojas y espinas fueron arrojadas hacia Aldaron. Se agachó junto a Muffet y rodaron por un costado. Maeglin agitó sus manos en son de paz, llamando su atención.

\- ¡No, por favor! Sólo... sólo queremos saber si Elanor está bien, no... no pelees, no lo hagas.

\- ELANOR ESTÁ MUY BIEN... **Y ESTARÁ MEJOR SIN USTEDES, ¡ÑIAJAJAJAJA!**

Guió sus lianas hacia Maeglin. Aldaron lo agarró de hombros y lo dejó caer al suelo, salvándole la vida a segundos.

\- Mae, no creo que quiera dialogar.

\- ¡Eso te dije! - contestó afligido.

Flowey soltó una poderosa risa. Su rostro ya no era el mismo tampoco, era demencia absoluta. No sabía por dónde comenzar, quería matarlos, pero también torturarlos ¿Qué hacer? Claro, podía tomar un alma más para hacerse completamente invencible. Aldaron o Maeglin.

Empezó a jugar con sus palabras:

\- _De tin, marín, de Don, piiin... **¡GÜE!**_

Usando la punta de sus garras espinozas, atrapó a Aldaron de la chaqueta.

\- ¡Mae! ¡Muffet! ¡AHH!

- _¡MWHAHAHA!_ \- Un tridente intervino y quedó clavado en su brazo. Bajó la mirada. Asgore aun seguía intacto - Oh, pero qué rudo he sido **¡No debo olvidarme DE NADIE!**

\- ¡Corran! - Una vez que Aldaron quedó libre. Asgore creó un torbellino hecho con llamaradas.

Asgore hacía su mejor esfuerzo, después de tantos errores, algo tenía que hacer bien. Había logrado destruir uno de los brazos de Omega Flowey. Y gracias a su armadura, podía aguantar los golpes con sus lianas.

\- ¿QUIERES JUGAR, VIEJITO?

Flowey asomó un par de cañones alargados por debajo de su cuerpo. Arrojaban poderosas llamaradas, Asgore las repelió con su propia magia. Mientras, su tridente regresó a él y lo arrojó hacia uno de los ojos gigantescos de la planta.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y produjo quejidos, aunque Flowey mantenía su expresión confidente y sonriente ¿Por qué le iba a importar quedar tuerto de uno de sus tantos ojos?

Muffet usó su telaraña para que los elfos treparan hacia la enredadera donde tenían a Sans y Papyrus, quienes intentaban liberarlos. En su lugar, la vegetación reaccionó en negativa y aparecieron pequeñas Venus matamoscas, para comerse a las arañitas de Muffet, así también deshacer la telaraña.

Aldaron trató de rescatarlas. Recibía mordiscos por ellas - _¡Ouch! ¡Ouuh!_ ¡Suban arañitas!

Muffet sacó un par de teteras y vertió el té para quemar la vegetación, hasta que fue atrapada de la pierna. Aldaron no quiso soltarla. Le señaló a su hermano menor que ayudara a Undyne, que usara toda su fuerza para romper el acuario, era más probable que eso diera resultado. Él estaría ocupado en retener las plantas carnívoras, apartándolas de Muffet.

Maeglin temía dañar a Undyne con sus golpes, así que intentó invertir el acuario. Fue inútil. Estaba adherido al suelo.

\- Undyne, tengo que... ¿Undyne?

Estuvo de hace un rato luchando para sacar algo de su pequeña prisión. Su lanza. Estaba un tanto asomada y el elfo la podía sacar. Con la mirada, le señaló a Maeglin que le diera uso.

\- Pero... te podría hacer daño ¡Es peligroso!

Notó en su expresión que a ella no le importaba, que tenía que moverse rápido. Maeglin tomó la lanza y esta de inmediato adquirió otra forma. Se volvió un escudo brillante, parecía hecho de hielo o diamante sólido.

El elfo se giró para ver cómo seguía la batalla. El rey se encontraba malherido, no le hacía suficiente competencia a Omega Flowey, a pesar que pudo comprarles tiempo y protegerlos. Por esta vez, Toriel sí que cambió de parecer al haberlo regañado tanto.

\- ¡Asgore! ¡Aléjate de inmediato! ¡Asgore...! ¡GORY!

Nuevamente arrojó su tridente hacia el rostro de Flowey. Rebotó.

\- INÚTIL... ¿NO VES QUE... - La pantalla se trizó un poquito... Permaneció callado, observando su trizadura.

Una sola mirada afilada bastó para convertir a Asgore en una gran taza de té. Toriel exclamó angustiada.

\- ¡NOOO! ¡No! ¡¿Como pudiste?!

\- NO ME DIGAS NADA, TÚ LO ODIAS ¡TE ENFURECE! ¿O NO?

\- Claro que estoy furiosa, quizás si no hubiera matado a esos pobres niños, nada de esto pasaría. Pero ahora mismo ¡Estoy muy furiosa contigo!

\- Tori... ¿Entonces no me odias?

\- No, yo... ¿Eh? ¿Puedes hablar?

La taza dio un par de brincos y se quedó junto a la Tori-pay.

\- Al menos ahora combinamos mejor que nunca, ¿cierto, Tori?

Toriel no contestó y se hizo la indiferente otra vez.

\- Pero Tori c( T_T )

Pobre Asgore.

Flowey retornó su atención a los elfos. Maeglin se puso de frente junto a su escudo. Antes de seguir con el maltrato, regeneró sus brazos y reparó su pantalla. Ellos desconocían de dónde provenía ese poder. Ni estaban enterados que hace un buen rato agarró las seis almas.

\- SI ME DAS TU ALMA POR VOLUNTAD, TE DARÉ MI PALABRA DE DIOS, QUE LOS LIBERARÉ.

Maeglin desistió su oferta - Perdiste la cabeza. Y así mi hermana te quería mucho. Subía todos los días la montaña sólo por ti, ¿Piensas que le gustará esto?

Le provocó un tic nervioso al monstruo.

\- CREO QUE ENCAJARÁS BIEN - Descendió su garra - ¡SÓLO DEBO APLANARTE!

 _¡ZZZAAAP! **¡PUM!**_

Un fuerte impulsó consiguió cortar la garra de Flowey, Maeglin cayó sentado.

Aldaron gritó - ¡Mae! ¿Qué pasó?

Atrás de Maeglin se asomó una silueta infantil. Toriel fue la primera en alegrarse.

\- Es el niño, vino a salvarnos.

Los demás parecieron aliviados. Excepto Sans, que ya conocía su real identidad. No pudo ser gracioso ni callar más.

\- ese no es el kiddo

Aldaron preguntó confundido a su hermano - ¿No estuvo contigo en ese concurso del robot asesino?

Maeglin asintió - es él... o... Sans dice que no ¿Es o no el mismo?

Flowey se enfadó; no había pasado ni dos minutos que lo regeneró. Pero al ver de quién se trataba, lo dejó pasar. Sonrió confidente y burlón.

Aldaron se impacientó por su gesto.

\- ¿Es otro plot twist del día? No me digas, no viene a ayudarnos.

Chara contestó.

\- Los salvé, incontables veces… Lo único que pude concluir es... qué egoístas son todos. Cada final, cada meta que han tenido, cada uno de ustedes, nunca fue para ayudar a Asriel. No importa que tan amigos nos volvamos… o'u'o **No existen finales felices**. Es mucho más agradable matarlos. Subo de nivel y habilidades. Hasta él lo hacía cuando yo aún no regresaba…

Toriel y Asgore exclamaron angustiados. Quizás sí, debían estar felices, lo reconocieron al instante. Sus palabras, sin embargo, les quebraba los ánimos.

Toriel se preguntó si esto era un castigo por haber sido una mala madre, no haber protegido a su rollito de canela cuando sucedió aquel incidente. Asgore tenía más peso de culpa por encima. Cuando tuvo las mejores intenciones por recibir con brazos abiertos al primer niño que cayó en su reino, adoptarlo como si fuera su hijo y ver feliz a su familia. Sólo para que este falleciera y Asriel rompiera la barrera. Su intención era cobrar justicia y pelear contra la villa que le quitó a su hijo.

Era doloroso volver a rememorarlo. Se preguntaban cómo es que él había vuelto, ¿significaba que Asriel estaba con ellos en algún lado?

\- Tori, Chara, entenderé si no me perdonan, pero igual lo diré y seguiré diciéndolo hasta mi último aliento. SIENTO... MUCHO... lo que causé. Yo no quería matar, no quería más violencia. Después de lo que vivimos en la guerra, yo... sólo quería de vuelta a mi familia. Perdón . repitió en una voz quebrada- PERDÓNENME...

\- Matar inocentes no iba a traer a Asriel de vuelta - contestó Toriel en un tono agrio.

\- ...Lo sé. Estaba furioso, y... todo se me salía de las manos. Yo no quería romper la barrera, no quería otra guerra. Quería que volvieras a mí.

\- Ya es tarde para eso, tenemos otro problema - volvió su atención al niño - ¿Chara...? Estoy... tan feliz que seas tú. Asriel, ¿él está contigo? Por favor - hablaba en angustia - Dime que está bien... Los extrañé mucho.

Chara apuntó a Flowey. Con su estática expresión sonriente.

No lo captaron o no quisieron... No aceptaban que ese monstruo era Asriel. No tenía sentido, no para Toriel.

\- ¡Eso... significa...!

Flowey interrumpió - Las veces que me echabas o me llamabas cretino.. Bueno no te preocupes maaaamá... No sentía nada en ese entonces. No me importaba. Ahora mismo sí que puedo SENTIR... Cuando los veo, siento... **RABIA, ODIO, siento... MÁS GANAS DE VERLOS SUFRIR**... ¡Así que estoy muuuuy bien! ¡No se preocupen!

Aunque Toriel era un pay, pudo derramar lágrimas.

\- ¡No! Tú no puedes ser Asriel, mi hijo no era cruel, no diría algo tan horrible... ¡No es cierto!

Maeglin intervino - ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Flowey! El niño está diciendo esas cosas para manipularte ¿Cómo vas a odiar a tus padres?

\- ¿QUIÉN PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN? - Y hablando del niño, regañó a Chara - ¿Por qué me cortaste el brazo, imbécil?

\- Te estabas apresurando mucho, aparte, puedes curarte. Ni te dolió.

Maeglin apretó sus puños, molesto - Realmente no quieres ayudar a los monstruos...

\- Eso fue trabajo de Frisk. Estuvo con ellos hasta donde pudo. Si no fuera porque Flowey reseteó una vez más, no habría vuelto... ¡HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, mamá, por cierto…¿Recuerdas el pay que papá comió? El que accidentalmente le colocamos pétalos…¡HAHAHAHA! - Se estremeció - Buenos tiempos.

Los reyes quedaron en negación, les tomaba trabajo comprender que no sólo Chara estaba vivo, sino que aquel dios monstruoso ante ellos, era Asriel. Los dos regresando por venganza.

\- Descuiden. Tampoco estoy del lado de él. Puedo ayudarlos...

Maeglin ya no le puso atención al monstruo, estaba algo inquieto con el niño. Chara le dijo que se uniera a él, porque su hermano y la chica araña ya estaban atrapados.

Aldaron alzó su mano - Puede ser, estamos atorados... ¡Pero no Sans!

\- ¿Huh?

Chara se giró y encontró al esqueleto de pie.

\- ¿sup? ;D _**[megalovania intensifies]**_

\- o°U°o ... Ha, el comediante.

Aldaron y Muffet prefirieron quedar atrapados junto a Papyrus, para ayudar a Sans. Era más competente para situaciones tensas como esta. Y Sans no se quedó a pensar en nuevos chistes. Apareció sus Gaster Blaster y dispararon directo.

El niño optó por correr, sin embargo, los rayos mágicos no iban hacia el chico, iban hacia Flowey.

La flor recibió el ataque, se produjo una fuerte explosión.

\- que triste llegar a este punto, no entiendo qué tiene de malo vivir tranquilos - se encogió de hombros - no se les puede ni invitar una hamburguesa con papas

Apareció diez Gaster Blaster en total. Preparó el ataque, esta vez para darle a Chara, antes que él llegara y lo rebanara con esas tijeras de podar. Flowey reaccionó y manipuló nuevamente el tiempo. Los blaster desaparecieron en un parpadeo, por lo que Sans eligió invocar un muro de huesos, bloqueando un rayo propio que el Omega monstruo arrojó.

\- ESTA VEZ VAS A PERDER, HUESOS GORDOS.

Chara llegó a espaldas del esqueleto, sólo para ser embestido por Maeglin. Cubriría sus espaldas y él haría lo posible por atacar con todo.

El proceso se repetía, no porque no había opción, sino que a Flowey le bastaba con repetir una y otra vez la partida para complicarles la situación a ambos. Maeglin consiguió alejar a Chara, pero Sans ya estaba algo agotado.

Sacó un pañuelo para secar su frente - ya hemos peleado, ¿cierto? ¿te molestaría decirme como te gané? eres muy terco.

\- **¡YA MUÉRETEEEEEEEE!** \- Acumuló energía entre sus mandíbulas gigantes y disparó un rayo certero.

 _¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_.̵̛͏̶̻̜͚̰̻̥̻̟̖̹͇̯͟ͅ

Aun ni había usado sus bombitas. Estaba reservándolas para medidas desesperadas. Pero, por lo visto, por fin le había ganado al saco de huesos.

Chara todavía era repelido por Maeglin, asestando con las tijeras y el elfo bloqueando su impacto de ataques. Sólo observó de reojo para llamar a Sans, para saber si estaba bien. No había respuesta.

El niño le sugirió a Maeglin que diera su alma. Sería menos doloroso que para el resto.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué lo haces?! ¡Del lado de quién estás!

\- o°u°o Del lado donde haya un buen final boss. Sans era divertido, hasta que me aprendí sus patrones. Es muuuy distinto a pelear contra un dios. Asriel ahora lo es, con tu alma no perderá el control y podré vivir en un mundo muy, pero muy divertido.

Sans respondió - nope.

Tanto Chara como Flowey quedaron decepcionados al oírlo. Todavía de pie. Predijeron que Sans iba a tener un as bajo la manga. Maeglin estaba aliviado al igual que el resto, sólo hasta que contemplaron qué le pasó.

\- nope, nope y más nope

El esqueleto estaba envuelto por... brazos y manos de características humanas, pálidas. Salían del suelo. Le aferraban los pies y los hombros. No lo dejarían moverse.

\- no es lo que tenía en mente cuando iba a pedir una mano...

Maeglin estaba alarmado - ¿Qué es eso?

\- pues, según una profunda observación diría que son... manos.

\- Ay Sans, ya sé que son... ¡Qué hacen ahí!

Chara quiso aprovechar para gritarle a Flowey que volviera a atacar, sobre todo porque el esqueleto estaba inerte. Hasta que otra mano emergió frente al niño, lo agarró de la cabeza y arrojó al piso. Otras manos se agarraron de él.

\- Ha...¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto? o'u'ox A mí no, Asriel.

\- YO NO HICE ESO.

Un fulgor rosa apareció del piso, en el centro del combate. Maeglin y Aldaron la reconocieron, con ojos emocionados: ¡ELANOR!

Esperaban que ella no estuviera del lado de Flowey. Los monstruos estaban hundidos en la desilusión.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿¡̸̸̧̥̣̻͈̣̜̦̦̮̬͍̼̗͉̥͘͟ͅE̶͖͇̩͔͕͔̠͕͓̥͘ͅL҉̥̭̙͖͍͘A͇̭̺̝̯̭̺̯̤͎̝̕͟͢͞ͅN̵̢̧̘̰̰̹̩͔̩͉̜̹̱̖̜͜Ǫ̵͎̣̮̖̻͚̟͍̼̀͟R̨̖̞̺̳̹̞̝̕͢!̴̷͍̹̼̥͚̯̮͉̼͈͙͙̣̥͔̘̟͞͡?

 _¡PAF!_

Flowey rompió la enredadera donde tuvo aprisionado a la mayoría. Ahora estaban enterrados en el interior de su brazo vegetal. Por ahora, no iba a decidir qué hacer con ellos.

Aldaron ya no tenía una visual, aunque podía hablar a través de su repugnante prisión - ¡Mae! ¿Está bien? Ugg, todo huele a …Aloe. Está baboso...

Muffet rápidamente trabajó en crear telaraña, antes que quedaran completamente digeridos. Usaría la tela para encapsularse y no permitirle a Flowey llegar a absorberlos, si es que lo hacía.

\- Espero que funcione, ahuhu~

Después de lo que ocurrió con sus hermanos y contemplar el destino de los demás monstruos, no podía salir de la impresión. Y no creyó a la primera que esa entidad gigante era su mejor amigo. No obstante, Elanor tenía otras cosas en mente. Había cambiado y tenía bastantes revelaciones que compartir.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? Flowey…

Su amigo respondió exaltado.

\- ¡Elanor! Estás aquí, ya estás mejor. Oh, no tengas miedo. Tus hermanos van a estar a salvo. Sólo les daré un "tiempo fuera"...

Elanor tenía una figura fantasmagórica. No cabía duda. Sin piernas, sin brazos, sin algo sólido, excepto su traje y su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con un gesto frío. Contempló a Maeglin.

\- No me mires así, Maeglin...

\- Ela... ¿Elanor? Eres... - Fue invadido también por otras manos, aprisionado - ¡Elanor! ¿Tú estás haciendo esto?

Chara estaba irritado, pero tenía su tijera a mano y sólo estaba esperando el momento para liberarse. Elanor le prestó atención. Sin dirigir palabra.

\- Asriel, haz algo... ¡Ahora!

Flowey estaba contento por tener a Elanor ahí, no le tomaba importancia a otra cosa. Olvidó la pelea.

\- ... Esto no debería estar sucediendo...

Aun así, pensó que era el momento exacto para seguir sembrando discordia.

\- Elanor, a esto me refería… Nunca lo harás cambiar. Lamento que te desilusiones… Es tiempo de cortar esta locura, tienes que ayudarme… Juntos podemos eliminarlo.

Los demás monstruos se quedarían ahí, para contemplar qué pasaría después. Flowey no prestó atención a esas tijeras de podar. Pero sí que lo escuchó. Cambió su rostro entre interferencias, de sorprendido a enfadado y shockeado.

\- ¿Qué haces, idiota? Estamos del mismo lado.

\- Elanor. Hay que pelear.

Por sus hermanos, no parecía tener otra opción. Sin embargo, se negó.

\- Pero... son mejores amigos.

Chara aguantó las ganas de insultarla - Va a absorber nuestras almas, si no lo enfrentas a mi lado.

Elanor permaneció indiferente, insistiendo que eran amigos y los amigos no debían pelear. Y Chara, irritado, atacó los brazos que lo retuvieron, poniéndose en pie.

\- No vas a pelear. Como quieras…

Su propia alma se asomó frente a él. Esto era señal que tomaría una lucha en serio. Era un corazón rojo brillante. Se exponía debido a la fuerte determinación que poseía.

El de Elanor también se asomó. Era de color rosado.

Estaba partida, medio a medio.

\- ¿Huh? Pero…

Los ojos de Elanor se empañaron y corrieron lágrimas de la misma tonalidad que su alma.

\- Por eso soy inmune a los ataques del resto. Por eso no recordaba qué pasó… Estaba… Estoy … "Ya no estoy".

Flowey observó atento su alma. La pobre Elanor tenía el corazón roto. Con tanta presión y una desgracia tras otra. Ella estaba pasando lo mismo que él. Aunque en lugar de perder su alma, la espectro no tenía determinación. Algo en ella todavía la ayudaba a permanecer con él.

Maeglin intentaba acercarse a ella. Imaginaba que aquellas escalofriantes manos eran de su hermana. Algún tipo de habilidad que nació a partir de sus emociones, aferrándose a no partir de este mundo.

\- Elly, no importa... Aun somos hermanos. Aun nos tienes. Mamá también es una fantasmita, ¿Recuerdas? No importa lo que pasó, sino lo que pasará ahora. Por favor, ayúdanos.

Chara sonrió sutil.

\- ¿Eso era? Estuviste muerta todo este tiempo... ¿Sin usar un "recipiente"? Eso sí que es interesante. Yo no puedo hacer eso.

\- ELANOR. ESPERA...

Flowey acercó lo más cuidadoso posible su garra a ella. No pudo recogerla, la traspasó.

Se sintió como un idiota. Cobró sentido el porqué no pudo estar con él y desapareció tanto tiempo. A pesar de eso, ahora tenía el poder de hacer lo que quisiera.

\- NO PASA NADA. TU AMIGUITO FLOWEY TE AYUDARÁ - sí pudo tomar el alma rota de su amiga. Con un poquitín de presión ¡POP! El alma estaba unida - ¿VES? AHORA... - El alma d̛e ͞t͠ri̷z͟ó͡ n̡uev̷am̛e̸ǹte̢. Sonrió con algo de duda - SOLO UN MINUTO.

Siguió siendo cuidadoso, uniendo el alma y volviendo a partirse. Se rehusaba a quedar como nueva. Le regresó su alma y frotó sus garras, pensando qué tipo de poder podría ayudarla, ¿Elanor murió antes de esto? Murió cuando estuvo afuera. Quizás podía manipular el tiempo. Lo intentó. Cargaba partidas y trató de crear un nuevo mundo. Por un lapso se oscureció el ambiente, volvieron adónde estaban. Nada había cambiado. Pensó que eran las almas que se estaban revelando, tampoco era eso.

Quizás era Elanor. Ella lo estaba impidiendo de alguna forma.

La pantalla se acercó a ella. Su rostro desquiciado cambió a su tono amigable.

\- Elly, ¿estás triste por lo que pasó? ¿Por qué? Si volviste. Estamos juntos... No te odio... SÓLO ODIO A TODOS ESTOS ESTÚPIDOS QUE NO TE AYUDARON, pero a ti no.

Interrumpió su charla al aparecer más brazos espectrales, ahora agarrándose del Omega Flowey. Aunque a diferencia de ellos, él consiguió soltarse a tiempo. No supo que opinar ante esa reacción. Elanor se ahogaba en pena y desesperanza.

El suelo estaba invadiéndose por esas manos fantasmales. Pasaron al entorno y a lo que debía ser el techo. Limitando así el espacio de Flowey. No se suponía que le diera miedo o se mostrara preocupado por una cosa así, ÉL era el que tenía que tener control.

Chara no quería volver a ser retenido, por lo que se fue contra ella.

\- NO LA TOQUES.

Flowey estiró su brazo para bloquearlo y Chara no le hizo caso, lo esquivó y le lanzó un corte directo a Elanor. Supo que le hizo daño, por el sonido que produjo el impacto. Sólo le faltaba ver cuánto daño le hizo.

La joven banshee lo observó sin expresión, haciendo que más se molestara. Sabía que fallaba porque ya estaba muerta. Siguió atacando, con rabia. Elanor se estaba volviendo una piedra muy grande en su camino y no era posible que no pudiera eliminarla. Él, la propia encarnación del genocidio, él que podía jugar las reglas y sabía cómo romperlas o modificarlas. Ella no sabía una pizca de eso, sólo era una tonta chica que justo vivía cerca de la montaña y se le ocurrió conversar un día con Asriel.

Sus ataques fallaban. Era una primera vez. Amplió su sonrisa y se acomodó el collar que llevaba. En un descuido o tal vez enorme confidencia.

Flowey lo vio. Algo en ese objeto le atraía. No tardó en enterarse de qué se trataba, Elanor contestó.

\- Es... el obsequio que te di. Bueno, el que le diste tú a Chara...

\- ... ¿QUÉ?

\- Me dijo que ya no me querías, que ya no era tu amiga ¿No se lo diste por eso? Porque él volvió y yo... yo llegué muy tarde...

Chara se mostró un tanto erizado. Esa maldita elfa no tenía porqué volver, la encerró en el ataúd en cuanto Flowey se alejó. Y la dejó sin esperanzas. Tenía que haber desaparecido.

\- ¿Cómo te las arreglas para volver? o'-'ox Te... te quité toda la determinación, te la quité. Y sigues volviendo - cambió su rumbo hacia Flowey - Voy a derrotarte primero. Luego me haré cargo de ti, elfa.

\- Tú… - La mirada de Flowey enrojeció y su sonrisa oscureció la pantalla ante un rostro diabólico - **Eras tú la razón por la que yo no encontré mi regalo.**

Recordó como había buscado el regalo, sin hallarlo por ninguna parte. Cuando le dijo a Elanor que lo había perdido, no le había mentido…Realmente pensó que lo había extraviado.

\- Todo este tiempo lo tuviste tú… ¡DEVUÉLVELO!

Omega Flowey no esperó a que Chara le respondiera, sino que en vez de seguir insultando a los demás o de pasar a atacarlos, empezó a lanzar bombas a él. Las bombas estaban decoradas con fotos de un Flowey sonriente, en modo flor.

Chara pensó que había cometido un leve error en sus planes, pero estaba algo satisfecho con su reacción ¡Era todo lo que quería! Una buena pelea, para demostrar que era el ser más fuerte de todos. Se le había hecho gusto a poco las primeras peleas, incluso Sans ya no era una buena diversión, ¡Por fin! ... No medía cuanta ira explotó en su viejo amigo.

\- **TRAIDOR, MENTIROSO, IMBÉCIL, I͜DI͠O̢͠T͘͞A̕...**

\- Eso, por fin peleas como un verdadero... ¡Ah...!

Ocupó también lanzallamas contra Chara, lo rostizó. No, eso no era suficiente. Iba a estallarlo también… Al poco rato estaba atacándolo con todo su arsenal.

Los demás que seguían capturados, ya sabían la situación de Elanor, con su corazón medio partido, debilitado…sin determinación.

\- Elanor - Maeglin la llamó de nuevo - Elanor…¿Puedes escucharnos? No te rindas.

Aldaron habló - Elanor, vamos, tú eres más terca que yo ¡Arriba!

Poco a poco su alma y la de Aldaron se fue dejando ver también. Los suyos se veían brillantes, llenos de determinación, misma que querían transmitir a Elanor.

Sans veía lo que Maeglin y Aldaron intentaban hacer y él decidió ayudar.

\- oye… sé que tuvimos un malentendido antes, y todavía tengo dolor de huesos, pero no puedes decirme que no tienes determinación, insististe que la flor era tu amigo y te mantuviste firme cuando yo me dejé llevar por mis preocupaciones, pensando que eras la culpable de lo que le sucedió a papyrus, no pienses en rendirte…porque sino, me las arreglaré para volver como fantasma y contarte chistes malos por siempre, después de todo soy un esqueleto, no estoy muy lejos de volverme fantasma

Los monstruos también transmitieron sus mensajes a la chica, que no se rindiera, que no le hiciera caso al niño humano, que ella tenía el modo para devolver las cosas a la normalidad. Entre ellos, Napstablook apareció junto a Elanor, flotando con su sombrero de copa puesto.

\- Ooo-ooo…Diría que entiendo como te sientes. Tus hermanos y sus amigos han hecho tanto por animarme que por una vez quisiera no estar al margen o volverlo todo incómodo…

Soltando sus típicas lagrimitas flotantes, Blooky levitó frente a ella.

\- Tienes que ayudarlos, y también a tu amigo flor, puedes hacerlo.

Toriel también le obsequió palabras - Damita. Tienes que levantarte. Tus hermanitos te necesitan... Mi...mi pequeño te necesita... Eres la única que puede restaurarlo. Necesita paz...

\- Elanor, debes mantenerte determinada - Asgore lo repitió una vez más - ¡Sé fuerte, Elanor, sé determinada!

Papyrus logró liberar sus mandíbulas del espagueti, comiéndoselo todo por fin.

\- Doncella humana, aunque tus hermanos dijeron que eras una troll gruñona, siempre supe que tenías algo muy bueno en ti ¡Vamos, usa esa determinación! ¡Usa los ABRAZOS Y CUMPLIDOS SINCEROS!

Escuchó a cada uno, brindándole apoyo. Su alma estaba rota, pero esta seguía latiendo y no seguiría destrozándose, no sólo por lo que el resto le decía. Sino porque había alguien que necesitaba su ayuda. Se alzó del suelo y lo primero que hizo fue sacarlos de sus prisiones. Los brazos se apoyaron en las garras de Flowey y treparon.

Luego, recogió de vuelta sus nudillos y rompió la prisión de Undyne con cuatro golpes.

\- Uff... estaba muy...apretada... Gracias - Alphys estiró sus piernas, se tronó el cuello y fue con el resto.

Flowey seguía torturando a Chara, no le importaba tener la victoria, sino que sufriera cuanto fuera posible. Ya de hace rato le removió el collar, cortando su cabeza. Y retrocedió el instante para revivirlo y azotarlo con sus lianas.

\- ¡Es mi turno! - Se había vuelto un fastidio aguantar sus ataques- Sólo es un estúpido collar.

Y sus comentarios no mejoraban el humor de Flowey. Era cosa de tiempo para que las almas se rebelaran en su contra. Aunque tampoco se habían asomado a ayudarle. Mucho de esto culpaba a los elfos. Alterando su aventura, su nueva línea de tiempo. Aunque él tenía DETERMINACIÓN, más que todo el universo junto. No podía ser vencido.

\- ¿Crees que ganaste? o'u'ox Apenas comenzamos...

\- Claro que sí. A͟p͝e̶͡n͘a̕͡s҉ c̴o̵m͟͞e̸͡n͏̀͘z̡à̡͟m͢os̀͜.̢

Repitió la flor. Mientras lo empalaba con sus lianas o lo desintegraba con sus rayos. Y luego, manipular el tiempo, para retroceder y volver a torturarlo así. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. El niño olvidó lo agobiante que era perder.

Toriel y Asgore seguían convertidos en comida, pero los demás estaban libres.

Elanor habló - Deberían alejarse.

\- Ni loca - contestó Undyne- Vamos a ayudarte.

Sacó su lanza y su armadura apareció puesta en su figura, por arte de magia.

\- ¿Y adónde nos alejaríamos? No podemos escondernos y yo ni quiero hacer eso, ¡Vamos a luchar! ¡Todos juntos!

\- ¡Nyeeeh! - Chocó sus palmas con Sans. Los hermanos estaban listos para la acción- ¡Es mi oportunidad de demostrar de qué estoy hecho!

\- estás hecho de huesos - sacó su trompeta y la sopló.

\- ¡Saaans! ¡No arruines mi momento heroico con tus chistes ni tu música incidental!

\- Mi niña, vamos a ayudar. De eso no lo dudes...

Siempre podía hacer una pequeña excepción y cooperar con Asgore para proteger a los demás. Aunque claro, Flowey continuaba soltando a diestra y siniestra sus ataques.

\- Quizás deberíamos retroceder un poquitín...

Por fin le dio un respiro a Chara.

\- ¿terminaste, ASSriel?

Flowey recogió el collarcito, con delicadeza. Lo depositó encima de su cabeza de televisor, y por un minuto, sonrió sinceramente contento.

\- ¿Sabes qué no vas a durar mucho tiempo? En cualquier instante perderás el control de las almas. Puedes matarme cuanto quieras, pero no podrás detenernos...

\- ¡Golly! Es cierto, gracias por recordarme ese detallito =D

En lugar de atacarlo con sus caramelos y que se repitiera la historia. Le dio un castigo diferente. Lo atrapó con sus garras.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Abrió la pantalla del televisor.

Y quedó atrapado dentro de la... transmisión. Sólo se veía su silueta por unos milisegundos. No absorbió el alma de Chara, sólo lo tendría aprisionado.

\- No podrás tenerme aquí toda la vida. **Soy DETERMINADO.**

Flowey le cambió el canal. Ya le hacía falta un largo respiro de su mejor amigo. Sólo le quedaba resolver un tema más y por fin podría estar feliz. Observó a Elanor, que seguía pidiéndoles que se marcharan, que se alejaran de él. Que desorden se había armado. Todos libres y enfadados.

Aldaron se erizó cuando se dio cuenta que los observaba - Ya, Flowey, _relaja las espinas_ \- Sans reía por el comentario- Huehuehue, lo sé, se me acaba de ocurrir

Flowey por poco se echaba encima de todos, a arrollarlos como en un principio. Sólo lo hizo para causar espanto. Tenía la pantalla, sobre todo, muy cerca del hermano mayor de su amiga.

Se notaba que Flowey le caía bien Aldaron.

\- Antes que nos conviertas en pays o tazas de té ¿No te gustaría charlar?

Flowey dejó caer una bomba sobre él. Se apartó antes que lo dejara sin existencia

\- ¡Todavía no quiere charlar!

\- _**¡DESAPAREZCAN! ¡ESTO ES MI MUNDO! ¡MÍO! ¡Y ELLA ES MI AMIGA! ¡MÍA! ¡TODO ES MÍOOOO!**_

\- ASRIEL... - Elanor se acercó a la pantalla y le impidió seguir atacando - tranquilo... ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Oye! A mí me lanzó esa bomba, no al revés.

Maeglin lo tomó de los hombros - Calma, Aldaron.

\- Él está alterado, no yo. Dile a él que se calme - Le taparon la boca- ¡MhhMhmh!

Elanor no podía abrazarlo, pero al menos podía extender los brazos en la pantalla. Flowey sonreía un poco más tranquilo.

\- Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo a pesar de todo. Lamento que te sintieras abandonado... N̡u͡n̛c̨á t͜e͜ ̛qu͘ise ͟déjar̢.͟..̨

\- Elly, lo sé, siempre lo supe... Somos inseparables =,]

Le mostró su regalo, muy orgulloso y contento. Elanor se notó más animada también. Estaba usando su obsequio.

\- Lamento que Chara te dijera esas mentiras... Nunca compartiría tu regalito con nadie.

Hasta ahora, parecía estar volviendo a ser el mismo de antes... Flowey trataba de rodearla con sus brazos gigantescos. Estaba quieto, y era lentamente cubierto por la habilidad extraña de su amiga. No con la intención de paralizarlo, sólo estaba dándole afecto.

\- Ya todo está bien, Elly. Estamos juntos... Y además, ahora soy un dios... Puedo mejorar las cosas. Puedo hacer que vuelvas a la vida... Sólo tengo algo pendiente.

Elanor estaba atenta - ¿qué cosa?

Contestó con una amplia sonrisa - **BORRAR A TODOS LOS IDIOTAS DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA.**

Elanor se estremeció - ...Pero...

Volvió a hacer sus rostros diabólicos. Sí que quería.

\- ES CULPA DE ELLOS QUE NOS SEPARARAN. ESPECIALMENTE TUS HERMANOS TIENEN LA CULPA... No pueden aceptar que seamos amigos.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es verdad! - Aldaron reclamó - Si mal no recuerdo, ella y tú nos echaron una vez de la montaña. Ni aunque la hubiéramos obligado te habría dejado tirado. Papanatas.

Elanor se puso nerviosa - Aldaron, cállate...

Flowey pudo recogerla delicadamente con una de sus garras. El tiempo para convencerlo se había agotado.

\- Flowey... Asriel... no, no por favor. No quiero que salgas herido. Te lo ruego. Me... me estás poniendo en una situación difícil... **No lo hagas...**

La arrumó encima de su cabeza. Dejó caer las bombas encima de todos.

\- ¡FLOWEY! - Usó sus manos para bloquear los ataques. Las manos fantasmales se desintegraron y una cortina de fuego se creó por encima de los presentes.

Aldaron se puso detrás de Maeglin, junto a Muffet.

\- Sabía que no se podía confiar en abrazos sinceros ni palabras amables ¡Pues ya qué! ¿Sabes que haré? Voy a sacarte la mugre ¡No tengo jabones! ¡Pero lo haré! - revisó sus objetos a manos - No tengo ni armas, solo el teléfono.

\- ¿Y por qué te escondes detrás mío? - preguntó Maeglin.

\- Tú tienes un escudo y yo no tengo nada, ¿Por qué será?

\- E...ehm - Ya recuperada, Alphys le dijo que su celular podía disparar pequeñas descargas - sólo aprieta...ese botón.

\- ¡Puff, haberlo sabido antes! ¡Todos a la cargaaaaa!

Undyne lo afirmó de la bufanda.

\- ¡Quieto!

\- ¿Eh? Bueno...

Diez segundos después, Undyne gritó - ¡A LA CARGA! _¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Corrieron hacia el monstruo, Toriel y Asgore brincaban en sus formas de comida, ofreciendo apoyo moral. Hasta que fueron levantados entre varias moscas que invocó. Pretendiendo devorarlos. Fue Undyne quien se interpuso, pinchando otro de sus ojos.

\- ¿Es esto con lo que van a atacarme? _ **¡ÑIAJAJAJAJA!**_

No paraba de reírse, lanzó las plantas atrapa-moscas contra Aldaron.

Maeglin gritó - ¡Cuidado!

Ocupó su escudo para desbaratar a las plantas que se habían arrojado contra su hermano, evitando por poco que lo mordieran. Muffet, entre tanto, había confeccionado otros escudos, para que pudieran bloquear los ataques de Flowey. Algunas arañas estaban usando sus letreritos para avisar de los siguientes ataques de Flowey, queriendo ser útiles también. Estaba ocupando bastante poder para repeler a Undyne, a los esqueletos, a los elfos y no pudo retener por más tiempo las formas de sus padres. Estos volvieron a la normalidad.

\- ¡Tori!

Se había alegrado por verla de nuevo tal cual, y no con forma de pay. Pero la mirada que ella le dirigió hizo que volviera a poner ojos chillones.

\- Sólo hace lo correcto, por una vez. No me quiero convertir en otro postre.

\- ¡Sí! Iba a decir que podemos trabajar en equipo contra la flor... Podríamos ser... "El rey monstruo y su ex", bueno...no soy el mejor para poner nombres...

\- al menos no es "los hermanos huesudos de la beligerancia"

\- ¡No protestes Sans! El Gran Papyrus ya buscó "beligerancia" en el diccionario, y nos hace sonar realmente rudos.

\- ¿vamos a ocupar puzzles contra la flor?

\- ¡Buena deducción! Siempre vengo preparado - Sacó su libro de Junior Jumble Puzles- ¡Ahora sólo hay que dejar que lo resuelva!

Flowey lanzó más bombas. Sans sacó de ahí a su hermano, pero su libro se hizo polvo.

\- ¡NO.O.O.O.O.O!... - sollozó.

Toriel mandó varias llamaradas contra la cara de la flor, sabía que no le haría daño, pero al menos podía bloquearle la vista.

Mientras Flowey se quejaba que no podía ver, Undyne y los elfos arremetieron con sus ataques. Arrojaron lanzas, Aldaron disparaba con su celular, de una manera ágil y Maeglin los protegía cuando Flowey lanzaba cualquier proyectil bizarro, desde... flores con dedos humanos por raíces, hasta moscas gigantes; y por supuesto, sus favoritas, las bombas marca "Flowey".

\- ¡No vas a ganar, flor de pacotilla! ¡Y cuando menos lo esperes, te haré un súplex, sólo porque me da la gana!

Napstablook llamó a los otros monstruos a unirse. Se treparon en Flowey, mientras él le lloraba encima, Muffet le tiraba panecillos. Cualquier cosa, por minúscula que fuera, causaba incomodidad al omega monstruo.

Elanor observaba la reacción de su amigo, le gritó a sus hermanos que pararan. Nadie le hizo caso. Intentaba interponerse con su habilidad, nadie se quedaba quieto.

Asgore asestaba con su tridente uno de los brazos de Flowey, Toriel le quemó el otro. Los demás lo golpeaban de frente, Maeglin los cubría. Hacían un excelente trabajo y tan pronto como lo desearon. Flowey quedó completamente agotado.

\- F...Flowey...

Las lianas de su amigo se aflojaron, los cables y tuberías que lo aferraban se cortaban. Detuvieron sus ataques.

\- ¿Ves? Gran "dios" que eras. Te dimos una buena lección.

\- ¡No le hagan nada más! - Elanor flotó hacia ellos - ¡Paren de una vez!

\- ¡Elanor! Ven aquí hermanita, vamos...

Flowey lucía muy frustrado - Oh no, esto no puede estar pasando. No a mí.

\- Esto es el poder de la amistad. No puedes contra eso, dude.

Flowey apagó su pantalla.

Elanor se giró y se apegó a la televisora. Sus hermanos se acercaron a ella.

\- Ela... Intentamos hablarle, en serio, lo intentamos.

\- ... Soy una amiga terrible...

\- No, no lo eres. Él está loco. Pero ya podemos irnos...

Elanor se giró hacia ellos. Su rostro crispó de su desanimo y sus lágrimas, a rabia. Algo iba a hacer, hasta que la pantalla encendió repentinamente. Flowey sonreía de una manera trollera.

\- **IDIOTAS.**

 _¡ZIUM!_

Arrojó un rayo gigantesco a todo el grupo. Antes que estos quedaran desintegrados. Retrocedió el tiempo.

Aldaron fue el primero en alegrarse - ¡Estamos bien!

 _ **¡ZIUUUUUUUM!**_

Estaba haciendo lo mismo que le hizo a Chara. Los empaló, desintegró, bombardeó. Y cuando ya no quedaba ni el polvo, los regresaba a la vida. El grupo quedó desplomado en el suelo, agotados mental y físicamente.

\- Pensé que sería fácil... Nos agarró el pelo todo el rato.

Flowey se estremecía de risa.

\- LES RECUERDO QUE YO SOY UN DIOS AQUÍ, SON REALMENTE UNOS ESTÚPIDOS.

\- Elanor... por favor... - Maeglin se apoyaba con sus brazos, estaba sufriendo como el resto - Ayuda.

La flor contempló a su amiga, flotando fuera del rango de ataque.

\- ¿QUÉ OPINAS, ELANOR? Te gusta mi poder, ¿Verdad? - preguntó muy orgulloso.

Elanor se limitó a observarlo en seriedad.

\- ¿Los vas a matar?

\- LOS VOY A BORRAR... Quiero decir, no, no voy a matarlos. Voy a crear un mundo para nosotros. _**Nos vamos a divertir PARA SIEMPRE.**_

La espectro suspiró y usó su habilidad una vez más, no en contra de su amigo.

Las manos se abalanzaron sobre los demás. Incluso sobre los monstruos. En un movimiento repentino, los desapareció ante sus ojos.

\- ¿QUÉ?

No había un solo rastro de polvo, ni objetos. Algunos reclamaron, queriendo saber qué había pasado. Muffet no pudo usar la telaraña de sus amigas para protegerse.

\- ...Nos quedamos solos. Nadie más vendrá...

\- ¿ELANOR? Tú... ¿Por qué? D=

\- No iba a dejar que te hicieran daño de nuevo... Eran ellos o tú... - no lo dijo orgullosa.

El rostro de Omega Flowey pasó de sorpresa a una satisfacción jovial.

\- ¡Elly! ¡Ohhh! ¡Tú...! ¡Los mataste! ¿Por mí? ¡BUAJAJAJAJA! - reía complacido, no en burla - ¡Por fin lo has entendido, Elanor!

\- No, no los maté. Tomé sus almas, los he resguardado.

\- ¿Huh...?

Eso sonaba igual a que se hizo cargo de ellos. Pero no le importaba, porque ahora estaban juntos y podía proseguir su idea. Entonces... su amiga dijo...

\- ...Me faltan las otras almas - Elanor tenía un dejo turbio en el reflejo de sus ojos - Dámelas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?

\- Aun tienes las seis almas bajo tu poder...

\- ¿Elanor?

Había vuelto cambiada, sí. Pero... pensaba que sólo era por su aspecto, su forma espectral. No es que no le importara, estaba igual de alegre porque volvió y dispuesto a reparar su alma, tal vez eso la iba a revivir.

Su amiga se aproximó en un vaivén, levitando cerca suyo. Percibiendo esos cientos de brazos fantasmagóricos posándose sobre su cabeza. No demostró estar tenso; se le ocurrió reír.

\- ¡Jijiji! Oh, me quieres asustar, ¿No? ¿Qué haces?

Ahora Elanor es la que sonreía, pero con una mirada triste. Definitivamente se puso nervioso. Chara había sido el único que le asustaba con sonrisas escalofriantes, aunque a diferencia de su nueva amiga, había pena expresada, no era maldad.

\- Mientras estuve en el ataúd, recordando lo que me pasó, pensé en las cosas que me contaste. En que el mundo es bastante cruel y hay que hacerse valer eliminando cualquier cosa que parezca una amenaza. Sea matando, sea sólo...luchando. Recordé tu frase: **Matar o morir.**.. Y esa noche lo aprendí. Tenías tanta razón, Flowey...

La flor abandonó su expresión demente. Se quedó estoico, oyendo.

\- La noche que te prometí volver, los humanos ya habían llegado a atacar mi hogar. Habían muchos elfos huyendo por los alrededores, los podía escuchar a medida que descendí... Vi a un soldado matar a uno de los nuestros; ambos peleando, hasta que el elfo perdió. Vi también a otros humanos disparando a niños y ancianos. Iban a entrar a la cueva, la vieron...

Flowey emitió un ligero sonido gutural, a medida que le explicaba esa fatídica noche. Elanor no fue específica con sus motivos, pero sí que dijo que eligió pelear. Tomando la ballesta del soldado elfo. No podía decir que era una experta, atacó a quemarropa para poder eliminar el peligro. Sólo eran dos mirando la cueva. Y con eso atrajo la atención de cinco más.

Y la ventaja de haber ido diario a visitarlo, es que conocía muy bien la montaña, conocía buenos escondites. Pero era difícil escucharla, en el sentido de imaginar que Elanor tuviera valor para cometer un acto así. Por otro lado, en medio de un combate, sabiendo que tu familia y amigos peligran ¿Qué harías para protegerlos?

Entre combatir y escapar, recibió balazos. No reparó si ese era su fin, el único pensamiento que tuvo esa noche, era su mejor amigo. Que nadie lo encontrara, que él no confundiera su regreso con un intruso. Y de pelear a llegar a casa, no lo logró.

\- Imagino que ya sabes cómo se siente cuando destruyes una vida... Pasó tan rápido. No sé cuántos estaban ahí, a cuantos herí. Sé que caí por un agujero y quedé atrapada en unas raíces. Me pregunto si mi cuerpo seguirá ahí...

\- Elanor...

Aun intentaba recogerla entre sus garras. No sabía cómo consolarla. No tuvo tanta sed de venganza. No se preocupó por los humanos que la atacaron, sino por lo que ella vivió. Él sabía cuanto dolía.

No obstante, su amiga hizo un ademán despreocupado.

\- Y tú tiraste mi regalo...

Flowey exclamó de inmediato - Yo no sabía lo que te sucedió. Pensé que te habías ido, que tú me habías olvidado, ¿Cómo iba a saber qué te ocurrió?

Las manos lo rodearon, se pusieron en su televisor, en sus lianas de cactus, en sus garras, en sus cables y tuberías. Sus ojos se movían alterados y su cuerpo expresaba una gran alerta.

\- ERES MI AMIGA, LO ERES, ¿O AHORA ME ODIAS? ¡NO ES MI CULPA! LAMENTO QUE PASARAS ESO. YA NO TIENES QUE ESTAR MAL, ESTAMOS JUNTOS ¿CIERTO?

Las manos trataban de incrustarse en su interior para remover las almas. Flowey no tuvo otra opción. Se sacudió con violencia y usó sus lianas desintegrar la amenaza en su parámetro. Apenas se libró, una ola de manos se abalanzó hacia él. Usó sus bombas y el suelo se cubrió en fuego cuando impactaron.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO ESTO?! ¡ELANOR!

No la vio en ningún lado. Se quedó solo en su abismo. Después de dos minutos en absoluta calma, se alteró más. Arrojando sus ataques a diestra y siniestra, sin un blanco, sin un enemigo. Gritó desesperado, no comprendía qué pasaba. Teniendo el poder de un dios, pero no podía controlarla. Elanor yacía fuera de sus habilidades ¿Por qué? ¿Porque su alma ya estaba rota? ¿Y si la absorbía? No quería en verdad hacer eso.

Y además, ya no podía ofrecer devolver a sus hermanos, o a los monstruos. Fue ella quien los desapareció. Eligió retroceder el tiempo... pero no funcionó. La habilidad quedó anulada y no sabía porqué. Las almas no parecían animadas a dejarlo. Comprendió después que las almas no se iban, porque tenían miedo. Esto no era la pelea contra Frisk.

Una nube amorfa y espectral se abalanzaba hacia él. Flowey lo percibió y se movió de ahí. La nube traspasó la oscuridad y Elanor se asomó, con su aspecto normal, ofreciéndole cobijo al extender sus manos.

\- Flowey... Si en verdad te importo... por favor, **dame esas almas**...

\- ¿Por qué las quieres? ¡Dime! ¡Deja de actuar así! Yo puedo ayudarte... Y deja de irritarme D= ¿Sí?

Elanor no paraba de llorar - **... para salvarte.**

Flowey negó casi al instante. Perdió la paciencia.

\- SÉ QUE QUIERES. VENGARTE DE MÍ POR TIRAR TU COLLAR Y PENSAR LO PEOR DE TI. ES ESO... ¿VERDAD? ME ODIAS...

Permaneció callada.

\- ¡RESPONDE! ¡¿ME ODIAS?!

Elanor se elevó, iba nuevamente hacia él. Se las quitaría a la fuerza. Flowey preparó sus lanzallamas, cargó su rayo entre sus fauces. Tenía listo otro gran racimo de bombas para dejarlas caer.

\- SI TE ACERCAS... SI SÓLO INTENTAS TOMAR MI PODER ¡TE CASTIGARÉ! - entrechocó sus dientes, y la pantalla tiritaba, ganando quebraduras por acumular tantas emociones - ELANOR, HAZME CASO... ESTO ES EN SERIO...

Lo estaba rodeando.

\- ¡BIEN! ¡COMO QUIERAS! ¡AQUÍ VOY!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(°-°) permiso, iré a echarme al suelo y hacerme bola.

¿Qué? ¿Les digo qué pasará en el otro episodio? Nah, ustedes saben qué pasará. Vayan a preguntarle a Frisk.

Saludos a Tavo, Ajetlius y Jose! ^^ thanks a lot por el apoyo con sus reviews.

Y Jose, hazte cuenta por fa, no te puedo replicar por ninguna parte! :c


End file.
